The Rest is Still Unwritten: Hannah Potter
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: Voldemort may have been defeated, but that doesn't mean Hannah's life is immune to drama. Between working for the Ministry and Draco spending all of his time with a new girl, life for Hannah is still going to be far from peaceful. Sequel to End of an Era.
1. The World is a Big Scary Place

_[A/N: This story will follow our darling Hannah through the first year following the war! I'm going to continue the use of song lyrics as chapter titles again so bring 'em on! Also, started my Pottemore beta testing! If you get into Pottermore and want to be friends send me a message with your username and I will totally add you no problem! This offer will still stand after Beta testing ends of course.]_

"I cannot find my ties!" Draco shouted down to me.

I sat at the table sighing, feeding Mira who would applaud me every time I put a spoonful of applesauce into her mouth.

"Do you remember where I unpacked them?" he asked.

I shook my head at Mira as I gave her another spoonful of applesauce.

"Babe!" he shouted.

"Summon them! You're a wizard, Draco!" I shouted. "Goodness gracious, Mira, your father would be lost without me."

Draco walked down into the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek.

"I would be lost without you," he said. He then turned to Mira and kissed her forehead. "And you too, Little Girl."

"You need to stop stressing," I said.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and be Head Boy and repeat a school year and leave your fiancé and your daughter behind until June," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"You forget it means I have to be away from you too," I said. "And I'm not excited about you being away from Mira for so long. I can tell you from experience that tomorrow night you are going to be going crazy from being away from her."

"I already know it's going to be miserable," he said. "She'll probably be talking by the time I graduate."

"You'll still see her you know. We'll be at every Quidditch math and every Hogsmeade trip and vacations and they're even letting you come back home for her first birthday _this_ weekend," I said.

Draco sighed. "And you? Think you can handle her all by yourself all of the time?"

"Well, she's nearly a year old and she mostly entertains herself now and she sleeps through the night," I said. "Besides, Harry and Ron are both here too."

"Yeah, you'll have to babysit them as well won't you. And it'll get tiring have to sit there and watch her all of the time. She's always getting into things now that she can walk," Draco pointed out.

"That's why we have baby gates and childproofed the house and Mira can entertain herself," I said. "Do you think I'm incapable of doing this or something?"

"No. I'm just. . . I haven't been away from her for more than a day since Tonks brought her to me at Hogwarts," Draco said.

I shook my head. "Having a daughter has made you a little bit crazy hasn't it?"

"Yes," Draco said. "And I'm sorry that I'm probably driving you crazy."

"You've always been driving me crazy. I quite used to it by now," I said.

Draco kissed my forehead.

"Sure you have to go? We are going to the train station in the morning anyway. You could always just come with us," Harry said as he and Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, all of my things are there and this is the last time my mother is going to be bringing one of her children to the train station. I cannot break her heart," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and the last time you slept over Ron wouldn't stop glaring at me," Harry said.

"You'll see me off tomorrow though, right?" she asked. Harry nodded before giving her a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said.

"I love you too, Ginny!" I said dramatically.

"Shut up, Hannah," she said giving me a hug. "Bye bye, Mira. Make sure you drive your mummy crazy while Daddy's gone, yeah." She kissed the baby on the forehead and walked out.

"So what do the Potter twins plan to do with their first year out of Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Ron and I go in for orientation tomorrow," Harry said. "We get a whole afternoon of lectures from Tonks and Kingsley and some guy who's in charge of the Hit Wizards. What about you sis?"

"I'm on mommy duty until next week. Then I get to do all sorts of fun things like watch Snape torture NEWT level potions students and spend Wednesday digging through piles of papers and books in the Research and Development Center at the Ministry. And then I get to do some bitch work for the Ministry on Thursday. Oh, the life of an intern is fun," I said.

"Won't Neville be with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes _and_ Marius. All of us hopefuls who end to meander our way into teaching back at Hogwarts," I said.

"Ewe, I didn't know Drake was going to be with you," Draco said.

"I didn't know either until Neville wrote me an owl about it this morning," I said.

"Do not approve," Draco said.

"Me either," I said.

"Hello! I'm back," Ron said walking in the back door. "Has Ginny gone already?"

"You just missed her," Harry said.

"Good," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. A lot had changed since we'd defeated Voldemort, but one thing that hadn't changed was Ron being the greatest cockblocker of all time.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You know she's all 'I just don't know what I'll do if I don't do well on my NEWTs' and 'sure is gonna be tough being Head Girl'. That girl never changes," Ron said. "And you'll keep an eye on Hermione and Ginny won't you, Draco."

"Sure, but I think they have it in mind that _I'm_ going to be the one needing looking after," he said.

"And they're right," I said. "Voldemort or not, I'm sure you'll still find a way to get yourself into trouble."

"And the same goes for you," he replied.

888

"It feels weird going back to Hogwarts without you guys," Hermione said as we stood outside the Hogwarts Express.

"It'll be weird being in the same classes as you," Ginny said. "But at least we'll be together. And we have Draco of course."

"Oh, I'm not going to be of much help. Between trying to study and missing Hannah and Mira, and trying not to hit people in the face for calling me a repeater, I'll be too busy," Draco said.

"You can't hit people in the face, Draco. You're Head boy. It would be frowned upon. What would McGonagall say?" Hermione asked.

"Goodness, you help kill a dark wizard and you're still irritating. If there's one thing I can count on from you Granger it is annoying consistency," Draco said.

"Wow—I was just beginning to miss your Slytherin side. Glad to see you're back to normal," Hermione retorted.

"How about you all say goodbye and try to get along, yeah? That sounds like fun," I said.

"Right," Draco said giving me a kiss and then kneeling down to Mira in her stroller to kiss her goodbye as well.

"Dunno what you're all getting so upset over. It's not like you won't be seeing us this weekend for Mira's birthday," Ron said.

"Well if you feel that way about it Ron then I'm not going to miss you at all. I'm going to write to Harry and Mum every day and you won't hear from me at all," Ginny said hugging Mrs. Weasley tightly.

"You don't have to miss me. Hermione will me, won't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course," She said with a smile. She kissed his cheek as the train whistle blew.

"Time to go," Draco said. He kissed Mira's forehead again and then gave me a kiss. "See you soon."

Draco, Hermione and Ginny boarded the train and moments later it pulled out from Hogwarts.

"Glad that's over with," Ron said. "I really need a nap."

"Oi, there's no time for napping," Mrs. Weasley said as we all turned to walk off the platform back to King's Cross. "You two have to go get ready for your orientation."

"Oh, right," Harry said with a groan. "I'm beginning to think I'm too lazy to be an auror."

"Maybe me, but not you," Ron said with a yawn.

"And you're going to be all right with Mira by yourself, won't you Hannah?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, I'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong the Malfoys are like ten-feet away," I said. "I expect the only thing I'll have to deal with unrelenting boredom until these two idiots get home."

"And if you need anything—_anything_ at all be sure to let me know," she said pulling me into a hug.

"You know I will," I said.

888

I had Mira sitting on a blanket on the kitchen floor, playing with toys while I washed the dishes. I had been right about being bored. I'd managed to simultaneously keep an eye on my almost one-year-old daughter and get chores done around my house. While most days I would've been grateful for her to just sit there and not get into any trouble, at least chasing her around keeping her from destroying the house would've given me something to do.

It was like she was behaving just so she could watch me go crazy from boredom.

Thankfully, just as I finished putting all of the dishes away, Mira got to her feet and looked up at me, smiling.

"Hello there, Beautiful," I said. She kept smiling at me, but held her arms up in the air—the universal sign for "please pick me up". I shook my head at her. "You're going to have to walk over here if you want me to pick you up."

I motioned for her to walk over to me. And that's what she did—mostly.

She started to walk over to me, less wobbly than usual. This probably gave her a huge confidence boost because she sped up, causing her to lose her balance and start to fall.

Usually when she fell down she'd always plop down on her butt, but his time she fell forward. I dashed forward to grab her, but I didn't move quick enough and Mira face planted.

I picked her up from the ground as she started to scream. I tried to console her, but to no avail. Then I looked at her forehead. A giant purple knot had formed smack dab in the center of her forehead.

Suddenly, I wished I was bored again.

_[Chapter title Credit to Avenue Q for the song "What Do You Do With A B.A. In English/It Sucks to Be Me]_


	2. You've Got to Have Friends

"I think you were whining more than she was," Narcissa said.

I was sitting with Narcissa in the sun room of Malfoy manor. Mira was fine, running around the room playing as usual.

"I can't help but be concerned," I said.

"Over-protective is what I'd call you," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You cannot sit there and tell me that you weren't the slightest bit overprotective of Draco. He is your first born and only child," I said.

"If you coddle her, she's going to be fragile and spoiled," Narcissa said.

". . . You do realize that Draco is incredibly spoiled, right?" I asked.

"And you aren't?" she asked.

I nodded. "Touché."

"Draco fell down, he ate dirt and bugs and I remember several horrifying moments when he'd reach his hand in his diaper and. . ." Narcissa couldn't even finish her sentence because she was disgusted. "And then he was about 14 months he started going through his naked phase."

"Draco had a naked phase?" I asked.

"He never liked to wear clothes or diapers. He'd always make such a mess," Narcissa said.

I laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Sounds like he was a handful."

"Indeed," she said.

Mira walked over to Narcissa and immediately started trying to climb on top of her.

"Mira, that is your Grandma. She is a person not a tree. You cannot climb her," I said.

Mira, of course, knowing only the concept of "no" and things that sounded like approval, completely ignored me.

"Obviously, she takes after me," I said as Narcissa picked up her from the ground.

"I can see that," she said. "Zero respect for authority."

"Indeed," I said.

Mira was tugging at Narcissa's hair like she always did whenever she encountered a large amount of it on someone's head.

"You're going to do okay," Narcissa said detaching her granddaughter from her hair. "I don't expect you'll traumatize your daughter too much. Just do better with her than I did with Draco."

"You did perfectly fine with Draco," I said.

"I never taught him how to be brave," she said. "He learned that from you."

I shook my head. "I think he learned that from Mira, actually. But, I know he got some of it from you. Not many people would lie to Voldemort, especially for people they don't like."

"My son loves you. I suppose that's reason enough," she said.

The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of how to continue this conversation considering it was the first time we had ever actually talked, not to mention it was going so well.

"How are your wedding plans going?" she asked.

I sighed. "They are not going as a matter of fact."

Draco and I were getting married, finally, at the end of June after he'd graduated. That was the extent of our planning.

"I don't know _how _to plan a wedding I think is my main problem," I said.

"You're a smart girl, you'll manage somehow," she said.

"Any advice?" I asked.

"Start now. June comes quickly," she said.

888

"Bit early for you to start seriously worrying about your wedding plans isn't it?" Ron asked.

"I think so, but my soon to be Mother-in-Law says otherwise," I said. "Besides, it's not as if it's going to be a small affair."

"Oh right, you do know a lot of people don't you?" Ron asked.

"I think it's more to do with the Malfoy's keeping up appearances Post-Voldemort and not so much that they know a lot of people," Harry said.

"Correct. Saturday morning before Mira's party did you know she's have some reporter from _The Prophet_ come down to photograph Draco and me so she can have a wedding announcement printed up in the paper?" I asked.

"And everyone knows you love reporters," Harry said.

"Do you think the Dursley's would come if I invited them. I could sit them with Lucius and Narcissa," I said.

"I wonder which of them would try to kill the other first," Harry said.

I laughed.

"I have a question," Ron said. "Who's going to give you away?"

"Um. . . Sirius or Remus. I haven't decided," I said.

"Whoa—you're actually going to pick one of them?" Harry asked.

"Obviously. Who else?" I asked.

"Mister Weasley? Snape? Kinglsey," Harry said.

"Why not those two?" I asked. "They're both like my dads."

"Because, the other will take it personally if you don't pick them," Harry said. "They're both in constant competition to be your favorite."

"No they're not," I said.

"It's so sad, Mira, that your mummy is so self-absorbed that she doesn't even notice how hard people try to get her attention," Ron said to Mira was sleeping in her basinet. "What's this bump on her head all about?"

"Oh! That's why I went to talk to Narcissa today. Mira tried to run and ended up face planting," I said.

Ron laughed.

"Don't laugh at my child," I said.

"She's been walking since she was nine months. You'd think she could run without killing herself," Ron said.

"She can't help it. She's got these tiny little legs," I said.

"So do you and you manage fine," Ron said.

"I'm going to kill you," I said.

"No you won't—you love me," Ron said.

888

The next day, I went to go visit Emily. I hadn't seen her in a few weeks and she was due at the end of the month. She claimed she needed more exposure to children to prepare for motherhood, and I needed to know how to plan a wedding.

"Does it get annoying living above all of that noise?" I asked. She and Fred were moving shortly after their baby was born, but for the mean time they still lived above the shop in Diagon Alley.

"I'm used to it now. It's only going to be an issue after the baby gets here, although Fred and George have decided they're going to put a temporary stop to playing music and allowing their louder products to be opened in the store," Emily said. "And I got the shock of the century when Fred told me he was taking a leave of absence from work."

"Really? Who's going to help run the store while he's with you?" I asked.

"Kaitlin," Emily said. "She knows the store like the back of her hand already. They're training her now on how the business side of the store works, which is good, because I certainly won't be able to help them like I was before."

"Well, I'm glad it's all working out," I said.

"And how are things on your end?" Emily asked. "I see clumsiness runs in the Black family apparently."

Mira was sleeping in her stroller, a band-aid on the bump on her head.

"Ah yes, I'm sure I'll be hearing about that tomorrow when Draco gets home for her birthday," I said.

"And you're adjusting to normal life well then?" she asked.

I nodded. "Pretty well, although when she hit her head I did nearly have a heart attack, but apparently she's impervious to head trauma so. . . Good for her." Emily laughed. "My main stressor at the moment is this wedding I'm supposed to be planning."

"Oh, right. Nine more months and you'll be Mrs. Draco Malfoy won't you?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm assuming it's not going well."

"Nope," I said. "We have a vague idea of when and that's it. No location, a large mental guest list that needs to be slimmed down considerably—we know who will be in the bridal party and that is it."

"So Draco's picked his groomsmen then?" she asked.

"Blaise will obviously be his best man. Then there's Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle."

Emily laughed again. "I keep forgetting he's been friends with those two forever."

"I know. A week ago he left and told me he was going to hang out with him. It almost didn't compute," I said.

"Your fiancé is weird," Emily said.

"I know," I said.

"Oi! Weasley, open the damn door!"

I looked over to the door. "Parvati?"

"Hannah?" she asked. "Don't just sit there and be nostalgic, come open the door."

I got up and walked to the door and pulled it open. Parvati had an armful of WWW stock in her arms and walked inside.

"How you ever convinced me to work here, Emily, I will never know," Parvati said.

"It's not so bad," she replied.

"Whatever—your husband and your brother-in-law have me doing bitch work," Parvati said. She walked over and hugged me. "Do you have a better job for me?"

"Afraid not. I work for the Ministry and Hogwarts doing bitch work myself," I said.

"Then what good are you?" she asked. "How's that going anyway?"

"Don't start until next week. Working with Neville _and_ Marius Drake," I said.

"Ewe—the boy so skeevy, even Pansy wouldn't date him," Emily said.

"I imagine Draco isn't thrilled about that," Parvati said.

"Not at all, but I'm sure he'll survive," I said.

"I dunno, Malfoy can get _awfully_ jealous as we've learned," Parvati said. "Remember when he punched Seamus in the face fifth year? And when he punched Cormac in the face sixth year?"

"Yeah, but he knows I love him and I wouldn't touch Marius with a 10 foot pole," I said.

"Right, he should be more worried about Neville," Parvati said.

"Nope. I wouldn't go near Neville either. His girlfriend could definitely kick my ass," I said.

"Right—Brenna is definitely a little bit bonkers," Emily said.

"Remember when she kicked Natalia's ass? That was great. You should've seen it, Hannah," Parvati said. "Ginny really enjoyed it after the way she was lusting after Harry last year."

"Do you have any idea what Pansy's up to now?" Emily asked.

I shook my head. "Theodore Nott came around a while ago and said he'd spoken to her but I don't like Nott so I mostly tuned the conversation out."

"What about Kassia and our other Slytherin friends?" Parvati asked.

"Kassia is living back with Snape trying to fix that whole relationship up. She's still with Blaise who is working for _The Prophet _now as an intern, and I believe Kristen lives in Austria now," I said.

"Austria? Really?" Emily asked. "Why? What's in Austria?"

"No clue," I said. "I wrote to her. I'm waiting to see what she says."

"Draco's friends are so weird," Parvati said. "I'm glad we're normal."

"You keep living in that fantasy world," I said.

"So what exactly are you doing at a one-year-old's birthday party?" Emily asked.

"Cake, ice cream, and me taking a thousand pictures I think," I said. "I'm actually really excited. Draco's all like 'she's not going to remember it', but I am. I mean, I missed her first Christmas and all that. I feel like I have to document everything now and see her do everything."

"Every time I see her she's always sleeping—and what happened to her face?" Parvati asked.

"There's nothing wrong with her face. She fell down and hit her head. She's perfectly fine," I said.

"Did she get concussed? You always get concussions when you hit your head," Parvati said.

"I have been concussed exactly twice," I said.

"That's two more times than I've been concussed," Parvati said. "I think there's something wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Emily said.

"No, there is. She is definitely easily concussed," Parvati said. "And now it's rubbing off on Mira."

_[Chapter title Credit to Bette Midler for the song You've Got to Have Friends]_


	3. Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley!

_[A/N: So I'm back in school full time again so I won't be updating as frequently as I did in the summer, and I'll be working on updating my other fics as well, so thank you ahead of time for your patience.]_

"Do you really think you can bake a cake?" Ron asked at dinner that night. "I mean you can barely make spaghetti and how much effort does that take. It's like. . . Boiling water."

"Well no one ever told me you're not supposed to add the pasta until _after_ the water boils," I said.

"You're domestically challenged," Harry said.

"Mira thinks I do an okay job," I said.

She was sitting in her high chair almost eating spaghetti. About 30% of it was actually making it into her mouth and not on her shirt or her face or her arms.

"Mira's barely one. She's not old enough to know she can have an opinion," Ron said.

"You're so mean to me now, Ron," I said.

"Ron!"

Harry, Ron and I all exchanged glanced and then looked over to Mira. She took a handful of spaghetti and an put small amount of it into her mouth.

"Mira—did you just say something?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't answer.

Mira smiled before slamming her hand down on her plate. "Ron!"

I gasped and covered my mouth. "No."

"Yes!" Ron said jumping to his feet.

"How can that possible be your first word? How?" I asked.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" Mira kept saying while abusing her spaghetti.

"Because I'm awesome," Ron said.

"You are never going to hear the end of this," Harry said.

"I'm not," I said.

"Hello, Mira!" Ron leaning over Mira. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" she said.

I sighed. "I think we're done here." I got up from my seat and grabbed Mira from her high chair. "Time for a bath."

"Don't be angry just because I'm obviously her favorite now," Ron said.

"How about you go hang out with Sirius and talk about how you're both godparents of the year," I said.

I walked Mira upstairs and gave her a bath. After I got her dried and dressed I put her into her crib.

"I may not be happy that your first word is 'Ron', but I am proud of you for speaking," I said. I kissed her forehead. She bounced up and down. "Go to sleep."

"Did she suddenly start being able to sleep without milk?"

I looked over to the door and Draco was standing there with a sippy cup in his hand.

"Hi," I said as he walked into the room. "You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well if I'm not wanted, I'll leave," he said handing the cup to Mira. She sat down, took the cup into her mouth and laid down. "It's like she doesn't even miss me."

"She said her first word a bit ago," I said.

"And I missed it!" Draco said.

"It was 'Ron'," I said. Draco frowned at me.

"You're joking?" he asked.

"No," I said.

Mira popped the cup out of her mouth.

"Ron!" she said.

Draco sighed. "Curse him for having such a simple name."

"Right—because Ron is so much easier to say than mum or dad," I said.

"Give her time. Besides, you know it's impossible to hate Ron," Draco said.

"True," I said.

". . . Hannah, what's happened to her forehead?" Draco asked.

"She face planted," I said.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Obviously," I said. "Your mum was all on my case about being overprotective of her. But I'm easily concussed. I had to make sure."

"I agree," he said.

Draco and I walked out of Mira's room and went across the hall to our own room.

"Are Ginny and Hermione here?" I asked.

"Yeah, not that Ron was happy about Ginny being here," Draco said.

"I don't think that he doesn't want her to be here, and I don't think he's uncomfortable with her dating Harry again either. I just think actually having them both sleep in the same room next to his is making him constantly think about what they might be doing in there," I said.

"You mean what they _are_ doing in there," Draco said with a chuckle. "Can't blame him though, can you? I'd probably be upset if I had a little sister and she was getting familiar with my best friend."

"You'd be upset if she was getting familiar with anyone, just like Harry was always having a fit when I liked anyone," I said.

"Yeah, but he hated me which may've had something to do with how much he hated you liking me," Draco said.

"True," I said. "And the only other people I ever went out with were Seamus who cheated on me and Marius who was possessive and controlling," I said.

"What about McLaggen?" Draco asked.

"He doesn't count. I never even snogged him. Besides, he was merely a tool to make you jealous _and _to help me get over you—and I failed on both fronts," I said.

"No, I was pretty jealous," Draco said. "I still get jealous. I am a bit possessive of you."

"True, but where Marius used to have huge fits of anger when he'd find out I talked to you outside of class, if you find out I've been talking to Seamus or Marius or anyone, you just get all pouty and it's kind of cute," I said.

"You don't get jealous at all?" Draco asked.

I shrugged. "Not so much. I mean, when we were broken up I used to get very upset thinking about all the other girls that you were probably more interested in than me, and I was furious when I found out about you and Ginny. But outside of that, not really."

"That's because you know how incredible you are," Draco said giving me a kiss. "Don't you?" He kissed me again.

"Only because you tell me so much," I said. He kissed me again. Then there was a knock on the door. "Ugh, who is it?"

"It's me—and don't direct your sexual frustrations at me. He's barely been here five minutes. You can't keep it in your pants for that long?" Harry said.

"Come in, Idiot," I said.

Harry opened the door and leered at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Narcissa just stopped by here a few minutes ago," Harry said handing me a roll of parchment. "She said these are some of the questions _The Prophet_ is going to ask you tomorrow."

"Questions?" I asked.

"Yeah. For your interview or whatever," he said.

I turned to Draco. "Your mother said a photograph for a wedding announcement. What's all this about an interview?"

"I dunno, Hannah," Draco said. "Is it really a big deal?"

"Kind of, yes," I said.

"Well, it sounds like you two are about to have an argument. I'm going to leave the room now," Harry said. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I'd really like to avoid an argument," Draco said.

"Me too," I said. "So tell me what's up with this interview? I hate talking to the press and it's that's _all_ I did all summer is talk about stupid Voldemort to stupid newspapers. And Narcissa is your mother and I'm just humoring her with the stupid wedding announcement because I knew it'd make you happy, but this is totally not what I agreed to."

". . . So, I'm guessing you want me to go talk to her," Draco said.

"Yes, I do. Please go find out what all of this is about," I said.

"Can I go in the morning? I just got here and-."

"No. Go talk to her now. In the morning it will be too late. _The Prophet_ will be here and even I with my infinite cleverness will not be able to talk my way out of it," I said.

"You're so bossy," Draco said.

"Well I have to be otherwise you won't do what I say," I said.

"I don't have to do everything you tell me to do," Draco said.

"Yes you do," I said.

"Says who?" he asked.

"Says I," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you love me," I said.

Draco laughed. "I do love you." He kissed me again.

"Hurry up and go talk to your mum," I said.

"What do I get if I do?" he asked.

"My eternal love," I said.

"But I have that already," he said before kissing my cheek. "I'll be back."

Draco opened the door to leave and Ginny popped up in front of him.

"Hello again!" she said.

"Hi," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and moving her to the side slightly, before walking past.

"What's he up to?" Ginny asked.

"Handling something with his mother before I strangle her and whatever reporter comes down here from _The Daily Prophet_ tomorrow," I said.

"Not going well living next door to your in-laws then?" Ginny asked.

"Only some of the time," I said. "How's seventh year treating you so far?"

"Pretty good. It feels good being Quidditch captain—it feels good to play Quidditch again actually," Ginny said.

"You and my brother are just two peas in a pod aren't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm totally going to destroy your fiancé in our first match, by the way," she said.

"I don't doubt that—but don't tell him I said that," I said.

She nodded. "I haven't got a choice but to destroy him. McGonagall told me something this morning that has me completely freaking out."

"What?" I asked.

"There are scouts coming to the first game to check out all of the seventh years play," she said.

"But that's great, Ginny. You're an amazing Quidditch player," I said.

"Don't get me wrong, I know I'm good, but am I good enough is the question," she said.

"You are," I said. "And if you're not, I'm sure some of my brother's awesomeness will have rubbed off on you."

"Among other things," she said with a wink.

"Inappropriate," I said rolling my eyes.

She chuckled. "Sorry. It's not that I forget, it's just that I enjoy torturing you."

"I believe it," I said.

"Speaking of torture, I hear your kid's first word was 'Ron'," she said.

"Correct," I said.

"That's unfortunate, but you know everybody likes Ron," Ginny said.

"I know," I replied.

"Anyway, I am exhausted, so I'm going to go to bed and cuddle your brother to the point of near suffocation and get some sleep," Ginny said.

I chuckled. "Goodnight, Gin."

After she left I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. King sized beds were lovely considering I'd spent my whole life sleeping in a single bed, then upgraded to a twin bed at Grimmauld Place and Tonks and Remus' house, and then a cot for several months in the forest, and then another twin bed that I shared with Hermione at Shell Cottage. I felt like I could roll around on my bed forever in any direction and never fall off.

But despite having so much sleeping space, I hardly ever used it all. Every night I would climb into bed and almost permanently attach myself to Draco. He whined and complained that we had this huge, magnificent bed and we never used all of it because I practically laid on top of him every night. I didn't care though. After being away from him for so long I couldn't help but desire to be close to him all of the time.

Now that he was going back to Hogwarts, the few nights that I'd slept in my bed alone, it felt too big. I still felt like I could roll forever and never fall off, but I also knew that I could keep rolling and never bump into him lying next to me.

I didn't have to worry about that tonight though. He opened the bedroom door, stripped down his boxers like he did every night and climbed into bed next to me.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"No questions about Voldemort, Dumbledore, or Snape," Draco said.

"Thank you," I said. "You're wonderful."

"I know," he replied with a yawn.

We laid next to each other in silence for a few minutes before Draco cleared his throat.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Well you have attached yourself to me like a leech yet. I was concerned," he said.

"You said you didn't like it, so I won't do it anymore," I replied.

"Oh. . . Well, okay then," he said.

We continued to lay there for a few more moments, but then Draco snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm only here for the weekend after all," he said. "I'd better make the best of it."

_[Chapter title credit to Neil Cicierega for his song "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" from Potter Puppet Pals]_


	4. It Feels So Empty Without Me

_[A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. First I got writers block, and then this whole week I've been bed ridden and ill so it's been challenging. Also college keeps me pretty busy. I'm going to try to crank out a lot more updates though because November means National Novel Writing Month aka NaNoWriMo which I participate in every year which means I'll be writing a 50k word novel (hopefully) in 30 days!]_

_[A/N II:__ Since I can now throw cannon out the window *tosses Harry Potter books out of window in a metaphorical sense because I would never literally throw a Harry Potter book anywhere* I would love, love LOVE some suggestions from you on what to write about. I have a little sheet of paper titled "reader suggestions" in my writing binder waiting to fill up with your ideas so I can write them. So bring__ 'em on.]_

"Are you happy to be teaching potions again?" I asked Snape while I sat with him in his classroom waiting for his seventh year class to arrive. Today was my first day back student teaching with Snape. I was going to be here every Tuesday, along with Neville and Marius who would be working with Professor Sprout and Hagrid respectively.

"Ecstatic," Snape replied looking through some papers.

"Don't be such a grouch, Snape-A-Doodle," I said.

"Do _not_ call me that," he said.

"All right—don't be such a crank, Snape-A-Doodle," I said. He looked up at me and glared. "Don't act like you didn't miss me being all annoying and whatnot."

"I didn't," he said.

"Liar. Everyone misses me," I said.

The classroom door opened and Hermione, Ginny, and Draco entered.

"Greetings and salutations," I said.

"Must you always be a dork?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Just making sure," she replied.

"Way to totally bail on me, Draco."

I looked at the door to the classroom and an unfamiliar Slytherin girl walked into the classroom. She was tall, had dark eyes over which she wore dark green glasses, sandy brown hair, and she had almost glaringly white teeth which were being restrained by braces like Hermione's were once upon a time.

"I told you before that I was coming here early. It's not my fault I couldn't find you," Draco replied.

The girl laughed. I glanced over to Hermione and Ginny who were unpacking their things and paying no mind to her.

I looked back to the girl. I knew it was because I was still getting used to Draco and I being separated all of the time after finally getting back together, but I was immediately paranoid of every girl Draco talked to now. I knew in my heart that Draco would never actually cheat on me, but part of me was terrified that since I was no longer being chased by a dark wizard and he didn't have to pretend to be evil or date my best friend to keep out of trouble, and because we were no longer star crossed lovers, he might get bored.

"Well, sorry I forgot," she said. "What did you want to get down here early for anyway?"

"Because the student teacher is so lovely," Draco said.

I felt myself blush. I was just making myself crazy. I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hannah this is Andrea, or Andy as she goes by. She's new, from America. Andy, this is my fiancée, Hannah," Draco said.

"Nice to meet you, finally. I met Draco on Thursday and he would _not_ shut up about you. I mean, like, obviously everyone knows who you are but this guy has, like, 50,000 other reasons why you're awesome aside from killing Voldemort," Andy said. "He's a total fangirl."

"Well, that is one of the many things my brother hates him for, my ego used to be a lot smaller before we started dating," I said.

"Oh! And he showed me pictures of your daughter, she's so pretty," Andy went on. "You guys make a cute kid. She had a birthday party on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah. Today's her actual birthday. She's a year old," I said.

"How totally cute," Andy said.

"Yeah. . . Well, thanks," I said.

Andy walked off and sat down in her seat. I looked over to Ginny and Hermione who were giggling now.

"Ick, Potter."

Now, Pansy had walked into the room.

"Pansy, didn't you graduate?" I asked.

"Nah, and I skipped out on my NEWTs in lieu of helping a bunch of annoying kids I don't even like escape into hiding," she said.

"But so did Neville and he still graduated," I said.

"Right, but he also told Voldemort to go to hell, got set on fire, pulled a sword out of a hat, and then killed Voldemort's snake with it," Pansy said. "He clearly does not need school anymore," she said.

"Still a ray of sunshine, I see," I said.

It wasn't long before the rest of the NEWT students showed up—Luna, Natalia, and Jill who was in Ginny's year. Snape then closed the door to the classroom.

It was time to get back down to business.

888

"So what are you getting into now?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to meet up with Neville in Hogsmeade for lunch to catch up since we haven't seen each other since May," I said. "And Marius is coming as well, obviously."

Draco groaned. "I hate that guy."

"I know, and I'm not fond of him either obviously, but I'm going to be spending the next two years doing bitch work with him at the ministry and I'm going to at least try for some civility," I said.

"All right then. I'll see you for dinner though, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I will be here," I said.

"Excellent. I love you," he said. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before dashing off after Pansy and Andy.

I was no longer bothered by Pansy hanging around Draco since she'd lost all interest in him, but this Andy character was definitely making my jealous fiancée senses tingle. I shrugged it off though. I had more important things to deal with.

888

I found Neville in Rosemertta's pub sitting at a table.

"Neville!" I cheered running up to him.

"Hey, Hannah," he said getting up to hug me. "How've you been?"

"Fantastic actually. Vast improvement over being chased through the forest by death eaters," I said.

"Your optimism is refreshing," he said. "How's Mira? I'm sorry I missed her party."

"It's fine. She's lovely. I can't believe she's actually a year old," I said. "Seems like just yesterday I was arguing with Sirius about being pregnant."

"Indeed," Neville said. "How'd your first class go?"

"Fine, obviously, but you know there is something that put me off," I said.

"What?" Neville asked.

"A girl," I said.

"You're talking about Andy aren't you?" he asked.

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"She was in herbology this morning. Paid more attention to Malfoy than she did her work. I figured she'd rub you the wrong way," he said.

"It's fine though. I totally trust Draco. If he could handle Pansy for all those years I'm sure he can handle one random foreign girl who probably only thinks he's cure because of his accent of whatever," I said.

"You are rude and stereotyping," Neville said.

I shrugged. "I regret nothing I just said."

"Shameless, as per usual," Neville said.

"Damn straight," I said.

"There you two are." Marius came and sat down with us. "I thought maybe you were pulling my leg when you asked me to me you here."

"No, no, sit down. Join us. We don't bite," Neville said. "Well I don't at least. Can't make any promises about Hannah though."

"As I recall you once mentioned you were a fan of biting," Marius said.

"Too much information," Neville said.

"How've you been, Marius?" I asked.

"Bien. Spent the summer in Spain with my parents and Natalia, but I have moved back here permanently since I was offered the internship here at the Ministry and Hogwarts," he said. "And you, planning a wedding I've been told?"

"Yep," I said.

"Oh, right, set a date for that yet?" Neville asked.

"Yes we have, finally, actually. It's been our first step toward actually having one. It's going to be on June 24th," I said. "We still have no venue though. I'm this close to doing a backyard wedding at Burrow which would be lovely except I'm pretty sure the rest of the Weasley children are getting married there and Draco's family is inviting hundred thousand people."

"Oh, right, you're marrying into an old family. There's got to be people you don't even know," Neville said.

"All from Lucius' side of the family. There are people coming from the Netherlands—who the hell is he related to in the Netherlands?" I asked. "As for Narcissa's side, the only remaining members of the Black family are Sirius, Lydia, Tonks, Andromeda and the Weasleys and they have all literally been disowned from the family anyway."

"What about your aunt and uncle, the, uh, Dursleys?" Marius asked.

"I actually don't know. I've never spoken to them but twice—once when I was helping kidnap Harry from their house when I was 12 and again when I accidentally stumbled out of a broom closet with Draco into them on parent visit day in fifth year," I said.

"Why were you in a broom closet?" Marius asked.

"Well that's obvious isn't it?" Neville said with a smirk.

"No, no, Hannah doesn't like to make out in places that filthy, mostly broom closets," Marius said.

"Then what were you always in the Astronomy Tower for? I shutter to think about what you would find if you went over that place with a black light. I bet there's semen everywhere," Neville said.

"Your brain is permanently stuck in the gutter today, isn't it Longbottom? This Slytherin girl is having a bad influence on you," I said.

"I beg to differ," Neville said with a wink.

"You're disgusting," I said. "Anyway, I was in the closet because Draco was warning me that his father was trying to send me to Azkaban for murdering Cedric Diggory."

"Which you didn't do?" Marius asked.

"No, I did not," I said.

"Oh, Marius, I never asked you, what department are you going to be doing your internship for?" Neville asked.

"Magizoology," Marius said. "You?"

"Herbology," Neville said.

"And everyone knows I'm going to be working in the potions research and development department," I said.

"Which just sounds terrifying," Neville said.

"You have to admire her for having that kind of ambition though," Marius said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Do you know who's supposed to be in charge of all ministry interns?" Neville asked. I shook my head. Neville gasped. "I thought you of all people would know. It's Mister High and Mighty himself."

". . . Who now?" I asked.

"Percy Weasley," Neville said.

I gasped. "No. Anyone but Percy."

Neville shook his head. "Went down to the ministry a few days ago and he couldn't stop telling me how excited he was."

"Percy is related to your friends?" Marius asked.

"Yes, and he is absolutely the most annoying, most over-achieving, pretentious, power crazy, human being in existence. And did I mention annoying?" I asked.

"Percy was head boy at Hogwarts," Neville said.

"Big-Head Boy is what we used to call him," I said. "The ego on that boy puts mine to shame."

"This is the only time I'm ever going to agree with you when you say that," Neville said. "Percy is a certifiable prat."

"I guess we'll have to deal with that," Marius said. "Just as we'll have to learn to deal with each other."

"You're right," I said. "I just realized that whether we work at Hogwarts or the Ministry the three of us are going to be seeing a lot of each other forever."

"Guess we'd better learn to be buds," Neville said.

_[Chapter title credit to Eminem for the song "Without Me"]_


	5. They Mostly Hire Guys

_[A/N: Any fun scenes you randomly want me to write? I am, as I said before, open to suggestions. What would YOU like to see happen?]_

"Tah-dah! Research and development," Ron said as we stood outside the door. I'd come to the Ministry Wednesday morning with Harry and Ron who were in Auror training and so I could begin my first day as an intern.

"We went looking for it yesterday after we finished for the day," Harry said.

"How sweet of you," I replied. "How is your training going by the way?"

"So much reading," Ron said. "_So_ much. We're learning all about procedures and whatnot for the entire month. It's not like any of them has ever followed procedure. Especially Tonks and she's the one preaching all of this to us. Remember what happened at Emily and Fred's wedding? All protocol out of the window."

"Well Tonks is a BAMF. She can do whatever she wants. That's why she's head of the department now," I said.

"I'll make a mental note that says 'breaking all of the rules' will help me succeed in life," Harry said.

"Look where it's gotten you this far," I pointed out. "I'd better be going. I'll see you guys after work all right?"

"Yes, yes. And then we can all chat about how our day was boring and your day was wonderful or something," Ron said.

"Keep that attitude up, Ron. You cheer is infectious," I said with a wink. I went up to the department door and pulled it open. "See you boys later."

I walked inside and shut the door behind me. There were only a few desk sitting in the room each of them occupied by someone. It was apparent that I was I going to be the only girl working in this office, even if I was only an intern.

The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books and papers and files. At the back of the room was another door that I could only assume led to the "development" part of the office where everyone made potions.

"Potter!" someone called out. The man at the desk to my left rose to his feet. He was bald, but had a small white beard on his face. He wore glasses and to my surprise was dressed like a muggle.

"Hi," I said.

"Welcome to research and development. I'm Thaddeus Carpenter, I'm in charge here," he said.

"Nice to meet you, and can I just say it's a pleasure to meet. I've read a lot about your work on the development of potions in the development of treating dangerous illnesses and-.

"Yes that's very nice. Follow me," he said leading me to the back of the office to the lone empty desk. "This is your work station. Keep it neat. Don't want the custodial staff on our case for the mess again." He walked over to the book case against the wall and pulled out a box of files. He plopped them down on my desk. "Start with this box. Arrange all of these boxes alphabetically. Let me know when you finish."

Thaddeus walked away leaving me to stare at the entire wall. It was filled with boxes.

"Don't mind Thaddeus. He doesn't like interns much," the man sitting at the desk next me said. He was young, wore glasses and had dark short cut hair on his head and had a scruffy, unkempt beard on his face.

"I know you don't I?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was Gryffindor with you. I was four years ahead of you. I used to hang out with-."

"Oliver Wood and Fred and George. I remember," I said. "How did you put up with all the Quidditch talk all of the time?"

"Ah, you got used to it after a while," he said. "Either that or you tuned it out."

"It was Tyler wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. Tyler Hawkins," he said.

"I didn't know there was another person at Hogwarts that took an interest in potions," I said.

"We are a rare breed," he said. "I wasn't born with a natural talent for it like you were, as I've been told, but I'm pretty well on my way. As you are apparently I see."

"Very much so," I replied.

"Tell me, how does one defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and then decide to pursue a career in potions? Bit dull isn't it?" Tyler asked.

"My brother has decided to take up dark wizard hunting professionally. I on the other hand didn't enjoy it nearly as much as he did. Besides, he was born with the natural talent for handling a wand whereas I found all of my answers in books in cauldrons," I said.

"Ah, I see," he said.

I pulled out a file out of the box. "What are these anyway?"

"Everything on that wall is a file containing every single failed experiment using horned slug that we had tried out thus far. When you finish with that we'll get a new wall of failed experiments," he said. "It never ends."

"And how long exactly am I going to be doing bitch work?" I asked.

Tyler laughed. "With your reputation not very long, but don't expect to do anything other than filing until November."

"Excellent," I said with a sigh.

"Welcome to the research and development office," Tyler said.

"At least I'm not doing auror training. My brother hasn't even been at it a week and he's already going crazy," I said flipping through the file in my head. I read over the potion and giggled. "What is this nonsense?"

"I wouldn't read them? It'll make you crazy. Sometimes you will wonder why people even though some of these things would work," he said.

"Obviously. Horned slug and this amount of billywig stingers in asking for trouble," I said putting the file back in the box. "What do you do here all day if they've got me doing all of the bitch work?"

"Risk management. Before any potion gets to go into trial and error I calculate the amount of risk that goes into making it and how much damage, if any, it will cause if it goes awry," he said. "I'm not very skilled at making potions but I have always been particularly skilled with telling you if it will work in theory. You're more hands on correct?"

"Yes I am," I said. "I don't mean to brag, but I could probably make a polyjuice potion with my eyes closed. Made one perfectly for the first time in my second year and have made many more since then."

"When you were 12? You're not a prodigy, you're a freak," Tyler teased.

"Yeah, they call me that too," I said shuffling through the files and sorting them in the box.

"What else do they call you?" Tyler asked scribbling down on whatever papers he was working on.

"Too many names to recall and most of them I'd rather ignore," I said. "I developed a bit of a reputation after you graduated."

"So I've been told. My sister was a very bog of _Witch Weekly_. Always kept me up to date on your illicit affairs," Tyler said. "She was a year older than you. Genie."

"Genie is _your_ sister?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. Does everyone else find her annoying too?" he asked.

"Something like that. I met her in sixth year and she was. . . Unpleasant," I said.

"Unpleasant? Bit of an understatement?" he asked with a chuckle.

I thought back to Cormac's party that summer when I spoke to her. She was as irritating as they came. I even preferred Pansy to her which was saying something considering at best I considered Pansy to be a demon from hell put on Earth to torture me. Genie _was_ Satan.

"I make a point not to talk badly about people to their relatives," I said. "I only make that exception for the Weasleys."

"Still spending all of your time with Ron Weasley then?" he asked. I nodded. "You're not dating are you?" I laughed. "A no would've sufficed."

"Yeah, but the laugh got my point across better," I said. "Ron is for all intents and purposes my brother. I've known him since I was like five or something. That would be totally weird."

"How are the Weasleys by the way?" he asked. "Didn't one of the twins get married or something?"

"Yeah, Fred did about almost two years ago. He's expecting a baby any day now as a matter of fact," I said.

"The Weasley twins are procreating. God help us," he said.

"Yeah, especially since he referred to his yet to be born child as a 'hell-raiser'," I said. "I'm sure we can expect great things from them."

"Didn't you have a baby or get married or something?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. My daughter turned one yesterday as it happens. I'm getting married in June," I said.

"Malfoy right?" he asked. I nodded. "And I'm assuming he doesn't set out to kill your brother anymore?"

"No, now they're very close. So close, in fact, that sometimes it makes me want to vomit," I said.

"I'm surprised your brother doesn't play Quidditch. He was an incredible flier," Tyler said

"No, he leaves the flying to his girlfriend now," I said.

"Ooh, is it someone I know?" Tyler asked.

I laughed. "Ginny Weasley."

Tyler scoffed. "God bless him for dating a girl with six brothers. _And_ one of them is his best friend? I would never do it."

"Yeah, Ron's wailed on Harry a few times. He remains undeterred," I said.

"That's love, or stupidity," Tyler said.

"Or both," I said. "They're the same thing really. Are you seeing anyone?"

"I, uh, just broke up with my girlfriend actually," he said. "Three years we were together."

"I'm sorry. I know that's rough," I said. "All break ups suck."

"Been broken up with many times?" he asked.

"Only once. Usually I'm the one doing the breaking up. But they have all sucked," I said. "Some more than others."

"I remember when I broke up with my first girlfriend when I was in fourth year. She cried so much I almost got back together with her. It was really sad," he said.

"My first boyfriend cheated on me with one of the Tri-Wizard champions," I said.

"That's rough," he laughed.

"I can hear the sympathy," I said.

"Well, you don't need my sympathy do you, being that you're getting married and all," Tyler said.

I nodded. "Suppose you're right then. Old boyfriend's don't matter anymore do they? They haven't mattered at all really since Draco came along."

"If you don't mind me prying, how long have you and Malfoy been together?" he asked.

"We dated for a year and a half when I was in fourth year. We broke up at the end of fifth year. Got back together in November of sixth year, broke up by June of the same year, and we finally got back together just this past May," I said.

"So all together that's about. . . 29 months then, so only two years and five months then?" he asked.

"_Only_? I feel like we've been together for a thousand years already after all the crap we went through to get here," I said.

"You know it's all about the journey, not the destination," Tyler said.

"And what a journey it has been," I said. "I reckon my fiancée has given me more trouble than Voldemort has."

"And you reckon he's worth the trouble?" Tyler asked.

I nodded. "Definitely. Hate to say it, but if I could do it all over I wouldn't change a thing. All the mess we went through helped us both grow up. We were bloody idiots at the start."

"Love makes you stupid after all," he said.

"So it would seem," I said with a sigh. "Anyway, we've spent this whole time talking about me, which is nonsense because my whole life is practically an open book. Now you must tell me about yourself."

"I must?" he asked. I nodded. "All right then, since you're not giving me a choice, what do you want to know?"

"Um. . . How long have you worked for research and development?" I asked.

"Only about three years, actually. After I graduated I worked in a shop, a boutique actually, but don't tell anyone that," he said.

"Why did you work in a boutique?" I asked.

"Needed the money and I didn't have nearly as many recommendations as you did to get into the program here at 18," he said.

"What boutique did you work in?" I asked.

"Fluker Boutique," he said.

"I know Janessa. She went to Hogwarts with my parents and I was roommates with her daughter at Hogwarts," I said.

"Small world," he said.

"Um, where'd you work after you left Janessa's shop?" I asked.

"The apothecary," he said.

"Ah, obviously," I said.

"Right you are. I just kept up the shop and what not, but I committed a lot of ingredients and their uses to memory while I was there. That's how I can do risk management so well now," he said.

"And do you plan to work here forever?" I asked.

"No. I don't know what I'll want to do when I'm finished here, but I know don't want to be in this office forever and I don't want to teach. I can't really stand children to be honest. Well, let me rephrase that, I have no desire to be locked in a room with adolescents all day long trying to explain things to them when I know half of them won't care," he said. "I don't know why you'd want to do it. You're going to be extremely overqualified."

"I know, but Hogwarts is my home. I can't help but wanting to go back and make it feel like home for someone else. Besides, it's good that I'm overqualified. I'm sure I'd do more good passing on knowledge to children than I would be sitting in this room trying to deduce the next world changing potion will be."

"Dumbledore raise you to talk like that?" he asked.

"Yes. I soliloquize whenever the opportunity arises," I said.

"Well good for you," he said. "I prefer to keep it simple."

"Well good for _you_," I said.

Tyler laughed. "I look forward to working with you Miss Potter."

_[Chapter title credit to Parry Grip for his song "Video Game Girl"]_


	6. She'll Never, Ever Take My Heart Away

_[A/N: It is currently five in the morning. Sleep is for the weak!]_

"I have nephew!" Ron shouted running into the living room a week later. I looked up at him from where I was sitting on the floor with Mira. Harry looked up at him from the couch where he was reading through a stack of papers.

"Emily had her baby then?" I asked.

"She sure did! It was a boy!" Ron cheered.

"I deduced that much from your nephew comment," I said.

"His name's Dartanian," Ron said.

"Won't have trouble getting girls with a name like that," Harry said.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She?" Ron asked.

"Emily, you pillock," Harry replied.

"Oh, she's fine. Dog tired though. Do you know how much that kid weighed?" Ron asked. "Ten pounds four ounces!"

"Ten pounds? Good gracious," I said.

"She must be super woman or something like that," Harry said. He leaned over to the coffee table to pick up his glass of water. "God bless her."

"Indeed. And I've just found out some more rather interesting news," Ron said.

"And that would be?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be an uncle _again_," Ron said.

"Bill and Fleur now?" I asked.

"No," Ron said dismissively, "Ginny."

Harry immediately did a spit take, covering himself and his papers in water, before falling into a coughing fit from nearly choking on his water.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm joking. Of course it's Bill and Fleur. She's due in May," Ron said.

"That was not funny and I hate you," Harry said.

"Well, you're sleeping with my sister so you can guess how many fucks I give about that," Ron said.

". . . You win this round," Harry said.

888

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," I said walking into the Burrow that Friday. I'd finished my second week of interning was happy to just try and take Mira out of the house.

"Hannah! Good to see you! How are you two doing?" she asked taking me and Mira into a hug.

"Perfectly fine. We're both fine," I said as she took Mira from me as, she always did. "How've you been? Excited to be a grandmother?"

"Oh, yes! Dartanian is lovely. And with ginger hair of course," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well he's a Weasley all right," I said.

"So what brings me your two lovely faces today?" she asked.

"Well, everyone works during the day and then everyone else is at school, and I'm just home with MJ all day. I feel like I'm not exposing her to enough people so I try to get her out of the house when I'm here, but the list of people I can actually take her to see is quite small," I said. "I'm afraid she won't be properly socialized."

"You know, Hannah, I've been a stay at home mother my whole life, and there was obviously no shortage of children around," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Indeed," I said.

"But I suspect you won't be having anymore children in the near future," she said.

"No, I'm not really planning on it," I said.

"Well, then you might consider a daycare for Mira," she said.

"Put her in daycare?" I asked.

"Yes. That way she'll be with children her own age and learn to properly interact with other people," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I dunno," I said. "I don't really want to leave my daughter with a bunch of strangers all day. Not to mention there'd be other children there with their germs and everything. And who knows what they teach in those places. I mean, when I leave her with you and Narcissa during the week I know properly what she's in for. Not to mention-."

"Oh, relax, Hannah. You're getting to sound more overprotective than I do," Mrs. Weasley said putting Mira back into my arms as I took a seat. "You do know that you can go to look at these places and see what they're like before you actually enroll Mira there."

"Yes, but, I feel anxious about leaving her with people I don't know," I said. "And sometimes daycares can be really bad news."

"Just give them a look Hannah. It can't hurt to just look into them," Mrs. Weasley said. "Tonks and Remus have Teddy in daycare."

"Tonks and Remus are abnormal and they would be if their genetics were normal," I said.

"The idea is only bothering you so much because it's a good one," Mrs. Weasley said. "Look into it. You might be denying Mira a perfectly good opportunity to be 'socialized' as you said."

888

It wasn't merely up to me to decide whether or not Mira got put into daycare. I was sure Draco would have something to say about it. So after Harry and Ron got home, I left Mira with them and ventured up to Hogwarts to pay her father a surprise visit.

I hadn't been in Slytherin house for ages, but I still knew exactly how to get to Draco's dorm.

I knocked on the door.

"Come on!" I heard him laugh.

I pushed the door open to find him sitting on his bed with Andy. They both had books open on their laps, but as I recalled, a lot of times studying actually meant having a book open nearby while engaging in conversation with other people.

Crabbe and Goyle were there too, obviously still in school, and I reckoned they would be forever.

"Hello," I said.

"Oh, my god, Hannah! Hi!" Andy said.

"Hello, Andy," I said.

"I bet you're here to see Draco," she said.

"Yep, that'd be right," I said.

"What's up, Babe?" Draco asked staring down at his book all of a sudden.

I paused for a moment, thinking before I answered. He hadn't gotten up hug me and he'd barely even glanced at me when I came into the room. Suddenly, I was feeling irritated.

"I needed to talk to you," I said.

"All right," he said looking up at me.

"I'd really rather not have an audience for this conversation if you don't mind," I said looking to Andy.

"Oh, right, duh. I'll just go hang back in my room," she said picking up her book and some papers. "See you around, Drake."

Andy skipped past me and smiled as she went.

_*Who the fuck is Drake?*_

_-I think she was talking to Draco.-_

_*Even I don't have a stupid nickname for Draco.*_

Draco got to his feet and walked over to me. He took hold of one of my hands and used the other to brush my hair from my face as if to get a better look at me.

"You two, give us some privacy will you?" Draco said.

Crabbe and Goyle gathered up their things and made their way out of the room, waving hello as they went. When they were gone, Draco pulled the door closed and locked.

"So, 'hey, babe, what's up?' is that how I'm going to be greeted every time I visit you from now on?" I asked.

"Sorry, had my head in the books and all. I'll be sure not to greet you so impersonally next time," he said. He leaned down and kissed, gently pressing me up against the wall as he did, running his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you," I said when he finally let me catch my breath.

He took pulled me over to his bed and we both sat down.

"So is this visit for business or pleasure?" he asked.

"Business," I said.

"So I should stop trying to seduce you then?" he asked.

"Yes, for the moment if you would," I said.

Draco took his book and tossed it to floor and then gave me his undivided attention.

"I've been thinking about putting Mira in daycare so she can be around other children and be more socialized and whatnot," I said. "And I know daycares can be pretty shady sometimes and you don't know what those people are doing when you're not watching and the though of leaving Mira strangers terrifies me, but-."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Why not," Draco said.

I paused. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. She'd get better reading and writing and math skills in a daycare where they teach her all that stuff since we won't with her most of the time and you're right, it'd be a good opportunity for her to be with other children. I didn't grow up around other kids and I turned out to be an asshole," Draco said.

"So just like that and you're okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've actually thought about it before, but I didn't think you'd be into it considering the way you coddle her," Draco said.

I scoffed. "I do _not_ coddle Mira."

"Okay, sorry," he said. "I just meant to say that you are a bit overprotective of her is all, which is perfectly reasonable for someone like you."

"You mean an orphan?" I asked.

Draco sighed. "Yes. Also, you missed out on a lot there at the beginning and I get why you want to keep her close and not miss out on anything, but you won't be helping anyone if you shelter her like that."

I frowned at him and turned away.

"Oh, come on. What did I say?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're right," I said. "I thought for sure you'd talk me into not sending her."

"It's not that I'm not worried about what would happen if we sent her, but best case scenario says that this is a good thing," Draco said. He pulled me over and wrapped me up in his arms. I couldn't quite explain how Draco managed to feel so warm and smell so good and be so perfect every time he held me like this, but he did. "It's been practically easy so far. Now we have to do all the scary stuff."

"I don't want it to be scary anymore. I want Mira to be six months old again and I don't want anyone taking care of her but us like before," I said.

"We'd be doing her a disservice if we did that," Draco said. He kissed my forehead. "You should start looking into Daycare's on Monday."

I sighed, stretching out on Draco's bed, resting my head in his lap. "Why do you have to be in school? I don't want to make these decisions on my own."

"Well, you can go and have a look at them and then when I see you on Tuesday, we can decide which we like best," he said.

"Sounds like the only viable option," I said.

"And, I have a special surprise for you for next Saturday," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise will it?" he asked.

"I guess not," I said.

"Now are you done with your worrying?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"What else is it?" he asked.

"I don't like Andy very much," I said.

"Andy? What's wrong with Andy? She's great," Draco said.

"I know she is. I'd probably like her too if. . . Well. . ." I started.

"What?" he asked.

"She fancies you," I said.

"What?" Draco scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous," I said sitting up. "She definitely fancies you. She has since she met you. I was trying to not let it bother me, but it definitely bothers me."

"Well, so what if she fancies me? You're the only girl I fancy, Hannah Potter," he said giving me a kiss before flopping down to lay on his bed.

"I know that, but what if you end up, like giving her the wrong idea or something?" I asked.

". . . Elaborate," he said.

"Like what if she mistakes your friendship for something else and one day you walk into your room and she's just lying on your bed in all her naked glory," I said.

Draco laughed. "Oh, my god, Hannah. Are you jealous of me hanging out with some girl other than you?" I rolled my eyes. "Merlin you are!" Draco grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed with him. He laughed. "I never thought in a million years I'd see _you_ jealous. I mean, I definitely get jealous. I can't stand seeing you talk to other blokes, but you? Nothing fazes you."

"Oh, shut up," I said. "It's not a big deal."

Draco started to run his fingers through my hair, still as smug as ever.

"Hannah Lily Potter, you listen and you listen good now. I am never going to leave you. I would never in this lifetime even think of cheating on you. I went to hell and back to get you and now that I have you I ain't letting you go. You're stuck with me," he said. He rolled over on top of me and kissed me. "You got that?"

I nodded. "Got it."

"No, I don't think you," Draco said kissing me again. "What's happening on June 24th?"

"We're getting married," I said.

"And you know what that means?" he asked.

"I won't be obligated to testify against in you a court of law?" I asked.

Draco sat up and straddled and then reached out to tickle my sides. I laughed and tried to push his hands away, but alas he was stronger.

"You're such a comedian, Hannah," he said when finally stopped tickling me. "The correct answer is that you'll get to be _Missus_ Draco Lucius Malfoy, my wife, mine forever. And every night I'll get to come home to our beautiful daughter and any other children we may have in the far off distant future."

I laughed. We loved Mira to death, but if I were to find out tomorrow that I was pregnant again, we both might have heart attack.

"And I'll be coming home to you after you're done educating the next generation of leaders and saving the world with your wonderful potions. Now how does that sound?" Draco asked.

"Pretty damn wonderful," I said with a smile.

"Damn right," he said leaning back down to kiss my neck. "I'm not about to go ruin that perfect picture by messing about with that random girl, now am I?"

"You'd be a fool to," I said.

"And a fool I ain't. So just forget about Andy," Draco said continuing to kiss at my neck. My whole body shivered and tingle at the sensation of his lips against my skin and the warmth of his breath on my neck.

"Andy who?" I asked.

"That's what I like to hear," he said bringing his lips up to mine.

I was the fool. I knew it was normal to be jealous on occasion, like now, but how necessary was it? I didn't have to worry about Draco. We were finally at the point where we could both trust each other. We didn't need to lie or keep secrets. Everything was finally perfect, and from the way he was kissing me and running his hands up and down my thighs, I suspected he wasn't about to go and mess this up.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Draco and I both groaned in frustration.

"What?" he shouted at the door.

"Don't get huffy with me. You asked me to come and get you before dinner."

Draco dropped his head into my shoulder at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"I'd hurry up if I were you. Ginny's with me and you know how Weasleys don't like to be kept from their food for too long," Hermione said.

"Oh, shut up, Hermione," Ginny hissed at her. "Can we come in?"

Draco grabbed his wand from his bedside table and aimed it at the door. _"Alohamora. _Yes, come in."

He climbed off of me and I sat up as the door opened.

"Oh, Hannah. That explains a lot. He never locks his door," Hermione said.

"You want us to come back later? It looks like you two were busy," Ginny said cocking an eyebrow at us.

"No, it's fine. I just came by to talk to him about Mira," I said pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Sure, sure. And all I do is sit in your brother's room and talk to him about Quidditch," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "But I'm glad you two are enjoying your time together. I'm still itching for it to be next Saturday so we can go down to Hogsmeade already."

"Pining for my brother that badly are you?" I asked.

"Yes, and you can tell him I said that," she replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming with us to dinner, Hannah?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head. "I've gotta get home to my babe before Ron and Harry inevitably do something to traumatize her."

"Well, all right then," Ginny said.

"We'll be waiting in the common room, Draco while the two of you say your goodbyes," Hermione said. The girls waved goodbye and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Sure you have to leave? I could always make this a really quick dinner if you like," he said with a wink, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to get home to our daughter, and I'm sure Harry and Ron won't appreciate it if I take forever getting home because I decided to have an after dinner shag with you," I said. I gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said kissing me again. "Kiss Mira for me."

"I do every night," I said.

_[Chapter title credit to Jesse McCartney for the song "She's No You".]_


	7. I Wanna Come Home to You and Only You

_[A/N: This is for all my Romione shippers! I will go down with this ship!]_

Saturday morning I got up as usual getting Mira ready for her fun filled day of hanging out with her mommy and her two delightfully annoying uncles, but our morning routine was altered slightly when in the middle of putting some fresh clothes on her, Ron came into her room.

"Hannah, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course. What's up?" I asked as fought to pull a onesie over Mira's head. She was a rebel against clothes if I ever did see one.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently," he said slowly, "about Hermione and me."

"Uh-huh," I said finally getting over her head. Now I had to get her arms.

"And I _really _love her, like a lot and all that. And I know she loves me too," Ron said.

"You'd be correct," I said getting it over her arms and snapping it closed at the bottom.

"It's more than just the fact that I love her, I mean, it's all to do with how much I love her—how I think about her all of the time, and I miss her now that I don't see her every day and I wish I could see her every day and-."

"Ron, I don't mean to be rude," I said fighting to put socks on Mira, "but does this conversation have a point?"

". . . I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me," he said.

At that moment I decided Mira didn't really need to wear socks today and I didn't care if she ended up ripping her onesie open and taking off her diaper.

"You're going to propose to Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about doing it for ages now. Yesterday after we left the office, Harry even went with me to talk to her parents and get permission from her parents and all that," he said. "They said yes by the way. . ."

Ron marry Hermione? That had been the outcome we'd all been expecting since fourth year, it wasn't as if the idea was new to me. But Ron was actually here talking to me about it. This idea was about to be put into motion.

"Holy crap, Ron," I said.

"I know, right," he chuckled nervously.

"When are you planning on doing this?" I asked.

"Next Saturday. I told her instead of Hogsmeade we could go on a date to the library, the big one down at the Ministry. I knew she'd like that," Ron said.

"Of course she would," I said. I sniffled. There were actually tears in my eyes. I was actually getting emotional over this.

"You're not going to cry are you?" he asked.

"I know, I know. I know you guys aren't even engaged yet, but I'm already so happy for you," I said.

"Jeez, Hannah," he said walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"You've been my best friend since we were like six, Ron. And Hermione, well, she's wonderful isn't she? Obviously or you wouldn't be proposing would you," I said.

"Come on. I was expecting you to say 'took you long enough'. You weren't supposed to cry," he said.

"I know, I suck," I said wiping the tears from my face and letting out a lighthearted laugh. "But it's okay though. I'm really excited and happy for you."

"Thanks," he said. "Do you want to see her ring?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's not even a question, Ron," I said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny black box.

"It's not nearly as big as the one Draco got for you, but-."

"Draco is by nature an excessive person, Ron. Do not judge yourself by his standards," I said. I opened the box. There was a tiny gold ring in the center of which was a nicely sized sapphire and on either side there were two smaller light blue stones.

"That's her birthstone, sapphire in the middle. Apparently my birthstone is 'aquamarine' and all this time I've just thought it was a color, but that's what's on the two sides," he said. "It took me a long while to find someone who'd make this for me without charging me an arm and a leg. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Ron, she's going to love it," I said. "Not even Draco put so much thought into getting my ring."

"Good," he said confidently putting the ring back into his pocket. "But, you know, what should I do if. . ?"

"If what?" I asked.

"If she should happen to say no," Ron said.

"Well. . . It's unlikely that it'll happen, but if she does say no, it's probably got nothing to do with you because she does love you. It'll probably be just because she's not ready to get married yet and if that's the case just give her time, but I can feel it in my soul that she'll say yes," I said. "Don't worry."

Ron nodded. "Good. Good. Right."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I'm nervous now and I've still got a whole week before I do it," he said.

"I've never proposed to anyone, but as a girl who's been proposed to twice, I can guarantee you that you will be nervous," I said.

Ron nodded and let out a sigh. "I'm really gonna do this." He looked down to Mira. "I'm gonna propose to your godmother, Mira."

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" Mira cheered excitedly, flailing her legs and clapping her hands.

"All right," he said. "Thanks for listening."

I nodded. "I'm really, very happy for you."

"Yeah, I know," he said with a smile.

888

On Monday, I'd enlisted Kaitlin's help in finding a daycare for Mira since I didn't want to go on this quest alone. Tonks had given me a list of wizard friendly muggle daycares and also of just your run-of-the-mill magical daycares.

"Why do all wizards and witches who work in daycares so creepy?" Kaitlin asked.

The strictly magical daycares had turned out to be rather shady, not on purpose, mostly just because wizards in general tended to be a strange lot.

"And I was really counting on those. I can already hear Narcissa swearing at me for putting her in a daycare. I can just imagine the fit she'll have when she learns it'll be run by muggles," I said.

"Who cares? You never liked her anyway," Kaitlin said dismissively as we arrived at the next daycare. It was a muggle daycare called _Little Hands and Little Feet Learning Center_. Kaitlin opened the door for me to push Mira inside in her stroller. There was a woman waiting at the reception desk talking on the phone. She smiled at us and motioned for us to wait.

"It looks very nice," Kaitlin whispered to me.

"It does," I admitted.

The woman hung up the phone and walked around to the other side of the desk to greet us.

"You must be, Hannah Potter, right?" The woman asked shaking my hand. I nodded. "We got your owl just this morning. I'm Carol. Welcome to Little Hands. This must be Mira."

Mira was currently gazing around while chugging a sippy cup full of apple juice.

"Yep," I said.

Carol then turned to Kaitlin. "And are you _also_ mom?"

Kaitlin laughed. "Oh, no. I'm just fun auntie Kaitlin. But see, Hannah, they accept people from all walks of life."

"Nervous about leaving her in a daycare then?" Carol asked.

"Terrified would be more accurate," I said.

"Lots of new moms come in and are anxious about leaving their children with strangers, but sometimes it's necessary," Carol said. "If you don't mind me asking, is daddy in the picture?"

"Yeah, he's just away finishing his last year of school," I said.

"Oh, good. I'm always glad to hear that. Too many young single parents these days and too many of them just not caring. I'm happy to see some making an effort," Carol said. "Well, follow me, I'll show you around.

Carol took us around the daycare, showed us where Mira would take naps and play with blocks and eat lunch and where someone would change her diaper and gave us a daily itinerary of what she'd be doing all day. I even let Mira out of the stroller to run free with the other children and she practically forgot that I was there.

"It looks like someone approves of daycare," Kaitlin said.

"I know," I said with a sigh.

"You obviously don't have to make a decision right now. You can sleep on it and come back if Little Hands is the place for you," Carol said.

I looked over to Kaitlin. "What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful and Mira likes it," Kaitlin said.

"True, true," I said with a sigh. "I suppose I'll tell Draco all about it while I'm at Hogwarts tomorrow, but I expect you'll be seeing me again."

"We can't wait to hear from you and your daughter again Miss Potter," Carol said.

888

"I can't believe you're all worked up about a daycare when I've got a _real_ crisis on my hands," Ron said that evening after I'd put Mira to bed.

"What kind of crisis?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to go about asking her to marry me? I mean, what words am I supposed to use?" he asked.

"Ideally, saying 'will you marry me' works wonders," Harry said.

"I can't just ask her that out right though. And anyway, I've got Fred to compete with," Ron said.

"Just be yourself. That's why she loves you isn't it? Just tell her how you feel inside of your heart. Tell her about the tiny ball of light again," I said.

"No. I have to do something to really big show her I'm serious," Ron said. "How did Draco propose to you?"

"Rather uneventfully both times actually," I said. "The first time he just pulled the ring out of his sock drawer and asked me. The second time the three of us, Draco Mira and I, were sitting down at dinner and right while I was in the middle of wiping applesauce from Mira's face he pulls the ring out and sets it down on the table."

"How romantic," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Ignore Harry. All you have to do is think of what makes Hermione happy. I'm happy just being with Draco so him just asking me like that was enough. All you've got to do is figure out what makes her happiest and then expand upon it," I said.

"Expand upon it. . . Well, she likes books," Ron said.

"That's a start," I said.

"Hmm. . ." Ron said getting to his feet and going upstairs.

"Speaking of engagements, how's wedding things going?" Harry asked.

"Has the dusty pile of bridal magazines not given you a clue?" I asked motioning to the stack of magazines on the table. "I'm rubbish at all this. And all of this would just be made so much easier if I could just find a _place _to get married."

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Not outside," I said.

"You've something against outdoor weddings?" Harry asked.

"Yes, like the general idea of being outside all exposed to the elements and whatnot. What if it rains suddenly or if it's really windy. And I don't want my dress dragging on the ground outside," I said. "And it has to be a place that Narcissa won't glare at me too badly for."

"I thought you two were getting on well," Harry said.

"As well as we can, but she is still Narcissa Malfoy and she is still going to be my mother-in-law," I said.

"Hmm. . . You know, I've got a really far out idea," Harry said. "I am going to find a location for you."

"Whatever," I said.

"Seriously. Just you wait. By the end of the week I'm going to blow your mind," Harry said.

"I look forward to this," I said.

_[Chapter title credit to Jagged Edge for their song "Let's Get Married"]_


	8. Nothing That I Wouldn't Do

_[A/N: So the song for this chapter is incredible and if you don't listen to Adele then I have no idea what you're doing with your life. Anyway, still taking requests for writing. Like, if you have a specific song you want me to write a chapter around or something. Since this is a Romione-centric I've decided I want to write one for Harry and Ginny as well so, any ideas on what to do with that one would be appreciated.]_

_[A/N II: I think this may be my favorite chapter I've ever written for this story you guys. Reviews would be much appreciated for this one.]_

Enrolling Mira in daycare proved to be easy enough, but I knew come Monday when I dropped her off for the first time I was going to have a hard time.

The rest of the week passed quickly enough, and when Friday night rolled around I could feel my whole body shriveling up from stress and anxiety.

"My hand hurts," Ron said.

He'd spent every spare moment this whole week writing in this journal. Whenever we asked him what it was for he only told us that it was for Hermione.

"What are you even writing?" I asked.

"It's-."

"Yes, we know, it's for Hermione," Harry said, "but what are you writing in there for her?"

Ron shrugged. "Just stuff."

"Just tell us," I said.

He shook his head. "You can know after she does."

"Well then stop complaining about your hand hurting," Harry said.

Just then the door opened and to our surprise Ginny, Draco and Hermione walked.

"Ah!" Ron squealed, packing up his things and running upstairs.

". . . That's. . . That's not normal even by Ron's standards," Hermione said. "Is he all right?"

"Only for the moment," I said as Draco walked over to kiss me on the cheek. "What are you all doing here anyway."

"McGonagall threw us out as it happens, which is weird because only Draco and Hermione have actual school leaving privileges so I don't know why I'm allowed to leave," Ginny said.

"I doubt it has anything to do with the fact that Harry's your boyfriend and that he's her favorite," I said.

"How about we not look a gift horse in the mouth and you shut up?" Harry asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Ron walked back into the kitchen, short of breath.

"Hi," he said to Hermione.

"Hi. Why are you being extra weird today?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. . . No reason," he said dismissively.

"No, that's not suspicious at all," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Ron walked over to me and leaned down to me.

"I put Hermione's ring and her book in your room," he whispered in my ear.

"Where?" I asked.

"The top drawer of your dresser," he said.

". . . My underwear drawer?" I asked no longer whispering.

"I don't mean to interrupt your private conversation, but I feel I should probably interject when the subject of my best friend's underwear drawer comes up," Hermione said.

"I second that," Draco said.

Ron glared at me.

"Sorry," I said. I cleared my throat. "Forget I said anything. New subject."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said suddenly remembering something, "do you remember when I said I'd find you a wedding venue?"

"No," Draco said.

"I do," I said.

"Leeds Castle or Castle Howard," Harry said.

". . . I never actually considered either of them since they're big, muggle tourist traps," I said. "And Castle Howard is far as fuck away."

"But Leeds Castle is really nice," Hermione said. "I've been there before. I think it might be perfect for you."

"It says on its website that it's the loveliest castle in the world," Harry said.

"Website, those are those things you find on the interweb right?" Ron asked.

"Aw, you're so cute when you try to speak Muggle," Hermione said with a smile.

"It is lovely," I said. "And it's probably big enough as well."

"Well, we don't have training on Monday this week so me, you and Ron are going to have a look at it. I've already set it up," Harry said.

"You are a magnificent human being, Harry Potter," I said.

"I know," he replied.

888

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to propose to her?" Draco asked as we were getting into bed that evening.

"It's kind of a secret obviously," I said. "Even I don't know exactly what he's up to."

"Did he have to put it all in your underwear drawer?" Draco asked with a sigh collapsing on to the bed.

"It's not like he knew it was my underwear drawer," I said.

"Hello!" I heard someone shouting downstairs. "You should've leave your doors unlocked. It invites thieves in!"

"Is that Tonks?" I asked climbing off the bed. I opened my bedroom door and looked down the hall to see Ron standing at the top of the stairs.

"Tonks?" he asked.

"Going to bed already?" she asked climbing the stairs.

"We've got stuff to do tomorrow," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Mira, obviously," she said.

"What do you mean you're here for Mira?" I asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Tonks and Remus are going to take Teddy to the zoo tomorrow, and wanted us to bring Mira along but since I had already had plans for us, they offered to just take her themselves, and she said she'd come to get her tonight so they didn't have to get up before sunrise to get her," Draco said.

"When did this conversation happen?" I asked.

"I was at Hogwarts today," Tonks said.

"Right. . ." I said. "Well, I haven't packed her anything."

"Don't worry, I'll do it," Draco said going into Mira's room.

"Did you find a daycare?" Tonks asked.

I nodded. "The one you have Teddy in looked-."

"Kind of shady? I know, but they're actually really good people. Besides, what Teddy being a metamorphagus and all couldn't exactly leave him to hang out with Muggles," Tonks said.

"Yeah, that might be suspicious," Ron agreed.

"Oh, Tonks, thought I heard you," Harry said coming out of his room.

"Are Ginny and Hermione here as well? I thought I saw their coats downstairs," Tonks said.

"Yeah," Hermione said peeking her head out of her room. "You'll excuse me for not coming out to say hello. I just go out the shower."

"Ah. I wondered why Ron was just out here creeping the hallway when she got here," I said.

"And Ginny's been asleep for like half an hour," Harry said.

"That's because she spent all afternoon on the pitch. You'd think she was running a dictatorship instead of a Quidditch team," Draco said handing Tonks a bag for Mira.

"She learns from the best evidently," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I was a good captain," Harry said.

"That does not mean you weren't psychotic," Ron said.

888

"Are your eyes still closed?" Draco asked once we'd apparated to wherever this secret destination was.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said putting his hands on my shoulders and turning me around. "Now where do you think we are?"

"I honestly have no clue," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing in front of a large, Tudor style house.

I turned to Draco. "What is this place?"

"It's five bedrooms, two and a half baths. It has a library, a study, and a sunroom round the back. It's also got a two car garage, but I doubt we'll make good use of that," Draco said.

"Wait, we?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's ours, I mean, if you want it anyway," he said.

"You mean to, like, live in?" I asked.

"Yes, unless you don't like it," he said.

"It's. . . I don't even. . ." I started.

"Relax," he said.

"How did you even find this place?" I asked.

"Well look around. Don't you recognize where we are?" he asked.

I looked around. The area was definitely familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Draco pointed down the road. I turned around and looked. A short ways down, the houses ended and the road led into a forest. Just before the forest was a sign that read "Now Leaving Godric's Hollow."

"You found us a house. . . In Godric's Hollow?" I asked. "Are you kidding?"

"Well this is a house I found and it is in Godric's Hollow. . . So the answer to that is no," he said.

"I think I need to sit down," I said walking over to the front steps. I sat down and Draco joined me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do you even know how incredible you are?" I asked. He laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know," he said putting an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"It has five bedrooms _and_ a library?" I asked. Draco nodded.

"And the bathrooms are huge," Draco said. "There's one in the master bathroom so we don't have to share like we do now, which will be nice when our kids are old and gross and don't know how to clean up after themselves."

I chuckled. "Which brings up an interesting thought—how many kids do you even want?"

"Um. . . Less seven," Draco said. I laughed. "I dunno actually. And you once told me you want enough kids to start a band."

"That was a joke," I said.

"You were raised with the Weasley's. I just had to be sure," he said. "So, do you like it?"

"I haven't even been inside and I already love it," I said. "But I have a question, a serious question."

"Ask away," he said.

"How can we afford this house?" I asked.

Draco laughed. "I knew you might ask that."

"And?" I asked. "You didn't kill the previous occupants did you?"

"Damn, and I was going to surprise you," he said. I rolled my eyes. "It's wedding gift from my parents. The only one we're going to get from them. So after we're married, we can move in here."

"I think I like your parents a little more every day," I said.

"Me too," Draco replied. I chuckled.

"Everything is kind of working out isn't it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, we have a house and we almost have a wedding venue and we have a date set and on dark wizards have recruited you into service or tried to kill me. It's starting to feel like we might actually get married this time instead of just talking about it," I said.

"You're right," Draco said. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified," I said. "But I am excited."

**Hermione POV**

"We can go do something else if you're bored," I insisted. Of course Ron would bring me to the biggest library accessible to wizards as a date. It'd been the sort of thing I dreamed about. We'd been walking around it for nearly two hours now and I could tell he was starting to get bored. I couldn't count the number of times I'd dragged him with me to the library at Hogwarts and he'd fallen asleep while I was reading. He didn't take an interest in this sort of thing, but I admired that he tried. Ron always tried. Sometimes he mucked things up a bit, but he always managed to somehow be completely adorable in the process.

"No, we can stay as long as you like," he insisted. "I'll wait until you've read every book if that's what makes you happy."

I smiled at him and looked down to the book in my hand. He would say me something like that. He always talked to me like that when it was just the two of us. I couldn't understand why we weren't as considerate of each other while people were watching.

"Really, let's go somewhere else. I know you're bored. We could go to Hogsmeade if you like," I suggested.

Ron sighed, looking rather nervous now, he reached into his side bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift.

"Here," he said.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Your birthday," he said.

"My birthday was last week and you got me something already," I said.

Ron shrugged. "Then this is a gift just because it's Saturday."

I sat my book aside and picked up the gift from the table. It was obviously a book. I unwrapped it to reveal a very nice red leather journal.

"Wow, this is really lovely, Ron," I said. "Thank you."

"Open it is," he said.

I did as he asked and opened to the first page. He'd written something.

"'I read once that the ancient Egyptians had fifty words for sand and the Eskimos had a hundred words for snow. I wish I had a thousand words for love, but all that comes to mind is the way you move against me while you sleep and there are no words for that'. . . Ron that's so sweet," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't write. I mean, I wrote it in the book, but I didn't make it up. I'm not really good with words and all that," Ron said looking down at his feet. "Go on then, keep reading."

I turned the page and I found another quote that I recognized.

"'And yet I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare.' Shakespeare," I said. I turned the page again. "'I want the dead lovers of the world to hear our laughter and grow sad. I want a breath of our passion to stir their dust into consciousness, to wake their ashes in pain.' Oscar Wilde." I turned the page again, "'It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live', Elton John."

"And there's more," he said.

There were lots more. There were quotes from books and songs and poems and movies that I didn't even know Ron knew existed, but they were all there filling every page in the journal, all written by hand.

"What is all this, Ron?" I asked. I felt myself getting teary eyed. I didn't understand why he was saying all of this.

"Come on, you're almost at the last page," he said.

I turned the page again and found yet another quote.

"'I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong'. I love this song," I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"There's one more," he said, turning the page again.

My eyes flashed over the quote and my vision blurred into tears. I started to sob. Now I got. Now I understood.

"Here, let me read it for you," he said taking the journal from my hands. He slid out of his chair onto his knees in front of me. "It says, Hermione, 'I have nothing left, nothing to give you. I have no pride, no dignity. No money. I don't even know how we'll make a living, but. . . I promise I'll love you the rest of your life'."

He closed the journal and sat it on the table and reached into his pocket and pulled a small box. He flipped it open. I barely even glanced at the ring before I dissolved into tears.

"Ron," I started.

"Come on, now, Hermione. I know you're an overachiever and all, but I didn't work this hard to get to this point for you to just go and answer before I've even asked you anything," Ron said.

I actually managed a laugh. I forgot that despite the tears I was actually very happy.

Ron cleared his throat and held out the ring to me. "Will you marry me, Hermione Jean Granger?"

In my mind, I'd always imagined that I was going to be perfectly composed when I got engaged. I wasn't going to be a hot mess of tears and I was going to be able to form coherent sentences and be the epitome of a cool cucumber. But I'd underestimated Ron. Completely and utterly underestimated how well he knew me, maybe even how much he loved me—so much so that he couldn't find the words he wanted to use himself and that he filled an entire book with words that other's had used and somehow that still wasn't enough for him.

Blubbering like a whale, throat swollen and sore from crying I nodded my head repeatedly like an idiot and painfully managed out the word "Yes."

He popped the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. I then slid out of the chair to join him on the floor and tossed my arms around him. I buried my face in his shoulder and continued to cry.

"I didn't expect you to take it so well," Ron said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

"I love you too, Ron," I said.

_[Chapter title credit to Adele for the song "Make You Feel My Love" Also, the last quote I used is from the movie Tombstone which is amazing and you should watch it. Cowboys and gun fights and awesomeness.]_


	9. Tonight Love Infects World Wide

Draco and I walked back into the house, finding Harry and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table engaged in a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Aren't you both terrible at this game?" I asked them as I shut the door.

"Yeah, but that means we both stand a chance at actually winning," Harry said.

"Where've you two been all day?" Ginny asked.

"Can I tell them? Can I tell them? Can I tell them?" I asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"So and I Draco and I have a house," I said.

"A house of your very own? That's wonderful," Ginny said.

"Yep, it's a wedding gift from his parents so we're not actually moving until July, but still, it's exciting," I said. "And I haven't even told you the best part of it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's in Godric's Hollow," I said.

"You got my sister a house in Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked.

"Sure did," Draco said.

"Somebody's getting laid tonight," Ginny said in a loud whisper.

"Seriously, Gin?" Harry asked.

"What, I was talking about you," she said with a wink.

"Great, now this kitchen is uncomfortable for everyone to be in," I said. "Also, I'm guessing Ron isn't back yet. I thought he'd be here already."

"Me too! The anticipation is killing me!" Harry said.

"What is actually going on? He's been talking like that all day and won't tell me what Ron is up to," Ginny said.

"It's surprise!" I said. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," Harry said.

"Draco, do you know what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'd tell you, but Hannah would probably hit me," Draco said.

"Damn it all," Ginny said.

But then, to our delight, the door opened. Ron walked inside carrying Hermione on his back. She was smiling, but also looked completely tired and her eyes were all puffy like she'd been crying.

"What exactly is going on? Harry has been being cryptic all day and I don't know what's going on," Ginny said.

"Come here, Ginny, look," Hermione said holding out her hand.

Ginny must've spotted the ring, because she bolted up from the table and dashed over to Hermione.

"Oh, my God! You're getting married?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Ron said.

"Oh! I'm so excited for you!" Ginny said forcing them into a hug. "Why aren't you being more excited? This is exciting!"

"Well, I was crying a lot before, and you know how sometimes if you cry too much you'll make yourself sick. . ." Hermione started.

"Aw, you poor thing," I said with a chuckle. "Here, I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks," she said climbing down from Ron's back.

"Did you tell mum yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we stopped by there," Ron said as they sat down at the table. "She wants us all to stop by for dinner actually."

"Of course she does," Ginny said. "And she's going to invite everyone because she's so excited because no one actually thought Ron would be able to find and _keep_ a girlfriend, never mind convincing one to marry him."

"Do you have to be so mean?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"But why?" he asked.

". . . Because I'm your little sister," she said, as if this were the obvious answer.

"I see no correlation between being mean and you being his younger sister," Draco said.

"That's because you're an only child," I said as a put a kettle on the stove for Hermione.

"Right. That's how our relationships work—Ron protects me from all the bad people in the world and also tries convince me that he knows what's best for me and I repay him by making out with his best friend and saying mean things to him," Ginny said.

"I did the opposite, I'm marrying someone Harry hated while at the same being as sweet and adorable as I possibly can," I said.

"I don't understand," Draco said.

"I don't either," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Somehow I feel like we've gotten off topic," Ginny said.

"Right. . . Didn't something eventful happen today that we're supposed to be talking about?" I asked.

"I dunno. . . Your hair is in a ponytail today. Is that supposed to be eventful?" Ginny asked.

"Not really. . ." I said. "I can't place my finger on it?"

"Do you know what it was, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

She didn't answer.

"Hermione?" I asked turning round to her.

"She's fallen asleep," Ron said. Her head was down on the table, resting on head on her arms which were folded up on the table.

"Seriously?" I asked turning the stove off.

"I think you're underestimating exactly how much she was crying," Ron said.

"Apparently," Harry said.

"So what'd you do to make cry so much?" Ginny asked.

Ron reached into his bag and pulled out the red journal he'd been writing in for ages. He slid it across the table and Ginny picked it up off the table. I stood behind her as she flipped through all of the pages.

"Ron, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life," Ginny said.

"I know, right? Can you marry me too, Ron?" I asked.

"Hey!" Draco said, offended.

"Well, maybe if you filled a whole journal with beautiful words about how much you loved me, I wouldn't want to marry Ron instead of you," I said.

"Come on, he didn't even write this stuff himself. These are just words he stole from other people," Harry said.

"That's because I couldn't think of the words myself, so I had to use other people's words and I filled an entire book and even that's not enough," Ron said.

"Awww," Ginny and I said in unison.

"I can't believe you both just bought that load of waffle," Draco said.

"I happen to like waffles quite a lot, thank you very much," I said.

"Thanks for this, Ron. We will never be able to meet their expectations ever again," Harry said.

"You're welcome. That was my aim," he said.

888

When the six of us arrived at the Burrow that evening, everyone and their mother was in attendance. I hadn't seen the Burrow this crammed with people since the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

It was nice to dodge all the questions about my own wedding now that all of the attention had shifted on to Ron and Hermione. They were both trapped in the kitchen while the entire Weasley clan questioned and harassed them.

I managed to sit in the living room where I finally got my first look at Dartanian.

"Ginger's are the best ever, you know?" I said to Emily as she cradled him sleeping in her arms.

"Blondes are fun too. Your husband's a blond. So is your daughter," Emily said.

"You're right," I said.

"We should totally trade," Emily said.

"No, I couldn't give up my little marauder," I said motioning to Mira across the room. Tonks and Remus had brought her over and she had currently ensnared Harry in an exhausting game of peek-a-boo that he seemed to desperately want to end.

"You know, Hannah, you never struck me as the maternal sort," Emily said. "You always seemed too. . . Too self-involved to take care of another person."

"Yeah, I can understand that," I said. "But, you're like a natural born mother aren't you?"

"Not even remotely," Emily said. "Fred though, he's gifted."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's full of surprises," I said.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Emily replied. "But I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. Although, I do have one question."

"Yes," I said.

"How do you keep your arms from getting tired? I have been holding him forever," Emily said.

"I laid her down most of the time when she was first born. Now she's old enough to walk and she doesn't like being held so much which she'll regret later," I said.

"Indeed. I never want to walk anywhere. I loved it when Fred carried me around, but then he knocked me up and I grew to be the size of a small whale so that stopped," Emily said.

"You were not the size of a whale," I said.

"You're right. I said a _small_ whale," Emily said. I rolled my eyes. She leaned close to me and quieted her voice. "But you know what I am looking forward to?"

"What?" I asked.

"I cannot wait to see Fleur get all fat," Emily said.

I laughed. "That will be worth seeing."

Mira seemed have gotten tired of playing with Harry and ran over to me. She climbed up on the couch and laid her head in my lap and rubbing her eyes.

"I just bet you're tired. I'd have had you in bed hours ago if we were home," I said running my fingers through her hair. "I'm going to have to fight you into bed tomorrow night because of this."

"I can't wait until this guy gets on a schedule. I do not enjoy waking up at three in the morning," Emily said. "Speaking of it, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go grab Fred and drag him home so I can get some sleep before Dartanian decides that sleep is for the weak. I'll see you around."

Emily stood and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. In her place, Draco walked out and sat down next to me.

"Hello, darling," he said kissing my cheek and then putting his arm around my shoulder.

"How's it going in there?" I asked.

"Oh, you know how it all goes, 'when are you getting married' and 'what kind of dress are you wearing, Hermione' and all that nonsense," he said. "Everything they'll be asking us again in a week, some of it we actually need to make decisions on."

"We know when. We almost have a where too," I said. "It's all coming into place just fine. No worries. People will get off our asses about it soon."

"No they won't. They'll nag us about it until the day we get married," Draco said. "I think we should elope."

"And then your mother and Mrs. Weasley would kill us," I laughed. "Besides, I want a real wedding. I didn't want it to be quite as big as it's going to be, but I'm willing to bend on that aspect at your parents request that your extended family be invited."

"You could invite your extended family," Draco said.

"I don't have any extended family, Draco. I have Harry and the Dursleys," I said.

"Right. For some reason I keep forgetting that," he said.

"Probably the large amount of people I surround myself with that I often refer to as my family," I said.

"Yeah, that'd be it," he said leaning over and giving me a kiss. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to invite any of my extended family. I've barely met any of them. The ones I have met I don't like very much. I don't think my dad likes them very much either. I don't know why he's invited them."

"Reputation, dear," I said.

"But I know they won't like you," Draco said.

"Everyone likes me," I said.

"You and I both know that's not true, and my family especially doesn't like you," Draco said. "And my dad's family especially won't like you. Voldemort supporters and all that."

"Why would they come to your wedding if they support Voldemort and you're marrying me who obviously does not?" I asked.

"So they can be haters—or try to talk me out of it," he said. "Or both. But I do know that they won't like you just because you're the one who helped destroy their ideal pureblood world by killing Voldemort. Also you're a half-blood so they won't like that either. Also you're a ginger and they strongly believe that gingers don't have souls."

"You're making that last bit up," I said.

"Does not matter," he said. "But it's okay, because I love you—even if you are a dark wizard killing, half-blood ginger."

"Thank you so much for that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, yes. While we're on the subject of my family I do have on itsy bitsy, teeny tiny favor to ask of you. You won't like it, you'll want to say no, but remember that I love you," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please take my father with you to see Leeds Castle on Monday," Draco said. I groaned. "I know, the last thing you want to do is go trotting about the city him-."

"Draco, I would rather slide naked down a banister covered in razors blades, land in a pool of lemon juice and then have someone cover me in salt than take your father with us," I said.

"I know that since Voldemort is dead he's at the top of your list of least favorite people, but please, do this for me. We're hardly making any decisions at all about any of this and when we do decide things I have to hear about how they wish they could be more involved," Draco said.

I looked down at Mira who was now asleep and then back up at Draco.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"No, but it would be nice if you did," he said. "You guys don't have to like each other, but you do have to accept that you're going to be in-laws one day and this is a step toward civility. You get on with my mum fine when the occasion calls for it."

"Your mother didn't try to have me executed when I was 15-years-old, Draco," I said. "I'm sorry if I still harbor some animosity towards your father for it."

"You make a fair point, but he's changed. So have you. He's going to be your father-in-law. Please try to move past it. For me?" he asked.

I sighed. "Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you, dear," he said.

"You're just lucky that I remember how hard it was to get Sirius to call you something other than 'The Malfoy Boy' and say awful things about you and how much I just wanted him to accept you and that you now have to do the same," I said. "But remember—Sirius didn't try to kill you."

"That we know of," Draco said.

"Yeah. He was pretty angry when I got pregnant. He definitely could've killed you then—but still, you owe me," I said.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," he said reaching down to brush Mira's hair from her face. "They keep bugging me about her at school?"

"Do they?" I asked. He nodded.

"They're always like 'when's Hannah bringing the baby up to the school' and whatnot. A lot of people at school have never seen her before as it turns out," Draco said. "Although I did keep her under lock and key. She never saw much of Hogwarts except for Gryffindor Tower, the Slytherin Dungeons, and your room. It wasn't really safe to tote her about like that."

"Well, I'll bring her up for the Quidditch game in October," I said.

"Hmm, maybe not. Blaise says there'll be a lot of reporters there for _The Prophet_ taking photographs and doing interviews for some huge exposé on Hogwarts after the war," Draco said. "I reckon they'll have a field day seeing you there, and an even bigger one if they see Mira."

I shrugged. "As much as I don't want to deal with all that, I think you should see your daughter more than once a month and if I have to bring her to a Quidditch game then so be it. Besides, I probably won't even keep her outside for long because of the cold and the high probability of rain."

"Well, it's up to you my dear," he said. "But in the mean time, we should probably get her home and into bed. I'll get her up in the morning so that when you put her to bed tomorrow she's not a monster."

"You're a sweetheart," I said.

"Oh, wow. I'd almost forgotten what it feels like to breathe air," Hermione said as she and Ron finally escaped from the kitchen.

"I didn't know my mother could hold a hug for that long," Ron said. "Anyway, Harry, come here."

Ron plopped down on the couch next to me and Hermione took a seat on his lap. Harry walked over and sat on the coffee table across from us.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Harry, Hannah, we have something really important to ask you guys," Ron said.

"And it's going to be slightly unorthodox," Hermione said.

"Go for it," I said.

"Hannah I want you to be my best man," Ron said.

"And you to be my maid of honor, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry and I exchanged glances.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I know, completely weird right, but it kind of makes sense," Hermione said. "After all, Hannah, you and Ron have been best friends for ages, and no offense, but Harry in the grand scheme of things, Harry's always been a more dependable friend than you."

"Just because you say 'no offense', does not mean it's not offensive," I said. "However, your argument is valid."

"So you'll do it then?" Ron asked.

"I guess so. I mean, it's not like I can say no to you guys," Harry said.

"And you won't have to wear anything weird like that. Hannah will wear a bridesmaid gown and you'll wear a regular tuxedo. You'll just sort of switch places in regards to where you'll be standing basically," Hermione said.

"And Hannah gets to give my speech—nothing embarrassing," he said.

"Oh, Ron, that request is just out of the question," I said shaking my head. "I already know. I'll start it off with a little anecdote about how when we were nine and we running through the woods that night and you wet yourself when-."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. . . Some stories should be left untold," he said. "And I did not wet myself."

"Sure you didn't," I said.

_[Chapter title credit to Beat Crusaders for their song "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight."]_


	10. You'll Always Be Happy By My Side

_[A/N: NaNoWriMo has begun and I'm going to be so busy this month on top of it because I have two papers due this month that I have to write as well. Please don't maim me if this is the only time I update this month. Please remember that I love you.]_

"Draco, it was awful," I said. Yesterday I had, as Draco requested, taken Lucius with us to look at Leeds castle. Today, I was eating lunch with Draco at Hogwarts in my old room after class that day to give him a play-by-play of what happened.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"Everything was fine at first. We didn't have any troubles when we first got there. I was explaining how many people we were going to have and the date we wanted all that, and as it turns out, the owner and most of the staff are wizards so everything was fine. The trouble starts when we go for the tour," I said.

"Oh, geez," Draco said, almost with a laugh.

"It's one thing to have high standards and I would expect that sort of thing from your family, but oh, my God, Draco," I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you," he said.

"Draco, he told the owner that it was dirty. And Ron said that he thought it was lovely. So of course your dad replied 'of course _you_ would think so'. I thought Ron was going to hit him," I said. Draco snorted. "It's not funny, Draco. I thought even your father was past making jokes about Ron's family."

"Hannah, I'm sorry," he said. "What else happened?"

I groaned. "Every condescending thing you can think of, he said it. Every single thing."

"Oh, Hannah. I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not going to make you do anything else with my parents if you don't want to."

"Thank you," I said. "But there is some good news."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I loved it. Ignoring every single bad thing your father said about it, I loved it. I really did," I said. I picked up my bag from the floor and pulled out a folder with pictures and information on the castle and handed it to him.

"It all looks lovely," he said. "Pretty big too."

"It is," I said.

"So. . ." he started.

"So. . ." I replied, smiling at him.

"I take it from your inability to contain your excitement that this is the place you want to get married," he said.

"Yes! I know I shouldn't be so excited about it because it's the only place we've looked at, but I love it," I said.

"And I'm sure it makes you feel extra good about it because my dad hates it," Draco said.

"I don't want it to effect my decision, but it does, but only a little," I replied. "Draco, I really, really, really, really-."

"All right, Hannah, I get it. And I trust your judgment so if you think this is the place then this is the place," he said.

"But I want you to see it too," I said. "Oh, how about this! I'll have to go there in like an hour to put down the deposit for it. You could come with me. I'll Professor McGonagall to let you go free from here. And then you could pick Mira up from daycare with and I'll have you back at Hogwarts before dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," he said kissing my forehead. "Looking forward to it."

888

McGonagall agreed to let Draco go, and after showing him the castle and putting the deposit down, I took him to the daycare to pick up Mira.

It was pouring outside, and I was delighted to get inside.

"This looks like a nice place," Draco said shaking the water from his hands. "Good job."

"Thanks," I said walking up to the front desk. Carol smiled up at me.

"Hannah, you're here early," she said.

"I know. Special occasion," I said motioning to Draco.

"Is this daddy?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said extending his hands out to shake Carol's.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said. "Your fiancé is lovely. And so is your daughter. Mira is turning out to be very bright. She's just been picking up words like crazy."

"Oh, she can say more than just 'Ron' now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she has learned a few new words," I said. "Ready to see her?" Draco nodded. I took his hand and led him to the back. We walked into the back room where there were still many children running around playing, waiting for their parents to pick them up.

Mira was sitting in the toy area laughing with a little boy as they played with blocks.

"Oh, hello, Hannah." Mira's teacher, Nadine walked over to me, smiling. She was younger, though obviously older than I was. "You're not usually here for another half hour or so, I haven't even started getting Mira ready to go yet."

"It's all right. I was able to get away a little earlier than usual today. I have a surprise for her," I said.

"You've brought dad along, I assume?" Nadine asked. Draco nodded. "She's the spitting image of you. I could tell immediately. I'm Mira's teacher, Nadine."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy," he said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure," she said. "Let me just go wrangle up her things. You can wrangle her up if you'd like."

"Yeah," I said. Nadine walked off to gather up Mira's things and I walked over to where she was playing. "Hello, darling."

She looked up from her blocks and smiled.

"Hi, mama," she cooed.

"Aw, that is just incredible," Draco said.

Mira got to her feet and walked over to Draco who immediately took her into his arms.

"Dada," she said laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Oh, goodness. I have to restrain myself from squealing like a little girl," he said. I laughed. "I am never letting you stay with Tonks and Remus for the weekend while I'm home."

888

"I hate for you to leave," I said as I started getting dinner ready. I was attempting spaghetti again, hopefully I wouldn't overcook it again. Mira was in her high chair playing with toys, while Draco stood at the stove with me, his hands wrapped around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I hate to leave too, but I have to do this thing called get my education. I'm not as naturally brilliant as you after all," he said.

"Stupid school," I said. Draco kissed my cheek and then down to my neck. "Hey, stop it. I'm trying cook here."

"What's it matter? You're going to muck it up anyway. At least if I distract you, you'll have an excuse," Draco said.

"I should be offended, but you're doing too good a job at distracting me," I said.

He kissed my cheek again. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know, I love you too," I said. "I have some bad news."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I probably won't see you at all in November," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, they're doing some kind of special training for the interns that will help us connect our particular disciplines with others," I said. "I'm going to be spending Tuesdays learning more about Alchemy, which I needed to do anyway. And then I'll be taking an ethics course on Saturday."

"Saturday? They're taking you away on Saturday?" he asked. I nodded. "So you won't even be at my Quidditch match next month?"

"Correct," I said.

"That sucks," Draco said running his fingers through my hair. "It more than sucks actually. An entire month without seeing you. I don't think I can survive."

"You'll be fine," I promised him. I turned around gave him a quick kiss and then turned back to the stove.

"This that pasta's about done," he said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You know how I usually check?" I asked. "You know how they say that if you toss a noodle against the wall and if it sticks then it's not done?"

Draco shook his head. "That's wrong."

"It is?" I asked.

He nodded. "It sticks when it's finished cooking."

"Huh. . . That might explain a few things," I said.

"What would you do without me?" he asked.

"Continue to make mushy spaghetti," I said.

"I'll drain this for you," he said turning the stove off. He gave me a kiss and then pulled the pot off the stove and took the pot over to the sink. As I stood there, watching him drain the spaghetti, a smile crept over my face. He was my fiancé and he could cook, and he got giddy whenever his daughter learned a new word, and he missed me when I wasn't around, and he was so supportive of me pursuing what was possibly one of the most boring jobs ever. I loved him liked crazy. I couldn't wait to be his wife.

He brought the pot back over to the stove and mixed the sauce in with pasta in the pot.

"Tahdah," he said. "All done."

"Super," I said. "Now I have to set Mira's aside and chop it up into tiny bits and pray she actually uses her spoon instead of her fingers."

"Wishful thinking, dear," he said walking over and kissing Mira's forehead causing her to giggle, but immediately return to playing with her toys.

Draco turned back to me, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I have to go now," he said resting his hand on my cheek.

I sighed resting my head on his hand.

"I know," I said. "I'll miss you until next Tuesday."

"I really hate having to wait a week to see you," he said. "I wish I could stay longer, but I've got potions tutoring—something Hermione shanghaied me into."

"Always making you do good," I said.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

Draco snaked his fingers through my hair, and pulled me closer. He kissed me, wrapping his free hand around my waist, holding me close. I slung my arms around his neck and let the kiss endure for as long as I could manage.

The door opened and Harry and Ron walked inside.

"Just what I need to see when I get home, some blonde guy, snogging my sister at the kitchen table," Harry said.

Draco broke away from me, running his fingers through my hair again.

"I was just going actually. Had some business to attend to, but now I've got to get going," he said. He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you," I said.

Draco walked over to Mira and kissed her goodbye and then left.

"What was Draco doing here?" Ron asked, poking at the spaghetti in the pot.

"We put the deposit down on Leeds Castle and he came with me," I said.

"Ah, so there's actually going to be a wedding. Good for you," Ron said making a plate of food. "I'll make Mira's plate to show my excitement for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"Have you done any wedding planning Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he said proudly cutting up Mira's spaghetti into bits.

"Shut up. No you haven't. You haven't even been engaged for a week," I said.

"I have. Date is set for December 9th of next year and we've booked Hermione's parents' church for the ceremony," he said.

My jaw dropped.

"He did in a weekend what it took you almost five months to do," Harry said as he made himself a plate of spaghetti.

"Shut up," I said.

"Hey, this spaghetti tastes different," Ron said sitting down with his food.

"You're right," Harry said. "It's like, actually good."

"What's different?" Ron asked.

". . . The pasta actually has texture. I think she finally realized everyone in this house, including her own child has teeth and that we don't eat mush anymore," Harry said.

"Draco made it actually," I said.

"That explains it," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes. "So rude."

_[Chapter title credit to Train for their song "Marry Me".]_


	11. Hurt So Good

"There are too many boxes," I complained down to Tyler who was standing at the bottom of the ladder. He laughed.

"There's not that many," he said dismissively.

"You are not the one standing on the ladder in heels," I said.

"Well, why are you wearing heels?" he asked.

"I was not expecting to climb a ladder today, Tyler," I said. "Now tell me again what the name on the box is."

"I'm looking for a box belonging to Regulus Moonshine," he said.

"_The _Regulus Moonshine? The one who invented the potion that suppressed hag's appetite for human flesh?" I asked.

"My, aren't you knowledgeable," he said as I looked through the boxes.

"Maybe you didn't know this, but potions is more of a way of life for me," I said. "I don't memorize song lyrics and Quidditch stats like some people do. I memorize potions and their inventors."

I pulled the rolling ladder down a ways and found Moonshine's box high up.

"Can you reach it?" Tyler asked.

"I think so," I said, holding on to the ladder with one hand and pushing myself up on my toes. I grazed the box with the tips of my fingers.

"You are going to kill yourself," he said. "Come down. I'll get it myself."

"No, I have it," I said, sliding it off the shelf inch by inch at a time. I grabbed it and slid it all the way off the shelf more speedily than I should have, knocking myself in the chest. I lost my balance and fell off the ladder.

The box of papers fell to the floor and scattered everywhere, but lucky, Tyler managed to catch me, before we both smacked hard onto the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked, from beneath me.

"I think so," I said climbing off him to sit on my knees. "Thank you."

"I told you were going to kill yourself," he said.

"I happen to be quite alive, thank you very much," I said rubbing my shoulder that I'd whacked on the ground. "Just a little banged and bruised but I shall endure. I've had worse."

"I can imagine," Tyler said helping me to my feet.

"What do I need these papers for anyway?" I asked going to collect the papers from the ground.

"They're all rather old as you can see. They wanted me to rewrite the research notes out so they don't get all worn out, but being the nerd that you are, I figured you might like to do it instead so you could look them over," he said.

"Can't argue with that logic," I said. "Thanks for the assignment. It should keep me busy for a while."

We put the papers back into the box and Tyler carried it down the hall back to the office and sat it down on my desk. I'd been here a month now, and the office no longer felt like a stuffy room with anti-social old men who didn't like me. Because I actually knew what I was doing they didn't mind that I'd used my reputation to get myself into the program here.

My desk had a few pictures on it—one of my daughter obviously, one of Draco and me, and one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The rest of my desk had a coffee mug on, which was always getting filled up with coffee throughout the day, a stack of reference books, and today there was also a stack of tests from Hogwarts that I needed to grade.

I plopped the tests into my desk drawer and Tyler handed me a stack of blank sheets of parchment.

"That shoulder of yours all right?" he asked.

"Think I may've bruised it, but it's fine," I said. "I am never wearing heels to work again. Or I'll at least remember to take them off before I climb on a ladder."

"Leave it to you to get injured while trying to do a just as benign as transcribing copies," he said.

"I make everything dangerous. I like to live life on the edge," I said with a wink.

He laughed. "Say, what are you doing after work?"

"Same thing I always do, except probably grade some papers as well," I said.

"Sounds like you need a break," Tyler said. "Don't you ever go out?"

"Not unless you count going out to lunch with Harry and Ron or Neville and Marius," I said.

"Unacceptable," he said. I laughed. "I understand that you are basically doing the whole single mum thing until your fiancé finishes school, but you need to get out more."

"So I've been told," I said.

"You should come out for a few drinks with me tonight just to get out," he said.

"Oh, I dunno. I don't really like to leave Ron and Harry to take care of Mira if they don't need to," I said putting the papers back in order. "I think they rather like not having children after all and I don't really like to impose my child on them."

"She's their niece. Besides, you've been incredibly responsible all this time. I think you deserve it. I reckon they'd agree," he said. "And I wouldn't keep you out all night. I'd have you home in time to put your baby to bed."

"I dunno, Tyler," I said unsurely shuffling through the papers.

"Come on, Potter, one night out with a colleague won't kill you," he said. "It's ladders you should worry about."

I laughed. "I will talk to my roommates. If they are willing to watch her for a few hours then I will more than gladly hang out with you."

888

"Holy shit, you live here?" Tyler asked.

"The huge thing with all of the windows is the actual Malfoy Manor. I live in the guest house just over there," I pointed.

Harry and Ron had agreed to watch Mira for a bit so I could get out of the house. It was nearly nine o'clock now, and Tyler had apparated home with me to make sure there was no unfortunate splinching.

"Bit weird living on his parents' property, yeah?" Tyler asked.

"Definitely. Especially since I'm not exactly the girl they favored Draco marrying, but they put up with me well enough, better than they did when we first started dating anyway," I said.

"Back when they were death eaters, you mean?" he asked.

"Oddly enough, I reckon their dislike for me had nothing to do with Voldemort. I just didn't meet their standards, and they didn't like my parents when they were in school together," I said. "It kind of bothers me that I'm constantly trying to fight for civility with them, but on the other hand, I'm quite thankful that's all I have to worry considering the lack of dark wizards in my life now."

"You're an optimist, Hannah Potter. Pretty hard to believe that after all you've been through," he said.

I shrugged. "I have to keep myself from going crazy somehow."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to your daughter and your roommates and your in-laws. We should do this again sometime," he said.

I nodded. "Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow, Tyler."

Tyler disapparated and I went through the front gate and walked the long path back to the house. When I got inside, Ron was straightening up the kitchen.

"And how was your evening?" he asked.

"A nice reprieve if I do say so myself. Thanks for keeping an eye on Mira, by the way," I said.

"No big deal. I like Mira. She's quiet as long as she fed, entertained, and isn't sitting in her own poop," he said. "Also, before we put her to bed, she pulled Harry into an almost never ending game of peek-a-boo which was thoroughly entertaining."

"Well I'm glad thing went all right," I said. "How long ago did you put her down?"

"About an hour ago. Didn't give me any fight either," Ron said. "I'm pretty fantastic with kids if I do say so myself."

"Well thank goodness for it," I said. "What'd you guys eat for dinner?"

"Didn't you eat dinner while you were out?" he asked.

"Only if an unhealthy amount of chips count," I said.

"Chips?" Ron asked.

"I was at a pub, Ron," I said.

"Honestly, what kind of guy takes you out and doesn't get you dinner?" he asked.

"One that isn't my fiancé and isn't obligated to," I said. "Now, about dinner." I walked over to the icebox and opened it up. It was free of leftovers. I sighed. "Guess I'll make a grilled cheese."

I pulled some cheese out of the fridge and tossed it onto the counter.

"Does Draco see any issue with you hanging out with some guy?" Ron asked.

"Why would he?" I asked. "I work with him."

"Well he goes to school with Andy and that doesn't stop her from bothering you," Ron said.

"All right, but Andy actually fancies Draco and that's not the case here," I said.

"How do you know? Guys are always chatting you up aren't they?" Ron asked.

"Tyler doesn't," I said. "Between you and me, he's always going on about this ex-girlfriend of his and he knows I'm engaged."

"Andy knows you're engaged also and that doesn't stop her," Ron said.

888

"My hand is cramping," I said, setting my quill down. It was late afternoon Friday and I was nearly done rewriting all of Moonshine's papers. "I'd almost rather be back to filing."

"Don't ever say something like that, you might just get your wish," Tyler said. I chuckled. "So, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Going up to Hogwarts tomorrow for the first Quidditch match of the season," I said.

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And who will you be cheering for?" he asked.

"Gryffindor of course," I said. "I love Draco but between you and me, I think I may love being a Gryffindor more."

Tyler laughed. "You have the ultimate school pride, Hannah Potter."

"So I've been told," I said picking up my quill and going back to copying. "One more page of these notes and I will be done. I hope my hand holds out until then. I feel like it might fall off."

"Good luck with that," he said.

"Oi! Hannah!" I looked up to the front of the office and saw Ron running in.

"Ron?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We were down in the experimental hexes department, you know, for training and stuff," Ron said. I nodded. "And while we were down there was this-."

"Say, who are you?" Thaddeus asked walking back to us.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said.

"Yes, and?" Thaddeus asked.

"Thaddeus, he's my roommate," I said.

"Well what's he doing here?" he asked.

"Her brother's in the hospital man! You're wasting time," Ron said.

"Wait, Harry's in the hospital?" I asked.

"It's like I was saying, we were downstairs and there was this explosion, which they told us was normal, and there were a few down there the entire time, but then there was this really big explosion and Harry got hit with the debris from this wall and there are like 12 other people in St, Mungo's as well," Ron said.

"Well, is he all right?" I asked.

"Dunno yet," he said. "Tonks went with him. I figured you'd want to be with him as well."

"Well, obviously," I said grabbing my coat from the back of my chair. "I have to go."

"Certainly," Thaddeus said.

I grabbed my bag from desk and walked out of the office with Ron and that I had a thought.

"Mira's in daycare," I said.

"I'll go and get her for you. Harry's on the ground floor, ward seven I think. You go and check on him," Ron said.

"Thanks," I said.

888

"Harry's fine now. Pretty tired though after all that blood he lost," Tonks told me. "My arm got a little banged up, but I've had worse."

"Well, where is he?" I asked.

"Just in here," Tonks said opening a door for me. I walked inside and saw Harry lying on the bed, holding his glasses above his head squinting through them.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked.

"Fantastic," Harry groaned putting his glasses back on. "I've got some double vision going on an it hurts to breathe and raise my hands above my head, but yeah, fantastic."

"What exactly happened to you?" I asked.

"Flying pole went straight through me," Harry said. "They had to pull it out of me. Hurt like hell, but before they pulled it out, it looked pretty cool."

"There was a pole sticking out of you," Tonks said.

"Yeah, there was a pole sticking out of me. That doesn't happen every day," he said.

"You're such a freak, Harry. That pole could've killed you," I said.

"Yeah, well, it didn't, and stop worrying. I'm fine," Harry said. "I'll be back at work on Monday."

"Nope, you're out for at least a week, Potter," the healer said. "You don't just re-grow organs over night after all." He walked out of the room.

"There you are," Ron said walking into the room at the same time, Mira on his arm. He put her down on the floor and she ran over to me, and grabbed my leg.

I picked her up and sat her down at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Ron, tell me honestly, was that pole not the coolest looking thing you've ever seen?" Harry asked.

"In retrospect, yeah, it was pretty cool," Ron said.

"Honestly, you boys are idiots," Tonks said. "I've got to get back to the office and file what I'm sure won't be the last incident report for you."

"I hope to give you many more in the future," Harry said.

"Tell your uncle Harry he's a psycho," Tonks said kissing Mira on the forehead. "Bye bye."

"Bye bye," Mira said waving at Tonks.

Tonks smiled and walked out of the room.

"Ginny's gonna kill me for missing the match tomorrow," Harry said.

"I think impalement will excuse you," I said.

"Goodness, you don't know Ginny at all," Harry said. "She'll probably yell me and ask why I didn't dodge."

_[Chapter title credit to John Mellencamp for the song "Hurt So Good"]_


	12. Watching Them Play Tonsil Hockey

_[A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got into NaNoWriMo and then I had finals at school, but now I'm done and I can finally get all of these plot bunnies out of my head!]_

"I hate when it rains on Quidditch," Ron complained as we watched the match.

"You don't have a fidgety one-year-old on your lap. I hardly think you're in a position to be complaining," I said. "I don't think she likes the noise."

"Or the rain. The rain sucks too," Ron said.

"And Gryffindor scores again. They're trailing Slytherin 40 to 70," Luna announced.

There was a clap of thunder and Mira's hands went up over her ears.

"Okay, so maybe it's the weather," I said, pulling Mira closer.

"It looks like captain, Weasley and Malfoy have spotted the snitch. Good for them because I can hardly see a thing," Luna said.

"I miss Luna so much," Hermione said. But she was right. It was practically impossible to see anything in this kind of weather.

"And it looks like. . . Yes! Ginny's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the first match of the season against Gryffindor! Now let's all get out of this rain," Luna said.

"Best idea Luna's ever had," Ron said.

The three of us walked down to the locker rooms and waited until Draco came out.

"Ah, Mira, was almost hoping you wouldn't be here to see me lose," he said taking Mira from my arms.

"She barely saw anything. The rain and the noise were making her miserable," I said.

"Poor thing," Draco said patting her head. "Should probably get you back to the castle and out of these wet clothes then before you get sick."

"My thoughts exactly," I said.

"Where's Ginny? Usually she's very prompt about changing," Hermione said.

"I'm right here," Ginny said. "Sorry, I got held up talking to someone. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah. We were just talking viciously about you behind your back," I said.

"You always are," she said. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, right, we haven't told you about him, have we?" I asked.

"What about him? Has something happened?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. He's in the hospital. There was this explosion at the ministry and this pole kind of shot through his abdomen," I said.

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"Perfectly fine now. They're releasing him from the hospital tomorrow," Ron said.

"And you couldn't have told me about this yesterday?" Ginny asked hitting Ron and me in the arm.

"Ow. Is hitting necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. My boyfriend is in the hospital and you didn't even have the decency to come and tell me," she said. "And what was that idiot doing to get impaled with a pole anyway? Doesn't he know how to dodge?"

"They really are made for each other, aren't they?" Ron asked. I nodded. "Do you want me to take you to St. Mungo's to see him or something?"

"Is that even a question?" she asked.

"I'll just go find McGonagall and tell her where we're going then," I said.

888

"You really are an idiot," Ginny said to Harry after we arrived at St. Mungo's and he explained what happened to him.

"I know," he said. "But you love me anyway."

"Lucky you," Ginny said.

"So what were you going to do today if you hadn't come here?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you that in front of my brother," Ginny said with a wink.

Ron glared at Harry before rolling his eyes.

"And don't the rest of you have weddings to plan?" Harry asked.

"We're working on it," I said.

"And Ron and I are actually working on it," Hermione said.

"Just because you're an overachiever," Draco said putting his arm around me.

"Over achievers or not, you two are both slackers. You were planning on getting married forever ago," Hermione said.

"We got a venue and a date," I said.

"Have you sent out any save the dates yet?" Hermione asked.

"Well we haven't made up the guest list yet," I said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because it involves sitting down and having a discussion with his parents about the extended relatives that they want to invite," I said.

"Well why doesn't Draco just go talk to them then?" Ginny asked.

"And when would you like me to do that? During charms class perhaps?" Draco asked.

"Today seems like a damn fine day," Hermione said. She pulled sleeping Mira from my arms and smiled.

"Hey," I huffed.

"We'll keep an eye on her and send her home with Ron when we're done here," Ginny said.

"And now the two of you are free to go and plan this wedding of yours," Hermione said.

888

"Do you know any of these people?" I asked Draco flipping through the list of names of the extended Malfoy family. Lucius had given it to us and said that it would be a great disappointment if any one of them was not invited.

"I know a few of them," Draco said looking through it.

"We are not inviting all of these people. I don't care how much it makes your family hate me. They already hate me. It's not gonna hurt my feelings anymore," I said.

"Okay, how about you take a deep breath and relax," Draco said. "We're not going to invite all of these people. The last thing I want is to have some kind of fight break out between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. We'll invite the family members that I know, a few of the one that my father absolutely _insists _on me inviting and no more. It's like I told you, I don't like many of them anyway. After that, the rest of the guest list is easy."

I sighed. "Are you sure you don't just want to elope and avoid all of the trouble?"

"I'm sure I don't want my mother and Mrs. Weasley to kill us for not having an actual wedding," Draco said with a smile. "It's going to be fine. It's a wedding after all. It's a happy occasion. It's the event that celebrates the two of us beginning our lives together. And it's going to be great. It only seems like a big deal because we're trying to plan a wedding that we'll be happy with that will also please my parents. So, just tell me, what have you always imagined your wedding to look like."

"Well, for starters I was supposed to be marrying Bill Weasley and not you," I said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Draco said with a nod.

"Honestly, I've never thought about it," I said.

"Never? Not once?" Draco asked.

"A little when we got engaged the first time, but it was basic stuff like wanting to get married in the summer time and somewhere indoors. I never put a lot of thought into it," I said.

"Not even when you were a little girl?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't one of those little girls. I daydreamed about what Harry was doing with the Dursleys and what my parents were like and the speech I was going to give at the ministry when I got inducted into the Order of Merlin for inventing some magnificent potion," I said.

"I keep forgetting what an atypical person you are," Draco said. "But it's all right. We'll figure it out. Right now, we'll just pound out this guest list and then we can send out save the dates." I sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I just wish this whole wedding could plan itself so we didn't have to worry about it," I said.

"Me too," Draco said. "More and more the idea of eloping sounds fantastic."

"Yeah," I said, "but then I think of the deposit we put down on the castle and how lovely it is there and how incredible it'll be to get married there."

Draco nodded in agreement. "All of this stress will be worth it in the end."

"I hope so," I said. "Just go on and circle everyone on this list we'll be inviting and then I can add their names to the rest of the guest list."

"You've already got a guest list made up?" Draco asked.

"No," I said, "but I am going to start an actual one now."

I got up to grab a roll of parchment when there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting company?" Draco asked.

"No," I said walking over to the door. "Who's it?"

"What do you mean, who's it? It's raining out here. Do you mean for us to drown?"

"You're not going to drown because of the rain, Sirius."

"You don't know that. Did you know that turkeys are so stupid that they have been known to hold their mouths open and their head back when it rains and they drown?"

"And are you a turkey, Sirius Black?"

"No, but he is stupid. He might actually be on to something."

I pulled the door open and found Sirius, Veronica, and Dana standing outside.

"What brings you on this dreadfully rainy day?" I asked as they walked inside.

"Just popping by to pay you a visit," Sirius said.

"Actually, he's jealous that Remus and Tonks get to see you all of the time and he feels like you might let Remus give you away at your wedding because of it," Dana said.

"That is a certifiable falsehood," Sirius said. "For the most part anyway. I never get to see you or Harry anymore since you've all gone and grown up and gotten jobs and become responsible adults."

"Yeah, it's like you don't need us anymore now that you're not being pursued by a dark wizard," Veronica said.

"Oh, that's not it at all. I'm just always busy now. The time has finally come for to actually plan this wedding of mine," I said sitting back down with Draco.

"Ah, I remember your parents wedding," Sirius said.

"Do you really?" Dana asked.

"No, of course not. I was completely pissed. But I have seen video if it," Sirius said. "It was lovely, and my 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' duet with Lily was surprisingly coherent for as much as I drank."

"Sirius and Remus' surprising ability to hold their liquor until they got home aside, your parents did have a lovely wedding," Dana said. "They had their ceremony in that church in Godric's Hollow and their reception was in their back yard."

"Mine is going to be more of an indoor affair," I said.

"Mine was too. I didn't really like all of the exposure to the elements and what not," Dana said.

"You two seem to be hard at work at something," Sirius said.

"Guest list," Draco said. "This was supposed to be the simplest part but then my dad was like 'you've got all this family on my side that want to come' and so here we are."

"I avoided that whole problem by not getting married at all," Veronica said. "Also my parents would've been far too pleased if I married into the Black family."

"I'm related to your family on my father's side actually," Draco said. "They're his cousins or something. I think my dad put your parents on my list of people I have to invite under pain of death."

"Well, excellent," Veronica said. "I've barely spoken to my parents since I graduated from Hogwarts. It'll be nice to see them after all of this time. I wonder if they'll still be condescending and if they'll still hate you, Sirius."

"Parents just don't like me. My own parents didn't even like me," Sirius said.

"I'm really not looking forward to inviting many of these people at all, actually. A lot of them were really big fans of Voldemort," Draco said. "With my luck they'll write back to me telling me they'll come to my wedding when I marry a nice pureblood girl."

"That's the dream," I said.

"Well if you invite my parents they will come, only because they'll deduce that I'm going," Veronica said. "They're not bad people, really. They're just not accepting of their children making mistakes."

"You had a sister didn't you? Danielle's mum?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Samantha. She's actually adopted. I met her when she was a first year at Hogwarts, bit of a problem child but I loved her. She was so spunky and she was always making fun of Sirius," Veronica said.

"That'll earn you brownie points with anyone," Dana said.

"After I gave up Lydia sixth year I was kind of down and depressed and he was cheating on me," Veronica said.

"I thought we were broken up," Sirius said.

"Can't keep their relationship straight at all," Dana said.

"The point was that my parents wanted to do something to make me happy and they knew I was close with Sam and that she was an orphan they just up and adopted her. I thought it was great having her as a little sister. She was like my clone," Veronica said. "Too much like my clone actually. My parents weren't too happy when she got pregnant when she was 16, but Sam had the added benefit of having an older sister who lived by herself, alone, definitely not with her boyfriend."

"Definitely not with her boyfriend," Sirius nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. "So, I agreed to keep an eye on Danielle while she finished up school. . . Of course she never did get to finish. She didn't make it home from King's Cross after her sixth year ended. She ran into Barty Crouch Junior. A week later, Neville's parents were tortured to insanity and life just continued to roll steadily downhill for everyone from there."

"How awful," I said.

"It was awful," Veronica said. "We went to a lot of funerals that year. I'm just glad we don't have to live through anymore of that ever again."

"Indeed," Sirius said. "But onto happier things. Hannah, where's your brother?"

"You haven't talked to Tonks?" I asked.

"No," Sirius said.

"Oh! I knew there was something I had to tell you," Dana said. "Harry's in the hospital."

"My Godson is in the hospital and you didn't bother to tell me?" Sirius asked. "What happened to him?"

"He got the clap," I lied.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"He got impaled by a pole at work when there was an explosion," I said.

". . . No, seriously, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"There was an explosion at the ministry and he took a giant pole to the gut. They're sending home in the morning. I was down there earlier and he was practically getting to second base with Ginny. He's perfectly fine," Dana said.

"That must've been awkward," Draco said.

"I wish it had been, but after going to Hogwarts with these two nothing shocks me anymore," Dana said.

"I don't want to know what you mean by that," I said.

"You don't," Dana confirmed.

"You have family in the Netherlands?" Sirius asked looking over the list of suggested guests that Lucius had given us.

"Apparently," Draco said. "They are not invited."

_[Chapter title credit to Harry and the Potters for their song "Hogwarts Tonsil Hockey"]_


	13. Homework Never Ends

_[A/N: Happy New Year one and all! First post of 2012! Enjoy it my lovelies!]_

"Higher Wizarding education. I thought we might be able to bypass this," Neville said.

It was the first Tuesday of November and we were waiting in Percy's office for him to return so that we could begin our fun filled day of education.

"I have to learn alchemy and even though I know it's incredibly useful in my field it's the most difficult thing to learn in the history of existence. I've heard horror stories about what happens when you if you draw transmutation circles improperly," I said.

"You think that's bad? I'm not looking forward to our weekend at St. Mungo's," Marius said. "Animal attacks can be quite brutal. And deadly."

"So can magical plants. You'd think people would know immediately what to do when they're in contact with poisonous tentacula leaves, but no. They wait until their whole bloody arm is purple," Neville said. "Do you think it's too late for us to take the auror exam?"

"You don't need to take the exam Neville. You told Voldemort to go fuck himself and when he tried to set you on fire you chopped his snake's head off. I heard Tonks actually cried when she heard you wanted to be a herbologist and a teacher," I said. "You're the BAMFest wizard alive now."

"Am I really?" Neville asked.

"Chuck Norris' patronus is Neville Longbottom," Marius said. "Heard that one from my sister."

"Best one I heard was that at night, Voldemort checks his closet for Neville Longbottom," I said.

"Did you hear the one that there 6 billion people in the world because Neville Longbottom allows them to live? Marius asked.

"You guys are just making them up now," Neville said.

"The crazy thing is that we actually are not making them up," I said.

The office door opened and Percy walked in.

"Hello, all," he said cheerfully. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Spectacular," I said. "Let's just get this education ball rolling, shall we."

"As you wish," Percy said. He handed each of us a sheet of paper. "These are you assignments. You're to report there every Tuesday from now until the last week of the month. On Saturdays you are to report back here to me where a tutor will be provided for you to get you up to speed on ethical practices within your fields and also while teaching at Hogwarts. On the third Saturday, after your ethics seminar you will report to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies where you will get hands on experience dealing with sicknesses and injuries common to your fields of study. During your final week you will be tested to see that you are properly qualified in your field and what further training, if any, is needed."

"That sounds like a lot of hard work that I don't want to do," I said.

"Si, isn't part of this training supposed to be optional?" Marius asked.

"Originally, yes, much of this training was to be optional. However, looking at all of the corruption in the ministry this past decade, the minister thought it was important that we hold all future employees of the ministry and of Hogwarts to a higher standard," Percy said.

"So this is all Kingsley's fault—now we know whose ass to kick," I said.

"Hannah, you cannot speak about the Minister of Magic that way," Percy said.

"Oh, come on Percy. It's Kingsley. If he were here, he'd know that saying I want to kick his ass is meant to be a term of endearment," I said.

Percy went to say something, but he seemed to have some sort of epiphany that reminded him that arguing with me at this point would be useless.

"I'll be sending you all on your way now," Percy said. "Study hard."

"Will do, Percy," Neville said. 

"And you can all expect a visit from the minister today. Said he wanted to check up on you," Percy added.

The three of us exited his office and let out a sigh in the hallway.

"All hope of having anything even remotely close to a social life has just fluttered out of the window," Marius said.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that I'm going to be spending every lunch hour from here until the rest of eternity planning my wedding. I thought I might actually have some free time this week to pick out stationary to send out save the dates on, but I won't," I said.

"Hannah, you have a thousand girlfriends to help you with that," Neville said.

"They're all at school or just as busy working as we are. I can't even get Harry and Ron to help me because they're both busy working too and they've taken up working at the twins joke shop on weekends for extra money and to help out Fred and Emily since they're busy with their baby right now and since there's not going to be anyone home to watch Mira on Saturdays, I had to beg Tonks and Remus to take her and-."

"Calm the fuck down," Marius said.

"Right. Are you forgetting who you are?" Neville asked. "You learned an entire year's course work in three months and got your teaching license after discovering that you were 16 and pregnant _and_ discovering Voldemort's weakness. If anyone is capable of learning everything there is to know about alchemy, teaching ethics, and random bullshit about medicinal potions all while raising your daughter, working four days of the week, and planning a wedding, it's you, Hannah Potter."

"I'm perfectly certain that I'm capable of it Neville, but who wants to endure all of that stress," I said. "And not only that, but I'm going to be spending so much time away from Mira."

"You think about sending her away to Hogwarts with Draco?" Marius asked.

"Yeah, but he's studying for NEWTs. He doesn't need Mira there distracting him. He barely went to class last year because he was keeping an eye on her," I said.

"And there were death eaters trolling the hallways and working in the classrooms, but those are minor details," Neville said.

I sighed.

"You'll be fine, Potter. Don't, what's the phrase they use?" Marius asked. "Ah, yes. Don't wuss out on us."

I chucked. "Fine. I'll do my best."

"Good, because it'd look ridiculous the two of us besting you," Neville said.

"Except for you, Neville, because apparently you are the pinnacle of man," Marius said.

"Ah, yes, because when you do push up, you don't push yourself up, you push the Earth down," I said.

"Now you're just making them up," Neville said.

"We're not!" Marius said.

888

There were so many books.

I was raised on books. I lived in a school after all. I loved books.

But this was ridiculous. I had a stack of ten books that I needed to have read by next Tuesday so that I could be tested on them and given another stack of absurdly large books to read and be tested on. This was much worse than going through the ALTAP. Much, much worse.

I'd barely put a dent into book one, by the time that noon rolled around. I'd been sitting at my little table in the library all morning and just as I was getting up to go on my break, who should join me, but the minister of magic himself.

"Working hard, Hannah?" he asked, sitting down with me.

"Very hard, thanks to you apparently," I said. "Percy told me about your desire for higher standards in the ministry and at Hogwarts, and while I completely agree with you, I also kind of hate you for it."

He laughed. "I knew you might react that way, but I'm sure you and your friends are up to it."

"Maybe Neville and Marius are, but I am studying alchemy," I said.

"It's one of the most difficult fields of magical study, but you knew that when you came into studying it," he said.

"I did know that. I didn't know I was going to have to cram all of the information about it into my head in a month," I said.

"You've had worse," he said.

'Not so certain about that anymore," I said.

Kingsley chuckled. "Well how about some good news to brighten your day."

"You're going to give me a free pass on this?" I asked.

"Absolutely not," he laughed, reaching into his robes. He pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

"Do I have to read it?" I asked. "You can't just tell me what it says? I'm so tired of reading and I've already read a lot today and I've still got a lot of reading to do."

He tapped the letter. "That letter, Hannah, says that you are being awarded the Order of Merlin."

I stared at Kingsley as if he were speaking another language.

"Order of Merlin?" I asked.

"First class," he said.

I fell back in my chair, mouth agape. "Order of Merlin first class?"

"The four of you didn't think you could destroy Voldemort and not gain anything from it did you?" he asked.

"You mean you've given this to Ron, Harry, and Hermione as well?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," he said. "Draco, Ginny, Neville, Kassia, and Luna are all being awarded it as well, second class."

"That's incredible," I said. "I can't believe this."

"There's more good news," he said.

"There's more?" I asked. "What else could you possibly have to tell me?"

"The Queen requests to see the four of you on December the first," he said.

"The, the Queen? The Queen of England?" I asked. He nodded. "Queen Elizabeth?"

"Yes," he said.

"Holy crap," I said. "Why does the Queen want to see us?"

"I can't be sure of that, but I assure you Her Majesty is kept up to date on all of the happenings that go on in our world. The names Harry and Hannah Potter aren't unknown to her," he said. He got up to his feet. "I'll let you know more about it when the date gets nearer."

"Okay," I said.

"Congratulations, Hannah," he said. "You do deserve this."

888

"I think Ron cried a little when Kingsley told him," Harry laughed at home that night.

"Damn right I did. Only reason you didn't is because you're all oblivious and don't understand the magnitude of this award," he said.

"I do understand it, thank you very much, but I wasn't about to cry about it," Harry said.

"Can you believe the Queen wants to meet us?" I asked.

"Maybe she wants to knight us," Ron said.

"In a perfect world," Harry said. "Besides, Hannah and Hermione can't be knighted."

"Yes, we're girls. You can't be knighted if you're a woman," I said. "Women can get an honor of the same capacity, but we'd be called 'Dame' instead of 'Sir'."

"Well that'd still be fine wouldn't it?" Ron asked.

"Of course," I said. "I still can't believe we get to meet her. I wonder how Hermione and the others took the news."

"Well, we can't really find out can we? They're all at Hogwarts and we won't see them again for two weeks after Quidditch," Harry said.

"You will. I won't. I have my ethics training that Saturday and then I have to go to St. Mungo's for additional medical training," I said.

"That's right. You did just get a load dumped on you, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"It's awful. I don't know if I'll ever get any sleep ever again between studying, Mira, working, and this wedding," I said.

"Auror training isn't going too smoothly either. Since I'm off work for the rest of this week, Tonks sent me a whole pile of cases to look over and commit to memory," Harry said. "It almost makes me nostalgic for studying for OWLs."

"But we can do this, can't we?" Ron asked.

The three of us exchanged glances. Really it was only a lot of homework. We'd handled a lot of homework before and we'd read a lot of books we didn't want to read back when we were helping Harry in the Tri-Wizard tournament and when we were trying to discover the secrets of the horcuxes. This wasn't that much different. I already very skilled at potions and well versed in alchemic theory. Ron and Harry were already fantastic wizards.

We had natural skills and now we had to learn all of the fundamentals of individual trades. It was time for a bit of growing up.

_[Chapter title credit to the song "Homework Never Ends"]_


	14. He's Climbing In Yo Window

"The logic behind this is simple—they mean to torture us," Neville said.

We were standing in the front lobby of St. Mungo's waiting for our contact to arrive to give us a tour around the hospital and then to send us off to start learning. Marius, Neville, and I were exhausted from the three weeks of studying and working that we'd been putting in; all of us were barely managing to keep up. We were thankful that the end of the month was nigh and that our higher Wizarding education had almost come to a close.

This was our final test, seeing how well we could handle ourselves in the medical world. I knew this was important, especially for Neville and me because there was so much overlap between healing, herbology, and potions. Marius had it much easier than the two of us.

"I agree. I just want to go home and sleep. She'd been up every night this week because she'd been ill. Finally yesterday she was doing better, but I was up all night anyway finishing up all the reading I fell behind on taking care of her," I said.

"Well, we've only got test next Tuesday, so you'll only have your ethics studies to finish," Marius said.

"I know. I'm just dead on my feet today. Don't know how I'm going to pull an all-nighter here," I said.

"Just keep yourself pumped up. Stay hyped and excited. The adrenaline will keep you going," Neville said.

There was a pop and we all turned around to see who had entered the hospital. To my shock it was Kristen.

"Hannah! Neville! Marius! Fancy seeing you lot here," she said running over and hugging me. She'd cut her hair. It used to drop down past her waist and now it was barely past shoulder length.

"What are you doing here? We all thought you'd moved to Austria," I said.

"Well, I did for a while. Mostly I was just trying to figure my life out because after being a death eater and being let out of school early I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, but I figured it out and now I'm just here to get a copy of my medical records and take them down to the auror office," she said.

"You're going to become an auror?" Neville asked.

"Yes I am. I was in dueling club after all, and Flitwick was always going on about how amazing I was and being a former dark wizard myself I do have a lot of insight, so I thought why the hell not, right?" Kristen asked.

"Yes. Why the hell not," Marius said.

"Anyway, what would a herbologist, a potions master, and a magizoologist in training be doing at St. Mungo's on a Saturday afternoon? Isn't there a Quidditch match at Hogwarts you should be watching?" Kristen asked. "Don't you have a daughter to look after?"

"We're in the middle of our higher Wizarding education and part of that means learning about illnesses, injuries, and cures related to our particular fields of study," Marius said.

"Wow. They're working you hard at the ministry then?" Kristen asked.

"After this, the hard part'll be over. I feel bad for you though, going through the auror training. Harry and Ron have been manic since they started," I said.

"Oh! That's right. Harry did tell me he wanted to be an auror. I've barely spoken to him since I dumped him fifth year. Is he still with Ginny?" Kristen asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Good for them," Kristen asked. "What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Engaged now," I said.

"Well good for Weasley because you don't get lucky twice—unless you're Hannah Potter in which case hot guys just throw themselves at you," Kristen said. "Anyway, I've got to get upstairs to get those records, but maybe I'll stop by sometime when you're not busy and we can catch up."

"Definitely," I said.

"I'll see you lot around," she said. And then she disappeared up the stairs.

"Slytherins are strange," Marius said.

"Indeed they are," I said.

"But then you make out with them and then it doesn't matter so much," Neville said.

"I keep forgetting Bree is a Slytherin," I said.

"Enough chit chat there you lot."

We turned around and I saw another familiar face.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He laughed. "I've been keeping a secret from you Potter. I am fully trained and licensed Healer. I work here part time, mostly training the new healers and picking up shifts from call offs. And today my job is to help you with your higher Wizarding education training."

"Well, fantastic," I said.

"You went to Hogwarts didn't you? Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"Yep. I remember you Neville," Tyler said. "But not you."

"Oh, I transferred in my sixth year from Spain. My name is Marius Drake," Marius introduced himself.

"I'm Tyler Hawkins. I work with Hannah in potions research and development down at the Ministry. I sit in the back of the office with her and keep her company while we do bitch work," he said.

"Good times," I said.

"Shall we get started?" Tyler asked.

"I think we shall," I said.

888

Hanging out with Tyler all afternoon and evening made the training a lot less difficult. I still ended up taking a lot of notes, so many that my hand cramped up at one point, but it was nice to have a friend around to keep me company.

When 10 o'clock rolled around, I was tired and finally happy to be going home so I could sleep.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"Studying until my eyes fall out," I said.

"Study, study, study. That's all you ever do," Tyler said.

"I don't have a choice, but I'm almost done," I said. "This month has been crazy. Tuesday I only have to take an exam so I'll only be at the ministry for half the day. I plan on spending the afternoon finally sending out those save the dates that I needed."

"Well congratulations on that. You need a break," Tyler said.

"If you can call it that," I said with a shrug.

"How about we grab lunch Tuesday? I haven't had time to sit down and chat with you properly outside of the office since you got bogged down in studying," he said.

"I don't know. I promised I'd send out those save the dates ages ago, and I can't slack off on it. And afterward I need to catch up on some more studying for ethics," I said.

"Oh, come on," he said putting his hand on my shoulder, "consider it a study break."

I looked down at his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't understand why he was touching me, but it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Hannah, you ready to go?" I looked down the hallway; Neville and Marius were waiting for me.

"Uh. . . Sure, why not," I said. "But I'm going to have to force you to stuff envelopes while we chat. I don't have much time to fritter away."

"No problem. I'm happy to help," he said.

"Well, I've got to get home. I miss my baby," I said ducking away from his hand. "I'll see you Tuesday."

888

When I got home, the house was quiet and dark. Harry and Ron had gone to Hogwarts to see Ginny's Quidditch match and then gone to close up the joke shop so I wasn't surprised that they were in bed already.

I climbed the stairs to Mira's room and peeked in on her. She was fast asleep, her empty cup in the crib beside her. I picked up the cup and stroked the side of her face and walked out of her room. I walked into my room and sat the empty down on my dresser and dropped my purse to the floor.

I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

I walked over to my bed and laid down, and then saw that there was a letter on my pillow. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I hate that I haven't gotten to see you in three weeks and I'm sorry that I've been terrible and haven't written to you at all when I know that you've probably been too busy to write to me because of all of the work you've been doing. I'm sorry. I really do miss you. Hermione told me about your meeting with the Queen. I don't even know what to say to that. And as for being awarded the Order of Merlin, first class, I wish I could've been there with you when you found out to celebrate with you. I've been pretty busy at Hogwarts as well. Hermione and I are throwing a Christmas party to promote inter-house unity. I'll tell you more about it when I finally get to see you (which will be soon), but apparently it's a pretty big deal in light of recent events and all that._

_I love you, Hannah and I really miss you. I can't say it enough. I'll be home soon._

_Love,_

_Draco_

I read the letter over again and set it back on my pillow. I sat the letter back on my pillow and sighed. Now on top of being exhausted, I was missing Draco.

I kicked off my shoes, laid down, and wrapped my arms around a pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before Mira woke up.

888

I was startled awake when I heard Mira whining from her room. I sighed as I climbed out of bed and walked out of my room. It was two in the morning and I'd barely been sleeping for three hours. She was probably still sick. Being out in the cold watching Quidditch probably didn't help her much.

I pushed open the door, flicked on the light, and froze.

Mira was standing up in her crib, whining, but that wasn't what had scared me. Standing by the back window of her room, was Rodolphus Lestrange. I instinctively reached for my wand, but I didn't have it. After months of sleeping with it under my pillow, just within my reach I was finally starting to be less paranoid. A lot of good it was doing me now.

I knew that they were still rounding up a few of the remaining death eaters that were still on the loose, but I had never considered that any of them would show up. Especially him. I hadn't had contact with him at all except for when he, Bellatrix, and Fitzpatrick attacked me when they were moving us to the Burrow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a knot forming in my chest.

"I don't think we've have the pleasure of a formal introduction," he said.

"Save it. I know exactly who you are," I said. I moved toward Mira but he pulled out his wand. "Don't hurt her."

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked. "Why shouldn't I take away the most important person in your life like mine was taken from me?"

"Your wife was a lunatic. She tortured and killed-."

"And I'd have her do it all again if she were still here in the name of the Dark Lord," he said.

"He's gone. He's dead. Just let it go. It's over," I said.

"Did your loyalty to Dumbledore die with him?" Lestrange asked. I shook my head and he pointed his wand at Mira. "Have you forgotten how to use your words, Potter? Tell me, did your loyalty to Dumbledore die with him?"

"No, it didn't," I said.

"And you still foolishly choose to believe that mine would die with my master," he said. He raised his wand to me. "And they told me you were a smart girl."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Revenge," he said. "And now, I shall have it."

The time for being quiet was over.

"Harry! Ron!" I shouted.

I was hit with a spell in the chest flinging me back against the wall. I banged my head against the wall.

The next thing I remembered was mostly a blur of colors, lights, and sounds. My head was in so much pain.

"Hannah, can you hear me?" The voice was female, but I was too disorientated to recognize it. "Hannah, talk to me. Are you all right?"

I responded by throwing up. I felt horrible. My head pounding. I closed my eyes back. I just wanted to sleep.

"No, you can't fall asleep, Hannah. You've got to stay awake. Open your eyes for me," the voice said.

I did as she asked briefly, but the light hurt my eyes and trying to focus them hurt even worse.

"No," I complained, "it hurts."

"I know it does. You've got a pretty nasty concussion. We're going to take you to St. Mungo's to have you looked at in a moment, just hang in there for me," she went on.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the voice again. I couldn't focus very well, but I could see her wavy dark hair and her eyes looked familiar as well.

"Veronica?" I asked.

"You can almost recognize me, that's good. I'm Lydia," she said.

"Lydia," I repeated.

"That's right," she said. "Harry and Ron came as soon as you called them and they got Lestrange. He's got himself a first class ticket to Azkaban. And Mira is downstairs with Narcissa and Lucius."

This was too much information for my brain to process all at once.

"Where's Mira?" I asked.

"Hannah, she's safe. She's with Lucius and Narcissa. She's perfectly fine," Lydia said.

I could feel myself starting to talk again, and Lydia was answering me, but everything became fuzzy and disconnected and then there was darkness again.

_[Chapter title credit to Antoine Dodson and Autotune the News for the "Bed Intrude Song"]_


	15. Don't You Forget About Me

When I came to again, I was in St. Mungo's. My head was in less pain and the urge to projectile vomit had also passed. My head felt heavy and fuzzy and I was still slightly disorientated. I tried to recall what happened.

I remembered Rodolphus Lestrange in my house. I remembered him cursing me. I remembered Lydia. Everything was too fuzzy and disjointed for me to accurately put a picture together.

I turned my head over and sleeping in a chair next to my bed was none other than Draco.

I lifted my hand up and reached over and took his hand. He stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw that I was awake he jolted upright and seemed to be instantly wide awake.

"Thank goodness, you're awake," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy," I said.

"I expected as much. You took a really powerful stunner to the chest and got a nasty concussion on top of that," Draco said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"They came and got me from Hogwarts. They said you asked for me," Draco said.

"Did I?" I asked.

"That's what they told me. You don't remember?" he asked.

"No, I don't," I said. "I'm sorry I pulled you out of school for this."

"Don't act like this was something stupid, Hannah. My psychotic uncle broke into our house and tried to murder you and our daughter. I think that ranks up high enough for me to take a study break and check up on you," Draco said. "It's only Sunday. It's not like I'm missing class or anything."

"Right. It's Sunday," I said. "I can't remember yesterday at all. I hardly remember getting attacked."

"That's normal," Draco said.

"Where's Mira?" I asked.

"She's with my parents for now," Draco said.

"For now?" I asked.

Draco sighed. "After you got attacked last night we were all talking."

"It's not like I haven't been attacked before," I said.

"I know, but it's different now. Voldemort's followers aren't acting under orders anymore. They're basically just psychotic vigilantes. They're following all the leads they can to wrangle up the few stragglers, but the ones that are still out are the really elusive and dangerous ones. It's not like we can send in spies to figure when they plan to come after you lot anymore. They just do it," Draco said.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"We decided that it's probably not safe to be living in my parent's guest house anymore," Draco said.

I sighed. "So now what then?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say," he said.

"Just tell me," I said.

"We thought it might be a good idea to have you go stay at Grimmauld Place, but since last year every death eater and their mother knows about that place, so we decided the next best place for all of you to be would be at the Burrow," he said.

I sighed. I practically lived there anyway. It wasn't going to be a huge adjustment.

"It's whatever," I said.

"I haven't told you the part you're not going to like yet," Draco said.

"What?" I asked.

". . . I'm going to stay back home with my parents," he said.

"But-."

"I know you don't like it, Hannah, but I'm still in school anyway so I'm never going to be home and by the time I do graduate we'll be getting married and moving into our own place anyway," Draco said.

I sighed. "Fantastic. Voldemort's been dead for months and he's still driving a wedge between us."

Draco chuckled. "As far as inconveniences go, this one is minuscule." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go and get all of your stuff over to the Burrow, all right. I'll be back later with Mira. Dana had to fight to get your case, but she's the healer in charge of you so she'll be around, as will a host of other visitors."

"Obviously," I said.

"And Kingsley wanted to talk to you about your higher Wizarding education," Draco said.

"Oh, shit," I said. "There's no way I'm going to be able to take that exam Tuesday."

"He figured as much, especially when Dana said there was no way you were leaving this hospital before Friday and that if she caught you trying to study she would break your fingers," Draco said.

"Ouch. . . Right," I said.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said. "Get some rest."

After Draco left, I didn't have much time to rest. My room was a revolving door of visitors. The first of which included Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Veronica.

They walked into my room, quietly, which I appreciated because loud noises were still getting to me.

Sirius walked up to me and took my hand.

"Are you all right," he said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"They said you'd have some memory loss, do you remember me?" he asked.

Sirius was overprotective and ridiculous and I had no choice but to troll him.

"Of course I remember you, Sirius," I said, "but. . . won't you get sent to Azkaban if they find you here?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "Hannah, they dropped all charges back almost three years ago."

"Three years?" I asked. "You mean I'm 16 now?"

"No, Hannah. . . You're 18 now. You've gone and killed Voldemort and everything," Sirius said.

"Really? Awesome," I said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sirius asked.

"I remember. . . I remember. . . I was by a lake. It was cold. There were dementors. And my arm hurt so bad. . . Lupin was a werewolf," I said.

Sirius nodded. Behind him I could see Tonks and Veronica rolling their eyes, completely baffled by how much Sirius was buying this story.

"Hannah you have to remember, try really hard," Sirius said. "You have to remember, for your daughter."

"I have a daughter?" I asked. "But with who? How? When?"

"She's a year old now. . . You're engaged to Draco Malfoy," Sirius said.

"Ewe! Draco Malfoy? You're joking," I said.

"No, Hannah, I'm not," Sirius said.

"I can't marry Draco Malfoy," I said.

"You love Draco," Sirius said. "You've got to remember."

I pretended to think really hard. "I remember. . ."

"Go on," Sirius said.

"I remember that. . . I remember. . ." I laughed. "I remember that you're really gullible."

He frowned at me. "How much do you remember?"

"I can't remember yesterday but other than that I remember mostly everything," I said. "I've haven't really had the opportunity to try to see what else I can't remember."

"Why do you do these things to me?" he asked.

"Because I love you and you're easy," I said, hugging him.

"Oh, but you do remember that you picked me to give you away right?" Sirius asked.

"Did I really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you told me just yesterday when-."

"Shut up, you saboteur," Remus said pulling him away. "You haven't actually made a decision."

"I've got time. It's the only decision that I've actually got time to make," I said.

"I think you should relax. We planned our wedding in a week," Tonks said.

"It was in our back yard. We had metal folding chairs," Remus said.

"But we tied lace ribbons on everything," Tonks said. "That made it classy."

"We bought our wedding cake at the grocery store," Remus said.

Tonks nodded. "Classy."

"Sirius, let's never get married," Veronica said.

"Agreed," Sirius said.

"Did you talk to Draco at all this morning?" Tonks asked.

"A bit. I liked that we had our own place, but safety first and all that," I said. "The Burrow isn't ideal being that I have Mira and all, but I could certainly be in worse places."

"Well you're taking that better than expected," Veronica said.

"May I remind you that I'm concussed," I said.

"Right," she said.

"Well, look who's awake finally." Lydia walked into the room, smiling at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Bit fuzzy," I said.

"Have any recall of last night?" she asked holding up a notepad and a quill. "I hate to be the one to come in here and stress you out, but my boss assigned me to work your case and I need to go over what happened with you if you can recall anything."

"Lydia, you can stop complaining. I'm off weekends, you're not a full-fledged auror yet, this is just how it's going to be," Tonks said.

"Sure, sure," Lydia said sitting down at the foot of my bed. "So, Hannah, tell what you remember about last night."

"Not much. I remember that I heard Mira crying and I went to check on her and that Lestrange was in her room," I said.

"Do you remember why he was there, if he told you at all," Lydia said.

I shook my head. "No. I just remember he was there and he hit me with some spell. I don't remember anything after that except. . . I thought I saw Veronica."

"Right that was me," Lydia said.

"And then. . . I threw up on you didn't I?" I asked.

"Yes, but no hard feelings. I'm sure it won't be the last time it happens in this line of work," Lydia said. "You don't remember anything else?"

"Afraid not," I said.

"Do you remember anything else at all from yesterday that might be helpful?" she asked.

"I'm barely registering today as Sunday. I feel like I've lost an entire day," I said.

Lydia sighed. "Lestrange isn't talking, but most of the death eaters aren't. If you remember anything, let me know. And feel better. If you'll excuse me I've got some paperwork and laundry to do."

She stood from my bed, waved goodbye and walked out.

"Poor thing is exhausted. She's been up all night," Tonks said. "I hope she gets to bed soon."

"You know who else needs rest, her," Dana said walking into my room. "I hate to go all Madame Pomfrey on you, but I need you all to get lost for a while so I can look her over while she's awake to make sure she isn't brain damaged."

"You mean she wasn't before?" Sirius asked.

"No, I wasn't. I just inherited all of my genetics from you instead of my father somehow," I said.

Sirius leered at me for a moment. "I can't tell if that was an insult or not."

"And you'll never be able to," I said, blowing him a kiss.

"We'll see you later," Veronica said.

I waved goodbye as they exited the room. Dana pulled up a chair next to me and smiled.

"I'm just going to run some standard test on you, make sure your head is okay. If I don't find anything wrong you'll be out of here Saturday morning," Dana said.

"Good. I'm good at test," I said.

Dana smiled and held up her finger.

"Follow my finger with just your eyes," she said. She moved her finger around a bit, and I followed it easily, except for straining my eyes a bit. Then she had me put my finger to my nose repeatedly, and finally she had me touch all of my fingers to my thumb in a sequence.

"Does your head still hurt?" she asked.

"Quite a bit actually," I said.

"Thought so," she said. "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"A bit," I said.

"Do you think the light in here is too bright?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And am I speaking too loudly for you?" she asked.

"Just a bit," I said.

Dana scribbled some stuff down and smiled at me. "I'm going to be back here checking up on you every couple of hours asking you these same questions for the next two days. You're going to be annoyed but. . ." She scribbled something else down.

"But what?" I asked.

"You should be home by the end of the week as long as you continue to improve," Dana said. "We were worried at first because you regained and lost consciousness twice while you were here and once while you were with Lydia which isn't very good. Just a few more questions. What's your full name?"

"Hannah Lily Potter," I said.

"Birthday?"

"July 31st."

"Your daughter's full name and birthday."

"Mira Jean Potter, born September. . . September. . ." I was drawing a blank. The answer was on the tip of my tongue, but it wouldn't come out. I knew my daughter's birthday. I was there after all.

"September the sixth," Dana said. I sighed. "It's fine. Let's see if you remember your fiancés birthday and name."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. June fifth," I said.

"Good. And what is your brother's name and birthday?" Dana asked.

I started to answer, but stopped. I couldn't remember my brother's first name.

"Potter. . . Something Potter. . . Like my dad's name. . . James. James Potter," I said.

"Right, sweetie, but what's his _first_ name?" Dana asked.

I knew this. I knew my twin brother's name. He was one of the most important people in my life. He always had been. I knew my brother's name. I couldn't forget something like that. The harder I tried to think about it, the farther away the answer seemed. I closed my eyes tightly, as if that would make the answer come to me, but when it didn't, I just felt upset and frustrated and started to cry. I forgot my own brother's name.

"Hannah, it's all right," Dana said. "Memory loss is totally normal."

"Are you okay, Hannah?" I looked up at the door. Ron was standing there with my brother. Even seeing him wasn't triggering the name, which made me feel worse.

He walked over to me and I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I sniffled. "I can't. . . I can't. . . I can't remember your name. I've been trying really hard, but it's like it's been erased from my brain."

He patted me on the back. "It's okay. It's perfectly okay. All right?"

I nodded.

"It's Harry, by the way," he said.

I nodded again. "Harry James Potter. July 31st."

"Right," Dana said. "I'll be back in to check on you later."

She got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

"Please stop crying, Hannah," Harry said.

"I forgot your name. How could I forget your name?" I asked.

"You were thrown nearly through a wall Hannah. Your head got banged up really bad. It's fine," he said. "Do you remember your 11th birthday?"

"The day I met you?" I asked.

"Right, and do you remember the early morning of May second?" he asked.

"When we walked into the forest together to face Voldemort?" I asked.

"Yes. What about what happened a week after Ron left us in the tent?" Harry asked.

I smiled. "Hermione and I were upset so you danced with us and only ended up making us cry."

"And what song was that?" he asked.

". . . Someday We'll Know," I said

"See. You only just forgot my name. In the grand scheme of things it's not that important. You still remember me," he said. "And you remember Ron."

I lifted my head from Harry's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Ronald Ugliest Middle Name in Existence Weasley," I said.

He chuckled. "Wish you'd forget that one."

"I have, actually. I can just remember that it's the ugliest middle name in existence apparently," I said. "It's Bartholomew isn't it? Ronald Bartholomew Weasley."

Ron laughed. "Nope. And I'll never-."

"Billius," Harry said.

"Ronald Billius Weasley? That's just as bad," I said.

"I hate you, Harry," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said, "but if it cheers my sister up, then I haven't got a choice. Do you want something to eat or drink or anything?"

"I could use some food actually," I said.

"I'll be right back then," Harry said. He walked out of the room and Ron took a seat next to me in the chair.

"You talk to Draco before he left?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Are you excited that we're moving into the Burrow?" I asked.

"Thrilled," Ron said with a smile.

"Really? I thought you rather liked being away from your parents," I said.

"I did, and I'll miss that freedom, but that's not what's got me excited," Ron said. "I'm excited because we'll still get to be roommates, but as an added bonus, we'll get to have Ginny _and _my parents living with us."

"Ah, you're excited because now that Harry's living with Ginny _and _your parents the chances of them making the beast of two backs decreases greatly," I said.

"Decreases? It's gone completely," Ron said.

I shook my head. "No. They will find a way if they really want to. I promise."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, but think about it Ron, Harry and Ginny did it for the first time while we were at Hogwarts and they spent most of their time with us and Ginny has roommates who never leave their room, you were always in your room if not with us, and Draco had the Room of Requirement on lockdown so it seems impossible for them to have even had the chance to do it, but they did. Somehow they weren't with us, we weren't looking for them, someone's dorm was empty and it happened," I said. "I doubt that Harry and Ginny are irresponsible enough to even attempt it while at the Burrow though so I wouldn't worry."

"Good, good," Ron said with a nod. Then he went very, very quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"I dunno just. . ." he trailed off again, his ears turning bright red. "What's it like?"

I opened my mouth like I was going to answer, but I didn't know how. I looked up to the door, hoping Harry would return, but alas, he did not.

"Um. . . Well. . ." I started. This was probably at the top of my list of conversations I didn't want to ever have with Ron just because he was a guy. I thought I'd really dodged having this conversation because we had Hermione and Harry. The genders could pair off and I wouldn't have to endure having to talk about sexual intercourse with Ron who was only not my brother because genetics said so.

But I was Hannah Potter after all. I never passed up an opportunity to be crass or blunt. It was my nature. Besides, he wasn't going to ask Harry about it because Harry was sleeping with his sister, and if that conversation wasn't awkward, then Ron would just end up punching him in the face anyway.

And if ever there was a time to have this conversation, then it was now while I was concussed, not thinking clearly, and could not be held accountable for anything I said.

"There is a general consensus among all human beings, pigs, some primates, and maybe dolphins that sex is awesome," I said.

". . . Some primates, pigs, and maybe dolphins?" Ron asked.

"Most animals in the animal kingdom only have sex for the purposes of procreation, but not so with humans, pigs, maybe dolphins, and some primates who do it for pleasure," I said.

". . .You forget your brother's name but that bit of information sticks?" Ron asked.

"Don't you dare judge me when you know everything there is to know about opiates and riding the dragon," I said.

"It's chasing the dragon. _You_ know everything there is to know about 'riding' the dragon," Ron said.

I wanted to be angry, really did, but I was too shocked that Ron had just made an innuendo at me to work up the nerve. I just buried my face in my hands.

"Glad to see you're not completely brain damaged," Ron said. "There's just something about seeing you all embarrassed in a hospital bed that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

_[Chapter Title credit to Simple Minds for the song "Don't You (Forget About Me)"]_


	16. I Love You Like Crazy

_[A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than I've been making them as of late. Next one will be longer. Suggestions for future chapters?]_

Thankfully, my memory loss wasn't too severe. A few names escaped me, but thankfully stuck once told to me, bits and pieces of events of the past month were either gone completely or hard to recall, but nothing serious. The only downside we could see from the injury was that I'd have to retake Higher Wizarding Education again in January because all of that information was gone.

I was worried that my ability to make potions had vanished, but after furiously scribbling down the directions to the polyjuice and wolfsbane potion we were certain that I was okay.

The only thing keeping me in the hospital now was recovery. It was just like being at Hogwarts after a concussion when Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let you leave for days afterward even if you swore you were fine.

I was still having pretty bad headaches and was a bit dizzy and as much as I didn't want to stay, I knew it would be best if I did.

On Tuesday afternoon, I was sitting on my bed flipping through Witch Weekly Magazine, every teen girl's favorite tabloid, reading an article about Ron and Hermione that had come out in this week's issue:

_Hearts all across the world are breaking as news flutters in of everyone's favorite ginger haired war hero, Ronald Weasley, being engaged to long time friend Hermione Granger. Sources say that the couple has been together since the winter of their fifth year of school and that the engagement was inevitable. If you recall seeing Miss Granger's name it's because a year prior to the start of her relationship with Weasley, she was known to be involved with his best friend Harry Potter and Quidditch star Viktor Krum._

_Ron is currently going through auror training at the Ministry of Magic, not that he'd need with all the dark wizards he's been head to head with during the war. As for his new fiancée, Hermione has decided to pursue her NEWTs and is finishing out her final year at Hogwarts as head girl. She has been seen sporting a lovely sapphire and aquamarine engagement ring around school. No word yet on when the big day is, but we'll keep you posted._

"That stuff'll rot your brain."

I looked up at the door and Tyler was standing there, holding a small bouquet of pink lilies, smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we had plans today, and seeing as how you're in the hospital, I thought I'd just spend my lunch hour here," he said.

"We had plans?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot," he said.

"Sorry. Mild amnesia. I don't remember anything from Saturday and the rest of this month is just a mess," I said.

"Well, today you were supposed to have lunch with me, while you forced me into helping you with your save the dates," he said.

"Oh," I said. "I don't recall that even slightly. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said handing me the flowers. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you get for people when they're in the hospital or what kind you liked for that matter so I decided to just get you lilies because that was your mum's name and I figured I couldn't lose that way."

"Thank you. You're so thoughtful," I said sitting them aside.

"There'll be time for all that later. How are you?"

"Well, as you can see from the dimness of my room I'm very sensitive to light now, also loud noises, my short term memory is a little sketchy so I have this fancy notepad to write important stuff down in case I forget, and I randomly get splitting headaches, and kind of fall over from being dizzy," I said.

"Blimey. Lestrange must've done a number on you," Tyler said.

"Nah, my head has just encountered one brick wall too many," I said. "I'll be fine though. My healer, Dana says I may something called. . ." I looked in my little notepad, "post-concussion syndrome where all of these symptoms persists for a while. Not very fun."

"I bet not. When are you coming back to work?" he asked.

"Wednesday, as usual. I'll be home by Friday night, which is good because I have hardly seen my daughter and I am going crazy missing her," I said.

"She's lucky to have a mum that cares about her so much," Tyler said.

"I think so," I said.

"Your fiancé been up here to see you?" he asked.

"Yeah. He was here on Sunday morning when I woke up after the attack, left, and then came back that night before he went back to Hogwarts," I said. "It was almost a fight getting him out here though. He didn't want to leave."

"I'll bet. Can't imagine how he could possibly stand to leave you under normal circumstances, let alone ones where you're hospitalized," he said.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of enchantress or something that has him under a spell," I said.

"Well, you are a witch, and I'm sure you're more than capable of whipping up a batch of amortentia," he said, "but the sun shiny personality of your is probably all it takes to keep him around isn't it?"

"Listen at you talking me up like I'm the most incredible person in existence," I said. "But go on."

Tyler laughed. "Glad that knock on the head hasn't ruined your sense of humor. I'd having to go back to work with you being one of those zombies."

"Hey. . ."

I looked over at the door and to my surprise, Draco was standing in the doorway with Mira.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked, as Draco walked over to me.

"It's a long story," Draco said. In his arms Mira was leaning farther and farther away from his trying to get to me. He finally sat her down on the bed with me where she crawled up to me.

I kissed her forehead. "Hey there, my little Marauder. Mummy's missed you so much."

"This must be Mira then," Tyler said.

"And _you _are?" Draco asked.

"Oh! Sorry. I almost forgot. Draco this is Tyler Hawkins. He works with me down at the ministry in research and development," I said. "He actually went to Hogwarts with us for a while before he graduated."

"Sorry if I don't remember you," Draco said shaking his hand.

"It's fine, different house and all," Tyler said.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Tyler's here because apparently when I saw him on Saturday we decided that we were going to meet up for lunch today after I finished my exam and he was going to help me send out our save the dates, but I don't remember that at all so he surprised me here to make up for it," I said.

"Nice of you," Draco said.

"What're friends for after all?" Tyler said. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm sure you'd like to catch up with your daughter, and fiancé so we can take a rain check on our little meeting. I'll see you Wednesday?"

"Yep," I said.

"Enjoy those flowers," he said getting to his feet.

"I will thank you," I said.

"Nice seeing you again, Draco," Tyler said.

Draco gave him a curt nod and Tyler walked out of the room.

I turned to Draco.

"Hello," I said.

"So you work with Tyler?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "He does risk management. Makes sure no one gets poisoned or blown up while inventing new potions and what not."

"So if he works with you at the ministry, why did you see him on Saturday?" Draco asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I saw him at St. Mungos for whatever reason."

"Uh huh. . ." he said.

I frowned. "What're you being like that for?"

"Being like what?" he asked.

"Acting all jealous and threatened for no reason," I said.

Draco scoffed. "I'm not supposed to be suspicious when some random man who I've never met shows up in my fiancée's hospital room giving her flowers? You've never even mentioned him before."

"That can't be true. I hang out with Tyler all of the time," I said. "I had to have told you about him before."

Draco shook his head. "Nope. Never so much as heard his name before."

"Well, I'm sorry. That was Tyler. We work together. He's my friend," I said.

"As long as that's all he is," Draco said.

"Promise," I said. "So tell me, why are you here and not at Hogwarts."

Draco sighed. "More bad Voldemort related news."

"Excellent," I said.

"Fenrir Greyback's been spotted in the neighborhood around the daycare, more than once in the past couple of days," Draco said. "Suffice it to say that I don't think Mira will be seeing much of that place for a while. Since you're in the hospital and can't watch her I didn't want to dump her off on my mum or Mrs. Weasley all day so, I decided to just have her come up to Hogwarts with me until Friday."

"What about classes? And you're head boy now. You're going to be impossibly busy," I said.

"Too busy for my own daughter? Hannah, I found a way to make time. I've got most of my classes in the mornings, so McGonagall said she'd keep an eye on her then. In the afternoon she'll be with me except for when I go to transfigurations so Hermione'll keep an eye on her than," Draco said. "As for prefect duty and what not she's staying in my dorm since I felt like it'd be pretty ridiculous to move into your old room for three days so I decided that since I'm only going to be gone an hour, I'd let Andy keep an eye on her."

I frowned at him. "Andy?"

Draco sighed. "I'm guessing your unfavorable attitude toward her didn't disappear with your head injury."

"No, it did not," I said.

"I still think that you might be overreacting slightly," Draco said. I shook my head.

"I disagree," I said. "Can't you ask Ginny to do it?"

"Ginny was the first person I thought of. She practically helped me raise her last year, but Ginny's got Quidditch practice all week. She's gonna be too wiped out to do it," Draco said.

"Bree?" I asked.

"She's got detention," Draco said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Bree doesn't need a reason to be in detention. She just is, always," Draco said. "Pansy's got prefect duty as well obviously, Luna's tutoring Natalia, and the rest of our friends no longer attend Hogwarts. Andy was literally the last person I asked. You know I wouldn't leave her with someone irresponsible or who would hurt her."

"I'm sure Andy is a perfectly lovely babysitter, but considering she has ulterior motives that may suggest that she's trying to weasel her way into your pants, I feel uncomfortable leaving my daughter with her," I said.

Draco lifted Mira from my lap and kissed her cheek.

"MJ, tell your mummy she's crazy and paranoid," Draco said.

"I am not crazy or paranoid," I said.

"Yes, you are," Draco said. Mira was now fighting her way back from him and leaning down towards me. I took her back and she laid her head down on my shoulder. "See, Andy's just a babysitter. No way MJ would ever like her more than you. You're her favorite. And you're my favorite too." He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Stop worrying so much," he said.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop worrying if you're going to be so insistent about it," I said. "And since you're here and not at school would you like to do me a favor?"

"Possibly," Draco said.

"I'm not allowed to study, but I have to read _The Daily Prophet_ and another interpretation of my attack, or _Witch Weekly_ and their ridiculous quizzes to determine whether or not Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Draco Malfoy is my ideal man I may have to concuss myself again," I said.

"Who'd you get?" Draco asked.

"Harry," I said.

"That's incestuous," he laughed.

"Look, I just want to work on the wedding since I'm sitting here doing nothing. I'm perfectly capable of stuffing envelopes and folding down the corners of stuff in magazines that I like," I said.

Draco nodded. "All right then. I'll bring you that. She should I take Mira with me?"

"No. She's falling asleep and I've missed her. She can stay here," I said wrapping my arms around her. I shooed him away. "Go on then. I'm holding her hostage until you get back."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I am in love with a crazy person."

_[Chapter title credit to Eli Young Band for the song "Crazy Girl"]_


	17. I Really Miss You Much

I walked into the Burrow Friday night, happy to finally be out of the hospital. I was immediately smothered almost to death by a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," I said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, after she released me.

"Tired, which is insane because all I've done the past week is sleep," I chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to have dinner finished soon," she said kissing my forehead. "You go on and get settled in. I knew you'd need the extra space so I had Ron move into Bill and Charlie's old room so you could have the attic."

I nodded and walked through to the living room which was deserted. I wasn't used to it this way. There were always people here. But we'd all grown up and moved out. The only ones here were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and me.

I walked upstairs and pulled down the ladder and climbed up. To my surprise, Draco was sitting on my bed. He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling up the ladder.

"Are you going to ask me that every time you see me from now on?" he asked getting to his feet. He walked over and kissed me.

"Well, you just keep popping up when you should be at school," I said.

"Classes have been over for a while," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "So Ginny, Hermione and I came here. They've been all my case all week because they haven't been able to come and see you. They keep asking about you."

"That's because they're my friends. They worry about me," I said.

"And so do I, which is why I keep popping up when you think I should be at school," he said. He pulled me closer and put his forehead against my own. "Do you want me to go back to school right now?" He kissed my forehead.

"No, not particularly," I said.

"Good, then I think I'll stay here for a while," he said. He brought his hand up under my chin, titled my head back slightly, and kissed me. He held me tight around my waist and tangled the other in my hair.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Draco Malfoy?" I asked him.

"Just a little," he said kissing my neck.

"You are aware that I've just gotten out of the hospital aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he said sliding his hands under my shirt. I missed his touch. The feel of his hands on my skin were electrifying. I let out a sigh. "I promise not to shake you up too much."

I chuckled. "I'm not worried about the concussion really."

"Then what are you worried about?" he asked, attacking my neck more intensely. Tried to talk, but the words were caught in my throat. Maybe it was the lingering concussion, but my head had gone all fuzzy. "Hannah?"

"Damn, your lips are distracting," I sighed. "And your hands."

He laughed. "Looks like I'm going my job right." He went to the button on my jeans and started to undo them, but the ladder to my room went down.

Draco let go of me and straightened my shirt and my hair, causing me to giggle.

Hermione and Ginny came up the ladder and hugged me.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, now, thanks," I said. "A headache here or there, but perfectly fine otherwise."

"Good. We were so worried after Draco told us what happened," Hermione said. "And then that thing with Greyback, it's just awful."

"I know, Hermione, but I'm fine," I said.

"I knew it'd take more than a concussion to get you out of the game," Ginny said. "I thought to myself, if her fiancé can take a bludger to the head and her brother can be impaled then getting knocked into a wall is probably child's play."

"Mostly. I've got a bit of amnesia," I said. "I couldn't remember MJ's birthday or Harry's name or the color blue-."

"The color blue?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I know what the color blue looks like I just couldn't remember what it was called," I said.

"That would be so weird to just forget something like that," Ginny said.

"Actually, I read that it happens all of the time when you've got concussions and things like that. Especially severe ones like the one Hannah had and-."

"I think we've got it, Hermione," Draco said.

"Girls! Draco! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called up to us.

"Coming, Mom," Ginny said. "Yay, food."

"You are your brother's sister," Hermione said.

"I am Weasley through and through," Ginny said. "Except I think Ron inherited my mother's cooking skills because I didn't."

The girls started down the stairs and I went to follow them, but Draco stopped me and pulled me into a kiss.

"They'll get suspicious if we're not at dinner," I said. "Mrs. Weasley won't like that."

"I know. I'm just happy that you're here and not in the hospital anymore," he said. He kissed me one last time. "I miss seeing you vertical."

I laughed. "I have a hard time believing that seeing as how you were just trying to get me horizontal a moment before Ginny and Hermione came up here."

"Touché," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

We walked downstairs into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley saw me and immediately hugged me.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you," I said.

"Glad to hear it," he said. I saw Mira sitting at the table and walked over to her in her high chair, already covered in her dinner. I kissed her forehead.

"Mummy missed you," I said. She was preoccupied by food to be bothered with me, which was usually the case when she was eating, so she lifted her gravy colored hand and pushed my face away.

"I swear, if she doesn't end up in Gryffindor she'll just be a weirdo," Ron said handing me a napkin.

"Or a Slytherin who really enjoys her food," Draco said with a wink.

"That's just a fancy way of saying weirdo," Harry said. "It's okay. We knew you would be a weirdo when your mummy and daddy got together. Everything about their relationship is weird. Especially you."

"Don't tell my baby she's weird," I said wiping gravy off my face.

"She is, but we still love her," Harry said. "Just like we love you."

"Oh, that reminds me," Draco said, "Mira hasn't been sleeping well this week, what with all the moving around and everything. She probably won't sleep through the night until she adjusts."

I sighed. "Fantastic. You just keep finding ways to make me crazy, Mira."

"Are you going to adjust well here, Hannah?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You're joking. I've been well adjusted here since I was six," I said. "Only person that needs to adjust now is MJ and I can already tell that's going to be a challenge. I doubt she'll go down easy tonight."

"I'd bet on it," Draco said.

"How's Hogwarts going for you lot?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine, when we're not neck deep in homework and studying," Ginny said. "I am not looking forward to NEWTs."

"You shouldn't. It's awful. I expect it's gotten more awful since I took it," I said.

"Well Kingsley said that he wanted everything and everyone to be held to a higher standard now, and I think that begins with our academics," Hermione said.

"You're absolutely right, that doesn't make it any less awful," Draco said.

"Hermione's view on what's awful isn't the same as yours and mine, Draco," Ginny said. "She thinks easy extra credit questions are awful."

"But if they're not challenging then-."

"Hermione, you're a freak," Ginny said. "But that's okay, because I love you because you're, like, almost my sister. Isn't that crazy?"

"It is actually," Hermione said resting her head on Ron's shoulder with a smile on her face. "Aren't you excited, Ron?"

"Yes," he said kissing her forehead.

"And how are your wedding plans going Hannah and Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I got your save the dates in the post this morning."

"Things are going fine so far. Better than they were anyway. Now we have to make all of the little decisions like the menu and the cake and flowers and colors and-."

"Your dress," Hermione said. I sighed. "Have you thought about it at all?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't even know remotely what I want to wear. But I do know what your dresses will probably look like so there's that. I just need to decide on a color."

"You never told us that," Ginny said. "They're not ugly are they?"

"I think the whole idea of making your bridesmaids look hideous so the bride looks incredible in comparison is completely ridiculous, especially since no one is going to be looking at you anyway. If I put you in ugly dresses that would draw people's attention and then they wouldn't even look at me," I said.

"How can you be so vain and so intelligent all at the same time?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "But I haven't decided on a dress yet. I'm just going to wait until winter break to take my girls to look for one."

"Sounds wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said. "And what are you doing to prepare Draco?"

"Not flunking out of school," he said.

"How ambitious," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you forgot that I used to be a terrible person and that being the case Hannah had to stipulate that I stop being a death eater and also graduate in order for her to actually marry me," Draco said. "Her exact words to me were 'you cannot marry me if you're going to be a failure.'"

"You know, I used to think you had no standards when you first got together with Draco, but now I know that the exact opposite is true," Harry said.

"I actually thought she'd raised them up a bit after she broke up with Seamus," Ron said. "And I'm really glad you never went out went out with Cormac, unlike some people."

"I only went out with him because you're an idiot," Hermione said. "Same reason you went out with Lavender."

"Actually it was because she was paying attention to me and you weren't," Ron said.

"How can you even insinuate that?" Hermione asked.

"You were dating Viktor Krum," Ron said.

"I kissed you and then I dumped him. How much clearer did I need to be?" Hermione asked.

"Probably a neon sign and some runway lights. It is Ron after all," Harry said.

We all laughed.

"Well all that matters is that you got her in the end," Mr. Weasley said with a wink.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and both turned red.

888

After dinner, I gave Mira a bath and took her upstairs and put some pajamas on her when Draco joined us.

"I miss seeing you like this. With her I mean," Draco said. "I just miss seeing you period, actually. When I was coming to visit you every few weekends and on Tuesdays, it was like a tease. I hate not getting come home and sleep next to you every night."

"I hate it too," I said, picking Mira up from the bed. "Can you shut those lights off so she can get to sleep?"

Draco went around the room and shut the lights off until there was nothing left but the dim light from an oil lamp. I laid Mira down in her crib and gave her a cup of milk. She stuck it in her mouth and was silent. Hopefully that would last.

I walked over to my bed and laid down next to Draco.

"You know I can't stay here," Draco said.

"You can stay until she falls asleep can't you? I miss you," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Yeah, I'll stay," he said. "Do you happen to remember that letter I wrote you Saturday?"

"You wrote me a letter?" I asked. "As I recall you didn't write me at all."

"I didn't until last Saturday because I'm a terrible person," he said. "But I did."

"What'd you write about?" I asked.

"Well, I told you how proud I was about you getting to meet the Queen and being awarded Order of Merlin first class. And I told you hold much I missed you," he said. "Oh, and Hermione and I are throwing a Christmas party at Hogwarts. A dance, to promote inter-house unity and all that fun stuff."

"That sounds wonderful," I said.

"Yeah. Everyone has to go with someone from a different house and all of the prefects are working together to decorate for it and all that," he said.

"How'd you guys come up with that?" I asked.

He shrugged and pulled me closer. "I don't know. We just kind of saw this rift, bigger than usual, between all of the houses. Especially with Slytherin and then we just randomly mentioned how we should have a inter-house party at Christmas so Hermione and Ginny wouldn't be forced to go to the Slug Club Christmas party and then we realized that he doesn't work there anymore, but all the same, it was a really good idea so we told McGonagall and she agreed, especially in light of recent events. Kingsley even said he wanted to drop in on it."

"Wow, you did something so fancy that you attracted the attention of the minister of magic. Congratulations," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"So are you going with Ginny and Hermione?" I asked.

"Hermione. Originally I was going to go with Ginny and Hermione was going to go with Crabbe or Goyle, you know, as a formality, but apparently a bunch of people still don't like that I hang out with Ginny after last year and think that we are terrible people, so that isn't the case anymore," he said.

"So now Ginny's going with Crabbe or Goyle?" I asked.

"No. She said I couldn't pay her to. So she's taking Michael something or other," Draco said.

"Michael Coroner?" I asked.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"That's weird," I said. "He's her ex-boyfriend from fourth year. They went out after the Yule Ball."

Draco laughed. "Please, after some of the stuff I've heard her say about your brother I highly doubt she's considering other options."

"What kind of stuff does she say about Harry?" I asked.

"Nothing you want me to repeat back to you. I promise," he said.

"That kind of disturbs me a little bit," I said.

Draco kissed my forehead. "I'm sure your brother was just as disturbed when he found out you were pregnant."

"No, before that. Pansy with the hat and all," I said.

"Ah, I forgot about that," he said. "That's why everyone in your family hated me before I was a death eater."

"Yes. And then you became a death eater and then we got engaged and then you got me pregnant," I said.

"Actually I did the math, and I probably got you pregnant _before_ we got engaged," he said.

"Don't be cheeky," I said. Draco kissed me playfully making me giggle, before looking over to Mira's crib and letting out a sigh.

"I think she's asleep," he said.

I brushed my fingers through his hair and kissed him again. "I guess you have to leave then." He nodded and kissed me again. "You're doing a very bad job at leaving."

"That's because I don't want to," he said. He shushed me, tangling his fingers in my hair, and kissed me deeply. "But I do have to go. I'm half certain that Mrs. Weasley is going to be doing bed checks."

I pouted at him. He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

He climbed off the bed and I sat up and watched him go over to the stairs.

"Come and get me if you need me," he said, "for _anything_."

I winked at him at him and he walked downstairs.

_[Chapter title credit to Janet Jackson for the song "Miss You Much."]_


	18. That's What Girls Do

_[A/N: Greetings citizens. I am alive, but just barely. In January I was battling several prolonged illnesses (never ever get a kidney infection ever. You will hate it) and I've spent February catching up in school and trying to finish out the other fic that I write for my anime lovelies. I have midterms tomorrow, so I hustled it yesterday and today to get this chapter written for you and to get back in the groove of writing for it! I also outlined some future chapter ideas to prevent such a long break from occurring again. I'm happy to be back!]_

My head was pounding and my baby was crying. I opened my eyes and climbed out of bed. The sun was barely up. I just wanted to sleep.

I went over to Mira and ran my fingers through her hair, which seemed to instantly quiet her. I wiped the tears from her eyes and she reached upward toward me.

"Mummy's tired. Please go back to sleep," I said.

I didn't expect her to respond, but she kept reaching up for me.

I sighed and lifted her out of bed.

"I guess I should change your diaper since we're both awake," I said laying her on my bed. I changed her quickly and went to lay her back in her crib. Instantly she started to howl again. I groaned and lifted her out again. "Your daddy was right. You are not going to make this transition easy for me. But you have to learn to be quiet. Harry and Ron might be used to your wailing, but after seven children I doubt the Weasley want to endure anymore crying."

She was starting to fall back asleep in my arms so I went to lay her down. This was a mistake because she started to go at it again. I lifted her up again, groaning.

"Mira please go to sleep. I have a headache and I'm tired," I said to her. I laid down on my bed with her on my chest. She had her thumb stuck in her mouth, but her eyes were getting tired. I ran my fingers through her hair repeatedly until we both drifted off.

Mira was still sleeping on my chest when I woke up. Draco was sitting next to me on the bed, reading.

"Hey," I whispered to him.

He looked over to me and smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I was going to leave you alone, but you both looked so adorable lying there I couldn't leave you."

"You were watching me sleep?" I asked.

"Just a little bit," he said.

I held Mira to my chest and slowly got to my feet. I walked over to her crib and laid her down.

"My head was pounding when she woke up this morning," I said collapsing down onto my bed. "Harry's the auror. I shouldn't be the one getting knocked into walls. Then again, Harry didn't have to get up to tend to a crying baby."

"Not yet," Draco said rubbing my back. "Give him a couple of years. He'll know."

"That'll show him," I said.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Like my baby woke me up at five this morning and I'm recovering from a concussion," I said. "What time is it right now?"

"Almost nine. Everyone's up except for you two," he said.

I groaned. "How is her sleep schedule so ruined after only a week?"

"Same way yours gets messed up after you stay up late one night. You can't sleep properly after that," Draco said. "She was up all night after Lestrange came at you. That combined with sleeping at my parents' house and then Hogwarts and then here, of course she's out of whack. She just needs to settle down."

"She needs to wake up, but if we do that now she's just going to cry and be grumpy," I said. "We can't win this battle. Or at least I can't. _You_ get to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow night."

"Don't be like that. You know I'd stay if I could," he said. "I'll get her up and keep an eye on her today."

"She's going to be a monster," I said.

"I know. I'll deal with that," he said. "Maybe she'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Unlikely, if my experience with the universe has anything to say about it," I said.

"Go on downstairs and get something to eat. I'll get her dressed," he said.

"You're playing a dangerous game with her, Draco Malfoy," I said.

"Well, it's the only thing that I can think to do that's going to offer you any relief from her being a pain tonight and tomorrow," he said. "Now get up and get some food before Ron eats it all." He leaned over and kissed me.

I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hannah! You're up finally!" Hermione said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I said sitting down.

"I heard Mira wake you up this morning. I expected you to sleep in late," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting a plate of food down in front of me.

"I'm sorry if she woke you. She usually sleeps through the night," I said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've had seven children after all. Some of them still like to whine," she replied, tossing a glance at Ginny and Ron.

"Hannah, with your memory loss, I was wondering what was going to happen with the higher Wizarding education classes you were taking," Hermione said.

"I'm repeating them in January," I said.

"That sucks," Ron said.

"Doesn't it just?" I asked. "I'd be upset about wasting all of those weekends, but I barely remember any of it."

"Way to be an optimist, Hannah," Mrs. Weasley said.

"So what've you lot been up to while I was in the hospital?" I asked.

"Did Draco tell you we're planning a dance at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he did," I said. "How's that going?"

"Quite well actually. We decided we're going to try to have some competition to see which house is the most present," Hermione said.

"What do they win?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged. "We haven't gotten that far yet. It's still just an idea."

888

"I hate all of my clothes," I said looking through the closet.

"You have very nice clothes," Hermione said.

"You're just peeved because you haven't got anything you want to wear to meet the Queen," Ginny said.

"I do not own any clothes that are suitable to meet the queen in," I said. "What do you wear to meet the Queen?"

"Something nice and modest, but don't try too hard," Hermione said.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"You know that navy blue dress I have, with the quarter length sleeves?" Hermione asked.

"Ugh, yes. That's perfect. I don't own anything like that," I said.

"Yes. Every dress you own either says 'look at my cleavage' or 'look at my ass,'" Ginny said.

"You're so encouraging," I said. "Have you got anything I can wear?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm sorry. How long have you known me?"

I sighed.

"Well, let's just go buy you a new dress," Hermione said getting to her feet. "We can go right now if you want. We won't have another opportunity before we have to go and meet her."

"And, no pressure or anything, she's only the most important human being alive," Ginny said.

"Maybe I'll just be sick that day," I said.

"You defeated a dark wizard, but you're terrified of finding a dress to meet the Queen in? Are you completely mental?" Ginny asked.

"Possibly. I am recovering from severe head trauma after all," I said.

Ginny tossed me my cloak, shaking her head.

"Let's go. That dress isn't going to find it-."

The trap door flung open and an overly excited Kaitlin dashed into the room. She attacked Hermione with a hung screaming excitedly over and over and over again.

"Hello, Kaitlin," Ginny said. "I'm assuming you've got some exciting news to tell us."

"Oh, have I," Kaitlin said. "I have just been informed that my mother has awoken from her coma."

"Kaitlin, that's wonderful!" Ginny said.

I remembered how upset she had been last year when Kevin attacked Janessa and put her in the hospital.

"She came to in the middle of the night. I've been with her since, but then she sent me home because he said I was being 'over excitable'—whatever that means," Kaitlin said.

"For future reference, people who wake up from comas probably aren't prepared to deal with full, unadulterated Kaitlin," Ginny said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kaitlin said. "But I'm happy and excited and thrilled and I need to burn off all this extra energy before I go back and see her again."

"Funny you should mention it, we were just going to Diagon Alley so Hannah could find a suitable dress to wear to meet the Queen in," Hermione said.

"Huzzah! An adventure is exactly what I need," Kaitlin said. "Let's go."

888

"How do you all like this one?" I asked, holding up a light pink dress against myself in the mirror. We were at a tiny little store in Diagon Alley. This was one of the first times I'd been here since the war had ended out of the joke shop.

"I think it's lovely," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that color with your hair might overwhelm Her Majesty," Ginny said.

I sighed. "You're right. And it makes me look pale."

"It's the curse of the gingers I'm afraid," Ginny said.

"Aha, they've got the same thing in green," Kaitlin said grabbing it off the rack.

"Perfect. I wear green very well," I said trading her dresses.

"Speaking of green, how are things with your fiancé? He was shoulder deep in poop when I came by. He looked like he needed his concentration and I didn't want to interrupt him," Kaitlin said.

"Draco and I are spectacular for the most part," I said.

"For the most part? What could make things one hundred percent spectacular?" Kaitlin asked.

"For Andy to evaporate out of existence I bet," Ginny giggled.

"Who's Andy?" Kaitlin asked.

"A new girl at Hogwarts. She's from America and she's infatuated with Draco," Ginny said. "She drives Hannah mad. She has to stand in class and teach potions and just watch as some hussy paws at her man all day."

"I'll admit that chasing after a man with a baby who's engaged to the mother of his child is quite despicable, but outside of that Andy isn't really a bad person," Hermione said.

"Nope. She's an all around bad person. I mean, Hannah has been through enough without somebody trying to steal Draco from her," Ginny said. "She's a hussy until we graduate and she gets a life."

"I'll have to agree with Ginny on this one," Kaitlin said.

"She calls him 'Drake,' like it's cute or something," Ginny said.

"Ugh! I know. I think that may be what bothers me the most where she's concerned," I said.

"No. I think what bothers you is that it doesn't bother Draco so much that she's so interested," Ginny said.

"You mean Draco knows she's interested and still hangs out with her?" Kaitlin asked.

"Because she's a perfectly acceptable human being outside of that. She was the only one who was able to watch Mira when Draco had her at Hogwarts this past week," Hermione said.

"Like that didn't make me crazy," I said, shaking my head. "If Mira could talk I would make her tell me everything she saw and heard while she was with her."

"Pansy's her roommate and she says that the way she talks about Draco is _so_ incessant," Ginny said.

"Pansy would know wouldn't she?" Hermione chuckled.

"That's just the thing. Pansy said that most of her infatuation with Draco stemmed from the fact that she hated Hannah. After they broke up fifth year she lost interest and when they got back together she just couldn't care anymore, and then she got pregnant and Pansy felt there was really nothing else she could do to make you miserable," Ginny said. "Andy is genuinely obsessed with Draco and that is incredibly creepy."

"Indeed," I said with a sigh. "Unfortunately Draco is an attention whore and even if he's not interested in her who is he to tell her to stop following him around? You guys must be thrilled not to have these problems."

"I already had that problem. Do you remember Lavender Brown?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender used to be interested in Ron?" Kaitlin asked.

"It was worse than that. Ron got on the Quidditch team fifth year and Lavender took it upon herself to throw herself at him and they were dating for ages. I was so angry," Hermione said.

"Well did he know you fancied him then?" Kaitlin asked.

"People in China knew they were both into each. Hermione was dating Viktor Krum and broke up with him because she wanted to be with Ron after we played truth or dare and Draco made them kiss," Ginny said. "So, Hermione finally gets up the nerve to ask Ron out after the Quidditch tryouts and wouldn't you know it, he comes into the common room sucking face with Miss Brown herself."

"You're kidding? Is he that dense?" Kaitlin asked.

"Much more so I'm afraid," Hermione said.

"Afterword, Harry and I told Ron what was going on, like he didn't know, and he said that he couldn't just dump Lavender because of whatever so he kept on with her. And then Hermione started dating Cormac McLaggen who, despite being gorgeous, is a total slag, to make Ron jealous. It was stupid," I said.

"Anyway, the point is, we got together at Christmas while he was still dating Lavender. We were back at school for two days before he finally told her and Lavender and I got into this fight," Hermione said. "But it all worked in the end obviously."

"I'll say," Kaitlin said. "And you Ginny, any relationship problems comparable to Hannah's?"

"Yes actually, though not quite to Hannah's scale of annoyance," Ginny said. "Do you know Kristen Mills? Slytherin? She used to date Harry. He was crazy about her, but he kind of liked Cho while they were dating so she broke it off with him. It was a terrible break up for both of them. They were both completely devastated. She's the only girl on the entire planet, aside from me, that Harry has ever genuinely liked."

"What about Cho?" Kaitlin asked.

"Rebound," I said,

"Ah," Kaitlin said.

"Anyway, Kristen's starting training at the auror office next week. Harry said that the two of them are going out for tea after work on Monday, as friends obviously but I don't trust that bitch," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you Kristen is my friend," I said.

"I know, and I know she's lovely, but she needs to step the fuck off because I will hurt her if she makes a move on my man," Ginny said. "I won't even use my wand—just my fists. I'll bash her brains in, just bash them right fuck in with my bare hands."

"Kristen barely spoke to Harry after they broke up. She was pissed at him for dating Cho instead of trying to work things out," I said.

"Well it's too late to work thing out now. He's mine," Ginny said.

"Are you worried Harry will go back to her?" Kaitlin asked.

Ginny laughed. "Bitch please. Harry knows what he's got. Plus if he ever broke up with me Ron would kill him."

"Because all good relationship are based on fear," Hermione said.

"It's not like that. Just look at Kristen and then look at me. Who is more compatible with Harry? Definitely me right?" Ginny asked. We all nodded. "So why would he ever leave me?"

"Maybe because you're a ginger?" Kaitlin asked.

"You're dating a ginger too, Kaitlin," Ginny said.

". . .Oh, yeah. And George is a perfect human being so I don't have to worry about all of these relationship problems you guys are having," she said.

"Lucky you," I said. "Are we all agreed that this is the dress I'm wearing to meet the Queen?"

"Yes. You'll look lovely," Hermione said.

_[Chapter title credit to No Secrets for the song "That's What Girls Do."]_


	19. You're the Queen of Everything

_[A/N: Doctor Who reference. If you can find it, we can be best friends.]_

"I can't breathe," Ron said.

The four of us were inside of Buckingham Palace—_the _Buckingham Palace, and we'd just been informed that in five short minutes we would be having tea with Her Majesty, the Queen of England.

We were sitting in room with marble floors and high ceiling. On one end of the room there was a large fire place, at the other, large wooden doors. We were sat at a small round table and directly to our left there were ceiling high windows that showed snow covered England stretched out before us. We were all incredibly nervous.

"You can breathe fine. Just try to relax," Hermione said.

"You say that like it's easy. It's the Queen after all, isn't it? Not like we're popping round to have tea with friends," Ron said. "What if we don't follow proper tea drinking procedure?"

"Proper tea drinking procedure?" Harry asked.

"You know, proper etiquette?" Ron asked.

"Just try not to slurp and keep your elbows off the table," I said.

_"Her majesty, Queen Elizabeth of England."_

The four of us quickly stopped talking and hopped to our feet. We were all obviously anxious and my anxiety shot through the roof when I saw her. She was smaller than I imagined her, but her walk was so dignified, so confident, that it frightened me a bit.

We all remained as still as statues when she reached us, taking her presence in as she took in ours.

"Well, you must be the Potters and Miss Granger and Mister Weasley," she said sweetly.

"Yes, your Majesty," Hermione said politely, the rest of us all too in shock at what was happening to speak.

"Please, sit down," the Queen said, taking a seat.

The four of us sat down with her as someone came around and poured tea into our empty cups.

"It's very nice to meet all of you at last. I've been hearing all about you since you were young children during your first year at Hogwarts I believe," the Queen went on. "And of course I haven't stopped hearing about the Potters since the evening your parents were tragically taken from you. But yes, we have been monitoring the happenings with Voldemort since he first became a threat many years ago. I've always maintained a considerable amount of contact with Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic to make sure things were kept under control. These past few years have obviously been particularly. . . Eventful. Kingsley says you would agree with my sentiment."

"I honestly could not think of a more fitting word, your Majesty," Harry said.

"Voldemort coming to power in Wizarding World obviously put a great strain on us here with regards to keeping the Muggles safe and keeping the magical world a secret, especially this past year when things were at their worst. I hear that the Order of the Phoenix played quite a roll in mobilizing other wizards to keep muggles safe," the Queen said.

"Yes, they created a pirate station on the Wireless network, called Potterwatch," I said.

"Speaking of 'Potterwatch,'" she said with a chuckle in her voice, "may I ask what you lot were up to this past year while on the run from your almost certain deaths?"

"We were just. . . Around. Mostly living in tents in the forest," Ron said.

"And how was that?" she asked.

We all exchanged glances. It was hands down, the most awful experience of all of our lives.

"Lonely," Harry said. "We missed our families and our friends, and even though we're all best friends it was hard living in small space with just the four of us as company. It was tough, but. . ."

"I think we've all come out the other side better for it somehow," I said.

The Queen smiled at us.

"Well, I'm happy that you all are in such good health after what I'm sure was an awful experience. And you've managed to stop a dark wizard no less. That is something to be proud of," she said.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, are you a witch? I understand that as a world leader you knowledge of the existence of the Wizarding World is needed, but you seem to know quite a lot," Hermione said.

"Ah, no. There has been the odd witch or wizard in the family here and there, but the magical education of the royal is kept very private," she said. "Our connection with the Wizarding World has been very tightly knit for quite a long time."

"Can I ask how that is?" Hermione asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Certainly," Hermione said.

"Werewolves," she said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"The majority of the royal family has been filled with werewolves since Victoria was in power. She was the one who was turned while on a trip to Scotland," she said.

"You. . . You're serious?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am. Why would I joke about something like that?" she asked. "I take the wolfsbane potion every month, same as any other werewolf."

The Queen of England was a werewolf. What in the actual hell?

"I hear, Miss Potter, that you've taken a particular interest in curing lycanthropy. I remember Dumbledore told me once before he passed away," she said.

"Oh, yes, I have," I said, clearing my throat.

"What sparked this interest werewolves?" she asked.

"One of my dad's best friends is a werewolf. He's been like a father to me since we met and I've always had a keen interest in potions and I thought I might be able to make use of it for his sake," I said.

"Well when you find a cure be sure to send us an owl," the Queen said, with a wink.

The Queen winked at me and wanted me to find a cure for lycanthropy.

"Now, you're referring to Remus Lupin aren't you?" the Queen asked. "He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix correct?"

"Yes, actually," I said.

"Excellent. I shall have something to talk with him about when I invite him here," the Queen said.

"You intend to invite Remus here?" Hermione asked.

"I intend to personally thank all of the Oder of the Phoenix for defending this country," the Queen said. "And, what was it, ah yes, and Dumbledore's Army, the students at Hogwarts. You all will tell them to expect my owl won't you?"

There were no words to express how I was feeling right now. It was like I was living in an alternate dimension where Queen Elizabeth had just told us to tell our friends to expect her owl.

"Of course, your majesty," Ron said.

"And now, for the reason I have brought you here," the Queen said, getting to her feet. "Jenkins, Moore, Brown, if you would please."

The two servants who were present in the room with us came and stood in front of the fire place. One of them had a long wooden box in his hands and the other held four smaller boxes covered in black velvet.

"If you four would join me here please," the Queen said. "Stand in a row if you would."

We stood up from the table and walked over to her as she requested. What was happening?

She walked over to the man in the center holding the long wooden box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a sword.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked us. We were silent, confused about what exactly was about to happen. "This is Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur. Some say that it was bestowed upon him by the Lady of the Lake. Others say that this is the sword he pulled from the stone to prove that he was king. However it came to be in his possession, we have no doubt that this is Arthur's sword."

"But I thought that Excalibur was only a legend," Hermione said.

"You keep forgetting you're a witch don't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought long and hard about what honor to bestow upon the four of you, but as it happens we don't have a category that was fitting enough for you particular achievement," the Queen said. "When I finally came to the decision on what exactly to do about this dilemma, I felt that I had a duty to use Excalibur for this."

She walked up to Ron and smiled at him.

"Kneel down, Mister Weasley, or don't you want to be knighted today?" she asked.

Ron looked flustered and red for a moment, before dropping to the floor, as did the rest of us. The man with the boxes, and the other empty handed man walked up behind the Queen.

Then she proceeded to move down the line and use Excalibur to bestow an honor on each of us.

"For your outstanding bravery in the face of almost certain death, for your defeat of the dark wizard, Voldemort, and for above all else, risking your lives to keep the people of England, both magical and muggle, safe on numerous occasions though you were only children, I dub thee Sir Ronald Billius Weasley, Dame Hermione Jean Granger, Sir Harry James Potter, and Dame Hannah Lily Potter, of the Order of Dumbledore."

"The Order of Dumbledore?" I asked.

"Yes, I found it fitting for an order that celebrated outstanding service to the country through magic, don't you agree?" The Queen asked, replacing Excalibur in his case. She then turned to the man with the black boxes and handed one to each of us. "This holds the crest validating your honor and your rank. I would pin them on you, but I expect that might cause a fuss when you leave, so keep them safe, cherish them, and let them stand as a reminder that although what you have done has gone unacknowledged by the majority of the people of this country, those that do know of your bravery will not be forgotten."

888

"Do you guys realize what just happened?" Ron asked. We were at Hogwarts, sitting in Hermione's room, taking it all in.

"Pretty sure we got knighted," Harry said.

"Pretty sure we got knighted," Ron repeated.

"That's kind of a demotion for you isn't it? Going from being 'King Weasley' to Sir Ronald Billius Weasley?" Harry teased him.

"Billius isn't even really a name is it? Your parents just did it to torture you didn't they?" I carried on.

"Shut up, Hannah," Ron said. "And can you believed she invented a while Order just so she'd have an honor to give us _and_ she named it after Dumbledore."

"That is really extraordinary," Hermione said. "I can't wait to tell my parents about it. They were so thrilled when I told them I was meeting her in the first place."

The bedroom door opened and Ginny and Draco walked in.

"Oh, good, you're all back. You can tell your fiancé to stop giving me detention," Ginny said.

"Why'd you give Ginny detention? Did she spike the teachers drinks again because then you'd totally deserve it," I said.

"No, it wasn't anything like that at all. It was Natalia Drake. That girl never ceases to not get on my absolute last nerve," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What did she do?" Ron asked.

"She had this old copy of _Witch Weekly_ she was carrying around and she was just going on and on about how Harry Potter was her ideal match from this quiz she took and how they were destined to be together forever," Ginny said. "And I know thousands of girls read that magazine every week and probably think that their ideal match is Harry, and why wouldn't they after all?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"So initially I just blew her off as some random fangirl like I do with all the other fangirls at this school, but Natalia hates me," Ginny went on. "So she just _casually_ sits across from where Draco, Luna, and I are studying in the library and starts going on about how Harry could do _so_ much better than Ginny Weasley and how he doesn't even understand how he can like her and how she's a total slut because everybody knows she slept with Draco last year—which I didn't by the way."

"I figured," I said. "But go on."

"Right, so I got out of my seat," Ginny started.

"Luna and I tried to stop her, but you know how Ginny operates," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I totally ignored him, got out of my seat matched right up to Natalia and told her how it was. After that it was just an example of what happens when keeping it real goes wrong," Ginny said.

"When keeping it real goes wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. I kept it real—there's no denying that she's pretty and all that. I mean, I'm not blind. She may be annoying but she's gorgeous and sure maybe that was enough to catch Harry's attention when he was here but the whole reason he didn't go out with her was because-."

"I fancied you," Harry said.

"That too," Ginny said.

"And my sister was dating her brother and it would've been weird," Harry said.

"And that," Ginny said, "but the _main_ reason was that girls like her just aren't Harry's type."

"That's what you _meant_, but what you said 'Harry Potter doesn't date dumb sluts like you,'" Draco said.

"Same difference," Ginny said. "But then she told me that didn't make sense because I'm a dumb slut. Then I slapped her. A fight broke out. Draco gave me detention. End of story."

"Ginny, you are brilliant and a little bit crazy. And you should probably stop listening to Natalia. She was obviously trying to bait you and was successful," Harry said.

"You're right. I should save all of my energy for Quidditch," Ginny said. "Last game before break is this weekend. I actually have to get ready for practice in a bit. So you'll have to tell me how the Queen was."

"She was lovely," I said. "She basically wanted to have us over for tea to thank us for everything that went down with Voldemort."

"And to knight us. No big deal," Ron said.

"You were knighted?" Ginny asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! It was incredible, actually. She brought out this sword, not just any sword, but _the_ sword—Excalibur and did it right there in the middle of tea," Harry said showing Ginny his pin.

"She started a whole new order specifically for outstanding acts of service by witches and wizards—The Order of Dumbledore," I said.

"That's spectacular. I'm so proud of you," Draco said.

"Yes. She says to expect her owl," Hermione said.

". . . Say what?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. She says for you two, and the rest of the members of Dumbledore's Army that were active here at school last year to expect her owl because she wants to thank all of you personally," Ron said.

"You're joking," Draco said.

"Nope," I said. "Congratulations."

_[Chapter title credit to The Fray for their song "Never Say Never" which I love]_


	20. I Need A Vacation

_[A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. I totally ruined my laptop so it'll be a while between updates until I can get a replacement. Also, shout out to Tasha, HufflepuffProud98, and synismysin for catching the Doctor Who reference with royal family being werewolves! I love Whovians!]_

It was my last day of work before taking a break for Christmas. Draco was coming home from Hogwarts today and I could hardly contain my excitement. He was stopping by to visit his parents first so I wouldn't see him until late this evening, but aside from seeing his on Tuesday's at Hogwarts, I hadn't seen him.

As the work day drew to a close, I got more and more anxious to leave.

"Please, Potter, try to contain your excitement," Tyler told me.

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. After these past couple of weeks I have been dying for this vacation."

"I understand. What time is Draco getting back?" Tyler asked.

"About eight, but he's stopping off to see his parents first so I won't see him until around 10," I said.

"Are you sure you can exercise that much patience?" Tyler asked.

I frowned at him. "Don't make fun of me."

"But you make it so easy," he said.

"If you two are done," Thaddeus said, walking up to us, "you can ship early this evening. Christmas and all that. I suppose I should give you something."

"Aw, thanks, Thaddeus," I said. "I am leaving."

"I know you are," he said with a sigh, walking away.

I shook my head. "That man is never going to like me."

"He doesn't like anyone," Tyler said. "Want to grab a drink before you head home?"

"I'd love to but I can't actually. I told my godparents I'd come over and they'd absolutely lose their minds if I got there early. They always complain that I never see them," I said. "Especially Sirius. He's a bigger baby than my daughter."

"Well, when we get back from vacation, you're having a drink with me. You still owe me from before the whole concussion incident," he said.

"You have my word," I said. "When I get back, we are going to skip out on ol' Thaddeus and we will grab a pint at any pub you want."

"I'll hold you to that," Tyler said. "Oh, before you go, I have something for you."

Tyler walked over to his desk and picked up a small present. He held it out for me.

"For you," he said.

"Ty, you didn't have to get me anything," I said.

"I know, you didn't get me anything, but I'm a more thoughtful person than you," he said.

"Way to be a jerk while you're giving me a present," I said taking the gift from him.

"Go on, open it," he said.

I pulled off the wrapping paper and there was a small box. I lifted open the lid and sitting inside there was a little monkey on a silver chain.

"It's adorable," I said. "Monkeys are my favorite."

"I know. You mentioned it to me once. You said it's because you only find monkey hair in the most obscure potions," Tyler said.

"It's the hipster of ingredients," I laughed. "Thank you."

888

"You should've brought the baby," Veronica said grumpily.

"I told you, she's with Narcissa today," I said.

"It's no fair. She gets to see Narcissa and Lucius all of the time. How often do we see her?" Sirius asked.

"Those are her grandparents, like, biologically, and they already don't like me. I'd hate to see what would happen if I kept her from them," I said.

"And what's your excuse for not visiting, hmm?" Veronica asked.

"You know Hannah's off being a busy body," Sirius said. I smiled at him. "Oh, I know all about your school and work and planning a wedding."

"I think I got a concussion and was in the hospital for a while there too," I said.

"I do recall, and you pretended to have amnesia which was not funny," Sirius said.

"I find you saying that to be odd because everyone else thought it was hilarious and obvious that she was faking," Veronica said.

Sirius wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "You just don't have the same level of concern for her as I do."

"I love you Sirius, but I'm pretty sure they call what you do being over protective," I said. "Why don't you take all of this extra concern and push it off on someone else like Harry or Lydia or Danielle."

Veronica burst out into laughter and Sirius frowned at me.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"It's not you. It's Danielle, my darling niece," Veronica said. "She's a bit more than Sirius can handle."

"She's just like her mother," Sirius said.

"That's the same thing you used to say about me," I said.

"But he's actually right this time. If you knew Sam you would agree," Veronica said. "Danielle is sweet but she drives Sirius crazy. She's incredibly cheeky. And she likes to stay out."

"Ah, Danielle was always the party animal. She threw a party her first day at Hogwarts," I said.

"I can only take solace in knowing she's more responsible than you," Sirius said.

"You're so hilarious," I said rolling my eyes. "You never told me how it was when you met the Queen."

"The Queen is a werewolf!" Sirius said. "Did not see that coming."

"Neither did I. And she knew all about Remus when I met her," I said.

"Yes. They met and instantly became pals. It was so weird," Veronica said. "And she kept making Tonks change her hair color. She was very awkward about it, but then Tonks is usually awkward in those situations."

"Initially the Queen found her delightful, but then she seemed a bit put off by the whole age difference with her and Remus and she kept calling her Nymphadora which drover her nuts," Veronica said.

"I've never seen my poor cousin so quiet," Sirius said. "But the Queen loved me."

"Sirius was in rare form. The Queens saw him and said 'my aren't you dashing' and he replied 'baby, I know' and she just ate it up," Veronica said.

"You cannot call the Queen baby," I said.

"I did and she thought I was charming," Sirius said. "Sometimes I'm too charming for my own damn self."

"Whatever genes my child shares with you I pray they are recessive," I said.

"I'm thankful every day that Lydia turned out like me," Veronica said.

888

I got home to the Burrow and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen.

"Goodness, you're home late," Mr. Weasley said.

"Sirius was holding me hostage," I said.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No. I ate with Sirius," I said. "Did Draco get back with MJ?"

"Yes. Got here a bit early and had dinner with us. I believe he was giving her a bath and putting her to bed," Mr. Weasley said.

"Excellent. Maybe if I hurry I can still tell her goodnight," I said.

"You're such a diligent mother," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I learned from the best," I said kissing her cheek. "I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight you silly girl," Mr. Weasley said.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. I went up to my room and Draco was putting her down in her crib.

"Oh, no, is she asleep?" I asked.

"Yes. You've just missed her," Draco said.

"Oh, damn," I said. I took off my cloak and hung it up and tossed my purse on the bed. "I have failed. I didn't expect Sirius to keep me for so long and then Danielle got home and we taunted him together."

"Look at you, out bonding with your family instead of being home to tell your daughter goodnight for the first time in forever. Shame on you," Draco said.

I smiled and plopped down on my bed. "In other news, I have missed you so much."

"You just saw me a few days ago," he said.

"I know, but I never get to see you for more than a few hours of for two days at a time," I said. "And now I get to spend all this time with you."

"Goodness, it's like you're in love with me and want to spend time with me or something," Draco teased.

"Will you come here already?" I said, pouting at him.

Draco sat on the bed and put his arm around me.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

"Hello, my handsome man," I said. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," he said. "I'm always happy to be with you and Mira. I'm happiest when I'm with you."

"That's good since you're marrying me," I said. I sat up and kissed him.

"I hate to leave you, but I am going to bed," he said.

"Ugh, I miss living in the guest house. I haven't slept next to you in forever," I said.

"I miss that really giant bed," he said. I frowned at him. "Don't look at me like that. You came here and got to sleep on a nice full size. I sleep on a single, or I come here and I have to sleep on a cot next to your brother and I can tell from the way he snores that you're related."

"I'm sorry for your sleeping woes," I said.

"You know. . . the bed at my house in my room is really big," Draco said.

"I'm not going to stay with your parents, thank you very much," I said.

"Well, here's the thing about that," Draco said, "last year amid the fighting and with Voldemort living at our house my parents didn't get to see Mira at all for Christmas."

"They will get to see her. I'm not going to keep her from them on Christmas," I said.

"All they want is for us to come over and have Christmas Eve dinner with them and spend Christmas morning there," he said. "And I know you want to spend those parts of Christmas here, but. . ."

"You want to spend Christmas with your family as well," I said. "And since we're now engaged and share a child one of us has to get the short end of the shared holiday stick."

"I'm afraid so my dear," he said.

"And you did spend the last two Christmases here and Mira barely sees your parents as it is," I said.

"Yes," Draco said.

". . . But your parents don't like me," I said.

"They don't want to see you. They don't even want to see me. They just want MJ," he said. "We can just go over there in the afternoon, they can dote on her until dinner and you and I can spend some quality time together without being interrupted by class or a diaper change or my roommates or a Weasley."

"That does sound wonderful," I said.

"See?" Draco asked.

"Except for the fact that it's at your parents' house," I said.

Draco groaned and fell backward onto the bed. "Hannah, please, I understand how they make you feel completely uncomfortable, but please."

"We can go, just promise me something," I said.

"We will not talk about the wedding. I know you hate people asking you a thousand questions about the wedding," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"But there is something else they're probably going to ask you about," Draco said. "It's about Mira." I nodded. "They just want to know why her last name is still Potter and not Malfoy."

"I hardly think it matters what her last name is," I said.

"It matters to me," Draco said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I am her father after all," he said.

"Yes, and she'll always be your daughter no matter what her name is," I said. "You love me even though my last name is Potter don't you."

"But that's different—we don't share DNA," he said.

"She shares my DNA too," I said. "Besides, the only reason I didn't name her Malfoy to begin with was because you were a lying, dead beat, no good death eater. I didn't plan on forgiving you or marrying you or anything like that."

"But now we are getting married and I'm no longer a 'lying, dead beat, no good death eater' as you so eloquently put it," Draco said. "And just think about how it'll look when we get married. And Mira's not going to be the only kid we have. She'll be the only one with a different name."

I sighed. "I do plan on changing her name."

"When?" he asked.

"After we're married," I said. "After I change my own name."

"I suppose that's fine," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Oi, what's this in your pocket." He started poking my waist and reached into my pocket.

"Oh, it's a necklace," I said handing it to him.

"Where's it from?" he asked opening the lid to the box and examining it.

"It was a Christmas gift from Tyler," I said.

Draco sat straight up and snapped the lid of the box closed.

"Tyler?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. He glared at me. "What is it?"

"He gave you a necklace?" he asked.

"There's a monkey on it. It looks like a piece of jewelry you'd by for a twelve-year-old, or as a joke for your coworker," I said.

"I know I've only met him once, but I don't like him," he said. "He randomly shows up bringing you flowers in the hospital, gives you this cheesy necklace. He's either enjoying irritating me or he's trying to seduce you by being adorable."

"Oh, please," I said.

"Oh, please yourself, Hannah. You are blind to other men trying to make a move on you," he said.

"Draco, he knows I'm engaged and I have a one-year-old daughter. No man in their right mind would want to even attempt to woo me," I said.

"He probably thinks that I'm a piece of shit and doesn't care that you have a daughter because you're perfect," he said.

"Draco," I started.

"No, Hannah, listen to me, he's definitely interested in you as more than a coworker or a friend," Draco said. "Just don't do anything to lead him on."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like accepting Christmas presents or being overly friendly with him," he said.

"You do realize that I'm overly friendly with _everyone_ right?" I asked.

"Well, yes," he said.

"He's the only friend I have at work. You can't expect me to just stop talking to him," I said.

"I didn't say that; just tone it back at bit. Make yourself seem less appealing to him," he said.

"You make it sound like I'm purposefully doing something to make him like me," I said.

"Well whatever it is you're doing just stop," he said.

"You are just being such an incredible jerk right now," I said.

"Hannah, do you like when I'm hanging out with Andy?" he asked. I frowned at him. "Exactly. I spend as little time as possible with her and you _still_ haven't stopped complaining about her and if you get to complain about some random American girl who tags along around me like Pansy always did, then I get to be annoyed with the guy at your job giving your flowers and presents."

I continued to frown at him.

"Don't give me that look, Hannah," he said.

"I'm only giving it to you because you're right," I said. "I'll be more wary of my relationship with Tyler."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," I said.

_[A/N: Chapter title credit to Vitamin C for their song "Vacation"]_


	21. Love is All You Need

_[A/N: Just one gross topic after another in this chapter. That's probably why I wrote it so quickly, also why it's short because it kind of got away from me.]_

Christmas Eve morning, I was sitting in my room with Ginny, Hermione, and Kaitlin looking through magazines telling them all about my conversation with Draco from the night before.

"But he's right, you know," Hermione said. "I don't recall you even mentioning Tyler before. He just popped up out of nowhere. He's right to be a bit peeved."

"You're making it sound like Hannah intended for this to happen," Ginny said.

"That's not the point. It's to do with the fact that he doesn't want her to be leading him on to make it seem like he might even have a chance," Hermione said.

"Boys chase after Hannah all of the time. It's part of her existence and she just comes off as a natural flirt she can't help it if some random guy at the office gets the wrong idea," Ginny said.

"That's true, but if she doesn't want Draco to get upset over that, she can't get upset over that Andy girl," Kaitlin said.

"Which she will because Hannah is incredibly jealous," Hermione said.

"I still think he's overreacting," Ginny said.

"What about how insane you're acting over Kristen and Harry?" Kaitlin asked.

"I am not being insane," Ginny said.

"No, you're definitely being insane," Harry said popping through the trap door.

"Eavesdropper," Ginny said frowning at him. "And I am not insane. How can you say that?"

"Because your weekly gentle reminders are definitely the mark of a crazy person," Harry said.

"Gentle reminders?" Kaitlin asked.

"That's what she calls the inappropriate letters she sends to Harry every week," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ginny said.

"I don't have to read what you write to Harry to know that it's inappropriate," Hermione said.

"Well, I've had enough of this conversation," Kaitlin said. "What did you need, Harry?"

"To get away from Ron and Draco," Harry said. "They're being weird again."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well they-."

"There you are, Harry," Ron said climbing up the ladder with Draco in tow. "You never answered the question. We both answered the question."

"That because you are both weird and disgusting," Harry said.

'Don't be such a baby, Harry," Draco said.

"What question?" Kaitlin asked.

"Danielle's downstairs with Lydia and we were bored and they asked us a hypothetical question and now Harry won't answer," Ron said.

"Someone's got a wand to Hannah's head and Harry has to choose either Remus or Snape to give him a BJ or he and Hannah die. Who do you choose?" Draco said.

"What is wrong with you people?" I asked.

"That's completely disgusting," Hermione said.

"I'm so glad I'm dating or biologically related to either of you," Kaitlin said.

"We picked the same person," Ron said nonchalantly. "Don't be such a baby."

"I would rather die," Harry said.

". . . Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"You would rather die than-."

"Hannah, this is not a real life scenario," Harry said.

"But if it were," I started.

"That's as good as making me answer the question," Harry said.

"Well, then I guess you'd better get on with it," I said.

"That's my girl!" Draco said. "Now come on, Harry. Answer the question."

"Yes, who would you rather get a blowjob from—Snape or Remus?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned. "I guess it would be less weird if it were Remus," Harry said.

"There. That was easy; we both picked Remus as well," Draco said.

"So, do I want to know what you three are talking about?"

We all looked over to the trap door and there, peeking his head through was none other than Remus himself. Draco, Ron, and Harry all flushed with humiliation. Ginny was already well on her way to wheezing with laughter.

"I just. . . We just. . . And. . ." Ron started.

"You know what, never mind," Remus said.

"But you don't understand," Harry said.

"And honestly I don't want to," he said. "I just came to let you know that Kassia and Severus are here to spend Christmas with us."

"Oh, that's lovely," Draco said.

"Also we're standing right under him on the ladder and can hear everything as well," Kassia called up.

"Excellent. I'm just going to go fling myself out of a window now," Harry said.

"I'll join you," Ron said as Remus climbed down the ladder.

"I disappear for a few months and you nimrods go and have conversations about who you'd rather get felatio from? I need stick around more often," Kassia said coming into the room.

"It was hypothetical question in which imminent death was assured if it was not answered," Draco said.

"So, I guess the next logical question would be who do you think would be better at it—Remus or Severus?" Kassia asked.

"That is completely not the point," Ron said.

"Well obviously you think it's Remus since you all chose him didn't you," Kassia said.

"No! That's not it all! That was not the basis for our choosing," Draco said.

"So what I am gathering from this conversation is that the three of you have no interest in enjoying felatio?" Kassia asked.

"No one said that," Harry said.

"So even in a hypothetical scenario involving either Severus or Remus you would still want to enjoy it?" Kassia asked.

The boys exchanged glances and then answered in unison, "Yes."

"I leave for two minutes, come back and the conversation gets worse," Remus said. We looked back to the trap door this time to see both Remus and Sirius sticking their heads in.

"What are you lot on about?" Sirius asked.

"You bitch; you set us up," Harry said.

"Yeah, I did see them coming up the ladder," Kassia said.

"I hate you," Draco said. "You are a terrible person."

"Tak, jestem okropny człowiek," she said in Polish. "Any questions?"

"Yes—what the hell did you just say?" Sirius asked.

Kassia laughed.

"How about you guys find a new topic of conversation," Remus said.

Remus and Sirius slinked down from the ladder.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Kaitlin asked.

Ginny was lying on the floor, laughing hysterically, tears spilling from her eyes.

"It's just not Christmas if someone isn't being utterly and completely humiliated," Ginny said. "I love you guys. I can't wait for dinner."

"You're lucky you get to miss it," Ron said nudging Draco.

"After all this I'm sorry I'll miss it. This was going to be the first Christmas Eve since I was 14 where everything wasn't going to be completely shit," I said.

"What happened last year?" Kaitlin asked.

"Attacked by a giant snake hiding inside of a dead woman's body after seeing our parents graves for the first time," Harry said.

"Shit," Kassia said. "And now where are you off to Hannah?"

"Malfoy Manor," I said, "because I am a wonderful, wonderful daughter-in-law."

"At least that's what your in-laws would think if you weren't marrying into my family," Draco said. "But I think you're great."

"We're going to be in-laws technically," Ron said.

"Oh, that's right! How would we be related?" I asked.

"Third cousin once removed," Ron said.

"That's incredible. How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"I looked at the Black family tree. Our common ancestors are Phineas Nigellus and his wife. Those are your great-great-great grandparents and my great-great grandparents," Ron said. "Neville's our third cousin."

"Remarkable," Hermione said. "How are you related to Sirius?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Third cousin as well. Mira is my third cousin, twice removed, and Lydia is, again, my third cousin, once removed."

"Damn, every pureblood wizard in existence is related to another one," Ginny said.

"Congrats on actually finding someone outside of your gene pool," Kaitlin said.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and then shook their heads.

"No. No, they're not," Harry said.

"What?" I asked.

"Potters married into the Black family," Harry said. "Found out a few weeks ago."

"And you decided to just not tell us?" Draco asked.

"Well, it hardly matters because the relationship is so distant. Besides, you've got a daughter already and she's fine," Harry said.

"Now, Sirius is the one who dodged a bullet. His parents are first cousins and that's like number three on the list of people you're not supposed to procreate with, third only to sibling and parents," Ron said. "You guys are only like. . . Third cousins, once removed. Harry and Ginny are third cousins."

"What! I didn't even think about that!" Harry said.

"Ugh. I want to forget everything we learned in the past five minutes," Ginny said.

"But they're right though. Third cousins are practically strangers genetically speaking. You've only got two entire people that you're related to," Hermione said.

"Let's just stop talking about it," I said. "Please."

_[A/N II: I did look into the whole marrying your third cousin thing. I got a look at the Black Family Tree and discovered Harry and Draco were related (this was many years ago after I read Order of the Phoenix for the first time) I was horrified. But then, after doing some research and looking up it is perfectly safe, for the most part, to marry your third cousin. For those of you still horrified I'd just like to point out to you that Sirius' parents being FIRST cousins is cannon, that Harry and Ginny being third cousins is cannon, and that for a great deal of _Half Blood Prince_, everyone thought Tonks was in love with Sirius who is her third cousin once removed and everyone thought this was perfectly okay. So, everything's cool? Cool.]_

_[Chapter title credit to The Beatles for their song "Love Is All You Need]_


	22. Malfoy Manor

Draco and I arrived at Malfoy Manor at six o'clock, as his parents had requested. We were ushered in by house elves, as usual and taken straight to his parents in the lounge. It had been a while since I'd seen the two of them together. I saw Lucius at the Ministry almost daily, and Narcissa I usually saw when I was dropping Mira off to her.

"Hannah, it's been a while since you've made an appearance. How have you been?" Narcissa asked politely, as I sat down. "Recovering well?"

"Yes, thank you," I said. "And yourself?"

"Quite well," she said. "No adverse effects from the concussion. Draco tells us it was much worse than the papers made it out to be."

"I had some memory loss. Couldn't remember a few names and dates and that sort of thing and most of November is a bit of a blur, but other than that, along with the occasional headache and now keeping a very detailed agenda of what I do every day, I am quite fine," I said.

"How good to hear," Lucius said. "It would have been a shame if something had happened to you."

"Yes," I said. I looked over to Draco. Why was it that everything his father said to me sounded like he was secretly planning a way to murder me?

"How are wedding plans going? Six months left now," Narcissa said.

"We'll be sending out invitations at the end of the January," I said. "I've also looked into flowers and catering as well, although I can't really make a move on the menu until I've heard how many people are planning on coming."

That was what Draco promised me would be the extent of the wedding talk. He was wrong.

"Why not? How are you planning on figuring out what meals your guests will want? Do they decide when they arrive?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, Draco and I talked it over and decided that it would be buffet style," I said.

"Oh," Lucius and Narcissa said in unison.

"Well, there'll be so many people there. It just made sense that-."

"Miss Potter, I understand your line of reasoning, but don't you think that it will be just a tad bit tacky?" Narcissa asked.

I looked over to Draco again, urging him to step in and say something.

"There'll be almost 200 people there. It'd be impractical to serve them all individually," Draco said.

"And think of the crowd that you'll have to fight with while you wait for that many people to get their own food," Narcissa said.

"Doesn't the castle do its own catering?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but Draco and I looked over the sample menu they gave us and it wasn't really our taste so we decided to go with an outside caterer," I said.

"I see," Narcissa said. "Well, it's your wedding. I'm sure you'll make the right decision, but for now it's Christmas Eve. How about you two go dress yourselves for dinner? It will be ready in one hour."

"Yes, let's," I said

"And, if it's no trouble, we can keep an eye on Mira. We've got a room set up for her and bought a special outfit for her to wear," Narcissa said.

"No, please. She's all yours," I said. I kissed Mira's forehead where she was sitting in her stroller completely mesmerized by the silver snake head on Lucius's cane. Then I followed Draco up to his room. It looked almost the same as it had when I'd been in it when I was 15, but there bits and pieces of things belonging to Mira here or there and a few pictures of the pair of us from fifth and sixth year had been added.

I flopped down onto his bed as he closed the door. I pulled a pillow over my head and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to react that way," Draco said. He pulled the pillow off my head and flopped down next to me. "They're just concerned about their image still. They're recovering from being death eaters and still need to look good to the rest of the family at the same time and by marrying you I have effectively made it difficult for them to achieve the latter. And it probably didn't help that I got you pregnant while we were still in school and also that I'm repeating seventh year."

"So you have failed miserably as a Malfoy and they're trying to make our wedding as perfect as they want it to be to draw attention from this?" I asked.

"Yes," Draco said.

"They make me crazy," I said.

"I'm sorry, dear. I can't make them not crazy and no matter how many times I tell my parents to lay off, they won't. I'm just thankful they've actually decided to accept the fact that I am marrying you instead of disowning me," Draco said. "I can only ask for so much from them."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"In the end, we're just going to do what makes us happy no matter what my parents want," Draco said.

I nodded. "But what if they're right about the buffet? What if it's tacky?"

"How about we set up a meeting with the coordinator at the castle and look over our options again and try to see how other buffets have worked out and so on," he said. "We're allowed to change our minds."

"I know. . . I just don't want your mother saying 'I told you so' later on down the line," I said.

Draco chuckled. "You have met my mother right? She's going to jump on any opportunity she can get to tell you that you're wrong."

"Truthfully, I'd rather have her telling me I'm wrong than a life ruining, mudblodd, whore-slut," I said.

"She called you all that?" Draco asked.

"That's the abridged version of the 'conversation' we had when you told her I was pregnant," I said.

"Oh, that's right," Draco said. "All the same, saying 'I have your son's virginity' was not the way to respond to that."

"I was two months pregnant and distraught. It couldn't be helped," I said.

Draco kissed my forehead. "Sure have come a long way haven't we?"

"Yes we have, and yet somehow we've managed to land back in the place where I let you get to second base for the first time ever," I said.

"Do you remember when you handcuffed me to Blaise's bed? That was humiliating," Draco said.

"You were being pervy. You deserved it," I said.

"Yeah, I did deserve it," he said with a chuckle. "But what did you even have those for?"

"I told you, they were Parvati's," I said.

"So what you're saying is that you don't have them anymore?" he asked.

"You still think like a 15-year-old boy," I said.

"Actually I still think like a 12-year-old boy," he said winking at me. He kissed me. "But luckily for you I'm built like a man now."

"Lucky me," I said. I pulled him back down to my lips. "But no handcuffs."

"I don't know. You might like being all tied up," he said.

"If I'm tied up I can't smack you upside the head when you say something ridiculous like that," I said, hitting him upside the head.

"All right. Whatever makes you happy," he said. He kissed me again as the door opened.

"Excuse me," Lucius's voice drifted into the room.

Draco pulled himself away from me and we both sat up, trying to be nonchalant.

"If you two are able to keep your hands to yourselves for a moment, might you be able to tell me if your daughter's things were brought here?" he asked.

Draco and I looked at the foot of the bed and found our bags and sitting with it was Mira's diaper bag and another bag that I'd put spare changes of her clothes into.

"Oh, it looks that way," I said. Draco grabbed them from the floor and handed them to his father. He then glared at us before leaving the room. I fell back on the bed and covered my face. "I hate Christmas Eve with a white hot intensity."

"It could've been worse. Imagine if he'd walked in five minutes later," Draco said.

"If your father ever saw us in flagrante delicto I would leave and never come back to this house again, and I mean that sincerely," I said.

"I don't blame you. I'd do the same if they were your parents," he said.

"Lucky for you, my parents are dead so there's zero chance of that happening," I said.

"Yeah, I just have to deal with Sirius and Remus and Tonks and the Weasleys in their stead. Lucky me," he chuckled.

"Lucky me," I said. I sighed. "I was with my parents on Christmas Eve last year, where they were buried in Godric's Hollow. It was the first time, the only time, I'd ever been there."

"Dumbledore never took you there?" Draco asked.

I shook my head. "He offered when I was younger, but it was always something that I'd wanted to do with Harry so I wasn't pressed about it. Then I finally met Harry and I didn't really think about it anymore. I missed them less after I met Harry."

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I think I started being happy for what I had instead of wanting something I was never going to get. Besides, Harry's fantastic obviously, although people tell me that my opinion of my brother is far too high, but who cares."

Draco shook his head. "Unfortunately, you and Harry are closer than I could ever hope to be with you."

"We're twins. It can't be helped," I said. "Although in truth, I might also be closer with Ron and Hermione than I am with you as well."

"Well I could easily say the same thing about Blaise, Kassia, and Pansy so it's totally fine," Draco said.

"It's so weird being on a first name basis with Pansy Parkinson. I hated her," I said. "And you hated her."

"I didn't really hate her. I was mostly just incredibly annoyed by her," Draco said. "She's very clingy. Even more so when she was my girlfriend. You on the other hand were always busy getting into trouble."

"I spent plenty of time with you and got into plenty of trouble with you might I add. We were in nothing but trouble the entirety of fifth year," I said. "We finally managed to get everyone off our back in sixth year after we'd broken up and they were surprisingly supportive when we got back together. At least until they all found out I was pregnant."

"I was convinced Sirius was going to hate me forever," Draco said.

I laughed. "I thought he was going to hate me forever. I'm always convinced he is every time we have a row, although now that I have turned into a responsible adult we hardly find reasons to disagree anymore. Now all we argue about is who gets to walk me down the aisle and why don't I bring Mira to visit enough."

"Everyone prefers her to us," Draco said.

"She hasn't managed to repeatedly make decisions that they foresee ruining her life," I said.

"Not yet anyway," Draco said.

Draco and I seemed to have the same thought because a horrified expression came over his face.

"What do you mean 'not yet?'" I asked.

"I dunno. It just sort of came out. Like a reflex," he said. "You don't think she's actually going to make any decisions that would ruin her life do you?"

"Well, I dunno. I mean, she shouldn't as long as we're good parents right?" I asked.

"I dunno. I can't speak from much experience because I never had consequences as a child, but you—you got Dumbledore and Snape and the Weasleys and you still turned up pregnant when you were 16," Draco said.

"You're so right. I mean, I was a great student, I was mostly a good person, I had spectacular role models, I fought dark wizards all of the time. I was practically a superhero and I still screwed up," I said. I shook my head. I had never considered any of these things before.

"We're totally screwed, babe," he said. "You know how everyone says that girls always end up marrying someone like their father? She can't marry someone like me. I'm a terrible person."

I sighed. "All right, Draco. I can't think about this anymore. Let's just agree, right now while she's still an infant that we can pat ourselves on the back 16 years from now as long as she's not on drugs and not a criminal."

Draco nodded. "Agreed, not because I don't believe in Mira, but because I question our ability to be successful parents."

"Likewise," I said.

888

Draco and I managed to change for dinner without further discussion of the possibly bad turn things could take in Mira's life. We went to the dining room where Lucius and Narcissa were already seated with Mira in her high chair. They'd put her in a dress I'd never seen before. It was frilly red and the bottom, I could see, was fluffed up with lots of tulle. First thing in the morning, I was finding the sweater Mrs. Weasley would inevitably send for her and putting it on her before they put her into anymore more super fancy clothes.

But it was their Christmas Eve dinner and they wanted to spend it spoiling Mira until they passed out and in the spirit of the holidays, I was not going to protest. She was their granddaughter after all. I had to learn to give a little for them.

Things were very quiet until dinner was served when Narcissa decided to finally break the silence.

"So, your ceremony for being awarded the Order of Merlin is January the second?" she asked.

"Yes. So you got the invitation then?" Draco asked.

"We did," Lucius replied. "I think it goes without saying that we are very proud of you."

"Hannah had hoped she'd get awarded Order of Merlin for curing werewolves or something," he said.

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm a dreamer," I said. "Although, I'm still very honored."

"Yes. You've a lot to be proud of these days don't you. Order of Merlin. The Queen," Lucius said. "I've even been asked to extend an invitation to you to help work on a project by the school board."

"Oh, really?" I asked curiously. "What is it?"

"It's for the memorial they're building at Hogwarts. I'm sure you've heard of it," Lucius said.

"Oh, yes, of course I have," I said. Everyone and their mother knew that a memorial was being built at Hogwarts to honor the people who were victims in the second war. A lot of people had died. There were going to be a lot of names on it.

"They want to plan some large ceremony around the whole thing on the one year anniversary of his defeat," Lucius said. "They felt they might have a much easier time coordinating all of it if they worked with you instead of shuttling back and forth to Hogwarts to arrange things with the headmistress."

"Oh, so they'd like me to be the in-between then? Since I go back and forth to Hogwarts and the ministry anyway?" I asked.

'That's the general idea," he said.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind. I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about it though and I'll let you know right away," I said.

"Very well," Lucius said.

That was probably the most painless conversation I'd ever had with Lucius. I was feeling proud of myself. One day we might even be able to make general small talk without being forced.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten, there was a matter I wanted to speak to the two of you about," Narcissa said. There was an air of irritation in her voice. Clearly whatever she was about to tell us, she wasn't incredibly pleased about it.

"It's about your house in Godric's Hollow," she said. I perked up a bit. I knew part of Narcissa was hoping that things with us didn't work out, and the idea of us being in a house together made her nutty. "Lucius and I did not come to this decision lightly, I assure you, but in light of the circumstances, we felt it was the proper thing to do."

"What are you talking about, mum?" Draco asked.

"We decided that, for Mira's safety, it be best if you moved into the house in the near future instead of waiting until after your wedding," Narcissa said.

"Oh," I said. I had not been expecting that. I thought they were going to say that they were only putting the house in Draco's name in case things fell through or something like that.

"Did you not want to?" Lucius asked.

"No, it's not that. I think it's brilliant actually, I'm just a touch confused as to why you're concerned about Mira's safety," I said. "She's perfectly safe at the Burrow."

"Tell me, Miss Potter," Lucius began, "exactly how many times have you fallen under attack while in the care of the Weasleys?"

That was an unfair question. Those attacks had all been planned and coordinated by Voldemort and Lucius himself had been in on them.

"Well, no harm ever came to me that I can recall," I said.

"Whether or not you were harmed is not the issue. It's to do with the fact that whenever you are in danger you run to the Weasleys to protect you. It is not a secret. The people who are still out there that are looking to hurt you know this very well," Lucius said. "So when they come looking for you where is the first place they will look?"

I fought own the urge to tell him off, but he had a very valid point. Everyone knew we were staying at the Burrow now. What they didn't know was that I Draco and I had a house in Godric's Hollow. All the same, I trusted the Weasleys with my life and they hadn't failed me yet. I trusted them with my daughter's life as well. But, I had to start remembering that I was getting married in six short months and I was no longer making all of the decisions on my own. And moving somewhere that was a little bit safer wasn't really asking very much of me at all.

"That's perfectly reasonable. We'll get all moved in before Draco goes back to school then," I said.


	23. Christmas Day

I should've been enjoying sleeping next to me fiancé because it had been so long since I'd gotten the chance to, but instead I was lying there, wide awake. It wasn't because I wasn't tired or because I was too excited about Christmas, it was Mira. She was sleeping in the room right next to us, which is perfectly normal, but I'd never stayed the night with her here and I kept listening to make sure she didn't cry.

"Why are you still awake?" Draco grumbled to me.

"I think I'm just going to go and check on Mira," I said sitting up. Draco grabbed my arm.

"She's fine," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm her dad. I'd know if she wasn't," he said.

"Well I'm her mum and I have a healthy amount of paranoia," I said.

"You mean unhealthy," he said. "And if she was crying we'd hear her. She's right next door. My parents are on the other side of the house and they still heard me if I cried for them at night when I was a kid."

"But what if she's only doing that really quiet whimper she does sometimes. We wouldn't hear that," I said.

"Hannah, my dearest, most loving wife-to-be," Draco said. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back onto the pillow. "Go to sleep. You're just anxious. I know you're anxious all of the time. Harry told me that you're up and about a lot some nights."

"He only knows that because he's up to," I said.

"Whether or not your brother deals with his insomnia is not my problem. I'm not marrying your brother, I'm marrying you. And as the man who loves you and plans on spending the rest of eternity with you, I must implore that you try to relax and get some sleep and trust me when I tell you that everything is fine," Draco said.

I sighed and rolled over to put my head on his shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said. "I will try to go to sleep."

"Thank you," he said.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep and that's when I heard it. Mira was crying. I sat up and hit Draco on the arm.

"I told you," I said climbing out of bed. "I hope this teaches you a lesson about maternal instincts."

"Yes," Draco said getting up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to check on her as well. Maybe she wants her daddy," he said.

"Why would she want you? You're the one who thought she was sound asleep," I pointed out walking into the hallway. I went into Mira's room and opened the door. She was standing up in her crib, crying as she always did when she awoke in the middle of the night.

I lifted her out and she went into nothing more than soft sobs while she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Suddenly I'm not looking forward to moving. I don't like that she has to keep moving around so much," I said.

"Well, this'll be the last time won't it? She's going to grow up in that house. Play with her brothers and sisters in that house," Draco said.

"The thought of you having brothers and sisters is already making me feel exhausted," I said kissing Mira's forehead.

"Lucky for you, I won't be spending all of my time at Hogwarts anymore after this so you won't have to deal with them all on your own. Not to mention the fact that you're going to start teaching soon aren't you?" Draco asked.

"McGonagall said she'd like to see me around Hogwarts come September, although there's no reason for Snape to leave," I said. "She was thinking of bringing me on as a substitute teacher for certain courses."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Potions naturally, DADA, transfigurations, ancient runes, and alchemy. And she said she'd bring in Neville for herbology and also that Professor Sprout has been dying to have an assistant for that class for ages," I said.

"And what of your friend, Marius Drake. Does he plan to take up a post at Hogwarts as well?" Draco asked.

"No, actually. He says once he's finished his internship he's going to travel around a bit studying different animals and whatnot," I said.

"Good riddance to him," Draco said.

"And you, Draco. What are you plans?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "I've been looking into some different programs at the ministry and I honestly don't know what I want to do. I don't know if I'm really good at anything."

"You're good at bossing people around," I said.

"That'll come in handy the day I get to be someone's boss," Draco said. "But in the mean time, I'm not certain what I want."

Mira had finally fallen back to sleep and I gently laid her down in the crib.

"Well, you've got time to figure it out. Lots of people don't know what they want to do once they graduate from Hogwarts. Sirius, for example, never figured it out. So now he's a stay at home dad with no kids," I said.

Draco chuckled. "Is Grimmauld Place still sitting there empty?"

"Yes it is, for now. But Sirius told Harry he could have it if he wanted so he plans on moving in there in August or September," I said.

"It's still a bit surreal for me, with all of us growing up and moving out on our own and getting jobs. It still feels like it was just yesterday you were telling me that I was making fun of you for not having parents or calling Hermione a wildebeest and you were calling me an albino," he said.

I sighed. "Our children are going to be so confused."

888

My plan to get Mira into her Weasley sweater went flawlessly that morning, much to the annoyance of her grandparents, but they said nothing and were instead content to see her open presents on the floor. She didn't pay much attention to the pretty clothes or the toys they gave her so much as she enjoyed crawling in boxes and trying to eat the wrapping paper. Still, even if I was at Malfoy Manor, I was happy to be spending my first Christmas with my daughter.

It made me think of my mother and how she never got to see my second Christmas. She'd been killed two months before. I spent my second Christmas with Dumbledore. And now he was gone too.

When we left and arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was just finishing tidying up the kitchen after breakfast. She saw Mira and instantly started to fuss over her.

"Doesn't she just look lovely in her sweater? I wish I'd gotten to see you in it last year," Mrs. Weasley said. "Did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun," I said.

"Well, everyone's in the living room, go on then," Mrs. Weasley said.

Draco and I walked into the living room where there was a heated debate going on.

"Yes, beaters are the slowest members of the team but you cannot stand here and seriously expect me to believe that a team would not benefit from having at least one of their two beaters being lighter and more nimble," Ginny said.

"Beaters have to be in sync with each other, balance, equality. You can't have one big guy and a little guy," Sirius said.

"We had Hannah who is a crappy flier and a crappy beater and who barely weighs anything playing with Cormac McLaggen, who is built like a troll and despite their size difference their combined team work as beaters, most notably Hannah being just that much faster than him was directly related to us winning the cup that year," Ginny said.

"But you can't base it on Hannah's size completely," Sirius said.

"Then take Fred and George for example. Best beaters the team ever saw and they're not very big at all. They're on the small side for beaters. Our beaters now are small as well. And if you look on the professional teams like the Harpies or Tornados their beaters are so tiny they could be seekers," Ginny said. "I'm telling you, people think bigger beaters are better because they can take a beating, but smaller beaters are excellent because they need the speed factor as well."

"How did he manage to get into a debate about Quidditch with Ginny?" I asked Harry.

"I dunno. I'm smart enough not to do that," Harry said.

"The Chudley Cannons? Don't even finish your statement Sirius because anything involving the Chudley Cannons automatically makes your argument invalid," Ginny said.

"Oh, bless her and her hatred for Ron's favorite team," Harry said.

"They are the worst team in the league," Draco said with a nod. "I'm a Falmouth Flacons man myself."

"Oh you would be. I don't even watch Quidditch much and I know that they're completely ruthless. No wonder your team plays the way it does," I said.

"And what team do you favor, Hannah? The Hollyhead Harpies?" Draco asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Puddlemere United. That was Dumbledore's favorite team as well," I said. "He used to take me to their games when I was little. I have dozens of pictures of me in tiny little Puddlemere robes. I'm totally adorable."

"Isn't that team Wood plays for now?" Harry asked.

"Indeed it is," I said.

"How was your visit?" Harry asked.

"Mostly fine. I only got into row with them once which is like a record for me," I said.

"Well good for you," Harry said. "And did MJ here enjoy herself."

"It will take weeks to get her unspoiled," Draco said.

"Thank goodness I don't have any children for other people to dote on relentlessly," Harry said.

"No, you've just got a girlfriend who is mere seconds away from punching your godfather in the nose," Draco said.

"I've got a sister like that too," Harry said.

"Oh, Hannah, you're here. At last," Ginny said once she ended her debate with Sirius.

"You were waiting for me? I'm so touched," I said.

"Well, I've got an announcement to make and I wanted to make sure everyone was here so I wouldn't have to repeat myself," Ginny said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" I joked.

"Ha! Look at this, Harry. If our sister ever fails as a potions master at least she's got a promising career in stand-up," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley joined us in the living room a few moments later and Ginny went to stand in front of the Christmas tree where everyone could see her.

"So, what's going on, Gin?" Ron asked.

"Well, as you all know, this has been a really big Quidditch year at Hogwarts what with the school getting back on track and everything. And we've been having some really great matches and everyone has been doing brilliantly," Ginny said. "In fact we've been doing so well that we've had scouts from almost every major team in the league at every game."

"Are you telling me that a professional team is looking to take you on?" Fred asked.

"No. . . A professional team _has_ signed me up to play for them," Ginny said. "I don't start training until July obviously, but-."

"Well who is it, woman? Tell us!" Bill asked excitedly.

A grin grew wide across her face and she took a deep. "I am the newest member of the Hollyhead Harpies."

Ron jumped up and hugged Ginny excitedly as the Weasley boys went into a frenzy.

"I can't believe it! My little sister is playing for the Hollyhead Harpies! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Ron said shaking Ginny.

"I'm thrilled that you're excited, but you're giving me whiplash," Ginny said.

"Right, right, sorry. Have to make sure you stay in good health so you can play for the Hollyhead Harpies! I! Can! Not! Believe! It!" Ron cheered. Then he hugged her tightly again. "I'm so proud of you. Seems like only yesterday you were flying around in the yard with us on your little Cleansweep, and now look at you, all grown up and playing for one of the best teams in the league."

"Well it looks like Ron has saved us the trouble of being nostalgic," Mr. Weasley said.

"We're very proud of you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"So how did you manage this feat of amazingness in the first place?" Kaitlin asked.

"The team manager was at my first game. She came and saw me after match and introduced herself and said she'd be watching me. I also met the managers for Chudley and Falmouth," Ginny explained. "She came back for my second match as well and brought the team captain. Puddlemere talked to me after that game. But then my last match last week both Falmouth and the Harpies came to me and said they wanted me."

"You got an offer from Falmouth as well?" George asked.

"Yes! I was completely overwhelmed and I didn't know what to do. They said they'd give me 24 hours to think their offers over. I looked at the contracts they gave me that night and instead of sleeping I read them over," Ginny said. "And cried obviously because how was I supposed to choose."

"So why'd you pick Hollyhead?" Fred asked.

Ginny sighed. "It wasn't easy. I read the contracts over line by line and they sounded fantastic so then I compared the stats on both teams and even though Falmouth was slightly better, when it came down to it I just knew I had to pick Hollyhead. I had to be a part of that legacy—the only female team in the league whose names all start with the letter G. I couldn't pass that up."

"Well, it looks like I'll have to pay better attention to Quidditch from now on thanks to you," Hermione said.

"And then you'll become a celebrity Quidditch star and children will hang posters of you up on their walls and little girls will say 'mummy, I want to be Ginny Weasley when I grow up,'" Draco said.

"And you and Harry will be the like Wizarding world equivalent of David and Victoria Beckham," I said.

"Except," Harry began, "you'll be David and I'll be Posh."


	24. Family Affair

_[A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! I have a computer and internet so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently.]_

"Do you think I'd regret it if I got married in jeans and a t-shirt?" I asked.

I was dress shopping for what seemed to be the thousandth time. I'd been with Parvati, Emily, and Kaitlin twice, and once with Ginny and Hermione as well. I knew I still had a bit of time to look, but with the more intricate details of my wedding starting to fall into place things like find a dress and a cake were starting to become more pressing matters.

"You are completely and utterly useless, Hannah Potter," Parvati said, thumbing through another row of gown.

The most progress I'd made was on what style of dress I wanted. I had wanted something with lots of poof, but because I was so thin, I knew that a ball gown would make me look extra small, so I looked into trumpeter dresses which were very fitted, but still gave me the look I was going for.

"I was right," Ginny said walking out of a dressing room where she was trying on one of the bridesmaid dresses I'd picked out. "I look like a red stick with a white face in this color." I sighed. "If it's any consolation, I do like the style."

I knew it was my wedding and I could do whatever I wanted to do, but I'd made a personal decision a long time ago to make sure that I didn't have hideous bridesmaids. Ginny didn't look hideous, it was just that this much red on a ginger was obviously a bad thing.

Another decision we'd made recently was on the colors: red and silver.

"Do you think it'll look all right in silver then?" I asked.

"We'll just have to find out," Ginny said stepping off to find the clerk who had been assisting us.

"You look a bit stressed," Kaitlin said as she and Hermione looked through another rack of dresses.

"I'm just starting to feel a bit overwhelmed is all. I want to crawl under a rock and hope that when June comes everything is magically perfect," I said.

"Wishful thinking, sweetheart. Even my wedding wasn't perfect," Emily said. "I threatened to smash the caterers' heads in with a rock."

"But the food was fantastic," Hermione said.

"Yeah, because there's something about threatening people with a rock that makes them get their asses into gear," Emily said. "You are going to find a dress-."

"Try this one," Parvati said, handing a dress out to me.

"And you will find a color that doesn't make Ginny look like a piece of fruit, and you will pick out flowers that you think are lovely," Emily said. "But come your wedding day, there will be something wrong with the flowers, your caterer will forget your vegetarian option, and someone's dress isn't going to fit properly-."

"I had an excuse. I was pregnant. I'd put on a little weight," I said.

"And I understand that from a logical standpoint, but the Bridezilla in me just felt completely scandalized that you dared be pregnant and gain weight when I was supposed to be getting married," Emily said. "And I did get married and I was happy. After that it didn't matter that the caterer had made me angry or that you were pregnant or that some moron at the flower shop put daises in my bouquet. So this too shall pass."

"You taking notes over there, Granger?" Parvati asked.

"As if I'm not programmed to take notes on everything," Hermione said.

"All right," Ginny said returning from the dressing room once again. "Same dress different color."

She was wearing the same dress in silver now and to my relief it looked fantastic.

I sighed. "Looks like I can check another thing off the to-do list."

"Good, and as I have to start conditioning for Quidditch come the new year I don't even have to worry about fitting into six months from now," Ginny said. "You picked a convenient time to get married."

"You're welcome," I said.

"Do you ever plan on marrying her brother, Ginny?" Parvati asked.

Ginny laughed from inside the dressing room. "I'm not ready to jump on that bandwagon quite yet, thank you very much. And I have the extra comfort of knowing that while Harry does love me very much, he is also completely terrified of commitment."

"Fight a dragon, kill a dark lord, no problem. Ask Ginny Weasley out on a date, bitch please," Kaitlin said.

888

My day wasn't over when I returned to the Burrow that evening. Dinner was still in the works so I joined Draco in what soon to be my old room and helped him finish packing up my unessential things. We were all set to start moving January 2nd which left us only four days to also give the house a quick cleaning, pick out furniture, paint, and finish packing.

Mira was downstairs playing with Teddy who had thankfully learned to walk early. Now he was able to actually outrun his cousin instead of being stationary while she tormented him. Her absence gave me a brief moment of peace amid packing.

I collapsed onto my bed, crawled up to my pillow, and buried my face in it.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted," I said. "I haven't done much, but I'm exhausted just thinking about the next week, and then the next six months after that."

"You stress too much dear," Draco said. "You need to learn to relax."

"I am trying," I said. "I know I'm on vacation, but it's not as much of a vacation as I thought it was going to be. The wedding already had me going non-stop, but now this move has me out of whack as well. I just need a break from everything."

"A break?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I just want to have you and our daughter and I want to sit on a couch and just. . . watch television or read or book and just be happy and not think about any of this," I said.

Draco nodded. "Then you shall have it, if you can be patient."

"I think I can manage some patience," I said sitting up and taking a deep breath.

Up through the floor Kassia peeked in smiling. She climbed up into the room looking around, nodding her head and then sat down on the bed seeming pleased.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

"Oh, no. Just examining my new room," Kassia said.

"Your room?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now that my tour in Poland is over, I'm going to be staying here. Severus has resigned himself to staying at Hogwarts until the end of the school year so it's going to be completely empty there until the summer. Mrs. Weasley didn't want me to be lonely so she offered me your room once you were gone," Kassia said.

"How sweet of her," I said.

"Anywho, apparently some kind of toy has been hurled at Teddy's head and now he's crying and Mira is acting completely free of blame and some parental interference is required one of your parts," Kassia said. "Dinner's going to be ready in a moment as well."

Draco and I walked downstairs.

Tonks was trying to console Teddy who was crying his eyes out, while Mira sat a few feet away on the floor giggling.

"Your child is a menace," Harry said.

"So I've been told," I said picking Mira up from the ground. "No throwing."

"Mama," she said wrapping her arms around me.

I sighed. "You are slowly starting to show our genetic relationship and I don't think it's for the better."

"She must get it from our mother's side of the family," Harry said.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"Because, my cousin Dudley was pretty awesome about torturing me," Harry said. "Torturing our cousins must run in the family."

"That sounds horrible," Tonks said.

"It was. He played a game with his friend called Harry Hunting where he used to chase me around the house and when he'd find me he'd beat me," Harry said.

"All right, that's enough of your traumatic childhood stories. Don't want you giving her ideas so she tortures all of her other cousins," I said.

"Yeah. Then she might invent a game called Wailing on Weasleys," Harry said.

"Or Teddy Tackling," Draco said.

"Or Black Family Beating," Harry said.

"Hmm. . . That might be misconstrued improperly," Draco said.

Harry thought for a moment. ". . . What about Black Ops?"

"Ah! That's a good one," Draco said.

"Hey!" I said. "We wanted the opposite of this, Draco."

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot I'm supposed to be being a responsible parent," Draco said.

"And you wonder why your daughter almost gave my son a concussion," Tonks said shaking her head and picking Teddy up from the floor. He had finally stopped crying until he looked over at Mira and then bursts into tears. Tonks frowned at me.

"A little childhood trauma builds character. . ." I said.

"I'm watching you Potter," Tonks said poking Mira in the forehead. She giggled.

888

"Conditioning sucks," Ginny said the next morning.

"You haven't even started yet," Harry said.

"I know, but I got a schedule today from the team and lists foods that I'm allowed to eat, foods I'm not allowed to eat, and it also says that I can't eat after 10 o'clock and that basically I'm going to have to find some way to study while I run across campus endlessly," Ginny said. "I am forbidden from eating pork."

Ron placed his hand gently on his sister's shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"Me too," Ginny said. "I mostly have to eat chicken and beef which is fine, but I'm not allowed any to drink anything other than water and these protein shakes and I'm going to have to start exercising in my sleep."

"I didn't realize there was so much physical training that went into Quidditch," Hermione said.

"After I get into shape these won't be as much, but since it's professional and I'm tiny they want me to build up muscle," Ginny said.

"Yes, more muscle so you can continue to physically overpower your brothers," Kassia said. "I approve."

"Enough chatting you lot. You've got a busy day ahead of you," Mrs. Weasley said.

The whole gang was coming with me to Godric's Hollow to help give the house a good cleaning and a paint job. The house wasn't horrible and filthy the way Grimmauld Place had been, it'd just been sitting empty for a while and needed to be spruced up.

Mrs. Weasley was going to keep an eye on Mira for us so we didn't have to worry over her while we cleaned it up.

"I can't wait to see your house. It sounds amazing the way you talk about it," Kaitlin said.

"It is amazing," Draco said. "Just wait and see."

888

Everyone did seem pretty impressed by the house. I hadn't been back to it since Draco had shown it to me the first time. I was even more pleased with it now than I had been before. I was able to look through the house thoroughly as we cleaned it and decided on what bedroom I was going to give Mira.

We started off the morning cleaning and by the early afternoon we were throwing up the first coats of paints in the main rooms.

"There are a lot of bedrooms in this house," Emily said. "You and Draco planning on having more kids?"

I chuckled. "Eventually, though not any time soon I'm afraid. After we're married and both have stable jobs we'll definitely discuss it again."

"It'd be a shame to only have one kid in a house like this," Hermione said.

"Mira's already spoiled. She needs a sibling before she turns into her father," I said.

"Do you and Ron plan on having kids?" Kassia asked.

"Yes, I suppose though it isn't something we've discussed at length," she replied. "We're currently discussing things like 'where will we live' and all that."

"Well, at least he's got a job, and a good one at that, not to mention the part time work he does at the joke shop," I said.

"He's done a fantastic job of saving up for the wedding and our future. It's wonderful, especially since auror's in training don't make very much. But we've still got almost a whole year to save up for a place," Hermione said. "The only question is what am I going to do with my life?"

"You and Draco both," I said. "We'd be moving back to Grimmauld Place if it weren't or his parents buying this house for us."

"Pardon me for saying this, but I'm shocked Draco can't buy a house on his own already," Kassia said. "He is a trust fund baby."

"Yes, but he doesn't have access to it until he's 21. His parents give him money for whatever he needs but he knows I don't like it," I said. "I want us to be able to show Mira and any other children we may have in the future the value of hard work. I grew up at Hogwarts with someone always taking care of me and dark wizards aside I had a really easy life."

"And you want Mira to have a difficult one?" Hermione giggled.

"I don't mean it that way. I just mean. . . Well look at Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. They didn't grow up with much money but I'll be damned if I haven't seen a group of people with more character. That's what I want. I want Mira to have character," I said. "I don't want her to be like me—shallow and egotistical with a very high sense of entitlement."

"You're so weird, Hannah," Kassia said. "Whose room are we painting anyway?"

"This is going to be a guest room until such a time that it is occupied by a child many years from now," I said. "Mira's room is the one Draco is painting."

"That green and silver one?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "Somehow he got it into his head that Mira is going to be in Slytherin, but I know my baby girl is a Gryffindor. He's trying to brainwash her."

"I don't know. The way she wails on Teddy is indicative of a Slytherin. I mean, his mom is a Hufflepuff. He's a prime target for her harassment," Kassia said.

"Going to agree with Kassia on this. Mira is very Slytherin," Hermione said. "Maybe you'll luck up next time."

[Chapter title credit goes to Mary J. Blige for her song "Family Affair"]


	25. I Just Wanna Lay In My Bed

_[A⁄N: Sorry for the long absence (or at least it feels long. School has warped my brain). I've already started on the next chapter and I'm very excited for you to read it. I'll just say that the fluff is over. And with that, I have to get back to math homework! Summer classes for the win!]_

Moving into the house had proved to be an easier task that I initially thought and we were done very quickly. The night of the 2nd, I was surprised that we were actually going to be able to spend our first night there.

We got Mira to sleep in her Slytherin bedroom and continued the chore of unpacking dishes in our kitchen after everyone had gone home.

"Happy to be home?" Draco asked, putting some plates into the cabinet. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Elated," I said. I was currently trying to figure out the best way to arrange the pots and pans on the hanging rack above the island but was having no luck.

"Don't say it so half-heartedly," Draco said. "This is our home. _Our_ home, Hannah. This is where we're going to raise our kids spend our life together."

I sighed. "I guess I'm just. . . Still really overwhelmed by everything. It's all so real now."

Draco abandoned the plates and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I wish I could just make all of your anxiety go away," Draco said.

"Maybe I'll feel better once I get back to work," I sighed. "I think I needed the distraction."

Draco kissed my cheek. "But you were so excited for vacation."

"I was excited to be with you," I said. "I ended up doing so much stuff I've barely spent time with you that was interrupted by your parents or various members of my family."

Draco spun me around and lifted me up onto the island. He then leaned forward and kissed me.

"What?" I asked.

"We're alone now," he said kissing my neck. "All alone in our big house. . . And our daughter is sleeping." He moved his hand up my thighs to the waist band of my jeans.

"Draco, we're in the kitchen," I said.

"So we are," he said kissing my neck.

"We can't shag in the kitchen," I said.

"We can do whatever want _wherever _we want," he said.

888

"You will find a dress," Ginny said. "Say it."

"I will find a dress," I said.

"And you will stop stressing about life," Hermione said.

"I will do my best to stop stressing about life," I said.

Hermione frowned at me. We were back at King's Cross putting them on the train to go back to school.

"Harry, if your sister starts acting out again, please pull her back together," Hermione said.

"I'll do my best," Harry said.

"And tell Kristen I said 'hi,'" Ginny said.

"You know I will," Harry said. "And you do great at conditioning."

"I kick ass at everything. You already know," Ginny said. "Plus it'll be easy since next game I get to whoop Draco's ass all across the pitch again."

Draco didn't hear Ginny's insult as he was currently in the process of changing a diaper.

"Mira don't you know it's impossible to hold a conversation with your dad if you're being all adorable and cute in your stroller?" Ginny said.

Draco sat up from Mira's stroller dirty diaper in hand.

"All done. Was someone talking to me?" Draco asked.

"Never mind, the moment has passed," Ginny said dismissively.

Draco tossed the diaper into a nearby rubbish bin and then leaned down and pulled Mira up from her stroller.

"Don't give your mum too much trouble while I'm gone," he said to her.

"Oh! Hey, Draco!"

I cringed at the voice.

"Andy. Hi," Draco said. "How was your break?"

"It was so awesome. I was glad to finally get home and see my family and junk. I was telling them _all_ about you," Andy said.

I hoped I didn't look as annoyed as I felt, but then she turned to Mira.

"MJ! Wow! I haven't seen you in forever. You got so big since I babysat," Andy said.

In Draco's arms, Mira turned away and reached out to me. "Mummy."

I took Mira away and smiled at Andy.

"She probably just needs a nap," I said, smiling politely at Andy as Mira laid her head on my shoulder. If ever there was any doubt she was my child it had all been dispelled in that moment.

"How was your break?" Andy asked.

"Oh, it was pretty quiet. Wedding planning and all that. Oh, and Hannah and I just moved into our new house," Draco said.

"Aww, you guys have got a house. That's so cute," Andy said.

"Yeah, that's usually what people do when they get married—move off on their own into a house," I said.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't married _yet,_" Andy said.

Andy must've thought I was an idiot. I knew exactly what she meant by that and I was having none of it.

"But we will be, in June," I said.

"Yeah, but for now," Andy started.

I opened my mouth to tell her off, but Draco cut me off.

"You know what, Andy, I will catch up with you on the train. I'm just going to say goodbye to my fiancé and my daughter," Draco said.

"Right. Duh. I'm being totally intrusive right now. My bad," Andy said. "See you peeps later."

Andy smiled and walked off.

"That's Andy?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I despise her," I said.

"I can imagine," Ron said. "Hitting on Draco right in front of you like she doesn't care."

"That's because she doesn't care. She's awful," Ginny said. "She once told me that 'sometimes girls get pregnant on purpose to keep a man around' and I said to her 'you do realize that Hannah's been one of my best friends since I was five and that I'm dating her brother?'"

"To which she responded, 'yeah, but do you honestly think Draco would've stayed with her if there weren't a baby involved?'" Hermione said.

"You never told me she said that," Draco said.

"It was on the last day before break. We didn't feel the need to," Hermione said.

"Why do you think she didn't say hello to us? It's because I told her off," Ginny said.

"Using a lot of very colorful words and vulgar gesturing," Hermione said.

"Hannah's like my sister and I don't like when people take badly about her behind her back," Ginny said.

"Not to mention the fact that you're incredibly confrontational," Ron said.

Ginny frowned at him as the train whistle blew.

"Try and stay out of trouble," Harry said to Ginny.

"You know she won't," Hermione said as she hugged Ron one last time.

"I'm leaving now, Mira," Draco said. "Bye bye."

"Bye bye, Daddy," she said.

"Jesus, you're adorable," Ginny said.

Draco pecked Mira's cheek before giving me a kiss as well.

"I'll see you in February," Draco said. I nodded. I had to redo all of my higher Wizarding education this month thanks to my run in with Lestrange. It was going to be tough, but I was sure I could manage. It would be a while before I got back to Hogwarts though.

We put Draco, Hermione, and Ginny back on the train and as it pulled away it finally started to sink in that vacation was over and that it was time for us to get back to our lives as responsible, working adults in-training.

888

I loved living in Godric's Hollow. My neighbors were very kind, and thankfully not the kind of people who were going to run around shouting about who had just moved into the neighborhood. There was a small daycare there where I was able to place Mira without any trouble and they were very discreet about her being there.

People in Godric's Hollow already knew the drill. My parents had been living here in secret when they were murdered after all and no one wanted a repeat of that.

When I wasn't home I was busy studying and reading at the ministry and crying to Tyler over lunch about there not being enough hours in the day.

And then I came home, and that was always the worst.

Living alone with a one-year-old was a much bigger monster than I thought it would be. It had been different before when Harry and Ron were living with me in the guest house, and Mrs. Weasley was more than willing to help me with her when I stayed at the Burrow. But now I was by myself. I was completely on my own. When Mira needed to be entertained, I had to do it. If I was in the middle of cooking dinner and she needed a diaper, change I couldn't ask for a hand to help me.

What I needed was an extra set of hands, eyes, and legs to help me.

Weekends were my only reprieve from the chaos tornado that was Mira. But on Saturday I spent the morning at the ministry doing more studying and the rest of the time I spent studying at home while Mira had a play date with Teddy or hung out with Bill and Fleur who wanted to prepare for life with a baby.

Draco spent every weekend at school, studying for the upcoming NEWTs. The time for us all slacking off was over. We were all buckling down into adult life.

At the end of January, I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief after I finished and passed all of my exams. Now that I had finished the extra studying, I would finally have a small bit of free time to do things like get rid of the desire to slam my head through a wall.

I couldn't wait until Draco was out of school. Single parenthood was not the life for me.

"Mummy up," Mira said, tugging on my shirt.

"In a minute, sweetheart. Mummy has to finish putting up this gate so you don't kill yourself on the stairs," I said.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Mira had successfully learned to climb the stairs which meant I was now in the process of baby-gating my stairs. In addition to learning to climb the stairs, she'd also taken an interest in running around the house and pushing things off of tables and climbing onto surfaces that shouldn't be climbed on. Not to mention my poor cat, Aria was terrified of her. Any time Aria crossed Mira's path, Mira would pull her tail.

I now firmly believed that Mira was going to be a Slytherin.

As I finished locking the gate in place, there was a knock on my front door.

"Mummy, up," Mira said still tugging at my shirt.

"Just a moment," I shouted to the door.

"Mummy, up. Up. Up. Mummy, up. Mummy. up," Mira repeated.

"Oh, for the love of Godric Gryffindor, do you understand how annoying it when you keep repeating things like that?" I asked her as I picked her up off the ground. The obvious answer to that question was no. She was Slytherin like her father after all. That meant she was ambitious. If repetition produced the desired result she was going to keep repeating it, even if it drove me insane.

There was a knock on the door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said walking over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Your favorite people ever," Harry said through the door.

I pulled it open and he walked inside, Ron, Kassia, and Neville in tow.

"Really nice place you've got here," Neville said.

"Thanks. I like it, though it's quite big for it to only be three of us," I said.

"Well, that's only for now," Kassia said. "Years from now you'll wish it was just the three of you again because you'll have so many children."

"Nope. Not my job. I'll leave the job of having dozens of children to Ron and Harry. Weasleys after all," I said.

"You're so hilarious," Ron said tossling my hair. "Your mummy's so hilarious, Mira!"

"Ron! Ron!" Mira cheered excitedly, struggling to get free of me to get to her favorite uncle.

I released her and practically flew into his arms. Icould already feel a massive weight being lifted off my shoulder.

"We got you a present," Neville said holding a big brown box.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I always pass my tests," I said.

"It's a play pen, for Mira. So you can sit her down and not worry about her terrorizing everything," Harry said.

"Oh, well that is a gift I can appreciate," I said.

"And we're going to make you dinner," Neville said. "You always look so stressed out these days. We figured you could use a bit of a break."

"You guys are my heroes," I said. "I need a break. I'm exhausted and my daughter just learned to use the stairs."

"So how are things going on the potty-training front?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes she takes her diaper off, smears her poo on the walls, and I cry a little on the inside," I said.

"I'd probably cry on the outside," Ron said.

"I did once, because my emotional stability isn't what it used to be these days. But then I took a picture of her, smearing poo on my walls and one day that's going to be a picture she'll wish I'd never taken and I'll have my revenge," I said.

"Brilliant," Kassia said.

"I wonder if our parents have and pictures of us smearing poo on walls," Harry said.

"I doubt it. Thankfully, I know for a fact that is a trait she inherited straight from her dad who also like to take his diaper off," I said.

"Excellent," Kassia said. "I've just mentally added that to my list of blackmail."

Neville and Harry had migrated toward the living room and were currently setting up her new play pen. And that's when I saw something curious.

"Neville," I said, walking over to him. I grabbed his hand and examined it. "Neville, is this a wedding band?"

"Oh! That's right! I kept meaning to tell you at work, but you've been so busy," Neville said. "Bree and I got married."

My jaw dropped. If it hadn't been attached to my face it would've been rolling around on the floor.

"You got married? When?" I asked.

"We eloped over Christmas break, It was a spur of the moment thing, really," he said.

"Eloping usually," I said. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well, you've been so busy with work and studying and all that I never got a chance to," he said.

"You couldn't have written me over the holiday?" I asked. "I am completely outraged."

"Well, I apologize. If you manage to get over it, during the Hogwarts Hogsmeade trip in February we're having a bit of a house warming party. We moved into a flat over the Three Broomsticks. Your fiancé said he's coming," Neville said.

"I suppose I'll come then, even though everyone knew but me," I said. "I'm glad you told me. I was sending out invitations this weekend. I would've hated to send her one that Brenna Jameson instead of Mrs. Brenna Longbottom."

"Longbottom is such an awkward surname," Kassia said suddenly.

"No one can even pronounce your last name, Kassie," Neville said.

"That's how we roll in Poland, motherfucker," Kassia said with a nod.

"Hey, are you inviting, the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"After much deliberation I have decided that I will. They did raise you after all, and let me live in their house for the summer while I pregnant and heartbroken," I said. "And, at the very least there's no way they're going to be worse than the Malfoys if they decide to come."

"You know they won't reply via owl, right?" Harry asked.

"That's why I'm sending theirs through the muggle post with a self addressed stamped envelope," I said. "Hermione showed me how."

"They'll appreciate that after the letter they got from Mrs. Weasley a few years back," Harry said. "I didn't know you could fit so many stamps onto an envelope."

"She didn't know any better and it's not as if my dad really had a clue either," Ron said.

_[Chapter title credit to Bruno Mars for the song "The Lazy Song."]_


	26. One For Sorrow, Two For Joy

_[A⁄N: Be sure to review this chapter. I can't wait to hear your reactions.]_

I got back to Hogwarts the next week. By then, I wasn't as stressed anymore considering that I was now back to work and done studying. I had sufficiently baby-proofed my house so that Mira could no longer destroy it.

I was still tired and kept getting headaches as a result of my previous head trauma, but being back at Hogwarts was going to make all of that okay. Plus there was some more good news.

"I found a dress," I said, showing Hermione and Ginny a picture.

"Oh! It's lovely! I love the one strap. It looks great on you, even with all the odd pins holding it in place," Ginny said.

"Thanks," I said. "I showed Harry and he actually started tearing up."

"Just when you think he can't get more adorable that brother of yours goes and outdoes himself," Ginny said.

"Hannah's his only sister and she's marrying his former mortal enemy. Surely it can't be easy for him to handle," Hermione said.

Ginny scoffed. "I have. . ." She paused and counted on her fingers, "six brothers and they don't get emotional over me."

"You're not getting married and according to you and Harry you practically never plan on getting married," Hermione said. "And they do get emotional over you. Surely you haven't forgotten about Christmas and your announcement about playing for the Harpies." 

"True," Ginny said with a nod. "Speaking of them, I have to go running yet again."

"More conditioning?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "But then I get to come back for dinner and eat chicken until my face falls off." 

"And then she'll go running around the castle, while studying," Hermione said. "She's like a machine."

"Congrats on the dress, Hannah," Ginny said. She popped a kiss on my cheek before jogging out of the dorm.

I sighed.

"You all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Just exhausted with life," I said. "Luckily things are finally starting to slow down a bit."

"Yes, you have dresses, a location, a date, you have picked a menu, sent out invitations. What have you got left to do?" Hermione asked.

"Flowers, decoration, music, and that's about it," I said. "Draco said since I've been cooperative with his parents about this whole thing we can hire a DJ because it will upset them."

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you're getting married. It's so surreal."

"I can't believe you're getting married, to Ron," I said. "You are marrying Ronald Weasley. I've known Ron since I was five. It really blows my mind."

"Mrs. Weasley told me once that she always though Ron was going to end up with you until Christmas break at Grimmauld," Hermione said.

"I suppose that's fair of her to think that way. We have known each other forever. It would've been like a little love story that wrote itself," I said.

"You were best friends until the day you realized it was something more," Hermione joked.

"Yeah, but that's your story now. My story is more like 'she thought he was an asshole until the day she realized he was actually pretty good looking,'" I said.

"You're so shallow," Hermione said.

"And my fiancé is hot so it doesn't matter," I said with a shrug. "Speaking of fiancé, I have to go and see him before I head home."

"You'll be pleased to know that he mostly just ignore Andy she tries to talk to him," Hermione said. "He's still very polite with her, but he's actually told her to go away a fair few times."

"I love that man," I said.

"Do you still hang out with that boy from work, Tyler?" Hermione asked.

"He has lunch with me some days, but that's about it," I said. "Draco doesn't like me hanging out with him so I don't. We are both too jealous for our own good. Not to mention we're both incredibly untrusting."

"Untrusting? That's not good," Hermione said.

"It's not him I don't trust. It's every other girl that's around him. Draco would never in a thousand years cheat on me," I said. "But that won't stop some other girl from trying to make him."

"That is true," Hermione said. "At least Pansy's stopped chasing after him. I heard she's seeing someone actually."

"She's not back with Marius is she? I mean, understand that Marius has changed a lot since we finished school, but I'd still have to slap the crap out of her for it," I said.

"No. Uhm, Slytherin boy who's friends with Draco," Hermione said. "Theo something."

"Oh! Theodore Knott. That's a bit of a surprise, actually. He always acted like he was too high class to hang out with Pansy and Draco," I said. "But I guess with all the inter-house mingling Slytherin has been doing these days, someone had to keep it old school."

"Speaking, of inter-house mingling, are you coming to Neville and Bree's little shindig this Saturday?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so. But I'll have to find a sitter and everyone has plans because everyone's celebrating Valentine's Day," I said. "The Weasleys are going away for the weekend, Bill and Fleur are going to be out all day, so are Tonks and Remus. Even the Malfoys have plans."

"Have you asked Sirius and Veronica?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head. "I love those two to death, but the last and only time I ever let them keep an eye on her, she kept saying 'damn' for a week."

Hermione laughed. "Bad influences are hilarious."

"Ron is great with her. I think she might actually like him more than me," I said with a shrug.

"Everyone likes Ron more than you," Hermione said."I thought you knew."

I laughed. "See you Saturday, hopefully."

I waved goodbye and walked out of her room.

Walking from Gryffindor Tower down to the dungeons was always a pain, and what was worse was that when I got there, the first person I ran into was Andy walking down the stairs from the boys' dorm.

She stopped when she saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Assistant Professor," she said.

"You know you don't have to call me that when I'm not teaching," I said.

"Right, _Hannah_. Or are you already going by Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. I'd had enough of this. "Look, it's not a secret that you don't like me."

"I wasn't working very hard at keeping it one," Andy said.

"Well, let me tell you something that maybe you aren't aware of. Draco and I are engaged. We have a daughter together," I said.

"People get engaged and have children all the time. Doesn't mean they always stay together, especially when they're 18," Andy said.

"Listen, _Andrea_, I don't want to have a problem with you, but you're not giving me much choice, so I'm going to tell you this once and only once—stay away from Draco or I will do everything in my power to make you regret it," I said.

"Well, I'm going to tell you this once—I _always_ get what I want Miss Potter," she said. "Always."

"Yeah, we'll just see about that," I said.

"I suppose we will," she said and then she walked off down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at her and proceeded upstairs to Draco's room.

I tapped on the door.

"Come in," he said.

I pushed it open and looked at him lying face down in bed buried in a pillow.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" I asked him walking inside, closing the door behind myself and locking it.

He turned over and looked up at me.

"Oh, Hannah, it's you. Everyone wants to study with me today for some reason. I'm hiding," he said.

"I ran into your best friend on the way up here," I said walking over to him.

"Huh?" he asked. "Who?"

"Andy," I said.

"Oh," he said rolling his eyes. "She is as much my friend as Pansy used to be, except worse because she's smarter and more persistent."

"She's very ballsy," I said. "If I were still a student I probably would've gladly taken detention for punching her in her in the face."

I sat down next to him on his bed.

"Why can't it just be time for me to come home already? I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too. Your daughter misses you," I said.

"I miss her too. I think I might actually miss her more than you," he said.

I chuckled. "That's fair. I think you should love her more than me. That way if I ever turn into a psychopath you'll take her side instead of going crazy with me."

"You're so weird," he said. Draco pulled me down into a brief kiss and I rested my forehead against his. "I love that you're weird."

"Me too, because I'm sure you don't find my love of potions as endearing as other people do," I said.

"People actually like that about you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, laughing as I did. Then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something tucked under the corner of the mattress. It was barely visible and I wasn't even sure I'd seen it at first.

I sat up and looked down at it again. It was obviously fabric, but it was silver and reflective. I thought for a moment it might be an oddly colored Slytherin tie, Draco was always losing track of his after all, I knew it wasn't.

"What is it?" Draco asked, noticing that I was staring.

I leaned down and pulled it out. Then I was horrified.

Panties. And not just any panties. They were panties that didn't belong to me. I was holding in my hand a tiny, silver thong that wasn't even mine.

A thousand thoughts race through my head trying to find some possible explanation for them being there, but I couldn't. Crabbe and Goyle were Draco's only roommates this year and I knew neither of them was seeing anyone. The only girls that ever came into Draco's room were Pansy, who was no longer interested in Draco and now seeing Theodore Knott, Hermione who was my best friend and engaged to Ron, Ginny who was my best friend and dating my brother, and Andy.

Andy who was obsessive about Draco, who was pursuing him relentlessly, and who had just told me that she always gets her way. Had she already gotten her way? They looked like they were small enough to belong to her. She had obviously just come back from his room a moment ago.

I stood up, trying to maintain my cool, but, for obvious reasons, having a difficult time of it.

". . . Draco," I started taking a deep breath, holding them out in front of him, "who. . . Who do these belong to?"

Draco stared at them, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide, his mind obviously racing.

". . . I don't know," he said finally.

I threw them into the ground, feeling rage boiling up in my chest.

"Draco!" I shouted at him, demanding some explanation.

"What do you want me to say? I don't know whose those are. I don't even know why they're here," he said.

"So some girl's underpants just magically appeared tucked underneath your mattress?" I asked.

"Evidently. I can't think of any other explanation. I didn't put them there. I didn't have anyone else in here to put them there," he said.

"I cannot believe this is happening," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Hannah, you know I love. You know I would never in a thousand years ever cheat on you," he said.

"Well what am I supposed to think, Draco?" I asked.

"You're supposed to trust me," he said. "You're supposed to believe me."

"You don't exactly have the cleanest record when it comes to me trusting you, Draco. And now this stupid girl Andy is always hanging about and I find these and you expect me to just believe you? Are you kidding me?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, I'm not," he said.

I shook my head and started to back away. Draco jumped up and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Hannah, please," he said. "I love you."

I pushed him away. "Just. . . Just don't."

888

I knocked on the front door, still wiping tears from my eyes.

To my surprise, the door was opened by Veronica.

"Hannah, what a surprise," she said letting me inside.

I dragged myself into the dining room where Sirius, Remus, and Tonks appeared to be finishing up dinner. I plopped myself down into a chair, sniffling.

"What's the matter?" Tonks asked.

"Well, basically. . . Draco's cheating on me," I said.

"Oh, Hannah, are you sure?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't suspect anything until I found that stupid pair of underpants hidden under his mattress while I was there today," I said.

"Well, now it has to be done," Sirius said. "Remus, execute plan Delta Theta Nine."

Remus stood up from the table and walked over to the small chest of drawers in the corner of the room and pulled two large bats from the bottom drawer. Sirius got to his feet as Remus tossed him one of the bats.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tonks asked.

"Executing plan Delta Theta Nine," Remus said.

"Which means what?" Veronica asked.

"We go to Hogwarts and break Draco Malfoy's knee caps," Sirius said.

"Put those away you imbeciles," Veronica said.

Sirius huffed. "Fine. But you'll regret this later."

"I'm so sure," Tonks said as Remus put the bats away. "Why is it called plan Delta Theta Nine?"

"We thought it sounded cool," Remus said taking is seat back.

". . . I am married to a child. Excellent," Tonks said.

"Who's the other girl, Hannah?" Veronica asked.

"It's not that Parkinson girl is it?" Tonks asked.

"No. Pansy and I are almost friendly. It's some bitch called Andrea who goes by Andy. I hate her. I knew she was trouble as soon as I met her. The day I met her she was hanging all over my fiancé—ex-fiancé. Excuse me," I said.

"I honestly can't believe this," Sirius said. "I mean, I always thought he was kind of skeevy at the start, but then he always seemed so. . ."

"Hopelessly devoted," Tonks said.

"Yes, that's it. I'm completely floored," Sirius said.

"Not as floored as I am, I bet," I said. "I always just thought that Andy was some random girl I didn't need to worry about like Pansy. Evidently, I was wrong."

"Do you know for a fact that he's cheating on you?" Remus asked.

"I found some knickers hidden under his mattress that don't belong to me. His only other roommates are Crabbe and Goyle who are definitely not getting any," I said. "I'm pretty sure he's cheating on me."

"What did Draco say when you confronted him?" Tonks asked.

"He swears he doesn't know who it belongs to or how it got there," I said. "But if I've learned anything about Draco in all the years that I've known him, he is an incredible liar."

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I wasn't planning on cancelling my wedding and breaking up with Draco and derailing all of the carefully laid out plans that I already had." I ran my fingers back through my hair and sighed. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't think that way," Veronica said. "The stupid thing would be to stay with him knowing what he is now. Hannah, I have been exactly where you—a boy who cheats on you, a baby, your whole life seeming to be in shambles. You just have to say 'fuck it' and move on."

"Right," Sirius agreed. "Wait a second. Were you talking about me just now?"

"If Draco really is a lying, cheating asshole then you don't need to waste your time on him anymore," Veronica said. "And it won't be easy, because it wasn't easy the last two times you had to end things with him. And I know you love him, but it's not worth it staying with a cheater."

"This conversation is starting to sound very pointed," Sirius said.

"Will you shut it already?" Remus asked.

"Do what it takes to make sure that you and your daughter are happy," Veronica said. "And I know you're going to hate it, but you have to talk to Draco again, for Mira's sake."

I sighed.

"She's right," Tonks said.

"I know. . . I'm just. . . I'm just so angry," I said.

"You have every right to be," Remus said pulling me into a hug.

"Now, are you sure you don't want us to execute plan Delta Theta Nine?" Sirius asked.

"I'm certain. I still have Harry to deal with. . . And Ron. . . And Bill and Fred and George," I said. "Good thing Charlie's in Romania."

888

I got to the Burrow and drug myself into the house.

"Oh, hello, Hannah. Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You look a bit peaky."

"I'll talk to you about it later if you don't mind," I said. I walked through the kitchen upstairs to Ron's room.

Harry, Ron, and Kassia were all there and Mira was sleeping on Ron's bed.

"And where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Ron teased. "What if I'd had plans?"

"Shut up, Ron," I said. I walked over a laid down on his bed next to Mira. She was lying on her stomach, her head cocked to the side with her little thumb stuck in her mouth. Her blonde hair was getting really long and unruly now. I made a mental note to get a haircut when I was done being distraught over her father being a lying, cheating, no good, dirty, rotten cheater.

"Is. . . Is everything all right?" Harry asked.

"No," I said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Is Draco being a moron again?" Kassia asked.

I sighed. "I think Draco's cheating on me."

_[Chapter title credit to Corinne Bailey Rae for the song "Choux Pastry Heart"]_


	27. I'm Sorry for Blaming You

_[A⁄N: Surprise update! Yay! And no, I'm not done torturing you despite what you might think by the end of this.]_

"I'm sorry. I must've misheard you. . . Draco Malfoy, your fiancé, my niece's father. . . Is cheating on you," Harry said.

"That is what I said," I said sitting up from Ron's bed.

Harry looked over to Ron and nodded. Ron got up from his seat on the floor, walked over to his closet, pulled it open and retrieved two beater's bats.

"Plan Delta Theta Nine is on," Ron said.

"Oh, honestly, you two. Sit down. No one's getting their kneecaps broken," I said.

"Ah, so I see you've already talked to Fred and George," Ron said.

". . . No," I said.

"Oh, Bill then," Harry said.

"No!" I said.

"Surely Charlie isn't back from Romania," Ron said.

"Who all knows about plan Delta Theta Nine?" I asked.

"Pretty much everyone," Harry said. "Oh! Remus and Sirius."

"Right," I said.

"Now that we're done arguing about dumb shit, can we get back to the matter at hand—Draco is cheating on you?" Kassia asked.

I nodded.

"What exactly happened?" Kassia asked.

"I was with him at Hogwarts and I found thong that doesn't belong to me tucked underneath his mattress," I said.

"That would raise some alarms," Harry said.

"But how could he do something like that? I mean, after all the work he went through to get back together with you," Ron said.

"Trust me, you're not the only one currently in a state of surprise," I said.

"I don't believe you," Kassia said. "I think maybe you found something in his room and over reacted."

"Overreacted? I found some other bitch's panties in my fiancé's bed. How the hell am I overreacting?" I asked.

"Draco isn't a cheater. There has to be some explanation," Kassia said.

"Kassie, you only hide things under your mattress if you don't want people to find them," I said.

"That's true," Harry said.

Kassia shook her head. "You have to talk to him with a clear head. I mean, this is Draco Malfoy. He's crazy about you and your daughter and for as long as I've known him his main goal in life is to make you happy. I may not know the intricacies of your relationship, but there is no way he's cheated on. He wouldn't throw that all away over some random Slytherin hussy."

"How can I know that? He used to make a habit out of lying to me didn't he? Not to mention the fact that Andy is _always_ all over him every opportunity she gets," I said.

"Didn't he say he'd stop talking to her?" Harry asked.

"He said that he wasn't purposefully hanging around with her anymore, but they have all of the same classes, and they're in the same house. He's going to be with her all the time whether I like it or not," I said.

Kassia sighed. "Do me a favor, Hannah."

"Yes," I said.

"Draco is my very best friend. I am programmed to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he is cheating on then that is really fucked up, but I really think we need to explore the matter further," Kassia said. "We have to talk to our informant."

"Informant?" I asked.

"Pansy Parkinson," Kassia said. I groaned. "Look, Hermione and Ginny are going to immediately take your side once they hear about what you think has happened. Pansy legitimately does not care about you and Draco anymore because she's with Knott and she hates Andy. She is the person you need on this."

I sighed. "I suppose I'll write her in the morning then."

"Good. Now don't do anything rash like throwing your engagement ring into a lake before then," Kassia said. "Promise." I nodded.

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't even know where I'm supposed to go."

"I'm sure this isn't your favorite idea, but you should probably just go back to Godric's Hollow," Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "You've finally gotten Mira settled down. I'd try my best to not throw her into chaos no matter what's happening with you two."

"I agree, but. . ." I trailed, "there is still the small matter of Draco's parents still owning the house at the moment."

"Don't worry about them," Kassia said. "It's like I said. I don't think Draco is cheating on you, and if he is cheating on you, it's not fair to Mira to uproot her entire life just because her dad is an asshole and as parents they should understand that."

888

I did as my friends instructed and stayed at Godric's Hollow that night. I didn't sleep much as a thousand thoughts raced through my brain about what was going on.

The next morning I dropped Mira off at daycare and made my way to the Ministry for work.

I was still in the middle of rewriting notes for records and between the concussion, Christmas vacation, and redoing all of my studies for my internship, I was super behind.

"I've missed seeing you at that desk. It's quite boring in here without you," he said.

"Life without me is quite lonely I imagine," I said starting in on my work.

"Your words sound like a joke and yet you look like you're about as cheerful as a graveyard," Tyler said. "Trouble?"

"I dunno yet," I said. "There have been some unforeseen complications that have arisen in my life."

"That doesn't sound promising," Tyler said. "Want to talk about it?"

I sighed as I dipped my quill into ink.

"Draco's probably cheating on me," I said.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, when you find some other girl's underpants in your fiancé's bed you don't assume they got there on accident," I said.

"I suppose not," he said. "That's really horrible to hear."

"It won't be the first time I've been cheated on," I said.

"I doubt that you were engaged with daughter before," he said.

"That's true," I said. "I really just wish I knew what was going to happen now. I'm in limbo. I don't know for a fact that he actually was cheating on me and I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but Draco kind of has a history of being dishonest and is quite good at hiding the truth. And if we are going to break up I just really need to know so I can plan accordingly because it's not just me, like you said. It's Mira too. And then I have to cancel all this wedding stuff."

I finished writing out a sentence and then laid my head down on my desk.

". . . Hannah?" Tyler asked.

"I'm all right. I just have a headache and my stomach feels like it wants to die," I said. "Stress is bad."

I sat back up and went back to copying notes down.

"I'm sorry things have turned out like this for you," he said.

"Likewise," I said. "At least I have work to distract me for now."

"Speaking of it, we've got a department meeting Friday at one o'clock," he said.

"Meetings, excellent," I said pulling my planner out of my desk. I flipped it open to scribble the date and time of the meeting in. I hadn't looked at this since I'd left in December. I flipped back to January to look over all of the things I'd scribbled down to remind myself on the off chance that I'd missed something.

And it turned out, that I had.

888

"You're joking," Ron said.

I shook my head. "Afraid not."

"No, really. This is like the world's least funny joke if you are being serious right now," Harry said.

"Now of all times I wouldn't joke about something like this," I said.

I had summoned Harry and Ron to Godric's Hollow that evening to share a rather unsettling piece of news with them.

Harry laid his head back on the couch and sighed.

"So this is really happening again?" he asked.

"I am pregnant again," I said. "My reproductive organs are clearly working at maximum efficiency."

"About how far along do you think you are?" Harry asked.

"Barely five weeks if my math is correct," I said. "I guess I really do have to go and talk to him now don't I?"

"Looks like it," Ron said.

And then there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Pansy! Open up! I need to talk to you!"

Harry, Ron, and I exchanged glances.

"Pansy Parkinson?" I asked.

"Yes, bitch! Now open the door!" she shouted.

Harry got up from the couch and walked to the front door, letting her inside. Pansy stepped in out of the cold.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told McGonagall that I would be back at school by seven o'clock so let's make this fast," Pansy said taking off her snow covered boots. She walked over to me. "I got your letter this morning, not that your little friends and I didn't get an earful from Draco first. Naturally I was incredibly suspicious about all of it. Some random pair of underwear ends up in your fiancé's bed. Obviously he's cheating on you."

"But you don't think he is?" I asked.

"I know for a fact that he's not cheating on you," Pansy said. "Don't go cancelling your wedding just yet."

I let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay.

"But, how did they end up in his room in the first place?" I asked.

"My roommate, Andrea, is a conniving, deceitful, and incredibly clever little trickster as it turns out," Pansy said. "She waited until you got to school yesterday to plant them in his room in the hopes that you would find it or that one of your friends would find and tell you."

"Who goes through that much trouble?" Ron asked.

"A lying, conniving, psycho bitch. Keep up, Weasley," Pansy said. "Anyway, she told Daphne who told me. I told your Granger and Weasley. Then I told Draco and Andy shall be a problem no more."

"That is literally the best news I've heard all day," I said. I was literally on the brink of tears. "Thanks for coming to tell me."

"Draco begged me to come here. I told him if he wrote you your owl would get here by morning, but obviously he couldn't wait," she said.

"Actually I still have time to go back with you and see him before he goes on Prefect duty, I mean if you two don't mind keeping an eye on Mira for about an hour," I said.

"Considering the circumstances, I am more than willing to stay here," Harry said.

"Excellent," I said. "Let's go, Parkinson."

888

I ran to Draco's room as fast as I could when I got to the Slytherin dorm and threw his door open. Draco was sitting on his bed, his homework laid out next to him where he was working.

He looked up at me as I slammed his door shut.

"Hannah," he said, jumping up to his feet. I ran over and threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I went on. "I can't believe I didn't believe you. I'm horrible. Absolutely horrible. And awful. And I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Hannah. It's over. It's in the past. I shouldn't even let her come around to get us into trouble like that," he said.

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her," I said.

"I know," he said. "But I promise she won't be a problem anymore. I promise."

I just stood there with my arms around him and let him hold me for a few silent moments, happy that things were pretty much back to normal.

"Draco," I said. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" he asked.

". . . I'm pregnant. . . again," I said.

Draco slowly released me, put his hands on my shoulders, pushed me back slightly and stared down at me.

"Say what now?' he asked.

". . . I'm pregnant. . . Yay," I said feigning excitement.

"I thought that's what you said," he said pulling me back into a hug. "This is okay. This is fine. This is completely one hundred percent okay. Super. Excellent."

"Really? Because it kind of sounds like you're freaking out a bit," I said.

"Oh, I am freaking out a lot a bit actually," he said walking and sitting down on his bed.

"Just relax," I said. "We've already got Mira-."

"Right! We already have a perfectly lovely little baby girl at home and she's an angel and she's perfect—but she's also a monster who destroys everything in her path and occasionally decides to wake up at three in the morning for no other reason than what appears to be to torture us. And she keeps beating up Teddy—why does she keep beating up Teddy?" Draco asked he flopped backwards on the bed.

"Draco," I started, but he was gone.

"And I love being with her and playing with her because she's so adorable but she doesn't have an off switch she just keeps going and going and going and she won't let you have a minute to sit down and take a breather and god forbid you stop paying attention to her because she'll break something or pull on Aria's tail or punch Teddy in the face. And by the time the next one gets here Mira will be two. . ." Draco brought his hands up to cover his face, "and all twp-year-old are philosophers because they have to say 'why' to everything you say. 'Why, why, why, why, why, why' all day long. And while we're dealing with Aristotle Junior we will also have a newborn which I just a struggle in itself."

I knew Draco was having a hard time letting this all sink in, especially since what he was saying was the truth, but for whatever reason, I found this scene—him lying on his bed, near tears, slightly hilarious.

I started to chuckle. He sat up and looked at me.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because you're funny," I said. "Just relax, Draco. Everything is going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," he said. "You've already got everything all figured out."

"I don't," I said.

"But you do," he said. "You know that even though you're having a baby when they're old enough to not be with you every minute of every day, you have Hogwarts to go to. You have a plan. I don't know what I'm doing beyond graduation aside from marrying you. How am I supposed to take care of a wife and two kids?"

"You'll figure it out, Draco," I said sitting down next to him. "If you have to be a stay-at-home dad for a while before you figure things out, I'm not going to fault you for that, and Mira certainly won't either. And if anyone does give you problems, fuck them. It's not their life."

Draco nodded. "I still can't believe this is happening. . . And no one's crying."

"We're supposed to be adults now. We're not allowed to cry about it. We have to roll with the punches," I said. "Even if it means having a terrible two-year-old and a new born at the same time."

"I sure hope we can do this again," Draco said.

"I'm no expert, but I expect that since I won't be running around in the forest afterword things will be considerably less difficult on you," I said.

_[Chapter title credit to Christina Aguilera for the song "Hurt"]_


	28. I'm Gonna Find My Purpose

_[AN: Sorry this chapter took a while. I hit a bit of a wall, but I'm past it now! I'm glad you're all excited about her being pregnant. Additionally, shout out to Bella87 for reasons that I cannot say! The plot thickens! Next chapter will be super special awesome.]_

"You are definitely going to be a mother again, Miss Potter," Dana confirmed for me on Saturday morning. "Congratulations."

"At least I'm not in school anymore," I said. "And I have a job and house. I even almost have a husband. . . Although I had that the first time as well didn't I?"

"Your circumstances are considerably better this time around, I would agree," Dana said. "But, my little stress monster, Hannah. You have to promise me something."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Relax. Do whatever you can to keep yourself from getting stressed out. Stress is bad," Dana said. "And I'm sure you remember the other rules—no smoking, no drinking, no sushi, no under cooked meat, and so on and so forth."

"Yeah, I got it," I said with a sigh.

"You'll be all right. Your parents had to handle two infants at once. Just imagine having to deal with that," Dana said.

"The Weasleys should be experts on this," I said.

"That they are," Dana said. "Where are you headed now?"

"I'm going Hogsmeade for a bit. Neville's having a little house warming party at his flat about the Three Broomsticks," I said.

"Oh, right. I heard he got married or something?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. It's crazy," I said.

"Well, send him my congratulations," Dana said. "And remember, take it easy."

"It'll be a piece of cake with no dark wizards chasing me," I said.

"Yes, but crazy girls at Hogwarts plotting to split you up from Draco might," Dana pointed out. "I know how you love to stress about things like that. So remember, relax."

"I shall try," I said.

888

I couldn't find a sitter for Mira, so I told Neville I would only be stopping by for a bit before I went on my way, not wanting to crash his party with a baby.

When I arrived, the door was opened for me by Mrs. Longbottom herself.

"Hannah! Long time no see," she said.

"Indeed," I said hugging her.

"Jesus, MJ looks bigger every time I see her," she said waving to the little girl in the strolled.

"So, you married Neville," I said.

"I did. It was very spur of the moment. My parents weren't very happy, they hadn't actually met Neville until I went home and told them we were married. There was a bit of an argument there," she said. "But it's all worked out for the better. They really like him, except for the fact that he eloped with their daughter."

"I understand, I've been where you are, except it was an unexpected baby and not a marriage," I said.

"But you'll be getting married soon won't you?" Bree said. "I heard all about what happened with Andy. I don't even have words for it. She's in my dorm this year with Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent. I've totally shunned her, and Pansy too obviously. Daphne and Millicent still associate with her but I never liked those botches anyway especially since Daphne's little sister also went after Draco at some point I heard."

"After we broke up the first time they dated a few weeks," I said. "But I'm used to girls chasing after him. And then there are people like you and Kristen who go after Gryffindor boys and you confuse me."

"Neville's so sweet and kind. I dated two guys prior to Neville at my old school. They would've been in Slytherin here, I can tell, but they were just not my type," Bree said. "Besides, Voldemort on fire and still told him to go to hell before he killed his snake. Being with anyone else would just be a downgrade."

". . . Yeah, I feel that," I said.

"Anyway, Draco's around here somewhere," Bree said. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," I said. "And congratulations."

She smiled at me and walked off to join the party.

I unbuckled Mira from her stroller and lifted her up into my arms.

"Daddy!" Mira exclaimed excitedly. I looked where she was looking and saw Draco approaching.

"There's my favorite girl," Draco said taking Mira from my arms and kissing her forehead. "I'm always afraid you'll forget me when I don't see you for so long."

"Draco, you're her dad. She wouldn't forget you," I said.

"She's just a baby though. Her retention isn't quite there yet," Draco said.

"If you say so," I said.

"Anyway," Draco started, "how did things go with Dana? Do we have one hundred percent confirmation now?"

I nodded. "Yep. October third."

"Mira gets to turn two and immediately get a sibling. That's fantastic," Draco said.

"Are you still freaking out?" I asked.

"A little bit," he said. "But I'm going to be okay."

"Good," I said. "I need you on your A game now. Still have to finish planning a wedding."

"Are you sure? If we get married when you're five months pregnant people will talk," he said.

"If we have another child out of wedlock your parents will talk and quite frankly I don't want to deal with that," I said. "Dana told me not to get stressed out and that is stress that I don't need."

"The whole ordeal of planning a wedding has been stressful for you," Draco said.

"Draco, I'll be fine," I said. I kissed him. "As long as you relax, I will relax."

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" Mira started exclaiming. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny found us and Mira was trying desperately to escape Draco to get to Ron.

"Oh, fine, go," Draco said releasing her to Ron. "You are slowly becoming my least favorite person, Weasley."

"Don't be upset that your daughter loves her Uncle Ron," Ron said.

"It makes me so happy to see the two of you together. I can't believe you almost broke up," Hermione said.

"It's not their fault that Andy is a bitch," Ginny said. "If I were you, Hannah, I would've punched her in the face. Every girl I've ever hit in the face has never hit on Harry again."

"Well, I have a government job and hitting students would probably be frowned upon," I said.

"Oh, right," Ginny said. "I could hit her for you."

"No, it's fine," I said.

"All right, but if you change your mind," Ginny said with a wink.

"I know, Gin," I said.

"Oh, Hannah, you're here!" Neville said. "Glad you could stop by."

"Yeah, you've got a great place here," I said. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, and you too obviously, now that the whole ordeal with Andy is over," he said. "Told you on the first day of teaching she was trouble."

"That you did," I said. "I can't wait to see her on Tuesday and pretend that nothing's wrong," I said.

"Aw, you're capable of civility," Neville said. "It's Ginny here who has the problem. Lucky she's managing to transfer all of her anger into Quidditch."

"And you transfer all of your badassery into raising plants which makes no actual sense," Ginny said.

"I don't understand, you kill one snake and suddenly everyone thinks you're a badass," Neville said.

"It wasn't just a snake, Neville. It was Voldemort's prized possession and you chopped off its head after you pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of a hat that was on fire that had previously been atop your head when said fire was set," I said.

"And then there was the day you called Carrow a bitch," Ginny said.

"Or that time you tried to attack Bellatrix Lestrange in the Ministry of Magic," Harry said.

"Yeah, nothing badass about any of that at all," Ron said.

Neville shrugged. "Whatever you say. Have you told Hannah the exciting news from Hogwarts yet? Bree wouldn't shut up about it!"

"Oh! Right! Next weekend we're going on a field trip," Draco said. "It was an idea Hermione and I came up with because we're basically the best head boy and head girl this school has ever seen."

"My parents were head boy and head girl," Harry said.

"Well, maybe if they were a little more awesome they would've come up with this idea on their own," Draco said.

"Ouch," I said.

"Anyway, while Draco's being immodest," Hermione said, "we created the Muggle-Wizard Life Unification Immersion Experience. A bunch of seventh years are going to take the train to London Friday morning instead of going to class and when we arrive that evening we're going to do an evening tour of London, all of the nightlife and so on. The next day we're going to see a few muggle schools so they know how they work and we've gotten the opportunity to look at a few government offices to see how they're run in comparison to the ministry and that night we're going to the cinema and the whole day we'll be teaching wizards who have had little exposure to the muggle world how it works and how to use muggle money and how to interact with muggles so you don't seem like a crazy person."

"That is a really great idea," I said.

"And on Sunday, we're going to be exploring our world, the ministry of magic, St. Mungo's, and then we're going to a few shops and pubs in London run by wizards under the guise that they are actually muggles," Draco said.

"It's only a small group of students obviously. We can't take a herd of wizards out into the muggle world so there's only 20 of us," Hermione said. "Ginny obviously, Bree, Luna, Pansy-."

"Natalia," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Andy," Draco said.

"Of course," I said rolling my eyes.

"We're not thrilled about her either," Hermione said.

"But I threatened her yesterday so she knows what's up," Ginny said.

"I don't know whether to be upset that you threatened her or proud that you didn't hit her," Harry said.

"Both," Ginny said with a nod.

"Anyway, given that there are still some sinister groups out there looking to kill any and everyone that helped out in the rebellion, the ministry asked that an auror or two go with the group to ensure their safety once they arrive in London," Harry said.

"Tonks is mad that her whole weekend is gone," Ron said.

"But she decided that 'because she loves us' she's taking us with her to get experience in the field," Harry said.

"As it happens, Sunday is the day of our all hands meeting so I'll be at the ministry if you'd like to show the potions department," I said. "If it's not too boring."

"It sounds great actually," Draco said. "I know that I think it's boring, but the whole reason we even came up with showing them around the ministry and the muggle world was because there are so many people like Hermione and me that haven't got a clue about their future and I think that more exposure to all the different careers that the world has to offer would really help for students to figure it out."

"That's brilliant, Draco," Hermione said.

"Have you ever thought about working for the school board?" Neville asked.

"Like my dad?" Draco asked.

"Your dad was an ass," Ginny said dismissively, "but _you_ actually have ideas on how to better students so that they're not only successful in school, but post graduation."

"I don't know, I never really thought about it," Draco said.

"It does seem well suited to you," I said. "No reason not to look into it.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe I will."

888

I left the Longbottom's party soon after and returned home with Mira. I had her in her high chair, eating cereal while I cleaned up the dishes.

She was making a lot of noise, just talking to herself between sticking pieces of cereal in her mouth and munching on them happily. I smiled at her as I scrubber our few dishes clean. She may've been unexpected, but I really loved my daughter and couldn't possibly imagine life without her. She was my little angel. She was also a handful at the best of times, but it was all worth it.

The thought that she was going to be a big sister later this year was actually a little bit terrifying, but Mira had lived through a war and come out the other perfectly alive and well. Dealing with another baby under normal circumstances wouldn't be nearly as complicated.

Suddenly I was pelted in the head with a handful of cereal. I looked over at Mira and she smiled at me.

I got the feeling another baby was going to be just as, if not more, difficult.

"We don't throw," I scolded her. "No throwing." She raised her hand again. "No!"

"No?" she questioned me.

"No. No throwing," I said.

She lowered her hand and stuck the cereal into her mouth instead, smiling at me.

_10 points for mom!_

The front door opened and I turned my head to see who had come in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Draco called out. I rolled my eyes. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Mira on the forehead and then walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Why aren't you back at school?" I asked.

"I wanted to see my two favorite girls," he said reaching up into my hair and plucking out a piece of cereal. "Don't mind do you?"

"I never mind you coming home," I said. "I wish I could keep you here forever."

"Soon," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "So this time round, are you hoping for another girl or. . .?"

"Boy, definitely a boy. Balance," I said. "Ronald and the rest of the Weasley clan kept me balanced as a child especially since I was incredibly spoiled while I was at Hogwarts. Harry further impressed this balance upon me. We are very much alike, my twin and me, but we are also very different and that difference comes mostly from the fact that we are opposite genders."

Draco nodded. "Well, I was a spoiled only child and have absolutely no insight on any of this, but I trust your instincts."

Draco released me and turned to Mira. "What do you think, MJ? Do you want a brother or a sister?"

"Daddy!" she cheered holding out her arms.

"First we should probably teach you how to share shouldn't we?" Draco said taking her out of her high chair.

"It's her nap time actually if you don't mind putting her down," I said.

"I absolutely do mind putting my own child down for a nap," Draco said.

I chuckled. "Her playpen is already set up in the living room. I've taken to just sitting her in there and she falls asleep on her own as long I put her blanket in there with her."

". . . When did you get that?" he asked.

"My friends saw that I was slowly starting to go insane with Mira running around everywhere all of the time so they got it for me as a 'gift' when I finished my exams," I said.

"Nothing like psychosis to make people really start pitching in," Draco said.

"Indeed," I replied.

Draco walked out of the kitchen as I finished up the last few dished and wiped the counter down. I cleared up Mira's high chair and cleaned up the mess she made on the floor when Draco finally returned.

"Relax a bit. I didn't come here to watch you work," he said. "You should be taking it easy."

"I can't just stop cleaning because I'm pregnant. We have a toddler. I am never going to be able to stop cleaning," I said.

"Then you should let me do it. I live here too after all, and I happen to not be harboring another person inside of me," he said.

"I'm certain you didn't come here to clean," I said.

"Well, now that I see my pregnant fiancé is running around like a woman possessed my plans have changed," he said.

I chuckled. "Well, I'm done for the day."

"Then come this way," he said grabbing my hands. He pulled me into the living room and sat down with me on the couch. "I think it's time we had an actual, serious discussion."

"About what?" I asked.

"Children," he said. "We've already got another one on the way. It's time for us to stop being hypothetical and start being serious."

"I think two is great. Two is just enough," I said. "And if we ever wanted to have another one then three wouldn't be so much of a hassle."

"So. . . After this one, you're fine with not having anymore?" he asked. I nodded. Draco sighed. "Okay. Good. Good."

"You seem a bit relieved," I said.

"I'm sure I've said this before, but you grew up with the Weasleys," he said.

"Right. Seven is a bit excessive I think," I said. "Two is just fine. Maybe three. More than that and we might go crazy."

_[Chapter title credit to the musical Avenue Q or the song "Purpose."]_


	29. I Hurt Much More Than Anytime Before

_[AN: I am so sorry I haven't been updating as frequently. I am a failure. Ugh! Just remember that I love you and here is a nice long chapter to make up for it and I've already gotten to work on the next one so no worries!]_

Tuesday I was dreading class at Hogwarts and Snape wasn't making me feel any better about it.

"You want me to read through and grade eight essays about potion theory in regards to the polyjuice potion in a week?" I asked. He nodded. "You do realize I have a one-year-old at home?" Snape nodded again. "Is this because I keep calling you Snape-A-Doodle?"

"I don't have time to debate the issue with you, Potter," he said. I sighed.

"You are trying to make me crazy, Snape," I said. "But I will oblige. But I shouldn't."

"Why?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten your RSVP back for my wedding yet. I'm sure you know that I would be incredibly offended if you didn't show up," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"You only just raised me, Snape," I said. "Of course I want you there. So you'd better owl me back. Don't make me drag you there."

Snape sighed and the classroom door opened. Andy walked inside, and paused when she saw me. We stared at each other for a moment before she took her seat. Then Draco and Pansy walked in.

"Hey, Hannah, how's your wedding planning going?" Pansy asked, throwing a glance to Andy who rolled her eyes in response.

"Stop being a troll, Pansy," Draco said. Pansy smirked as she took her seat.

The rest of the class slowly piled inside. Snape started class with his usual overview of the lesson before handing it over to me to announce the not fun stuff.

"As I'm sure you are aware, your NEWTs are fast approaching. They're not called the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test for no reason. It is the hardest test you will ever take in your life and potions, unless you're taking alchemy or ancient runes, will definitely be the most difficult subject. You're not only going to be tested on your ability to make potions and know what ingredients go where, but you will also have to know a lot about the theories and mechanics behind potions to know why they work like they do," I said. "This being the case, due to me one week from today will be an essay about potions theory in regards to the polyjuice potion."

"But that potion isn't even taught on the ordinary Wizarding level," Jill pointed out.

"Yes, but, if I promise you that a 12-year-old could make that potion," I said. Hermione giggled. "If you're able to successfully break down the polyjuice potion, you won't be killing yourself studying for the NEWTs because it will show that you've got a proper grasp on it already."

"And if we can't?" Andy asked.

". . . Then I'll do my best to make myself available to you as a tutor," I said. She rolled her eyes at me. "It needs to be six and a half feet of parchment-."

"Six and a half feet?" Ginny asked. "Who set the parameters for this assignment, Satan?"

"Yes, Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said from his desk.

"I know it's going to be tough, especially since this weekend most of you will be going on the field trip, but I'll be chaperoning and I'll be holding a special study session in the prefects cabin for anyone who's interested in working on it on the way to London that morning," I said.

"That's how I want to spend a field trip, doing homework," Natalia said.

"Don't be such a Negative Nancy, Natalia. If you would rather spend a nine hour train ride doing absolutely nothing, be my guest," I said. "I'm just letting you know there are resources available to you should you like to make use of them."

888

"Oh, but I hate giving speeches," I whined.

"You're in the wrong line of work if you don't want to talk to people," McGonagall said. I was sitting in her office at Hogwarts with a ministry official, Rebecca River, who had been on the run with Tonks' father and Dean last year. She was in charge of planning the dedication of the memorial in May.

After Lucius had asked me to help back at Christmas I was more than happy to help. Little did I know I was going to be more involved than just shuttling plans back and forth between Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.

"You're Hannah Potter. You and your brother were like the symbols of the rebellion. You won us the war. It's only because of you that Voldemort was defeated," Rebecca explained. "If you don't speak at the memorial's dedication, why. . . I don't know. That kind of thing is just unheard of."

"I dunno. I'm really doing my best to fly under the radar about all of it," I said.

"You haven't spoken to the papers about your experience last year. You haven't so much as commented on anything and people, especially a year later now that sense of normalcy has finally fallen, they will want to hear your side of it," Rebecca said. "Obviously there are other people I'll be contacting as well, giving personal testimony about that year, but. . . It's really you they'll want to hear from."

". . . I don't really like talking about it seriously. I still have nightmares. Sometimes I don't sleep at all," I said.

"Well, obviously we won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but I'm sure it would mean a lot to everyone if you changed your mind," Rebecca said.

"I'll think about it," I said. "In the mean time I haven't actually seen the plans for the actual memorial yet and everyone tells me they're quite lovely."

"Oh! Right, yes," Rebecca said fumbling through her bag. She reached in and pulled out a roll of parchment. She sat it out on McGonagall's desk and it rolled open. It showed sketches of a long wall, perched atop it was a phoenix. "And we'll have the names of all of the victims of this war—even the muggles. We want no one to be forgotten."

"I like it," I said. "Actually, I more than like it. I love it. It's perfect."

888

I left McGonagall's office and started toward Gryffindor Tower. Much to my dismay, I ran into Andy, exiting the library. We both stopped dead in our tracks when we saw each other. We stared each other down, letting our hatred for each other pour over the other.

She spoke first. "Didn't know you were still here."

"Well, I work here so my presence shouldn't really be a surprise to you," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want something?"

"No. Just passing by on my way to Gryffindor Tower," I said.

"Have fun," she said. "I'm on my way back to the dungeons. Don't worry, I'll be keeping my distance from your fiancé."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," I said.

"I just bet you find this whole situation hilarious don't you?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Did you honestly think you were going to be able to pull off such a stupid trick?" I asked. "And if you actually had managed to split us up, what makes you think that Draco would even want you? He loves me, Andy. It's always been me and you wouldn't change that."

She rolled her eyes. "You really think that? That Draco loves you so much that there isn't a force on the planet that could tear the two of you apart?"

"Yes," I said.

Andy laughed. "You're so fucking stupid, Hannah. I mean, you think the two of you have got this amazing relationship because your relationship survived a war. Who gives a fuck? Voldemort is dead and buried so now you just think everything from here on out will be smooth sailing. But you're wrong. You're not playing with Dark Wizards anymore. This is real life. I may have been the first girl who's tried to take Draco from you, but I won't be the last. I promise. And as for you, while it makes me gag to even think about the fact that someone might find you attractive, there'll be other guys in your life and I know Draco won't like that. So go on and keep living in this little fantasy that you two are perfect, but if you even had any doubts because of my so called 'stupid trick' then I don't know how you're going to handle it when you have real problems."

I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye, Andy," I said. She smiled as I walked past her back toward Gryffindor Tower.

When I arrived at the girl's dorm, only Hermione was present, already hard at work on her potions paper. I laid down on her bed next to her where she was working.

"Tough afternoon?" she asked.

"I ran into Andy," I said.

"Sounds delightful. What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I said. "She just said that she won't be the last girl who tries to steal Draco from me."

"Which is probably true," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "But she said something else as well."

"She said that Draco and I won't be able to handle real problems," I said. "You don't think that's true do you?"

Hermione paused for a moment as she thought about it. "Well, what _real_ problems have you encountered thus far? I mean, Voldemort was an unorthodox problem and you managed to come out the other side of that all right. And you even managed to deal with Andy all right. Any other real problems you struggling with recently?"

I nodded. "Yeah, actually."

"Wedding planning doesn't count," she said.

"Nothing to do with the wedding as it happens," I said.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

I sat up and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant again," I said.

Hermione gasped and quickly turned to face me.

"Are you really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Due in October this time. Dana confirmed it on Saturday," I said.

"How did Draco take it when you told him?" Hermione asked.

"He panicked, big time, but he's come around to the idea a lot quicker than he did with Mira," I said.

"Obviously. You'll both be out of school and married with a house and jobs when the next one gets here. Not to mention the considerable lack of dark wizards this time around," Hermione said. "I'm actually happy for you. By the time Ron and I decide to have kids all of yours will be able to babysit."

I chuckled.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Completely terrified," I said. "But I'm excited as well."

"Good. Because it is exciting. It's not what you planned, but really, how can anyone really hate the miracle of life? Is there anything more wonderful than that?" Hermione asked.

"I can't think of anything," I said I laid back down on her pillow. "Feels a bit strange though."

"What? Having another living person growing inside of you?" Hermione asked.

"No," I chuckled. "Growing up. Actually being an adult."

"Yeah. I'm still a bit shocked that I'm getting married at the end of the year to a boy who used to think I was a nightmare and who has the emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione said with a chuckle. "And you're having babies and Ginny's going to be a professional athlete and Harry and Ron are going to be aurors and eight years ago we just a bunch of little kids who liked to get into trouble."

"We didn't exactly like it. It just always sort of happened," I said. "Although we did go looking for it a lot."

"You're missing out this year. This is what a normal year at Hogwarts is supposed to be like," Hermione said. "It's completely boring."

I laughed. "I think I like it being boring."

"Me too," she said. "I like not having to worry about Voldemort trying to kill you."

". . . You know they want to me to talk about last year at the memorial dedication in May," I said.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Everyone wants to know what we were up to last year," Hermione said. "Almost like they want closure. But we can't really give them that can we? We can't tell them about the Horcruxes and without that no one really understands why we were doing what we were doing. We may as well have just been hiding in the forest all year."

"Do you think people deserve to know the truth?" I asked.

"We weren't keeping it a secret because we didn't think people should know. We were keeping it a secret because Dumbledore asked us not to tell because he didn't want people knowing how much he really knew about Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore loved his secrets didn't he?" I asked.

"You know. . . His portrait is in McGonagall's office. I know you never speak to him," Hermione said. "But he's really the only person who can tell you if it's okay to talk about."

888

"So you just took it upon yourself to invite them here?" Tyler asked me at work the next day. I'd just finished telling him about the upcoming field trip and he was none too pleased. "Hanging around with a bunch of seventh years who aren't going to care one way or the other about potions is the least desirable thing I can think do with my Sunday."

"It won't be so bad. After all, most of them are my friends," I said.

"Is that Andy girl coming?" Tyler asked.

I sighed. "Much to my dismay. Though I doubt she'll be giving me anymore trouble where Draco is concerned."

"You never know. Girls like Andy tend to make careers out of being homewreckers," Tyler said.

"I don't doubt it. My hope is that she decides to take her happy ass back to America when she finishes school so she can ruin someone's life there," I said.

"I hope all of your dreams come true," Tyler said.

I laughed. "Don't be a jackass. I really hate her."

"I understand," he said. "But you realize that she won't be the first girl to come into your life?"

"Oh, she reminded me of that too," I said. "It's all right though. I am prepared for it. That's the power of love."

Tyler chuckled. "Maybe one day I'll find something like you and Draco have."

"I hope that you do," I said. "Because we're awesome and everyone should be as awesome as we are."

Tyler chuckled.

"Oh, I've just remembered," I said. I turned around and looked through my bag. I pulled out a wedding invitation and handed it to Tyler. "You have been invited."

"And Young Mister Malfoy doesn't have an issue with this?" he asked. "I could tell when I met him at the hospital he was very suspicious of me."

"He was, but now he says you can't be nearly half as horrible as Andy if you do fancy me because you're a Gryffindor and you're more respectful than that," I said.

"Well, for the record, I don't fancy you, though I doubt saying so will make your fiancé feel any better," he said. I nodded in agreement. "As for this wedding business, I will be there."

"Glad to hear it," I said. "I promise I won't sit you with anyone annoying."

"Thanks for that," he said.

"Potter, Hawkins, I hope you two aren't back there slacking off as usual," Thaddeus shouted back to us.

"Always slacking off, sir," I said with a wink, returning to copying notes. It was a boring and repetitive job, occasionally, I came across interesting work that someone did and I learned a few things which made this task bearable.

Thaddeus turned away, mumbling something to himself about "damn kids" and whatnot. I rolled my eyes.

"I really need to work on how speak to my superiors," I said. "I'm starting to understand why Dumbledore used to ground me so much. Especially now that I have a child who is just as adamant as I was about not following directions."

"I guess that's always the way of it," Tyler said. "My mum always says that Genie and I inherited her worst qualities."

"If you don't mind me saying, I totally believe that about your sister," I said. "But you seem like you haven't got an irritating quality in your whole body."

"That's because I'm sneaky, which is one of those traits my mum doesn't like," he said. "I pull you in because I'm charming, and then bam, once you've gotten to know me I can up saying something really offensive that you don't expect."

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"You are a soulless ginger," Tyler said.

I scoffed. "I grew up with the Weasleys. I am impervious to the red-head jokes."

"Darn. Well next time I'll try harder to insult you," he said.

"Good, because that was disappointing," I said.

888

It was Friday morning and we were on the train to London with our group of Hogwarts students for their field trip. Neville, Marius and I were the only "teachers" that had been assigned to chaperone the train ride into London, along with Harry, Ron, and Lydia who had come from the Auror office. The group was very small and McGonagall, along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff, felt that pulling a large number of teachers from their Friday classes to sit on a train all day would be silly. Neville, Marius, and I knew when to be teachers and when to be friends.

Right now I was on teacher mode. I was sitting in a cabin with a group of seventh years who all were on the brink of tears or mental breakdowns.

"So, I've got a question completely unrelated to the assignment but still relevant to the polyjuice potion," Ginny whispered to me.

"Yes, dear," I said.

"So this potion requires human urine," Ginny said. I nodded. "So. . . when you made this during your second year-."

"We don't talk about it," Hermione said. "We have a pact."

"You have lots of pacts," Ginny said.

"We were 12. We drank a potion made with a close friend's urine. It was a blood pact," I said.

"You guys don't mess around," Draco said.

"We were breaking the law. We were hardcore," Hermione said. "Moving on, I have completely blanked on what the other uses of boomslang skin are."

"I'm still trying to determine why it's important that the fluxweed be picked during a full moon," Draco said flipping through his book.

"Oh! I actually know that!" Luna said excitedly, looking up from her book for the first time since she'd come into the room.

"I have to go to the restroom. Try not to have any aneurisms while I'm gone," I said.

"No promises," Draco said.

"I think I'll join you. I need a break from all this," Ginny said.

I walked out of the cabin, Ginny in tow and we started toward the bathroom.

"I hate Snape for this assignment," Ginny said. "It's horrible and exhausting."

"I know, but it really will be useful to you when you take the NEWTs. And trust me when I say that the potion you'll have to breakdown will be much simpler," I said.

"This field trip was supposed to be fun," Ginny said.

"It hasn't even really started yet," I said as we walked into the deserted restroom.

"I know, but I was not expecting to spend the train ride watching Natalia Drake cry into her potions book," Ginny said.

"But you said her anguish sustains you," I said.

"Yeah, but I want to cry as well so I feel more solidarity than joy from it," she said.

"You are a card, Ginny Weasley," I said.

"Oh, and let's not forget that Kristen Mills tagged along with Harry and Ron," Ginny said. "I'm sure she's just patrolling the train with him and trying to chat him up."

"According to Harry, Kristen hasn't tried anything since she started her auror training and Ron confirmed it," I said.

"Can we really take their word for it, Hannah? I mean, I challenge you to find a pair of boys more oblivious than them, barring Crabbe and Goyle," Ginny said.

"Yes, that is a challenge," I said. "But she seems all right to me."

"She's your friend. Of course you think she's great," Ginny said. I smiled. "Who's the auror they've put on the train with us?"

"Dawlish," I said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The one that tried to take in Dumbledore?"

"Same," I said. "And Lydia's here too. She's going to take her auror exams soon so apparently she's 'leading' our young up and coming team of aurors in training and Dawlish is kind of here to just observe."

Suddenly the train gave a violent jerk. Ginny and I grabbed onto the sink to catch our balance.

"What do you reckon that was?" Ginny said.

"I dunno," I said. We both moved to look out of the bathroom window. Outside, we saw nothing but snow covered hills and valleys passing by, and the sky was gray with clouds.

"That was weird," Ginny said. "For a moment there I was having flashbacks of dementors boarding us."

But then the train shook violently again and started to screech to a halt. Ginny and I tumbled to the floor as the lavatory was plunged into darkness.

We both reached for our wands as we climbed to our feet. Just as my fingers wrapped around it, there was a loud explosion next to us. The bathroom wall disintegrated and cold air gushed in as pieces of debris were flung at us, pushing us to the ground once again.

Everything went black for a long moment.

When I came to the first thing that registered was that I was cold. I was lying in the snow. The next thing that registered was pain. Everything hurt. My head was pounding, there was a ringing in my ears from the explosion. I opened my eyes and could see that I was lying right next to the train tracks. The Hogwarts Express was still there, but clearly had taken a beating.

I felt around in the snow for my wand and was relieved when I grabbed onto it. I started to push myself up, but as soon as I went to move my left arm pain overwhelmed me. It wasn't just in my arm. All down the left side of me I felt pain.

The next thing I registered was that I didn't know where Ginny was. She'd been standing next to me in the bathroom when the wall exploded. She had to be out here too.

"Ginny!" I shouted. No answer. "Ginny, are you okay?!" I lifted my head and looked around. Not too far ahead I could see her lying on the ground, face up in the snow. "Ginny!"

"No one's going to hear you screaming girly."

I boot kicked me in the face, rolling me over onto my side. I looked up and Fenrir Greyback was standing there over me.

"Now what was the last thing you said when I got to have a chat with you last?" he asked me. ". . . Oh, I remember now." He kicked me as hard as he could in the stomach. "Come at me, bro. That's what you said." He kicked me again.

"Please stop," I cried.

"Want me to stop? Want me to get your little friend first?" he asked. He started to walked away towards Ginny. I rolled over onto my stomach which was now screaming in pain. I picked my wand back up from the snow.

_"Stupefy!"_ I shouted. I hit him in the back and he went down. _"Incarcerous!"_

Ropes wrapped around his body.

"You always were an idiot, Greyback. Even Voldemort knew that," I said. I started to pull myself along the ground towards Ginny, ignoring the horrible pain that I was in. I reached her side and saw that she was unconscious. I shook her gently.

"Ginny," I said. She didn't respond. I placed my hand on the side of her neck. I could feel her pulse, but it was very weak. I could hear her breathing, but it was very shallow and weak. "Ginny, please get up." She still didn't move.

I held my wand up toward the sky. I was weak, the pain in my stomach was slowly becoming more and more unbearable, but something was wrong with Ginny. She needed help fast.

_"Expecto patronum!"_ I shouted. Light erupted from my wand, but it wasn't nearly enough to signal them to where I was. I shot out green sparks this time before dropping my wand to the ground limply.

Then Ginny started to stir.

"Ginny," I said.

She started coughing. To my horror, blood started pouring out of her mouth.

"Ginny," I started.

". . . Can't. . . Can't. . . Can't breathe," she wheezed out.

"Don't talk," I said doing my best to ignore the pain that was still growing in my stomach. "Someone's coming, I promise. You're going to be okay." I grabbed her hand. "Just stay with me. Just squeeze my hand so I know you're okay."

She squeezed my hand. It wasn't very tightly, but at least I knew she was responsive.

"Hello!" I shouted. "Draco! Harry! Someone help!" The pain in my stomach was unbearable. I started crying as I called out for help.

"Hannah!" a voice called out. I recognized it immediately.

"Ron!" I shouted.

Ron dropped down in the snow next to me.

"She said she can't breathe, Ron. I don't know what's wrong with her," I said.

"Ginny, can you hear me?" Ron asked her.

She squeezed my hand.

"She's got my hand. She's still okay, but we have to get her to the hospital," I said.

"And you. How are you?" he asked.

"Pain. Lots of pain," I said.

"And you're bleeding badly," he said.

"From where? It hurts all over," I said.

"I can't tell, but you've lost a lot of blood," he said.

"Ron! Where are you?" I heard Kristen shout.

"I found them! They're over here!" Ron shouted back. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

_[Chapter title credit to Linkin Park for the song _"Breaking the Habit."_]_


	30. Every Little Thing Gonna Be Alright

_[I'm so happy you liked the last update. I know it was super jumpy, but I wanted to make it long since I've been away for so long with no real excuse. Hope you like this one as well. Don't forget to review!]_

I woke up in St. Mungo's sometime later. My body felt sore, but I was no longer in blinding pain as I had been before. I looked over next to me and Ginny was lying asleep in the bed next to me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're awake," Harry said walking into the room. "Good. They said you were concussed pretty badly again. Didn't know how you'd take passing out after a second head injury like that."

"I feel fine," I said. Harry nodded and looked down to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone's fine expect for the pair of you. It was pretty poorly executed attack. It was bunch of Voldemort's lowlifes skulking around. Rounded up 15 of them and you two were the only ones who got injured because you decided you had to pee at the wrong time," he said.

I chuckled. "Well, I'm glad everyone else is okay. How is she?"

Harry let out a sigh. "Hasn't woken up yet. Collapsed lung. They reckon if Ron hadn't found the pair of you she probably wouldn't have made it. They say it's a miracle she made it at all. . ."

He sat down at the foot of my bed.

"But they say she's going to be okay?" I asked.

"They're pretty sure, but I don't think I'll feel better until she wakes up and yells at us for letting her get attacked," he said.

"Good," I said. Harry nodded and continued staring down at his feet, sullenly. "Don't be so down, Harry. She's going to be fine. Ginny's tough."

"I know," he said. "I just. . . When they attacked I was fine. And after we got them all rounded up we saw that they hadn't hit the part of the train where you all were, we just went to check on you. . . And they told us that'd you'd gone to the bathroom and hadn't come back. We heard you shoot off the sparks and Ron found you almost instantly. . . You'd passed out by the time I got to you and Ginny had stopped breathing. . . Suddenly after being fine. . . I was terrified. Of everyone that could've disappeared from the cabin, the two of you-."

"We're here now. We're alive. I'm talking to you. I remember your name this time," I said.

"What would I have done if you two hadn't woken up?" he asked.

"Harry, don't deal in hypothetical scenarios anymore. It's like lying to your brain," I said. "I'm awake. Ginny's alive and everything is going to be fine."

Harry shook his head. "No it's not."

"Harry-," I started.

"No, Hannah, just. . . I love you, sis," he said. "I just really want you to be okay."

"I am," I said. The door opened again and Draco walked inside. He looked just as tired and pale and worn out as Harry did, if not more so.

Harry stood up from my bed.

"I'll be seeing you," he said. He walked past Draco and out of the door. Closing it behind himself.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine all things considered," I said. "I'm glad everything's okay."

"We got lucky," he said. He walked up and kissed me. "All the students were taken back to Hogwarts. Obviously, Hermione and Luna are still here though, just until everyone's sure Ginny's okay."

"Harry told me she almost didn't make it," I said.

"She'd stopped breathing and they couldn't get her to start back up again," Draco said. "They say she should be fine, but she was deprived of oxygen for a while. They don't know exactly she's going to turn out."

"It is Ginny after all though isn't it? She finds permanent injury to be unacceptable," I said. Draco nodded, still looking as sad as he had when he walked into the room. "All right, I understand that Ginny and I got hurt, but we're both fine now and you still look like the world's ending."

"Because, Hannah. We're happy you're all right and all that but. . ." Draco stopped and took hold of my hand.

"What's happened?" I asked.

". . . You. . . You lost the baby," he said.

I felt a cold chill flash across my brain for a moment, like what he'd said hadn't really registered.

"What?" I asked.

". . . You miscarried. You the lost the baby," Draco said.

"Oh. . ." I said as this slowly started to think in. I hadn't even given it a second thought before. I hadn't even had an inkling to worry about the baby before on the train or when Greyback was kicking the daylights out of me. And now it was just over.

"Hannah. . . Are you okay?" he asked.

"I. . . I don't know," I said. "I wasn't. . . I wasn't expecting to hear that."

"I know. It's not fair," Draco said. "I know we weren't planning on having anymore kids right now, but I'd really come round to it."

"Me too," I said wiping my eyes preemptively as they filled with tears.

"Hannah, I know this is going to be difficult, but we'll get through it, I promise," he said. He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me. I started to sob into his shoulder and he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," I sobbed.

888

"Mummy seepin'?"

"Yes mummy's sleeping."

A felt a weight plop down on my legs.

"Mummy wakey now."

"You're a little too young to be se demanding," I said as I opened my eyes. Mira was laying on my legs giggling.

"Mummy wake," she said crawling up to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and looked over to my side. Ginny was awake and her parents, Harry, Ron and Luna stood at her bed talking to her. On my side Draco and Hermione were there.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"All right I guess," I said. "Although Mira has currently taken up residence on my once broken arm so that kind of hurts." I looked down at Mira. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She didn't know or care that I was back in St. Mungo's for what seemed to be the 100th time this year. She didn't know that I'd just lost what would have been her little brother or sister. She didn't even know that she was currently elbowing me in the arm and causing me a lot of pain. She was just laying next to me, smiling at me with her little green eyes.

"Your leg was broken too. And some ribs," Hermione said.

"That's probably because Greyback was kicking me like it was going out of style," I said. "I bet I'm covered in bruises."

"Afraid so," Draco said.

"Excellent," I said. Suddenly a tiny little hand plopped against my cheek and my mouth.

"Mummy face," Mira said.

"Yes, that's mummy's face," I said moving her hand away. "Where's Mira's face?"

"Mira face," she said smacking her hand against her face. And then she started to do it repeatedly.

"I love how easily entertained she is when I'm not doing anything constructive, but if I sat down to grade papers nothing would pacify her," I said. "Kids are crazy, or at least mine is."

". . . I'm really sorry. . . about your baby, Hannah," Hermione said.

"I am too," I said.

Mira sneezed. Then she rolled over and wiped her nose on my sleeve.

"Did you just wipe your snot on me?" I asked her. She giggled in response. "I'm not joking little lady."

She continued to smile. "I love Mummy."

And with that, my tough little mommy exterior crumbled again and I smiled at her.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I said. "Even if you are gross sometimes." I looked over at Draco who was shaking his head at Mira. "I'm gonna be fine you know. Not today and not tomorrow. Maybe not a month from now. . . But I will be." A little hand plopped up against my face and started tugging on my cheeks. "I don't think Mira will give me a choice in the matter."

"Mummy face," she said.

"Yes, that's mummy's face. Why don't you go play with someone elses face," I said.

She stared at me for a moment before poking my face.

"Mummy face," she repeated. I sighed.

"Yes, that's mummy's face," I said. "Who's that over there?"

Mira looked over to Ginny's side of the room.

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" she started screaming. "Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!"

Ron abandoned his sister and walked over to me.

"Mira! Mira! Mira! Mira!" Ron cheered. "It's very difficult to say your name repeatedly with all those syllables." Mira stood up and walked over me to Ron.

"Yep, that was my stomach you just stepped on. Good job, MJ," I said.

Mira reached up and slapped Ron right on his face.

"Ron face!" she giggled.

"You just slapped me," Ron said.

Mira spewed out a bunch of incoherent nonsense while giggling happily.

"Don't think that just because you can't speak English yet that I'm going to let this go," Ron said. Then Mira blew him a kiss. Ron glared at her and then pulled her up into a hug. "Oh, who am I kidding. You're adorable."

"I dorble," Mira giggled.

"I think the word is cunning," I said.

"I think the word is Slytherin," Draco said.

I rolled my eyes.

"How are you doing, Champ?" Ron asked me.

"I'll be fine as long as you never, ever call me 'Champ' again ever in your life," I said.

"Noted," Ron said. "You look great, by the way, aside from the dirty great bruise you've got on the side of your face."

Ginny scoffed from her side of the room.

"My arm is so bruised that I can't even lift it up to show it to you because it hurts so badly. I totally win," Ginny said.

"It's not an injury competition," I said.

"If it was I'd win," Ginny said.

"Well, you can't really beat collapsed lung," I said.

"You could with brain damage," Ginny said. "And it doesn't count that you were in here for brain damage previously."

"It should," I said.

"This is only one round of the competition. You'd definitely win in overall points. You've spent half your life in the hospital haven't you," Ginny said.

"That is rude. . . But also correct," I said.

"Maybe you'd have stood a chance if you got your arm chopped off or something," Luna said.

"I guess you'd get a lot of points for dismemberment," Ginny added.

"Why are you so weird?" Ron asked.

"Why is your face so weird?" Ginny retorted.

"You two, be nice. You're in the hospital after all and you can't even be nice to each other for five minutes," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ginny's just trying to show out because she plays Quidditch and thinks she's perfect," Ron said.

"And what do you do with your life?" Ginny asked.

"Well, today I think I spent it saving yours," Ron said.

". . . Touché, Ronald. Touché indeed," she said.

"Touché indy! Touché indy!" Mira exclaimed.

I sighed. "At least it's not profanity."

"Which is surprising considering the trouble had with profanity as a child," Mr. Weasley said.

"She still has one now," Harry said. "Although Mira has helped her keep in check as of late."

"She repeats everything. Of course I'm more careful about it now," I said.

"Peats a thing!" Mira exclaimed.

"Now I think she can understand us, and is just taunting us," Draco said.

"You'll attract the wrong kind of man by pretending to be stupid, Mira," Ron said. "Now, if you're smart like your aunt Hermione over there, then you maybe, just maybe, you'll end of bagging some awesome stud like me."

"That's hardly motivation," Hermione said.

"Why? You love me," Ron said.

"But I used to hate you," Hermione said. "Normal relationships don't work like that."

"Draco and I used to hate each other," I said.

"And our parents hated each other as well," Harry said. "Well, our mum hated our dad anyway."

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern here," Luna said.

"Well, we never hated each other," Harry said.

"You're right, but I was a creepy and obsessed fangirl who never had to stalk you because you hung out with my brother all of the time," Ginny said. "That's also unhealthy."

"I'd say that would make me the only normal person in the room, but after Cho I guess I don't have any room to talk either," Harry said.

"Which would technically make me the only normal person in the room," Luna said.

"That's a first," Hermione said.

"And it will probably never happen again," Luna said.

_[Chapter title credit to Bob Marley for the song "Three Little Birds"]_


	31. Keep Dancing Wherever We Go Next

_[I hate how long it's taken me to write this. I've been sitting down and working on it a few sentences at a time and my brain has just been flat lined every time. But here it is. I hope it's acceptable.]_

_Ginny POV_

I ran into my dorm and closed the behind myself.

It was Tuesday and I was back at Hogwarts. I'd gotten back from the hospital the day before and was feeling almost back to normal and had gone for a run outside to get myself back into the routine of conditioning, but it had been freezing and even running I was happy to be inside where it was warm.

I took off my jacket and tossed it over the foot of my bed. I pulled my shirt over my head preparing to go take a shower. I went to pull off my shorts, and then realized that I needed to take my tennis shoes off.

I sat down on my, but someone sat up under my blankets and grabbed me from behind. I let out a scream and then heard Harry laughing.

I looked back at him, where he was incredibly amused.

"Merlin, Harry, you scared me," I said.

"That was my intent, yes," he said kissing my cheek. "Why are you only in a bra?"

"I was about to go and take a shower because I'm gross and sweaty from running, but my boyfriend came out of nowhere and attacked me," I said pulling off my tennis shoes.

"Well you don't look gross," Harry said, "a little sweaty maybe, but I'm use to that." He kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"We all had a meeting with McGonagall about the incident on Friday," Harry said. "She wanted to do it today so Hannah and Neville and Marius were here."

"How is Hannah? I saw her in class today but didn't get a chance to talk to her after because she was with Draco," I said.

"She's quieter than usual," he said. "She seems fine, but she's definitely not herself."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "I think she just needs time. She doesn't like to talk to about it. I think she just wants everyone to proceed with life as usual."

"You don't think it's a bad idea for her to ignore it like that?" I asked.

"I dunno. But she's talking to Draco at least," Harry said. "I don't think we should worry. I've seen her a lot worse."

"Good, I mean, I'm glad she's okay," I said. Harry climbed out from under my blankets and moved to sit next to me.

"And how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just tired."

"Usually happens after you collapse a lung and all that," Harry said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I don't. But I have been concussed a fair few times," he said. "And I did take a pole to the stomach one time."

I scoffed. "Only because you can't dodge."

Harry chuckled. "I love you."

"That's crazy, because as it turns out I love you too," I said. He leaned over and kissed me. It was a brief and playful kiss at first, but then he came back again. This time he ran his fingers through my hair. He ran his fingers down to my shoulders. My body shuttered at the feel of his hand on my cold skin.

He laid me down against the bed, never parting his lips from mine.

I ran my fingers up through his hair and pulled him closer.

And then my door opened.

"Oi! Get off my sister!"

Harry and I sat up.

"Oh, hey, Ron," I said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"Don't you what's up me!" Ron said.

"What are you shouting about?" I heard Hermione say from the hallway. She walked into the room. "Oh. . . Hey, guys."

"Hello, Hermione," I said as Harry handed me my shirt.

"Did you just forget that you have roommates?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes, when my boyfriend is here," I said pulling my shirt over my head. I sighed. "Ron, will you stop glaring at us please? I was just going to take a shower."

"A likely story," Ron said.

"It is actually. She just finished her run and she always takes a shower afterward," Hermione said.

"See," I said. "Hermione knows."

"But you were also making out with Harry on your bed with your shirt off," Hermione said.

"That is a touch incriminating," Ginny said. "Would you believe me if I said I got distracted?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I trust you'll be mindful of the fact that you share this space with other people because if I have to walk in here and see Harry's naked ass I might have to kill you."

"Then I'll be sure to use a blanket _and_ close the curtains next time," I said.

"Oi!" Ron shouted.

"She's joking," Harry said.

"Only a little bit," I said with a wink.

"OI!" Ron shouted.

"You do realize I have to go home and sleep in the same room with him?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were staying with Hannah tonight?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you're right! I am," Harry said. "Saved by the sister."

"Where'd she go after the meeting anyway?" Ron asked.

"To see Draco, obviously," Harry said. "She doesn't really speak to anyone but him since Friday does she? Can't say that I blame her."

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Hermione asked.

"Of course she will. Hannah's tough as nails," Harry said.

"When were nine, she once got a screw stuck in her foot," Ron said.

"Ouch! Why would you even bring that up?" I asked.

"Because, tough as nails. . . Word association. Besides, it was bloody painful wasn't it because it wasn't like a nail. They're all flat and smooth. Screws are ridged and terrible. Imagine just stepping on one and then having to go through the ordeal of getting it taken out," Ron said.

"Merlin, stop talking about it," I said.

"Yeah, that sounds awful," Hermione said.

"It was. And it wasn't like we were even at my house when it happened. We were out by the lake with Fred and George. Imagine having to have one of them pull it-."

"_Please_ stop talking about," Harry said.

"I'm just saying, she bounced back from a screw in her foot," Ron said.

"Losing a baby and getting a screw stuck in your foot are not remotely the same thing," Ginny said.

Well. . . She's still tough," Ron said.

The bedroom door opened and Hannah and Draco walked in.

"Ahoy," Hannah said.

"We were just talking about you," Ginny said.

"Yeah. Remember that time you got a screw stuck in your foot?" Ron said.

"Ugh. Yes. It was horrible. I think it might've been worse than the time that I got that fish hook stuck in my hand," Hannah said.

"What did you all do when you were children that you got all these foreign objects stuck in your body?" Draco asked.

"We hung out with Fred and George is what we did," Hannah said.

"That's really all the explanation I need," Harry said.

"What brings you to the dormitory this evening?" I asked.

"Came to see how you were doing actually," Hannah said.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said. "Just got back from a run actually."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," I said. "I told you we weren't doing anything."

"Only because we walked into the room," he said.

"That is but a minor detail," I said dismissively. Ron went to protest, but I interrupted him. "How are you, Hannah?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm all healed up and back on my feet. Going back to the office tomorrow and everything," Hannah said. "Although, I did get an owl from Mira's daycare a bit ago about how she is making zero progress with potty training and that things have taken a slightly awful turn."

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked.

"Basically, she stood on a table, took her diaper off and started hurling swinging it about over her head. There were casualties," Hannah said.

"Why the hell is your kid so weird?" Harry asked.

"I have no fucking idea," Hannah said. "I think she gets it from him."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"Resources," Hannah said.

"And what does that mean?" Draco asked.

"That I have them and don't worry about it," Hannah said. She let out a sigh. "Anyway, it's nearly five so I have to go and pick her up. I'm glad you're better, Ginny."

"You too," I said.

"I will see you all later," Hannah said. "Are you still coming over Harry?"

"Yep. Just have to run back to the office after I leave here," Harry said.

"All right. Bye everyone," Hannah said.

She turned and left the room quietly. Draco watched after her for a moment and then closed the door.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem," Draco said.

"Oh, are we being ambushed into making Hannah feel better because I thought she seemed pretty okay just now," Ron said.

"Do you remember in third year when she got buried under school work and let herself get super stressed out and repressed everything and ended up in the hospital?" Draco asked.

We all sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say something along those lines," Harry said.

"I know that she probably just needs her own time and space to kind of deal with everything that's happened, but to be honest things were already kind of a mess for her before," Draco said.

"She has been complaining about feeling overwhelmed since January," I pointed out.

"I think she really just needs some time away from all this so she doesn't just bury it and let it all just jump on her at once. I mean, she's got Mira now after all. We can't really afford her having a slight breakdown now can we?" Draco asked.

"So what do you need from us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wanted to take her away for the weekend, just so she can kind of have a reprieve from everything, but I'd need someone to watch Mira and kind of housesit for the whole weekend," Draco said. "I'd ask my parents but Hannah gets really weird about them keeping her for long periods of time."

"You know I got landed with prefect duty all weekend," Hermione said.

"And I'm helping out at the joke shop this weekend," Ron said.

"Well, I can do it," I volunteered. "I practically helped raise her before Hannah came back around, didn't I? I know she's a bit more of a brat now, but I'm sure I can handle it."

"Sure you can do it by yourself? She's a handful. A daycare full of teachers can barely manage her," Draco said.

"I'll help her then. I spend most of my time watching her anyway," Harry said.

"You sure you can both manage her by yourselves for a whole weekend?" Draco asked.

"Totally, Draco, you know you can count on us for everything," I said. "And it'll be nice being away from Hogwarts for a whole weekend with my parents or being in the hospital."

"All right, as long as you're up to it," Draco said.

888

When Friday did roll around, I spent an hour or so sitting at Godric's Hollow alone waiting for Harry to show up with Mira. Hannah and Draco's house was so big, and yet cozy. It had been completely empty when I'd been in it last, painting and moving in furniture. But now it was lived in and warm. Hannah clearly had a knack for being domestic.

I sat on the couch studying, like a good student, until Harry walked inside, Mira in his arms babbling incoherently.

"Hello," I said, sitting my book aside.

"Hello," Harry said sitting Mira on the floor. "How was school?"

"Excellent. Crabbe accidentally came into contact with something he was allergic to during herbology. Hermione gave him CPR. I think she's traumatized," I said.

Harry chuckled as he pulled Mira's coat off.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine. Any word on where Draco and Hannah went?" he asked.

"No. He was very tight lipped about where he was taking her, though I'm sure it's somewhere amazing," I said. "He's always doing things like that."

As soon as Mira's coat was off she ran in front of the couch to her toys and began to entertain herself.

"I guess," Harry said as he hung up his cloak. He took off his shoes and came to sit beside me on the couch. "I could take you somewhere amazing if you want."

I chuckled. "I don't want to go anywhere amazing. I'd be happy to just spend more time with you. I never see you and when I do see you we always have an audience. We're never alone anymore."

"Well, we will be one day," Harry said. He kissed my forehead and stood from the couch. "You'll be all done with school soon and we won't have to schedule our lives around weekends outside of Hogwarts." He picked Mira up and put her in her playpen, giving her her toys as well.

"Come help me cook dinner," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"Chicken. Well, actually, last night Hannah prepped something for us to just stick in the oven, so we're not really doing much but waiting," Harry said opening the fridge. "You should set the oven to four hundred if you wouldn't mind."

I walked over to the stove and turned the knob to three hundred as he pulled out a glass pan from the refrigerator.

"Done," I said.

"Good work," Harry said giving me a thumbs up.

"Do you ever cook?" I asked.

"A bit. Never at your mum's house obviously because she would never let me, but despite being a potion's master, Hannah is lacking a bit in the culinary department," Harry explained. "I, on the other hand, make a mean chicken poppycosh."

"That sounds made up," I said.

"Well, one day I'll make it for you," he said.

"I look forward to it," I said.

We were quiet for a moment as he slid the pan into the oven. He picked up a timer from the island and set it to 40 minutes. He glanced into the living room at Mira who was currently having the time of her life playing with some blocks. Then he looked back to me.

"I could cook for you every night," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, not every night obviously because sometimes cooking is a pain and we'll be tired and no one will want to cook and we'll just order take out or something, but not often because it's not very healthy and we'll need to be in shape since you'll be playing Quidditch and I'll be an auror and that can be physically demanding-."

"Slow down, Harry Potter," I said. "What on Earth are you even talking about? You've completely lost me."

He sighed. "I'm not good with this kind of thing. . . I just. . . I've been thinking about this for a while and I just. . . I haven't gotten around to asking you about it."

". . . Asking me what?" I asked quietly.

"Well, we've been together a while and I really do love you," he muttered.

"Uh huh," I said.

"And I know that I actually do want to be with you forever, probably, but at the same time thinking about getting married the way Hannah and Draco and Ron and Hermione are kind o f makes me feel dizzy and makes my throat get all dry and I feel like I might pass out."

"Oh, thank goodness," I said with a sigh of relief.

"What?" he asked.

"No. I just thought that this was your really awkward way of proposing and I was freaking out a little bit," I said.

Harry started to laugh. "No. I mean, I love and I probably will want to marry you some day. Just not today. Probably not tomorrow either. I hope that's all right."

"No. We are definitely on the same page," I said with a laugh.

"Good. But, all the same I really like being with you all of the time and waking up next to you every morning actually, I think is probably the greatest thing in the world and I can't wait to do it tomorrow," he said. I smiled at him. "So, I was thinking that after you graduate and all that we should. . . you know, move in together."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean. I'll just be staying at Grimmauld, but it'll just be a big empty house. It'd be a lot nicer to have someone to share it with. I really wish it'd be you," he said.

"Wow. I wasn't really expecting this," I said.

"You can say no. I understand," Harry said.

"Well, of course I'm going to say yes, Harry. Don't be daft," I said. "My mother will hate it. She'll think it's not proper. You know how she is."

"I know," he said.

"And of course I'll be away a lot with Qudditch and all that," I said.

"I've gotten quite use to waiting for you for weeks at a time," he said.

"You're sure about this?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm prepared for your brother to punch me right in the face when I tell him."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"And I love you, Ginny Weasley," he said.

Then suddenly from the living room Mira started screaming. We looked into the living room and she'd grabbed onto the railing of the playpen and was jumping up and down whilst screaming like a banshee.

"I love Mira, but I'm glad that this is only for the weekend," I said.

_[Chapter Title Credit to High School Musical 3 for the Song "Can I Have This Dance"]_


	32. Faster than You Can Say Sabotage

_[A/N: I know! Where have I been? It's been weeks? I admit, I've been neglecting this story a bit to focus on a different one, but I'm here. The semester is over. No school. Just work. More time to write. I'll totes be updating more. Putting myself on a schedule. No worries.]_

Draco pushed opened the door to our hotel room and pulled me inside gently.

It was a regular sized hotel room with a regular sized bed and a television. It was completely ordinary. Draco had been weird about this whole outing. I'd gotten home from work and he was there with Ginny and said that we were going away for the weekend and that had been the extent of my knowing about it.

"Tahdah," he said, closing the door.

"So, your idea of going away for the weekend is London?" I asked. "You do realize I work in London right?"

"Considering the circumstances, yes, this is going away," he said.

". . . But it's London," I said.

"But here's a comfy bed and fluffy pillows and bath robes," he said.

"Yes, but we have all those things at home," I said.

"We don't have fluffy bath robes at home," Draco said dismissively.

"Why didn't you just come stay home for the weekend if you wanted this?" I asked, frowning at him.

"The whole point is to not be at home," he said. He grabbed my hands and pulled me over to sit on the bed with him. "We are going to sit in this room and lie on this bed and watch television and eat room service and not be home. We're not going to talk about school or worry about Mira or work or the wedding or anything."

"But the wedding-."

"Nope. Not important," Draco said.

"And Mira-."

"In the capable hands of your brother and Ginny," he went on.

"And-."

"Stop, Hannah, please," he said. "I'm doing this for you."

I sighed. "This is about the baby isn't it?" I asked.

"It's partly about the baby," he said.

"I'm fine. I told you I'd be fine," I said.

"Give me some credit, dear. I know you're not okay because it's not just the baby. It's the wedding and it's taking care of Mira on your own and our lives not being settled and getting attacked by death eaters and not feeling safe and working and teaching and trying to have a normal life," Draco said.

"I know it's a lot to handle-."

"It is and I know you don't handle taking on a lot very well," he said. "It's different than when you were in the ALTAP. You only had to study on your own time and there weren't children involved and you were having a relatively Voldemort free year," he said. "But it's different and I don't want you losing sleep or running in a fog all day without stopping because it can't be that way. Not with Mira around."

"You're making it sound like I'm crazy," I said.

"You're not. You just tend to repress things when it gets stressful and then it explodes everywhere and it's bad," he said. "So my job is to bring you here to help you unwind so that Monday morning when you go back to real life some of the stress is gone. Got it?"

I sighed. I was getting to be a bit more neurotic than usual these days. And that was even before I lost the baby. The wedding was already a lot and Mira was such a handful and all I did all the time was miss Draco and I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. And then I lost the baby, which still made me sick to think about.

Maybe I was on my way to snapping.

"So, can you try relaxing for me?" he asked. I let out a sigh and kicked my shoes off. Draco smiled. "Thank you."

"Sure, sure. You'd just better make damn sure this weekend is all you're making it out to be. You got it? I love Harry and Ginny, but I'm anxious leaving Mira with anyone for this long. I didn't even live her with Tonks and Remus overnight. So it'd better be worth it," I said.

"Have I over let you down?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Never mind. Don't answer that." I smiled at him. "It'll be great. Promise. If I'm good at anything it's entertaining you. I've always been good at that."

"Yes you have. So stop talking about it and start acting on it. Help me relax and be entertained, Mister Malfoy," I said.

"You'll have to stop calling me that me that soon," he said. "You're going to be Missus Malfoy after all. It'd be quite weird for you to call me that wouldn't it?"

"I think I'll call you whatever I like, Mister Malfoy," I said. He smiled before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"You really are wonderful, Hannah. Even when you are making fun of me. Though you probably set out to do that I bet," he said.

"Sometimes," I said.

Draco went over to the bed side table, picked up the remote and clicked the TV on. He handed me the remote. "Pick something to watch. I heard you've gotten quite accustomed to television since you've put one in our living room."

"I have indeed," I said flipping through the channels until I spotted something familiar. "Oh, this is _Law and Order_. Harry said it's a police procedural. Called that because it takes a crime and then it breaks down how the entire solving of the crime right up to the conviction of the perp. _Law and Order_ is a remake of an American show by the same name."

"You just take every bit of information given to you and hold it in some kind of steal box in your brain don't you?" he asked.

"I do, though a few more head injuries and that's not going to be the case anymore," I said.

Ginny POV

It was now an undeniable fact that I was awesome. It was Saturday night, it was nine o'clock and Mira was asleep in bed just as Hannah instructed me to have her. I may not have been the most domestic witch on the block, but I could pretend to be one for the weekend.

I switched on the baby monitor by her crib and grabbed the other from her dresser. I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind myself before switching it on and walking back downstairs to Harry who was currently tidying up.

I sat down on the couch and watched him put a stack of magazines back in order on Hannah's coffee table. He looked over to me and I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just weird," I said.

"What's weird? That I alphabetized the magazines? Hannah wants me to do it. She's weird like that," Harry said quickly.

I chuckled. "No. Seeing you in such a normal environment. Not Hogwarts or my house just. . . normal Harry doing normal things like cleaning and cooking and it's weird because I've experience you like this before."

"Oh, I guess so," Harry said sitting next to me. "I'm used to it by now. I helped when I was staying at the Malfoy's guest house as well. I just grew up kind of picking up after the Dursley's so I don't even think about it."

"And it's weird because I've seen your bedroom, and you are not the neatest person I know," I said.

"I've been sharing a room with Ron until now," he said.

I scoffed. "You didn't when you lived with the Malfoy's and your little guest room upstairs is not so pristine either."

"Well, my room's different," he said. "It's my space. It just has to comfortable and livable."

I nodded. "I suppose."

"Hmm," he said thinking something to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess this'll be the last time I have my own room won't it?" he asked. "Next time I'll be sharing with you."

I smiled. "I guess you're right. We'll have to share everything won't we? A bed and a dresser and closet. Every night for the rest of forever probably."

"And you're going to have to learn to compromise," he said. "You're very stubborn?"

"Oh, you aren't?" I asked.

"Maybe I am a little, but let's be realistic, Ginny. You are infinitely more bossy than I," he said.

I chuckled and scooted closer to him, letting him wrap his arm around my shoulder. I looked around the room. Everything here was so cozy and warm. There were photos of the small family on a few surfaces around the room. The room itself gave off a very happy and bubbly feel, but at the same time there was a bit of sleekness to it—like Hannah and Draco.

"How do they do it, your sister and Draco?" I asked. "They fell into domesticity like it's the easiest thing in the world. Just moved right on in together after the war like it was nothing."

"They are kind of annoyingly perfect," Harry said.

"The only thing I ever hear Draco ever complain about is that bed," I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hannah's a cuddler and Draco doesn't like it," I said. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Maybe he likes space when he sleeps. I know I do," Harry said. "But you are quite the leech yourself."

"I've never heard you complain about it before," I said.

"Well, I sleep next to you so infrequently that I just suck it up and deal with it because I'm just happy you're there at all," he said.

"Well it gets cold at night," I said.

"Even in the summer when it was ninety degrees, you were cold at night? Really? Because that sounds kind of unbelievable," he said. I turned my head and frowned at him. "I'm just being honest. Better for us to have this argument now than later when we're living together."

"So you just always expect me to sleep on my own side of the bed? Is that it?" I asked.

"No. You should just do it majority of the time," he said.

"But I like knowing you're there," I said.

"Gin, I will literally be lying not even two inches from you. It's not like I'm going to vanish into thin air if you're not touching me," he said.

"You might. You never know," I said reclining back into his chest. "You weren't ever any good at divination. You can't predict the future."

"If I'm recalling correctly, you also dropped that course after fifth year," he said.

I shushed him. "Let's not talk about that. Let's just remember that you failed your divination OWL _miserably_ while I, on the other hand, was given an E."

Harry laughed. "You think you're so impressive just because you passed the world's most ridiculous class."

"If it was so ridiculous why couldn't you pass, hmm?" I asked.

"We can't all be gifted seers like you, Ginny," he said. I started to laugh and he kissed the top of my head. "Won't be easy living together, the two of us."

"Not even a little bit," I said. "Especially since you stick your foot in your mouth so frequently that you will eventually say something to wind yourself up on the couch."

"But we'll work it out," he said. "If anything, if I sleep on the couch I won't have to be smothered by your embrace all evening."

"That's the kind of thing that's going to land you on the couch, Potter," I said.

I repositioned myself so I could comfortably kiss him.

"I dunno. Thus far, that comment has only seemed illicit a positive response," he said. This time he pulled me into a kiss, taking a fistful of my hair in his hands as he did. I could see where this was starting to go and moved to get up from the couch as we had promised Draco and Hannah we would not defile their couch in that manner. But before we were even fully up from the couch, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, bloody hell," I said as I pulled away from him. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No, but it could always be Ron dropping by for a surprise visit," Harry said.

I sighed and got up from the couch. They knocked again as I reached the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kristen. Kristen Mills," she sobbed on the other side of the door. I glanced over to Harry who urged me to open the door. I sighed and pulled it open. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were also a rosy pink color from the cold. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude on you like this, Harry, it's just Arnold's broken up with me."

"Oh, Kristen, I'm sorry, come in," Harry said, sympathetically. She walked past me and came right inside, stepping out of her snow covered boots.

"I'm sorry. I'd have gone to see Kassia, but she's at Hogwarts with Sabrina and Pansy," she explained as I closed the front door. "I just saw Ron earlier in Diagon Alley and he mentioned you were house sitting for Draco and Hannah tonight and I didn't know where else to go."

_Home_, I thought to myself.

Kristen had taken my seat on the couch next to Harry. "I didn't even know Ginny was with you. I hope I haven't ruined your evening."

"No, not at all," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes. I loved Harry, but dammit, the boy was too nice for his own good sometimes. Put a crying woman in front of him and he couldn't function properly anymore.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"We went out for dinner to celebrate our two month anniversary. Nothing fancy obviously, but as soon as dessert came he broke it off," Kristen said. "I didn't see it coming at all. I thought things were going so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But there'll be others," Harry said.

"Would you like some tea, Kristen?" I offered, since obviously she was going to be here for a while. Even though I found her presence highly annoying at the moment, the sensible part of me still saw the cold, sad, pathetic girl who'd just gotten dumped by her boyfriend.

"If you wouldn't mind," she said, sniffling.

"All right, then. Harry could you give me a hand for a moment," I said.

He stood up from the couch and followed me to the kitchen.

"What did you need help with?" he asked.

I sighed. "Nothing, you oblivious boy. I brought you in here to tell you that she has to leave after tea."

"Just calm down, Ginny," he said.

"I want to be calm, because I love you and I trust you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, but she might," I said.

"You know it's not like that," he said.

"You're so. . . You're so nice, almost to a fault," I said. "I get that the two of you are friends now and I joke about her all the time, but you know that it doesn't bother me that you work with her and see her every day. And you always tell me if you have lunch together or go to a pub with her after work and that's fine because, again, I trust you. And she had a boyfriend. But, Harry are you stupid right now?"

"Ginny-."

"No, Harry. She is your ex-girlfriend, the only girl, in fact, in your life that has ever made me feel any kinds of insecurities about us, and I'd happy that you've gotten past breaking up and can be friends now and that's fine, but you know what—she didn't know I would be here and it's the middle of the night and her boyfriend just broke up with her and she came to cry on her ex-boyfriend's shoulder because she 'didn't know where else to go.'"

"I think you're reading too much into this," he said.

"Even if I am you really think that it's okay for your ex-girlfriend to come over and cry on your shoulder all night?" I asked.

"Do you really think I'd let her try anything if you weren't here?" he asked.

"That's not the point. How would you like it if Dean just showed up here to cry on my shoulder because he's having some heartbreak?" I asked.

"Dean wouldn't do something like that," Harry said.

I groaned. "You aren't getting it at all. This is not okay. You have a girlfriend. She is not allowed to come crying back to you whenever she gets her heartbroken."

"She is only my friend. You're being ridiculous, Ginny," he said.

"Fine, Harry Potter, if that's how you feel about it, then you can make her tea," I said. "I am going to bed."

"Ginny-."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, since you're obviously not understanding why I don't want her here, maybe Ron can explain why he doesn't hang out with Lavender anymore, or Hermione can tell you why she no longer corresponds Viktor Krum, and Draco can tell you why he doesn't spend time alone with Pansy," I said. "Until then, goodnight."

888

Harry and I didn't fight. Ever. Hannah and Draco would fight. Ron and Hermione's relationship was built on fighting. But Harry and I were perfect. We were always in sync and we always agreed or could agree to disagree or we didn't argue because the little stuff didn't matter.

But this was Kristen. Kristen Mills. Harry's first girlfriend. The one who got away.

And history aside, Kristen was still Kristen. She was nice enough, usually, but she had some characteristically Slytherin traits. She was sneaky and cunning—she'd be a great auror for sure. But she could also have ulterior motives for visiting Harry.

It was half an hour later when Harry climbed into bed next to me. I pulled my blanket around me more tightly in an effort not to be enticed to his side of the bed by his warmth.

"Did she leave?" I asked.

"Left after tea like you asked," he said. "Doesn't mean I think you're right."

"I know you don't," I said. "But I am. Even if she didn't try anything I was still right."

"I think you're just being stubborn and jealous," Harry said.

"I am entitled to be every once in a while, thank you very much," I said.

"Entitled to?" he asked.

"Yes," I said sitting up. "And would you like to know why?"

"Enlighten me," he said sitting up as well.

"Because, you are Harry Potter. You are always going to be Harry Potter. Years from now our children's children will read about you in history books about how you were the boy who lived who defeated Voldemort and saved the world. Famous Harry Potter who cannot go anywhere without being recognized, whose face is on the wall many girls' dormitories at school. The same girls who read _Witch Weekly_ and read bullshit lists about what your favorite things are in hopes of making you fall madly in love with them. And I am dating you and I have to live with all of that every day," I said. "And if I can deal with you having hoards of crazy fan girls in my face every day asking about you, wondering what it's like to date you, some of them wishing, aloud to my face, that I had died when the Hogwarts Express had gotten attacked, then I think, Harry, I am allowed to ask you to tell your ex-girlfriend to leave after tea because I think she might be up to something."

Harry stared at me for a long moment. I finally rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"You only haven't said anything because you know I'm right," I said. "I'll talk to you again when you apologize."

I heard him take a breath to respond, but the front door downstairs opened.

"Hello! We're back early. Hotel fire. Evacuation. Interesting evening," Hannah called out.

"Are you coming downstairs?" he asked.

"Goodnight, Harry," I repeated.

[Chapter title credit to Taylor Swift for her song "Better than Revenge"]


	33. Back to Normal

_[A/N: Blargh, the dreaded writer's block. And school And moving! Life! But I'm back, hopefully. Also, I'm off night shift at work which means I can function like a normal human again which means I'll be able to write more! Huzzah! To prevent this from happening in the future, I'm opening up requests again and STRONGLY encouraging you to tell me what you want to see happen (especially since I just make shit up as I go along). Additionally I'm giving up on making the titles song lyrics because it eats up too much of my time. Anyway, enjoy!]_

"You fucking idiot. Go apologize right now," I said pointing upstairs. "You cannot fuck this up with Ginny. You just cannot. Go beg for forgiveness right now and never invite your crying ex-girlfriend inside ever again."

"But I-."

"No. Do not argue with me, Harry. No," I said.

"Hannah's right. It's one thing to talk and hang out with her, but if she starts showing up in the middle of the night she's not just looking for sympathy," Draco said.

"She was crying and all upset what was I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Tell her to take that weak shit to the park where maybe the squirrels will care," I said.

"Rude," Harry said.

"You don't have to be rude. Just tell her how it is—you're my ex and you really shouldn't becoming around like this because I'm with Ginny now," Draco said. "Tell her you're sorry she feels bad, but you can't be the shoulder she cries on anymore."

"I love Kristen, but no. This was totally not okay," I said. "Now go apologize. It's bad enough she has to deal with fan girls throwing themselves at you for no reason, but for you to willingly invite one inside for tea is complete lunacy."

"I just don't understand-."

"You never understand," I said. "Remember Cho? This is just like with Cho. Except Ginny's not some crazy, whiny psycho bitch and you are in the wrong."

"All right, stop yelling at me," Harry said. "I suppose you can tell me about you vacation later."

"Indeed," I said.

Harry walked upstairs and I shook my head in pity. "Why is my brother such a complete imbecile?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know," he said.

"He's so useless when it comes to girls. And I love Ginny and Harry, they're perfect for each other, so I find it deeply upsetting that they're fighting," I said. "Harry needs a swift kick in the ass every once in a while."

I tossed my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Sorry this weekend didn't go as planned," Draco said. "I really did try."

"I know. But it was fun until those idiots on the seventh floor left those candles unattended," I said. "I can't actually remember the last time I sat around and did nothing for an evening. Still, it's good to be home. I missed my baby. She'll be so happy to see her mummy and daddy in the morning."

Draco ran his fingers through my hair. "You really are a fantastic mother, Hannah."

"You're a pretty wonderful father yourself, Draco," I said.

888

"So after we were done pretending to be muggle tourists, we went back to the hotel and ordered room service and saw on television that they were showing the Lord of the Rings. Just as we discovered that they were taking the hobbits to Isengard the fire alarm went off," Draco said.

"They made us climb out the window onto the fire escape, and the whole top floor of the hotel was just billowing with smoke," I said. "Apparently some couple went a little overboard on the candles and things got out of hand and their whole mattress went up."

"I can't believe you went to London," Harry said. "I could've taken her there."

"Yes, and missed a whole weekend alone with Ginny," I said.

"Mostly alone," Ginny said pushing her fingers through Harry's hair. "Your daughter was here after all."

"I really doubt that stopped you," I said.

"As long as you didn't do anything on my couch," Draco said.

"We did terrible things on your couch. You should probably burn it," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes.

"But how are you feeling, Hannah? Did you enjoy our little vacation?" Harry asked.

"I did actually," I said. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed sitting around doing nothing before. But I was obviously eager to get home because of Mira obviously."

"Afraid we were going to give her a fork and leave her near an electrical outlet?" Harry asked.

"No, but I am worried about that now," I said.

"Don't worry. Harry and I are much more responsible than that," Ginny said. "Besides, we love little MJ. Like we would do anything to hurt her."

"Yeah, it's not like we're Sirius or something," Harry said.

"He's never allowed to babysit again. And he knows why," I said.

"We're much more responsible than Sirius," Harry said.

"Good to hear," I said.

"Did you like babysitting?" Draco asked.

"Well, she's a little monster, but nothing we couldn't handle. And she mostly just kept to herself and played with toys all days and since I had to write a paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts if she did become bored, Harry always stepped up to entertain her," Ginny said. "Team work, we have it."

"That's nice. She gets to be a handful by herself. That's why I kidnapped Harry here. She was getting to be a bit overwhelming," I said.

"Well luckily you won't have to do that for much longer because I'll be graduating soon," Draco said. "As of this moment I don't know what I'm going to do with my life but hey, what're you gonna do?"

"You and Hermione are going to kill yourselves trying to figure out what to do with your futures," Ginny said.

"Seems that way. If only I was as good at Quidditch as you," Draco said. "But even then I couldn't do that. So much traveling, Hannah would still be on her own."

"You'll figure it out. And the ministry has so many programs there you're bound to find something, and if not you could always try to find something in the field of teaching," I said.

"Yes, because that's what our kids'll want, both their parents teaching them at Hogwarts," Draco said.

"When I was at Hogwarts, every teacher was also a parent so if they bring it up I'm always going to remind them," I said.

"Our kids are going to hate us," Harry said. "I can already imagine them getting in trouble for not doing homework and just not caring. 'When I was in Hogwarts, there was always a dark wizard trying to kill me and I still had time to do my homework. What's your excuse? Right you shouldn't have one.'"

"To be fair, Hermione probably did a lot of your homework, and you did very poorly a lot of the time," Ginny said.

"Only in divination and history of magic and astronomy. And potions sometimes," Harry said.

"The only reason you did well in potions sixth year was because you were cheating," I said.

". . . These are all stories I'll to be sure to omit from my children," Harry said.

888

"A mattress fire? Sounds like something you would do," Tyler said to me when I got back to work.

"Well that's very rude. I'll have you know that I'm not even especially fond of candles really," I said. "And if I were I wouldn't be lighting them around flammable objects. I've got more sense than that thank you."

"Says the woman who wore heels to climb a ladder," Tyler said.

"I didn't know I would be expected to climb a ladder that day," I said.

"Could've easily taken those shoes off before you did so," he pointed out.

"Whatever, Tyler," I said.

"And your daughter was in one piece when you got home" Tyler asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Ginny and Harry are both pretty remarkable," I said. "They'll be great parents one day, though I never say that to their faces. They're both very wary of long term commitment and mentioning things like that makes them uncomfortable."

"And you romanticize the idea of long-term," he said.

"I guess I do, though obviously any ideas I had about being together forever being smooth sailing and perfect have been thrown out the window as of late. It's all fun and games until you think your fiancé is cheating on you," I said.

"And what shall you be doing until you see your darling Draco again next Tuesday?" Tyler asked.

I shrugged. "Try to potty train my daughter. Help Harry study for his first round of auror exams. Maybe look at my wedding plans if I feel like it."

"Don't you ever get bored?" he asked.

"All the time, yes," I said. "It happens when your friends are away, but I have learned to cope."

"You can always take a break from boredom and come hang out with me," Tyler said.

"I'd love to but my fiancé doesn't like you and he has jealously issues," I said.

"You mean he doesn't like because he has jealously issues," Tyler said.

"The point is that I consider you a friend, but Draco considers you a threat and after what happened with Andy I don't want to open that jar of flobberworms," I said.

Tyler chuckled. "So faithful and devoted. Are you sure aren't a Hufflepuff?"

I rolled my eyes. "Weird as they are, Hufflepuffs are my favorite students. If they don't know the answer they get creative and that's always entertaining."

"What am I going to do this August when you leave me to go be a teacher?" Tyler asked.

"I'll only be a substitute," I said. "And I'll be here. I've got free access to records and research and all kinds of fun nerdy stuff."

"You'd better. I don't want to stop seeing your face around here," he said.

"You've got it," I said.

"Ah, good, you two are chatting," Thaddeus said, walking up to my desk.

"You're not going to ask me to recite the R and D code of conduct again are you?" I asked with a sigh.

"No, you're not being punished," Thaddeus said. "It's occurred to me, Hannah, that you're nearly done copying files and will be needing a new assignment."

"And you've found me one?" I asked.

"Yes. I want you to start working with Tyler on risk management," he said. "I'd rather have started you out on a more basic level, but we've just gotten in a rather large inquiry and it might be useful to have two sets of eyes on it."

Thaddeus flicked his wrist and a large stack of papers appeared on his desk.

"I can handle this on my own. I do these all the time," Tyler said.

"Can you have this finished by Friday?" Thaddeus asked.

"Impossible. Even with Hannah's help the amount of overtime I'd have to put in would be unheard of," Tyler said.

"I can't do overtime. I have a daughter at home. I take care of her all on my own," I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this came down from the minister's office, high priority," Thaddeus said.

I let out a sigh and got to my feet. "Well, if I'm going to be working late tonight I have to go and find a sitter."

"Make it quick. I still need these files copied before you get to work on this," Thaddeus said.

I walked past him and out of the office. I walked down the hall to the lift and made my way up to the auror office.

I made my way over to Harry's cubicle and leaned inside. He had notes tacked up all over the walls along with various pictures, some of me, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, our parents, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and so on.

"Hello, brother," I said.

He looked up at me from whatever paperwork he was reviewing and then looked back to it.

"Did we agree to meet up for lunch today?" Harry asked.

"No. I just needed a favor," I said.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Thaddeus asked me to help Tyler with this really big risk management project," I said.

"Good for you. That's what you wanted to do, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but, it needs to be done by Friday so I'll have to stay to put in overtime to make sure it gets done," I said.

Harry looked over to me, and pushed his glasses up on his face. "You need me to watch Mira for you for the rest of the week?" I nodded. He let out a sigh. "Didn't I just watch her for you all weekend?"

"I know and I'm really thankful for that, but she likes you and I trust you with her and you know her whole routine," I said.

"I know, and I love her and I love you and I'm happy to help but-."

"You've been spending a lot of time helping take care of a kid that isn't yours," I said.

"I don't mean it like that," he said.

"I know," I said. "It's just so hard doing all this without Draco. And I know I'm asking a lot of you, especially recently."

"Don't worry. I'm going to watch her for you," he said. "But you owe me little sister."

"I promise I'll make it up to you," I said.

"Yeah, I know you will," he said. "How late do you plan on working?"

"Who knows," I said.

"Plan on telling your fiancé?" he asked.

I let out a sigh. Draco wouldn't be happy to hear about me working late into the night with some boy he didn't like.

"Yes, but I won't like it and neither will he and if he were around for me to tell him in person I'm sure there'd be an argument about it, but c'est la vie," I said. "Hopefully we'll be able to sort through these trust issues before we get married."

"Yes, and Ginny will stop violently hating every girl on the planet who has ever looked at me," Harry said. I rolled my eyes. "You and Draco have already set boundaries with what you're comfortable doing with other people, so as long as you're up front with him about working with Tyler there shouldn't be any issues."

"There'll still be an issue," I said.

"Then make it up to him or something," he said. "I'm still trying to apologize to Ginny for what happened with Kristen."

"I thought she forgave you already," I said.

"It's not really just about Kristen. She pointed something out, and so did you, that there are always girls after me all of the time, and most of them go to Hogwarts and most of them don't like Ginny, and a lot of them wish bad things on her and I guess that makes me a difficult person to be dating, especially since we spend so much of our time not together," Harry said. I nodded.

"That's very true," I said.

"And she doesn't ever complain about and she just takes it, and it's not fair to her for me to just let Kristen hang around, especially since, as Ginny has told me, Kristen is the only girl who has ever really made her feel threatened," Harry said. "So, I have to find a way to apologize on a much larger scale than I did initially."

"Well good for you," I said. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it, whatever you do."


	34. The Mistake

I had been right about Draco not being happy about me working with Tyler, and he told me so in a letter. But since there was nothing that either of us could do about the situation, he said he'd just have to deal with it. Draco could be reasonable, sometimes.

But soon Friday night arrived and as we neared the end of the inquiry, nothing of incident had happened.

It was nearly 10 o'clock, we were both wired from too much coffee and our desks were covered in notes and books. My hands were covered in random splotches of ink and my eyes were tired from the nonstop reading I'd been doing. But this was the home stretch.

"You and I make a damn good team, Hannah. I'd barely be half way through this if I didn't have your help," he said.

"It's nothing really. Besides, I'm learning which is what I like. The more I learn, the better potion master I can be," I said. "That's the whole point of this internship after all."

"I'm happy I could help," he said. "You're going to be a fantastic teacher one and I really do think you'll be able to change the world with some spectacular potion."

I chuckled. "Thanks. It's nice to hear words of encouragement from a professional. Usually I just hear it from Draco, but he's not exactly an expert on much of anything. He's very encouraging and he pushes me really hard, but sometimes he makes me crazy with all the worrying he does over me."

"You don't like that he's so supportive?" Tyler asked.

"It's not that. I love how supportive he is, but he keeps talking about not knowing what he wants to do with his life after Hogwarts, which is completely normal. I mean, I'm a freak which is why I've known all my life I've wanted to do potions, and I really do want him to do something that makes him happy, but he can't figure out what makes him happy besides being my cheerleader," I said. "If he wants to stay at home and be a dad that's fine, but I just need to know something. All the uncertainty is making me a little crazy."

"He should be able to do anything he wants. Order of Merlin Second Class. Getting knighted by the Queen. One of the heroes of the second war. As long as he's not an idiot he shouldn't have any trouble," Tyler said.

"He's not an idiot, he's just bad at making plans and he's not known for being the world's greatest thinker," I said.

"Must be frustrating," he said.

"It is, but I manage," I said. "At least I won't be raising Mira on my own for very much longer, or roping my brother into helping me."

We were silent for a few minutes as we continued to work. Every single ingredient in this potion had to get checked against the other and the effects of the ingredients had to not have catastrophic effects when comingled, then the brewing time also had to be factored in because that changed the way a lot of ingredients worked. It wasn't necessarily a difficult job, but the potion was so massive and brewed for so long that each stage of it made more and more work.

"Do you have stage four notes over there?" Tyler asked me. I looked up from my papers and started to shuffle around on my desk until I found what he'd asked for. I walked it over to his desk. "Can you check that these stage effects aren't going to make a mess?"

"Can do," I said. I stood at his desk shifting my eyes from paper to paper as I looked them over. "Did you suspect something bad?"

"I think so," he said.

And then I found it. "Dangerous business mixing fenny snake at this temperature for that long. Add that in with the toadstools that have been soaked in scorpion venom for a week that could be disastrous."

"I thought you might say something like that," he said.

"This is getting labeled as high risk then?" I asked.

"Yes," Tyler said. It wasn't the first dangerous aspect of the potion that we'd come across. "Very high risk actually."

"So what do you do if it's high risk?" I asked. "Are they disallowed from making the potion?"

"No. People are going to do whatever they want. But we'll just bar them from making it in residential area and insist that they use our facilities here at the ministry. They'll have to sign about a million and one waivers, medical forms, and make sure they have a will made out as well," Tyler said. "We try to account for every possible accident that could occur from a first degree burn to accidental disintegration, and yes that has happened before."

"I'm so glad I chose to go into this field of work," I said.

"Just do me a favor, when you're off inventing and what not, try to do all the hard work for me," he said.

"Promise," I said, sitting the papers down on his desk. "Wouldn't want you to make your life difficult and I'd hate to keep you from you bed because of some massive inquiry I have."

"Thank you for your consideration," he said. I leaned against his desk as he got to his feet and stretched.

"Tire of sitting?" I asked.

"Very much so," he said. "Who knew it'd be this much work finding a cure for Spattergroit."

"I once heard that you can cure Spattergroit by strapping the liver of a toad to your throat and standing naked in a barrel of eels under the full moon," I said.

"Medieval healer portraits at St. Mungo's getting to you?" he asked.

I laughed. "He insisted that mine and Ron's freckles were Spattergroit. Very rude," I said. "Ron and I were quite put off."

"I think your reckless are adorable," he said.

"Thank you," I said with a nod. "Sometimes Draco teases me about them, but then I always say, have you seen how pale you are lately and he shuts up about it."

"No fun making fun of each other," he said.

"Our whole relationship was built on being rude to each other," I said. "Pretty sure I can handle it."

"Well if I were going to tease you, Hannah, I would make fun of that ridiculous way you laugh when you think something's really funny, or maybe how you get really, unironically excited about famous potion makers," he said.

"Because they're brilliant, dammit Tyler," I said.

"They are brilliant. And you're brilliant and one day some young potion student is going to come into this office and be excited when your names comes across their desk," he said.

"That's really sweet," I said. "It gives me something to look forward to."

Tyler smiled at me. "Glad I could help."

I'd really enjoyed working with Tyler these past couple of months. He'd turned out to be a good friend, and had kindly obliged to limit his outside of work interactions with me because it made my fiancé uncomfortable. I thought that I was really lucky to have made such a genuine friend here and hoped that one day Draco might be able to see past the fact that he was a guy.

But it quickly became apparent that Draco was never going to like Tyler and that they were never going to get along.

Because in those few brief seconds that I was contemplating how much I valued his friendship and appreciated his compliments, a line was crossed.

Tyler kissed me.

I was only stunned for a moment before my reflexes kicked in. I slapped him right across his face and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked backing away from him.

"Sorry. I just thought-."

"Thought what? I'm engaged! Draco and I have a daughter and a life. And I trusted you. You were supposed to be my friend," I screamed at him.

I moved over to my desk and started packing up my things.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving. You can finish this project on your own. I don't care if it's late and I don't care if Thaddeus yells at me for it," I said.

"Just wait a moment," he said grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I said, shoving him away. "Just stay away from me."

888

I didn't go home after I left the ministry. I walked around London, stalking the places I'd spent with Draco last weekend. Now, more than anything I missed him, but at the same time I was terrified of going and speaking to him because I had to tell him what happened.

I couldn't figure out if I'd done something wrong. Had I let Tyler get too close? Had I done or said something to make him think trying to kiss me was all right? I didn't want him to kiss me, or anything like that. I'd stopped him as soon as I realized what was happening. I was the victim here.

But would Draco see it that way? This wasn't like what Andy had done, sneaking around and being clever to try to break us up. This was someone, someone who wasn't my fiancé, kissing me.

I knew I had to tell him the truth, because I knew keeping it from him would make me seem guilty. But I didn't know what to expect from him. I knew he wouldn't react well, but how badly he would react was a mystery.

I finally gave up wandering and went home where Harry seemed to be settling in for the evening.

"Welcome home," he said as I kicked my evening. "Finish everything up?"

"No. I left," I said. I walked and sat down on my couch. "I didn't want to further jeopardize my relationship with Draco."

"That doesn't sound good. What happened?" Harry asked sitting down next to me.

". . . Tyler kissed me," I said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I hit him in the face and left," I said. "What am I supposed to tell Draco? What's he going to think? What if he breaks up with me? What if-?"

"Calm down," Harry said, putting his hands on my shoulder. "Just calm down."

"This is a disaster," I said. "This is easily one of the worst things that could have possibly happened."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Just explain to Draco what happened," Harry said. "He's not incredibly unreasonable."

"Harry, how would you feel if Ginny was hanging around some guy that you could feel in your soul fancied her and she repeatedly told you that they were just friends, and one day she came to you and told you that he'd kissed her? Would you be happy? Would you be understanding?" I asked.

"Well, I'd be angry obviously, but, Hannah, the only thing you're guilty of I being too trusting and of poor judgment," Harry said. "Go and talk to him tomorrow, and get it all sorted out. I promise everything will be fine."

888

I walked to Draco's dorm, slowly, not looking forward to the conversation I was about to have. I knocked on his door and it was answered by Goyle.

"Draco in?" I asked. Goyle opened the door fully and I saw Draco sitting on his bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, beautiful. Didn't expect to be seeing you this weekend," he said.

"Me either, but I need to talk to you," I said. I walked over and climbed onto his bed with him. I pulled the curtains closed and cast a silencing charm.

"Private conversation?" he asked.

"I figured if you're going to yell at me I don't want an audience," I said.

"Why would I yell at you?" he asked.

"Because. . . Something happened," I said.

"What? Mira's not hurt or anything is she?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing to do with her. It's me," I said.

"What is it? Tell me," he said.

". . . At work last night with Tyler. . .Something happened," I said.

I could already tell things were going to go badly. I could see every horrible scenario playing in Draco's eyes.

"It was late and we nearly done and we were taking a break I guess and just talking and he. . ."

"And he what, Hannah?" Draco asked.

I dropped my eyes to my lap. ". . . He kissed me."

"You kissed him?" Draco asked. I could already hear the anger rising up in his voice.

"He kissed me. I did not kiss him and as soon as he did it I hit him in the face and left," I said.

"I cannot believe this," he said.

"Draco, you know I would never-."

"I told you to stay away from that guy. That he was up to something and that he wanted to be more that he wanted to be more than friends," he said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say," I said. "I can't go back and make it not happen and you know that if I could I would."

"You shouldn't have to. Why can't you just listen to me sometimes? I told you-."

"Draco, I work with him. I didn't talk to him outside of work like you told me to, and I stopped eating lunch with him like you asked," I said. "What else did you want me to do?"

I dropped my head into my hands and we sat in silence.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head.

Look, I'm not angry," he said, pulling my hands down. I looked up at him. "Okay, that's a lie. I am angry, but not with you—okay, I am angry with you, but I still love you, even if I am angry, so just calm down."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry your shitty friend took advantage of you," Draco said. "Just, try to be more cautious around guys like that."

"I will," I said. "I promise."

Draco wrapped his arms around me. "Good. Because I don't think I can be as understanding if it happened again."

"I wouldn't blame you," I said.

"Did you really hit him?" he asked.

"Of course I did," I said. "I told you I didn't want him to kiss me. And the only person I let invade my personal space without consequences is you. . . And also Mira," I said.

Draco kissed the top of my head again. "I love you, Hannah."

"I love you," I said.

"We're going to be fine," he said. "I'm still angry with you, but we're going to be okay."


	35. Inappropriate Conversation Topics

_[A/N: Sorry for the delay in this update! Between moving, endlessly working, school, and other fics, I have been neglecting this. But I will be trying to make a better effort! Additionally, this chapter is for Lexi!]_

Draco and I were now less than two months away from our wedding date. Between planning, Andy trying to ruin my life, attempting to raise a one-year-old all on my own, constantly getting attacked by Voldemort's followers, and having a miscarriage, I had passed the limit of how much stress I could handle and Tyler taking it upon himself to try to turn me away from Draco was too much.

So I was done. I was done with Tyler. I was done with Andy. I was done with Voldemort's followers. I was focused solely on finishing up this internship, leaving this office, getting married, and starting my life away from people who were trying to sabotage me. Hopefully, I wasn't going to have a mental breakdown before then.

Thankfully, Hogwarts was on spring break and Draco was going to be home tonight. He said that we were leaving to go on a trip Saturday morning and leaving Mira with his parents for the week. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be coming with us. It was unlikely that after Spring Break we would be seeing much of Ginny, Hermione, and Draco because they'd be taking their NEWTs soon and their frequent visits home would be replaced by long nights in the Hogwarts library studying.

I'd just finished giving Mira a bath and was waiting for Draco to get home before I put her to bed. She was in her play pen entertaining herself, occasionally stopping to make faces and giggle at me.

There was a knock on the door.

I got up and walked over to the door.

"Draco, I just want you to know how obnoxious it is when you leave your key at school," I said, pulling the door open. But Draco wasn't standing there. Instead it was Tyler.

"Hannah, hi," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Tyler and I hadn't been speaking since he'd kissed me, not for his lack of trying. I wasn't going to have it.

"I just needed to talk to you," he said.

"I don't want to listen," I said going to close the door.

"Please, I just want to make things right," he said.

"You can't," I said. "I'm engaged. You kissed me. You're an asshole. Goodbye."

"Hannah, please. I just—"

"Mama," Mira called out. I looked back to her rubbing her eyes. "Mama seepy."

"It will only take a moment," he said. "Please."

I looked back to Mira who was now reaching out to me. I sighed. "You have 30 seconds to speak your piece and then I'm throwing you out."

I walked over to Mira and picked her up from her playpen. She immediately put her head on my shoulder and shoved her thumb in her mouth, a sure sign that she was on her way to sleep.

"Hannah, I know what happened with us that night was out of the blue, and maybe that was wrong," he said.

"Indeed," I said.

"But do you know what it's like to have to listen you come in every day and talk about how tired you are and how directionless Draco and I just want. . .I can do better for you than that," he said.

I paused and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have to marry him just because he's Mira's father. I don't want you to have to settle. I mean-."

"I'm sorry, let me understand something. You came here, not to apologize for being an asshole, but to try to convince to leave my fiancé? Is that correct?" I asked.

"Hannah-." 

"No, sorry. Thirty seconds are up. You are an asshole. Get the hell out of my house," I said.

"I was just saying-."

"Get the hell out of my house," I said pointing. "Go right now."

Then my front door opened. Draco stepped inside. First he looked at me and then to Tyler. He slammed the door, startling Mira to lift her head up from my shoulder. She saw Draco and smiled.

"Daddy!" she cheered.

Draco paused to look at Mira for a moment, but then turned to Tyler.

"Might I ask what the fuck you're doing here?" Draco asked. He was obviously aggravated. "Trying to have another go at my fiancée?"

"All right, Malfoy, I don't want any trouble," Tyler said.

"I'm not entirely certain that you aren't," Draco said. "You see, my fiancé looks pretty upset that you're here and I'm assuming that you're not an idiot so you know that I don't want you here. So again, I'm going to ask, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Tyler went to answer but Draco held his hand up. "Sorry, I don't care. Just get the fuck out of my house."

"I just wanted to talk to-."

"I don't give a damn what you came here to say to her!" Draco said, raising his voice. "That is the woman I'm going to marry, the mother of my child and you have the audacity to make a move on her and act like _I'm_ the one that's a piece of shit. Then you've got the nerve to actually come into our home."

"Listen, Malfoy-."

"No, you listen," Draco said shoving him.

"Don't put your hands on me," Tyler said shoving him back.

"Then keep your hands off my fiancé and leave her alone," Draco said shoving him one last time.

Tyler grabbed his hand. "I said don't touch me."

"I think you'd better let go of me," Draco warned him.

"Or what's gonna happen?" Tyler asked.

"Both of you stop it right now!" I said. They both turned to me. "Tyler, let him go and leave, now."

"But-."

"Just go. Now," I said. "Please."

Tyler let go of Draco and slowly backed over to the door. He pulled it open and walked out, slamming it behind himself.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" I said. "Or were you planning on getting into a fist fight with him in front of your daughter?"

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting to see that prick when I walked in through my front door," he said. "What was he doing here anyway?"

"Being a shit head," I said.

Draco walked over and lifted Mira from my arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, thumb in her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I just hate that guy," he said.

"And understandably so, and I wouldn't have blamed you for hitting him in his face, but just don't do it in front of Mira. I have a hard enough time getting her to behave as it is," I said.

"Sorry about that," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"I just want you to be careful. She's very impressionable after all," I said.

"All parents say that," Draco scoffed.

"Well, I am a parent and I can say that it's accurate," I said. "And don't forget you're a parent too now after all."

"I could never forget," he said stroking Mira's hair.

"Then try not to forget to be more responsible as well," I said.

"I'll do my best," he replied.

"Good," I replied.

"So what did that idiot say to you anyway? Apologizing I would hope," Draco said.

I scoffed. "That would be asking for too much."

"Then what'd he say?" Draco asked.

I paused staring at Drano and our daughter for a moment. Tyler was an ass. It was downright awful to suggest that the only reason Drano and I were still together was because we had Mira. We'd been engaged before Mira after all. Draco wouldn't like hearing that insinuation. It might make him hunt Tyler down, or worse, wonder if it's true.

"He thinks we're only getting married because you got me pregnant," I said.

Draco stared at me for a moment this time. "Well it's not trues it?" he asked.

"Of course not, you idiot. I'm marrying you because I love you. Because I want to be with you forever. And I know, I've been crazy since we got engaged, but it's because I'm scared about the future and where we're going and I know that's totally normal, but holy shit, can you really blame me?" I explained. "You're so weird and you're directionless. You don't know what you want to do with your life and it's been eating me alive... But you know what? I know that you love me and you love Mira and that whatever you decide to do with your life you want it to be worthwhile. And you want to be the kind of man your daughter can be proud of. You want a better legacy for yourself than just being Draco Malloy whose parents were Death Eaters. And I know you'll make me proud. Even if you have to mane me a little crazy to begin with."

Drano nodded. "I'm going to assume that's been bothering you for a while, otherwise you wouldn't be freaking out."

I smiled. "If I'm good at anything it's panicking."

Draco walked over and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to figure things out. I promise. I'll make you proud."

"I know you will," I said.

888

"I can't remember the last time I was at the beach," Ginny said.

Saturday morning, Draco had us portkey to a Wizard run resort somewhere towards the equator on an island where there sun, a beach and for once there was nothing for me to be worrying about.

As much as I wanted to spend time with Draco, Ginny's suggestion that we go lay out in the an for a while was too tempting an idea to pass up. The boys had no desire to just sit in the sun and do nothing, so we parted ways and agreed to meet up in an hour to do some productive group activities.

"I remember. It was the bonfire we had at Shell Cottage the night before we broke into Gringotts," I said smearing myself with sun screen. I liked sitting in the sun but I was also incredibly pale and failure to properly prepare my skin for sun exposure would leave me with horrible sun burn.

"As I recall, you weren't present for much of that," Hermione said.

I shrugged. "I was just saying goodbye to Draco."

"Do you always say goodbye by taking your pants off?" Hermione asked.

"When the occasion calls for it," I said.

"I think the occasion usually calls for it, at least in my case anyway," Ginny said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess you and Harry are back to getting along then?"

"I don't think I was that angry with him to begin with, but he's too nice sometimes and it's like 'why are you such an idiot and how do you not know you're being an idiot?' He makes me crazy," Ginny explained. Shes let out a sigh. "I guess I'm just learning to deal with the fact that my perfect boyfriend isn't actually perfect."

"You just have to go into realizing that that they're not going to be perfect. That's why Ron and I work. I've know he was an idiot since we met I first year," Hermione said. "Harry's always been like that too, but you and Hannah put Harry way up on this pedestal and think he can do no wrong, but I know for a fact that Harry Potter is also an idiot. As is Draco."

"I think Draco's proven that repeatedly already," I said.

"All boys are idiots," Hermione said. "Especially ours."

"Harry may be an idiot, but he makes up for it in other areas," Ginny said.

"Let's not talk about my brother's penis, thanks," I said.

Ginny laughed. "I don't know why you're so uncomfortable with the idea of your brother having sex."

"You and Harry can shag as often as you like as long as I don't have to hear about it. There are just parts of Harry's life that I don't need to know about and that's one of them," I said. "It's not like Draco brings those kinds of things up around Harry."

"Because Harry would probably beat him to death," Ginny said. "But Harry knows you have sex. You have a daughter. You are obviously sexually active."

"Yes, Ginny, and your claim to have had sex with Harry is nothing but a ruse because you are so tactful about it," Hermione said.

"I try to be tactful," Ginny said.

"Yes, disappearing during lunch on a day when Harry comes to visit and wearing your shirt inside outside to all your afternoon classes is completely tactful," Hermione said.

"You and Draco are the only ones who knew. Everyone else totally bought that I got in some afternoon training for Quidditch," Ginny said. "Which isn't exactly a lie. It totally counts as cardio."

"Accurate. Gross—but accurate," I said.

"Hermione can I ask you something, and don't be weird," Ginny said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Why have you and Ron decided to wait?" she asked.

Hermione reclined back on her chair. "I've just always had it in my head that I was supposed to. But once Ron and I started getting serious, I wasn't certain if I wanted to wait, but then. . ."

"Then I got pregnant and scared everyone into abstinence," I said.

"Not everyone," Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When Hannah ended up being pregnant, Ron and I kind of talked and we came to an understanding that I didn't want to have sex until I got married because I didn't want to accidentally end up with kids before then."

"And how did Ron take that?" I asked. "Well I assume." She nodded.

"He said that he was totally fine with it because, like, how else do you know?" Hermione asked.

". . . How else do you know what?" Ginny asked.

"How else do you know. . . When you're ready? That when it happens it's not a mistake or the wrong time. And people are always just like 'you'll know when it's the right time and the right guy and blah, blah, blah' and you know what, that's total crap," Hermione said.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been with Ron forever and we've had countless opportunities to do it, and I love Ron and I'm going to marry Ron and I know that he's the only guy I ever want to be with, but every time things have ever gotten to that point I just. . . Feel unsure about it, really unsure, uncomfortably unsure. So we're waiting until we're married," Hermione said.

"Amazing. Even your reasons for not having sex are linked to logic," Ginny said.

"They should be. Lust is a really powerful instinct and the only way I've found to overcome it is with logic," Hermione said.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, Draco and I did actually have a discussion about sex. It was fifth year and we decided it was not for us," I said.

"And what changed your mind come sixth year?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. It just sort of happened really," I said. "I was breaking up with Marius and we were getting back together and I'd just finished sixth year. It was a happy night."

"Harry and I never got to have the talk. We'd only been together three months so I wasn't even thinking about it," Ginny said.

"You and Harry had been fooling around since September. There was no going steady with the two of you. You kissed him once during a game at a party and after that if you were alone and had a free moment, you found a broom closet to snog in," Hermione put in. "All this before you even started dating officially. After that you were just able to be free and open about where and when you snogged. To be perfectly honest about it, the only reason I was shocked me when Harry told me you'd slept together was because I didn't think he would because of Hannah."

I nodded."And, by the way if you don't mind me asking when did you even have time to sleep with Harry?"

Ginny chuckled. "It didn't happen at Hogwarts. It was at Fred and Emily's wedding."

"Harry was completely trashed at the wedding," Hermione said.

"I should clarify. It wasn't at the actual wedding. It was the night before. I was a little drunk which was probably a factor in the situation," Ginny said. "But anyway, it was late and the bachelorette party had quieted down and I slipped away because I had this really urgent need to see Harry—though I can't remember why."

"You were drunk and horny—that is why you wanted to see him," I said. "Do not try and fool yourself."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I went to see him, and I was expecting Draco to be there, but Harry said that you weren't feeling well so he was sitting in your room watching TV with you until you fell asleep."

"I recall," I said.

"So, we were just snuggled up watching television, making out a bit, and it was totally innocent because we knew my mother or Sirius or even Draco could walk in but. . ." Ginny trailed off.

"Too much champagne," I said.

"That and your brother is already so damn attractive when I'm sober. How was I supposed to keep my hands to myself," Ginny said.

"I'm having a hard time believing that Harry would sleep with you for the first time if you're drunk," Hermione said.

"I was only a little bit drunk, and he wasn't game for it at first because I was drunk, but he came around," Ginny said. "And he felt a little bit bad about it later when we got back to school because he felt like he took advantage of me."

"And you assured him that he was the one being taken advantage of," Hermione said.

"Obviously," Ginny said. "But I let him take advantage of me later."

"Stop. This whole conversation was fine until that last sentence," I said. "Not to mention the fact that at the wedding he was all 'I cant be around Ginny because we're both drunk and I don't wanna make bad decisions.' I oughta kick his ass."


	36. Everything Will Be Different

_[A/N: Hey! Have you guys missed me? I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I've updated this story. I'm sorry for that. I've been low on ideas for this story and got sucked into writing my anime fic because when I started at my new university, I started taking Japanese which led to an increase in anime watching a decrease in me paying attention to Harry Potter. But I am determined to finish this since I'm not that far off from finishing. I've known forever how it's going to end, so I need to just get on it. Additionally, I just read this book called "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell and it's just such an insightful look into the brain of a fic writer and what school and boys do to you. But thanks for hanging in there, if you have been! You guys are the best.]_

_[__**A/N II:**__ I am going to Leakycon 2014! If you are going you should tell me so I can see you IRL because that would be awesome (and you can chastise me in person for being so bad at updating)]_

It was dinner time before we were all reunited. The girls and I had spent all day on the beach. Lord only know what the boys had been up to all day, but I wasn't concerned. It had been a long time since I'd been able to hang out with my friends like this.

"It's really great of you to take us all out like this, Draco," Hermione said.

"What's family for right?" Draco asked. "Besides, this'll probably be the last opportunity any of us gets to for a while."

"Well, except for the two of you, going away after you get married in two months," Ginny pointed out.

"Speaking of our honeymoon, we're going to need a house sitter," I said. "And Ginny's going to be going away to play for the Harpies on the first of July, so I can't drag Harry and Ginny into it, so I was wondering if Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would like to house sit and also babysit for a week."

"You would trust me with your child alone for an entire week?" Ron asked.

"Well, Hermione will be supervising you," Draco said. "So I'm not worried."

"Plus we're pretty sure MJ loves you more than anyone else," I said. "Draco and myself included."

"True," Ron said.

"And it'll be nice to just hang out with Hermione without anyone there to bother you," Harry said. "Except for an almost 2-year-old who only has enough vocabulary to make you angry."

"I'm sure we can manage, right Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. I haven't really spent much time around children. And since Ron will be working during the day," Hermione said.

"Well, Mira will still have daycare, so you're off the hook for the time that Ron is at work. And she's totally easy usually," I said. "Besides, this will totally give you the life experience for when you have kids. Besides, the first year is that hardest because they're so tiny and needy. Mostly she just needs to be fed and supervised. She entertains herself usually. The only times she gets crazed for attention is if she's ill or she's tired."

"How's that potty training thing going?" Ron asked.

"I have almost achieved success in this area, and I even told Draco's parents before we left her with them this morning that if you casually ask her if she has to go every once in a while she will go on the toilet. Sometimes she'll say she has to go, but she doesn't, but you entertain her anyway," I said. "Pretty proud of myself."

"Geez, Draco, Hannah's been putting in over time," Ginny said.

"It's cool. Since he hasn't picked a career yet, in September when I'm subbing at Hogwarts he'll get to hang out with Mira all the time, and she'll be two, and I shall have my vengeance," I said.

"You've thought this all out haven't you?" Draco asked. I nodded. "But she's pretty obnoxious now. Maybe this is her obnoxious phase."

I nodded. "Maybe, but apparently, Dumbledore thought that I had my obnoxious phase early too. When I turned 16 he told me I never grew out of my obnoxious phase."

"Genetics will get you every time," Ron said with a wink.

"Speaking of house sitting, I was wondering, Hannah, if it might be all right if I moved in with you until the end of the school year when I move into Grimmauld," Harry said.

"I don't see why not, but might I ask why," I said.

"We told my parents last night we were moving in together at the end of the school and after asking if I was pregnant, if we were getting married, and if I was positive that I wasn't pregnant, they were none too happy about it," Ginny explained.

"So my goal right now is to stay as far away from that situation as possible, at least until they stop wanting to murder me," Harry said.

"They don't want to murder you. They just want to hit you very hard. . . Over the head. . . With a blunt object," Ron said.

"Sounds pretty close to a thing called blunt force trauma which typically comes up when murder is involved," Harry said.

"Well you recovered from getting hit with that bludger pretty good. You'd probably just get a mild concussion," Ginny said. "And you took getting impaled like a champ."

"I thought it was only really impalement if it's from top to bottom," Draco said.

"Impalement is through the central body mass, so you can go through the chest like Harry or from the rectum up a la Vlad the Impaler," Hermione explained.

Ron giggled. "Rectum."

"Stop," I said.

"Can you imagine being impaled that way, from the bottom up, I mean," Ginny started. "The pain must be excruciating. How long would it take you to die?"

"Anywhere from a few minutes to a few days," Hermione said.

"Alive for a few days with a giant pole up your ass?" Ginny asked, rather loudly, earning us a few strange looks. "It's okay—we're talking about impalement."

The people continued to give us a strange looks before looking away.

"Nice save," Harry said. She flashed him a smile.

"I'm sorry, how did we get here?" I asked.

"Harry wants to live with you until graduation because my mom and dad aren't happy about us living together post-graduation," Ginny said.

"Right. That's totally fine," I said. "Just a gentle reminder that I'm going to be on full wedding panic attack mode after we get home from vacation."

"But you're mostly done aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Now there are just the fine details like the seating arrangements which are the biggest pain in the ass," Draco said.

"And why is that so horrible?" Ginny asked.

"It wouldn't be if almost every single solitary person in Draco's family didn't hate every single solitary person that I invited," I said.

"Ah, right, I keep forgetting your family is full of assholes," Harry said. I shoved Harry. "I was just joking."

"You weren't," Hermione said.

"I wasn't," he replied with a nod.

"And it's not just seating them all that's the issue, mostly I'm just panicking because they're going to have to interact with each other for a few hours in the same room breathing the same air. I mean, even if you set the Weasleys aside, you've Veronica and Sirius who don't get on well with her parents at all and they haven't spoken since Sirius was in prison. And then you've got Tonks and Remus who everyone hates," I said. "And no one knows how to act like a normal person around Snape."

"Hey, Hannah, remember how we're on vacation and we're not supposed to be talking about wedding stuff?" Draco asked. "Let's talk about something else. Who else has something interesting going on in their lives?"

"There is absolutely nothing else going on in our lives, Draco. I see you every day. You know this," Hermione said.

"And all I do every day is wake up, eat, exercise, go class, exercise some more, eat while studying, exercise and then sleep. I have no time for anything with all the conditioning I'm doing. _And_ I still have to manage a proper Quidditch team which is nearly impossible. I've been going around school like a zombie," Ginny explained.

"But Gryffindor is still ranked number one," Hermione said. "And the last game of the season is next month."

"Right, and you'll be playing Slytherin so you could basically do it in your sleep," Harry said.

"You're just full of insulting things to say tonight aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Ignore Harry. I know you'll do fabulously against Gryffindor," I said, pulling Draco into a hug. I looked over to Ginny and shook my head and she chuckled.

888

"I'm exhausted. I feel like I could sleep for a million years," I said. I was in our hotel room with my face buried into my pillow.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, even it is only laying around all day," Draco said. "You needed a break."

I rolled over and looked over to him putting his pajamas on. "I think we should have brought Mira."

"She's fine," Draco said.

"I know she's fine. She's not going to be maimed or anything. She's with your parents," I said. "I just want her to be with you more."

"I've been at school," he said.

"I know that, but now you're not at school and she's not here," I said. "I know this wouldn't have been as relaxing a vacation as we'd want it to be, but she'd be here and she'd be with you."

"Hannah-."

"And she's going through a phase where she just wants to see you all the time and she doesn't get to," I said.

"I'm almost done with school, Hannah. Less than two months. After that I'm all hers," Draco said.

I rolled back over onto my back.

"Don't be like that," he said.

"It's only your daughter, Draco," I said. "I understand you're trying to take care of me and make sure that my mental health doesn't deteriorate, but I'm fine and you should really be spending time with your daughter and this would've been a good opportunity to do so."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now, Hannah," he said. "If you wanted her to come you should've said something."

"I didn't think of it until now," I said.

"Well, I don't know why you're complaining then," he said.

"I'm just saying-."

"We'll bring her on vacation next time we go on vacation. I promise. And next weekend I will come home from school and I will devote 100% of my time to her, but right now there is literally nothing I can do about it. You didn't think about it. I didn't think about it. There is no point in arguing about it," he said.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, I was just saying that you don't spend any time with her and this would've been-."

"I know, Hannah. But I already said that we're here and she's not and there's nothing we can do it about," he said. "Are you just looking for a reason to argue with me?"

"I'm quite aware that there's nothing that can be done about it now, Draco. And by the way me wanting you to spend more time with your daughter is not me looking for a reason to argue with you because it's perfectly reasonable for me to want you to spend more time with your child," I said.

Draco took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "Sorry. I'm just. . . Sorry."

"I don't know why you're sensitive this evening. You're making me cranky," I said. "Is everything okay? Not keeping any secrets from me are you?"

"Of course not," he said. "Maybe I just needed this vacation more than you." He walked over to the bed and laid down beside me. "NEWTs, and a wedding, and then of course there are people Andy and Tyler that just exist, and you're right—I don't see Mira enough and that's upsetting, and I don't know what to do with my life after graduation and-."

I rolled over and kissed him. As soon as he stopped trying to talk and seemed to relax I pulled away.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"If I say no, will you kiss me again?" he asked. I chuckled before leaning over to kiss him again.

"Please relax. Nothing good is going to come of both of us running around like crazy people. One of us has to be functional. It's too late for me, but there's still hope for you," I said. He shook his head at me and I kissed him again. "Whatever happens with the wedding, happens. If they want to sit around and murder each for the seating arrangement, that's their problem. Andy and Tyler are both officially non-issues, and you have time to figure out what you want to do with your life. It's not like graduation is the deadline by which you have to have your life figured out."

"We're getting married two weeks after graduation. I need to have a plan at least," Draco said. "You did say my lack of direction was getting to you."

I dropped my head onto his chest and took a deep breath. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"And then Tyler kissed you," Draco added.

"And then I slapped him in the face," I said sitting up. "Draco, yes, I am worried about your lack of direction, but I love you more than I'm afraid of not knowing what's going to happen. No one can really know what's going to happen anyway."

"Least of all you. You're crap at divination," he said.

I smiled at him. "You love me. You love Mira. So I know things are going to work out all right. We just need to learn to relax and stop worrying so much."

I laidback down, resting my head on his chest.

"After we're married, do you think things are going to be different?" he asked.

"Probably," I said. "It'll be the first time that we're finally together as a family. No more Harry and Ron as roommates, no more weekend visits home. Just us. It's never really been just us before."

"I guess I'll find out if I really like you or not," he said with a chuckle.


End file.
